


0-8-4

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Series: Quake Chronicles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Alien vs Predator (2004), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Tyler, Crossover, F/M, Skye's twin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: Hayley Tyler was a normal young woman. That is, until an archaeological trip to Peru. Now with 'powers', her life is never going to be the same again.
Relationships: 9th Doctor/ Original Female Character(s)
Series: Quake Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Hayley

Hayley Tyler approached a fair sized hole in the crumbling stone wall with her mentor River Song. “After you”, the curly haired woman said and the brunette nodded. She carefully clambered through into the room beyond, River doing the same. Situated on one of the walls was some sort of writing. The two females exchanged annoyed looks, simultaneously rolling their eyes when an irritating voice piped up “Is it safe?”

“Yes, Lewis. It’s safe. No monsters and no reanimated mummies to eat your brains”, Hayley replied. They both heard a thud and turned around to see Lewis Hawthorn sprawled out on the ground. The brunette sighed. “Remind me, why the hell did we agree to have that pompous prick with us?” she asked River quietly.

“His equally stuck up father wanted his son to become ‘well-travelled’”, River answered, in a hushed tone. She let out a laugh “thought I still don’t know how he expected that sending his son to a tomb in Peru would put Lewis on the path to ‘well-travellness’”.

“It would take a bloody miracle, that’s for sure”, Hayley muttered. She walked over to Lewis and hauled him to his feet. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Am I alright?” he repeated in a higher tone “No I’m not alright! Look at the state on me. I’m filthy”.

“We did warn you that might happen”, Hayley said, none too sympathetic. She walked over to the wall with the writing. “Interesting”, she murmured as she scanned the text.

“Want to take a crack at it?” River offered.

“Thanks but probably best to leave it to you”, Hayley said, politely declining “I’m not so good with this language”.

“Ok, then. You got the camera?” River asked.

“Yep”, the brunette replied, taking it out, shaking her head as Lewis’ complaints about his clothes reached her ears “ready when you are” and she pressed record.

“This tells the story of the last Queen of Tiwanaku”, River translated “Her father was king, but she was lost and raised by a warrior. She became queen after a shaman named Tunupa discovered her royal heritage…”

“Isn’t Tunupa another name for Viracocha?” Hayley asked.

Before River could respond, Lewis piped up with “yes it is. Viracocha is their god of creation”. Hayley and River turned to him, surprised.

“That’s right”, the older woman answered.

“You did some research then?” Hayley questioned, still rather shocked he’d know something like that considering he didn’t act like he had much intelligence at all.

“Oh, not me. One of my tutors did”, Lewis replied.

“Of course they did. Silly me to think you’d ever even consider coming prepared on this trip”, Hayley remarked. Lewis opened his mouth to argue when she just shushed him. The boy, folded his arms indignantly. Hayley couldn’t help get a little thrill of putting him in his place. “The shaman brought her to Lake Titicaca where she borrowed his staff, an object of great power”, River continued, not even bothering to hide the amusement in her voice. She was glad that her mentee knocked him down a peg or two for someone really had to knock him off his high horse. “She led her people into an ear of peace. After many years of wise and just rule, there was some sort of power struggle. She died shortly thereafter, and she was carried off in a boat to Paradise”.

“You know that sounds awfully like that story, the one where the boy pulls a sword from a rock”, Lewis stated. 

“It _does_ resemble the King Arthur myth”, Hayley agreed “many cultures share similar legends”. River hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, well I don’t really care about that”, Lewis said bluntly “I just want to find out if the Queen is really buried here and then get out as fast as possible”.

“As you wish”, Hayley said. She was about to straighten up when she noticed a bit of text obscured by dirt. She rubbed it away to reveal some rather different letters.

“Well, what does it say?” Lewis demanded.

“I don’t know”, Hayley replied. She glanced at River, who was looking at it with equal confusion but she could've sworn that she saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "River, can you read it?"

The woman shook her head "I'm afraid not", she replied.

"So, now we've established that neither of you can read the weird writing, can we get moving now?” Lewis asked, getting impatient.

“Just a second”, Hayley said pointing her camera at the new writing so she and River could study it properly later.

“Are you done?” Lewis asked as she put the camera away and straightened up.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer", River remarked, eyeing the young man "we are letting you tag along after all".

Lewis scoffed "You had no choice, my father made you bring me. I don't want to be here anymore than you do".

"Actually, River and I do want to be here", Hayley corrected "we would rather be here without a snobby git like you" she turned to River, ignoring the look of outrage on Lewis' face "shall we go see if she's here then?"

“Finally!” Lewis mock cheered. Hayley and River both just ignored it and moved around the wall to the section behind it. The trio followed the path to a set of stone steps and ascended them. At the very top was a large chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a stone sarcophagus. “Well, is it her?” the snobby boy asked.

“Give me a moment”, River said crouching down to study the glyphs on one side “yes I believe it is” she glanced at Hayley "can you record this?" The brunette nodded and took it out, ignoring the groan from Lewis. “That’s the Queen and her journey to the throne”, River explained to the young woman filming her “and on this side is the shaman with his staff".

"Looks like a sword set in some kind of dais", Hayley commented "maybe this really IS version of the sword in the stone” she frowned as she spotted the weird symbols from before “and look, more of these strange symbols”.

River ran her finger over them and felt a slightly raised section. She pressed it and a part of the wall slid back.

“Congratulations you found a secret door”, Lewis said sarcastically, slowly clapping his hands together.

“How about you sit down and shut up?” Hayley shot back, standing up and facing him, hands on hips. “otherwise we're going to leave you here”.

“You wouldn’t dare”, Lewis said.

“Keep yammering away and you’ll find out that we would dare”, Hayley informed him. The pair stared at each other in a silent battle wills until Lewis sighed and plonked himself down on a nearby rock. Satisfied that she’d won, Hayley approached the now open section of the wall and peered inside.

"What do you see?" River asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's too dark", Hayley replied. She stuck the camcorder back into her back and took out a torch, switching it on "too small for more than one person at a time", she stated, taking in the space "I'll have a quick look and report back".

"Be careful", River said.

"Don't worry, I will be", Hayley assured her. She started to head inside when her mentor stopped her.

" _Please_ Hayley", she implored "be careful".

"The second I see danger, I'm out", Hayley promised "shouldn't be very long anyway so I'll be back before you know it".

A sad smile appeared on River’s face as she watched the young woman disappear into through the opening. She knew what was about to happen and as much as she wished to could stop it, she couldn’t. The timelines had to be maintained, no matter what.

Hayley carefully made her way along the narrow passageway and down a flight of stone steps. The next area she entered was much bigger than expected with a strange rounded chamber in the centre. In the middle of that, there was some sort of podium. The brunette made her made over it, pausing when the beam from her torch landed on a section of wall that had the same weird writing as the rooms above. Hayley walked over to it, carefully tracing with her fingers. They glowed orange and section of the wall slid back to reveal a shiny obelisk type object.

Hayley tentatively picked it up and was a little startled when it glowed the same orange colour as the writing. She slowly stood up and turned toward the podium, walking over to it. “This is a bad idea”, she murmured as she neared it. By all rights, she should be putting the obelisk down and getting out of there but for some reason she didn’t. She felt almost…compelled to put the object down on the podium.

As the young woman did just that the round chamber she was in started to rumble. Hayley made a break for one of the openings only to have it sealed off by solid stone. Two more walls, slid into place with a crash effectively trapping her inside. Hayley fumbled in her bag for her radio “River? River can you hear me?” she called and all she got back was static “River, I’m trapped in this chamber! I need…” she trailed off when the obelisk started to open up and light blue crystals began to emerge. A mist bursts out from them, hitting Hayley in the chest. She stumbled back against the wall, trembling “River, please help me!” she begged into the radio. Still she didn’t get a response. Suddenly her hands start to become covered by a rocklike crust. Hayley screamed, dropping the radio. “Oh, god”, she breathed, utterly terrified as it slowly encased her body. She let out one last scream before she was completely covered in the substance.

There was a flash of light and an older version of Hayley appeared. “Oh no. Its not quite time for that yet”, she stated firmly going over to the cocooned version of herself and placed her hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands began to glow gold which spread over the rock encased woman. Older Hayley removed her hands and programmed the vortex manipulator. A moment later, she disappeared.

Not long after she left, the rocklike crust covering younger Hayley began to crack. Pieces of it crumbled, exposing parts of her body, including her head. She throws it back and the rest of the cocoon explodes as a shockwave of golden light is released from her body. The pieces are thrown everywhere.

Hayley stared down at herself, letting out a relieved laugh that she seemed to be unscathed by whatever the hell that was. Her happiness was short lived as she began to feel lightheaded. The young woman collapsed to the ground, passed out and completely missed the whole of the circular chamber falling apart around her.


	2. I have a twin?

3 months later…

Hayley’s feet pounded along the pavement as she ran. She often went out on a daily run ever since she got back from Peru with a little unexpected side trip to a SHIELD facility for a couple of weeks. There was a multitude of reasons why she went out for a run. One, for exercise. Two, to get away from her adoptive mother, Jackie. As much as she loved her, the woman had taken on the persona of a protective mother hen…barely letting her out of her sight. It was endearing at first and but then it drove Hayley nuts. Thank god for Rose. If she didn’t have her little sister, she would’ve gone completely mental.

The third reason that she went out for a daily run was to try and remember what happened to her in Peru. It was like there was a block in her mind from when she went into that passage way River had discovered. As try as she might, she cannot recall the events that transpired.

\------------------

The young woman was heading up the steps to their flat when her phone rang. “Hey Coulson!” she happily greeted as she answered it “what’s up?”

“Can you come to the Safe House?” he requested “there’s someone I need you to meet”.

“Uh, sure”, Hayley said “I’ll be there in a moment”. She continued up the steps to the flat where she quickly freshened up before heading to the Safe House that SHIELD had created near her home.

She walked up to the plain looking bungalow and pressed her ID to the spot below the number. There was a soft beep and a click, signalling that the door was unlocked. She stepped inside and was met by Agent Eric Koenig. He was both pretty cool and kinda annoying, almost like the brother she never had. “Whats going on?” she asked.

“Come see for yourself”, he answer turning and heading into the lounge. Hayley followed him into and stopped in the door way of the lounge, her eyes widening when she saw an identical looking young woman standing there with Agent Coulson.

“Hayley this is Skye. Your twin sister”, Agent Coulson said introducing the young woman beside him.

The brunette stood there staring at the identical woman, not quite knowing what to say. She had a sister. Not only that but a twin sister. “Hayley?” Skye asked concerned as she hadn’t said anything about the revelation.

“Sorry I just….uh…” Hayley swallowed and tried again “hello Skye. It’s nice to meet you”, she said extending a hand and her twin shook it. “Would you like to grab a cup of coffee Skye?” she offered thinking that it would easier to talk to her without both agents present. Plus it would be less awkward, or she hoped it would be.

“Sure”, Skye replied.

As they walked, Hayley’s inner self was jumping up and down excited at the fact she had a sister. Not that Rose wasn’t her sister. She was but Skye was her biological sister. They stopped by the walked a little further until they got to a Starbucks that Hayley often stopped by on her way to her part time job at the book store. Not the most enjoyable thing mind you but it was something to do at least as Archaeology wasn’t likely to be a viable job option, not with her having her arms in the special glove things Jemma had made for her.

“So um…where do you want to start?” Skye asked sitting down at a table after they got their coffees.

“I guess the beginning is as good a place as any”, Hayley replied “I was put in an orphanage when I was a baby. As they didn’t know what my name was, they called me Jane Doe”.

“That’s better than what the nuns called me a St Agnes”, Skye said.

“What did they call you?” Hayley asked.

“Mary Sue Poots”, Skye replied screwing up her face in disgust. She really hated that name.

“Eesh. No wonder you changed it”, Hayley remarked “Skye is a much better name”.

“Why did you change yours?” Skye asked.

“I never really liked Jane Doe. The name is used for people who don’t have an identity. It was a constant reminder that I didn’t know who I was. So when Jackie, the woman who adopted me chose the name Hayley, I didn’t hesitate to change to that”, Hayley explained.

“Coulson said you were adopted…” Skye said.

“When I was 6”, Hayley said.

“Lucky you”, Skye said quietly.

“You weren’t…?”

“No. I’ve just been in and out of foster homes. When I was old enough I ran away, changed my name and joined the Rising Tide. All to find out anything I could about my-our parents”, Skye said.

“And did you? Find anything about them?” Hayley asked curious.

“I’m afraid I didn’t”, Skye lied. Despite them being sisters, she didn’t know if she could trust Hayley enough yet to tell her about the document she found. _Once I find out more about our parents, then I’ll come clean_ she thought.

“So, how did you get involved with SHIELD?” Hayley asked trying to hide the disappointment she felt from Skye’s answer.

“I was doing a broadcast for the Rising Tide when suddenly my van door is pulled open by Agent Coulson and Agent Ward. The next thing I know, a bag is put over my head and I’m being taken to their plane…” Hayley listened as Skye told her about her interrogation “…when they come back in they’ve got this truth serum which I thought they were going to use on me. Instead Agent Coulson used it on Ward”, Skye explained.

Hayley let out a laugh “I bet he didn’t see that coming”, she said.

Skye smiled “no he didn’t”, she agreed.

“You got to have a little interrogation session of your own, then. You find out anything interesting?” Hayley questioned.

“Oh yeah. Ward told me he’s been to Paris but never really seen it and he wished that Coulson had stayed in Tahiti”, Skye replied.

“It’s a magical place. According to Coulson”, Hayley said.

“Yeah he said the same thing to me when I mentioned that place”, Skye said. She then continued to tell her sister how she was kidnapped by Mike Peterson, a guy who’d been enhanced by a serum that was injected into him via a device on his arm; and about the confrontation at Union Station.

“Wow. That’s some day with SHIELD. It’s actually way more interesting than mine”, Hayley commented.

“Well I’ve told you how I got involved with SHIELD now it’s your turn”, Skye said.

“Didn’t Coulson tell you?” Hayley asked.

Skye shook her head “No he didn’t. He just said that you were a SHIELD consultant living in London”, she replied.

“Oh is that what he’s calling me? I guess I could live with that”, Hayley said.

“So what is your story? How did you get involved with SHIELD?” Skye asked curious to know.

“I was working on an archaeological site and something happened. I can’t remember exactly what no matter how hard I try which is really annoying”, Hayley answered.

“I’m sure you’ll remember eventually”, Skye assured her.

“I hope so”, Hayley muttered. She really hated not knowing what happened to her.

Skye look out of the window “You know this is the first time I’ve been to London”, she commented.

“Really? You’ve never been here before”, Hayley said surprised.

“Nope”, Skye said popping the p.

“Well then as your sister it would be irresponsible of me to let you go back to America without seeing the most touristy places London has to offer”, Hayley said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening when Hayley and Skye made it back to the Safe House, smiling and laughing. “I take it you two had a fun day”, Coulson said when they entered.

“I had fun”, Hayley said shrugging off her jacket “you Skye?”

“Definitely”, Skye agreed.

“Are you guys planning on staying tonight?” Hayley asked.

“We don’t have to be back for another day”, Coulson replied.

“Great! I’d say this calls for a pizza. A day out in London will not be complete without a takeaway for dinner”, Hayley said.

“Sounds good to me”, Skye agreed.

A few hours after having sharing a couple of pizzas, the four of them settled down for the night. “He Hayley?” Skye said when Hayley was heading out of the room she’d just shown her to.

“Yeah?” Hayley said pausing in the door way.

“Thanks for a great day”, Skye said.

“You’re welcome”, Hayley said.

“Can I ask you a question?” Skye asked.

“Sure”, Hayley replied.

“Can I give you a hug? I just really want to but I won’t if you’d feel awkward about it”, Skye said.

“Why would I feel awkward? You’re my sister”, Hayley said. Skye smiled, stepped forward and hugged her.

“I’m glad I found you”, she said.

“Me too Skye”, Hayley agreed hugging her twin sister back “me too”.

\---------------

“I’m not so sure about this”, Jackie stated the next morning. Hayley had come back from the Safe House to tell her and Rose about her twin sister AND the fact the Coulson wanted her to go to Peru for some mission.

“I’m not really that thrilled either but Coulson says that I’m needed “, Hayley explained.

“Well, can’t you tell him you’re not able to go?” Jackie asked.

“Say that you’re sick or something”, Rose suggested.

“Wish I could but I really am needed. Its on a dig site which one of my old teachers is heading up”, Hayley told them “So its better for the team if they have someone familiar with the people and the place”. 

"That Agent Coulson better look after you and if you get so much as a scratch...so help me…"

Hayley put a hand on her adoptive mother's shoulder "I'll be ok", she assured her "besides the team has two badass Agents and of course Coulson, who is awesome in his own right. I couldn't be more safer".

"I know", Jackie sighed "but if you get hurt, there will be hell to pay. And there will be no more missions".

Hayley gave her a mock salute "yes ma'am! I hear you loud and clear ma'am".

Jackie lightly swatted her head, eyes shining with amusement. She never regretted the day that she adopted Hayley. She'd always wanted another child. The young woman was a perfect addition to the family, not only for herself but for Rose to. Her younger daughter had someone to look up to and to look out for her. She was a lot less worried whenever Rose went out of a Friday night as Hayley would tag along to keep her safe. Jackie honestly didn't know what she would do without Hayley. What she'd do without either of them for that matter. They were her world. And heaven help her, she would tooth and nail to protect it.


	3. 084

Hayley walked behind Coulson and Skye fiddling with her gloves. She was very uneasy and having second thoughts about being here. _Maybe mum and Rose was right, I should've turned them down_ she thought.

“We should warn the people who live around here if the 0-8-4 is dangerous”, Skye said to Coulson as they walked “They’re already dealing with anti-mining rebels and the Shining Path Guerillas. I could post something”.

“Remember the panic when that anti-matter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami, nearly devoured the City?” Coulson asked coming to a stop at the base of the temple steps.

“No”, Skye replied. Coulson turned to her and Hayley.

“Precisely. Because we kept it quiet and contained”, he said.

“So, what am I doing?” Skye asked, wondering what exactly her role was on the mission.

“Well, if it gets out, I might need you to create some kind of diversion, put the public on the wrong scent”, Coulson told her.

“Sounds like that’s everything you’re against sis”, Hayley remarked.

“Definitely”, Skye muttered.

Coulson turned away from the twins and started up the steps just as a man and woman exited the temple. “I don’t believe it”, Hayley said staring up at the woman.

“You know her?” Skye asked following her gaze.

“I do. Its River Song”, Hayley replied. She couldn’t believe it, what were the odds that they’d both be in Peru at the same time? Perhaps it was rather fortuitous that she was there as she could possibly fill in the missing gaps in her memory about what happened to her the last time she was in Peru.

“River Song this is Hayley Tyler”, Coulson said when the brunette joined him, River and her old teacher, Henry Ravenscroft at the top of the steps.

“I know who she is Agent Coulson”, River said smiling warmly at Hayley “hi Hales, it’s been a while”.

“It certainly has”, Hayley agreed.

“Professor Ravenscroft was just telling me about the interesting object he, River and their team found”, Coulson told her.

“What did you find?” Hayley asked.

“I’m not sure how to describe it but I believe that it might be dangerous”, Henry replied. He led them through the doorway, into the temple. Inside the main room, embedded in the far wall was the 084.

“Exactly as we found it”, Henry said as he, River, Coulson and Hayley stood in front of it.

“Who else knows about this?” Coulson asked.

“Just the ministry. I believe they are the ones who contacted you”, River replied. Behind them Skye had entered along with FitzSimmons. The science duo set down a case and started to get equipment out.

“Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate the site until we determine the risk associated with this object”, Coulson said and Henry nodded. He turned to leave, eyeing Fitz’s mini drone warily as it flew past him.

“Coulson I need to talk to River for a moment, it’s important. Is that ok?” Hayley asked. Coulson nodded his consent and the pair left the temple.

“I assume you want to ask about happened 3 months ago”, River stated as they walked down the steps.

Hayley nodded “I do. I’ve been trying so hard to remember but I can’t”, she said “what happened River?”

“Come with me. Its best if we talk in private”, River said and took Hayley off to an unoccupied tent “I wish I could tell you what happened but neither myself nor Lewis remember much. I don’t know how but it seemed like our memory was changed”.

The brunette frowned “how is it none of us can remember?” she asked, totally confused. River shrugged.

“I have no idea, maybe something was released into the air…or perhaps we all got knocked on the head, really hard…” she suggested “but whatever the case, I’m going to find out. I promise”. River hated having to lie to her mentee like this, especially as she was desperate for answers but she couldn’t find out the truth…not yet at least.

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion, rocking the ground beneath them. “What the bloody hell was that?!” she exclaimed shooting to her feet.

“Rebels”, River replied “come on, we’ve got to get you back to Coulson”. She and Hayley ran out of the tent and saw men in military uniform fighting out with the rebels.

“Hayley over here!” Coulson shouted from where he and Camilla Reyes were taking cover in some sort of house. Keeping her head down, Hayley dashed over to the building, River sticking close to her covering the young woman by firing her own gun at the rebels. “You ok?” Coulson asked Hayley as she dove behind the table.

“Fine thanks to River”, Hayley replied. Coulson nodded and turned his attention back to Camilla.

“Your men need to fall back now, or we’ll never make the runway”, he said “Now, you’re truck, let’s go”. The four of them left the building and made a run for Camila’s truck. On the way Coulson, River and Camila fired their guns at the rebels while Hayley stuck close to them making sure she didn’t get shot. _I really need to learn how to shoot a gun_ she thought flinching as a bullet whizzed past, inches away from her.

They reached the temple where Camilla’s truck was parked at the same time as Ward and the others were exiting the ancient building. The specialist pushed everyone back into the temple as they came under heavy fire from the rebels. From where she was crouched by the bushes, Hayley watched with worry as her sister and friends were cornered.

Ward pulled a small metal baton from his jacket. With a flick of his wrist it lengthens to look more like a walking cane. Coulson shoots a quick look to Camilla. “Tell your men to get down”, he ordered.

Camilla complies and her men immediately drop to the ground. Ward does a dive roll off the steps coming to rest on his knees on the ground in front of the temple. He drives the cane into the ground and presses a button on top. A small device pops out of the top, hovers in the air for a moment, then sends out a shockwave of green energy. It hits the rebels in the tress sending them flying back.

“My truck”, Camilla said and scrambled to her feet. Coulson, River and Hayley follow her the rest of the way to the vehicle. They pile into the truck along with a number of Camilla’s soldiers and they take off after the SHIELD SUV which contained the rest of the team.

After one heck of a car chase they all made it back to the Bus. “Cutting it pretty close, sir”, Ward said to Coulson as the ramp closed sealing them off from the rebels.

“Didn’t want to leave anyone behind”, Coulson said holstering his gun. Hayley went over to Skye and gave her a tight hug, thankful that she was ok.

Ward holsters his own gun and turns to Fitz “Now, what was the problem?” he asked.

“As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression –“

“Fitz, in English”, Ward cut in as he didn’t understand a word he was saying.

“The 0-8-4 is fuelled by Tesseract technology”, Fitz stated simply “Hydra. World War II. Captain America”. At those words Hayley turned to the bag housing the 084, eyeing it warily. “It’s full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation”, Fitz added.

“Gamma, you’re saying its nuclear?” Ward questioned.

“No. He’s saying it’s much, much worse”, Coulson said seriously. At that they all looked down at the bag before moving away from it.

Little later…

“Hayley Tyler reporting for a medical check-up”, Hayley said as she entered FitzSimmons’ lab.

“Sit down in the chair”, Jemma instructed and Hayley did so. The next 10 minutes was spent with Jemma examining the brunette, asking her questions. “Well, I can safely say that you’ve got a clean bill of health Hales”, Jemma said as she looked over the results.

“Awesome”, Hayley said standing up “how are you guys doing with the whole fire-fight car chasing thing?” she asked.

“As well as can be”, Jemma replied.

“I for one did not expect to be seeing that much action so soon”, Fitz added.

“You better get used to it. I have a feeling that most days are going to be like this”, Hayley said. She turned to go and was surprised when one of Camilla’s soldiers was standing in the lab. “Can we help you?” she asked.

The man didn’t say a word, he just walked towards them with this look on his face which gave Hayley a bad feeling. She backed up, putting herself between FitzSimmons and the soldier. When he was close enough, Hayley put her hands on the counters either side of her and pushed herself up, kicking him as hard as she could in the chest. He stumbled back taken by surprise. She then grabbed a random tray and wacked the winded soldier. “Run!” Hayley shouted to FitzSimmons. They didn’t waste any time doing what she said. Hayley ran after them but she didn’t get very far when the soldier grabbed her, pulling her into a choke hold.

“Get back in here or I break her neck”, the soldier threatened. Fitz and Jemma exchanged looks and complied. They didn’t want their friend to get hurt or killed because of them.

~cargo hold~

“This is all my fault. I should’ve learned Kung Fu”, Fitz said glumly as they were all sat there against the ramp with their hands tied behind their backs. Hayley was kicking herself for not holding that guy off better. She also wondered why the strange gold stuff that seemed to be inside her didn’t make an appearance. The last time some lout grabbed her while trying to steal her bag of all things, it had almost exploded from her body like a defence mechanism, throwing the guy backwards. But this time…no gold stuff. Why it appeared one time but not another, she had no idea. Worse still, she had no clue how to harness it safely as it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Hayley was brought out of her thoughts when Jemma spoke up “Oh, yeah, but I shouldn’t have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren’t ready”, she said.

“It was my job to make a proper threat assessment”, Ward spoke up. If he’d done so they wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Uh, we…we weren’t ready”, Fitz corrected Jemma.

“This wouldn’t have happened if Agent May wasn’t on the stick”, Skye pointed out. The woman in question was lying unconscious next to River. “She would’ve busted out some of her ninja know-how”.

“Agent May?” Fitz asked looking at Skye in surprise “No. No, no, she transferred from administration”.

“Well, I’ve seen her destroy a guy”, Skye retorted. She, Jemma and Fitz look over at Ward.

“You’ve heard of the Cavalry?” he asked.

“Yeah”, FitzSimmons said together.

“Everyone in the academy talks about st – “ Fitz continued on his own but broke off when he realised what Ward was implying.

“She’s the Calvary!” FitzSimmons said together.

“I told you, never to call me that”, May said groggily having just woken up when they said that.

Jemma makes a relieved noise that sounded rather like a giggle “I can’t believe it. Oh, we’re sure to get out of here now”, she said happily. She then leaned forward as far as she could to look at the agent “Um, how do we get out of here?”

May sat up with a grunt “We can’t go through the doors”, she said “They’re bolted, tied to the pressurization lines. You two geniuses have nothing?”

Fitz and Jemma shared a look. “Yeah, well, it’s hard to concentrate in these intense situations”, Fitz said defending him and Jemma.

“It’s ok Fitz, just take a moment to calm yourself”, Hayley said gently.

“Also you don’t need to come up with the whole solution”, Ward added. He leaned past Fitz and Jemma to look at Skye. “Just part of it. Right?”

Skye nods and smiles. “Yeah”, she agreed “Pieces solving a puzzle”. At that everyone started glancing around the cargo hold, each one thinking about how to take the plane back from Camilla and her soldiers.

“Well, that’s clearly the worst idea I’ve heard yet”, Jemma said when Skye finally came up with a possible suggestion.

“But, it could work”, Skye insisted.

“Reyes is gonna kill us the minute we land, regardless, and blame it on rebels”, River spoke up.

“She’s right”, Ward agreed “Skye’s idea means that we have a fighting chance, I’ll take it”. He looked a Fitz “What’s first?”

“We can’t get upstairs without going in the lab…”

“And the only way to release the lab doors is from upstairs”, Jemma continued.

“The first thing is we’re tied to the cargo door, so unless – “ Skye was abruptly cut off when a loud crack sounded. They all look at May where the sound originated from.

“What the hell was that?” Fitz asked after he flinched from the noise.

“Her wrist”, Ward replied simply.

May slipped out of her restraints and took down the soldier that was stationed on the catwalk above. She twists her wrist causing it to crack again. “What’s next?” she asked.

FitzSimmons had her release them all from their restraints. Then they all gathered around in a circle discussing the plan, making sure they all knew what to do. “Okay, we’re sure, right? Everyone’s sure? Skye asked.

“We’re all on board”, Jemma replied.

“Definitely”, River said and Hayley nodded in agreement.

“Yep. Let’s do this fast”, Fitz said eager to get it over with.

“No turning back, no freezing up”, Ward said making sure everyone knew that they couldn’t turn back now. They had to go through with the plan.

“Because if we do then…” Fitz began.

“All of us die”, Ward finished.

“We know”, Jemma said well aware of what was at stake.

“All right”, Ward said looking around at them all.

Suddenly the SUV’s engine revved behind them getting all of their attention. “You guys talk a lot”, May remarked from where she stood by the driver’s side of the SUV. She got into the car and closed the door. Ward pulled FitzSimmons out of the way of the sliding glass lab doors before May drove the SUV right into them. The glass shattered upon impact giving the group a way into the lab.

The group enters the lab and starts putting their plan into effect. Jemma hops onto a table with a handheld drill and uses it to remove the cover of the air vent so that Fitz’s mini drone could get through. May and River head to another glass door and peer out making sure the coast is clear before they pull open the door and head for the cockpit. In the meantime Fitz is firing up his tablet for the mini drone while Ward, Hayley and Skye pull out various pieces of climbing gear.

Fitz sends his mini drone into the now open air vent before Ward secures black straps around the waists of Jemma, Fitz, Skye and Hayley . He then linked them all together with even more black straps. Ward didn’t need to be strapped to them as he was going to be dealing with the soldiers while they looked for the 084. The 5 of them head up the spiral stair case and stand near the door. “Simmons, forget what I said before. This, is the moment we’ll regret”, Fitz said to Jemma before he pressed a button on his tablet.

Inside the main room the mini drone, which was now hovering above the 084, sent out a small pulse activating the larger device. The 084 hummed loudly and then shot out a blue ray of light. The ray hits the chair in front of it, passes through the chair and punches a hole in The Bus. A soldier that was standing nearby gets sucked out.

On the catwalk, a little green light appeared near the door. “It worked”, Skye said relieved that it did.

Jemma gave Ward a smile “The drop in cabin pressure released the doors”, she said.

“I’ll take care of the soldiers, you guys get to the 0-8-4”, Ward instructed.

“And Coulson?” Fitz asked.

“Let’s hope he can handle himself”, Ward replied. He opened the door carefully, bracing himself against the wind. One of the remaining soldiers in the room spots them and starts to fire his gun at them. “Get back!” Ward shouted to the other four. He then engaged the soldier. While he fought the man, another soldier appears and points his gun at him.

Ward jumps over the little half wall and pins the gun against the couch, then kicks the solider in the face. The first soldier, now recovered from his tussle with Ward lunged at the Agent. However, Ward sees this just in time and uses the man’s momentum to force him to the couch, he uses one of the seatbelts to tie the man’s wrist. He knees the soldier in the throat then binds his other hand.

“Go now! Find the 0-8-4”, he ordered FitzSimmons and the twins. The four carefully made their way into the room, bracing themselves against the wind. Slowly they made their way along the wall to where the 084 had gotten itself embedded into it. Jemma and Hayley grabbed hold of it and with a big yank, they freed the 084 from the wall.

“We got it!” Jemma shouted to Fitz and Skye.

“Reel us back in!” Hayley ordered. Suddenly a pamphlet flies into her face. Hayley pulled it away and looked down at it. It was a safety pamphlet. Her brown eyes widened as an idea hit her. Hayley dropped the pamphlet and went for the clip that attached the strap between herself and Jemma.

“Hales what are you doing? We need your help!” Jemma shouted.

“Trust me!” Hayley shouted back. She headed in the opposite direction towards where the inflatable life boats were kept. It wasn’t easy what with the wind threatening to knock her off her feet and whipping her ponytail across her face. But eventually she made it to where the life boats were held. She opened the compartment and pulled out the large yellow bag.

Hayley dropped to the floor and crawled with the bag to the half wall where her sister and FitzSimmons were now hiding behind. Bracing herself against the post, Hayley opened the bag and took out the inflatable life boat. She pulled the cord to inflate the boat.

Before it was fully inflated, she left the life boat go and it flew straight towards the hole. At Ward lost his grip on the seatbelt and was sucked towards the hole too. Luckily the life boat beat him to it, saving his life and effectively plugging the hole.

FitzSimmons and Skye pop their heads over the half wall seeing that it was over. Hayley got to her feet, went over to Ward and held her hand out to him. Ward took it and gets to his feet. “I read the safety pamphlet”, Hayley told him with a smile.

“I think you may be the first”, Ward remarked. He, Hayley , Skye, Coulson and FitzSimmons walked over to the small bar area, complete with a crescent shaped counter. “No other way in, huh?” Coulson commented picking up a broken glass and set it onto the counter “I was just starting to warm up to this place”.

Skye reaches over, grabs a coaster and puts it on the counter. She then moved the glass to sit on top of it and gave Coulson a small smile. “The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable”, Fitz reported “But we should call H.Q. and get it to the slingshot as soon as possible”.

Coulson turned and looks down at Camilla who was now tied to a pole. Slowly she looks up at him, defeated. “I told you they were good”, he said rather proud. Coulson gave Camilla a little grin while the others exchanged relieved looks with each other. 

~The Slingshot~

For surviving the mission in one piece everyone celebrated with a beer while sitting on the ramp of the Bus waiting for the rocket containing the 084 to be launched. “So who’s idea was it to blow was it to blow a hole in the plane?” Coulson asked them as he came to stand beside Skye.

“May said that the doors were tied to the pressurization so I thought – “ Skye started when Jemma cut in with

“So we thought it was the only way to release them”

“It was everyone’s idea, sir”, Ward spoke up.

“Yeah, quite genius, really”, Fitz added.

“Nice work”, Coulson said. Although he wasn’t too happy about having a large hole in his new plane, he was happy that they were starting to come together as a team. 

Suddenly a voice came over a loudspeaker “All clear for lift off”

“Oh, time for blast off”, Fitz said. He pinched his nose and spoke, his voice coming out rather funny “Launching in three, two…” a rocket took off towards the sky “The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange Point so that it doesn’t hit Herschel”

“And there haven’t been any coronal mass ejections, so it shouldn’t lose telemetry”, Jemma added.

“Guys, English”, Ward said having not understood a word they’d just said. They all watched the rocket climb higher and higher with smiles on their faces. River however didn’t watch the rocket go, she was looking at the members of the team with a bittersweet smile on her face. It was hard for her to stand there, pretend to be happy and enjoy the moment. Especially when she knew what was coming for the entire team. She knew there was going to be good times and bad times. Happiness, betrayal and heartbreak. _Sometimes I hate being me_ River thought. 


	4. The Asset

The next mission Hayley went on with the team was to investigate the kidnapping on Dr Franklin Hall, a SHIELD asset. When they discovered that he’d been taken to Malta by Ian Quinn, the team launched a plan to rescue him. The only problem was they couldn’t get into the compound without someone on the inside. Luckily though Skye managed to wrangle two invitations on her phone. One for herself and one for Hayley.

“You ready for this Hales?” Skye asked as the taxi pulled up outside Quinn’s estate.

“As I’ll ever be”, Hayley replied honestly. When the taxi stopped, the twins got out both looking semi-formal in their dresses and shoes. Skye was wearing a pink dress with heels while Hayley opted for a light blue one with matching flats. She wasn’t that big on heels and in the event she had to run, she’d rather be in sensible footwear. “Blimey this guy sure has a lot of money”, Hayley remarked quietly as they made their way through the house and out back where the party was being held. The house was big and the back garden, if you could even call it that was even bigger!

A waitress stops by twins with a tray of champagne and both the girls take a glass. “You see Quinn anywhere?” Skye asked Hayley. 

“Nope, not yet”, Hayley replied glancing around, her eyes darting from person to person. Trying to find the man in the sea of part guests was going to be a bit of a challenge. They continued walking, keeping an eye out for Quinn.

“Who are you?” male’s voice spoke suddenly behind them. Hayley and Skye quickly turned around to see a smartly dressed older man standing there. A younger, equally smartly dressed man hurried over.

“Oh, apologizes for his manners. He knows very little English”, he said apologetically.

“That’s quite all right”, Hayley said waving him off. She held out her hand “I’m Hayley and this is my sister Skye”, she added introducing her and her sister. 

“Hi”, Skye said politely. The older man shakes both of their hands.

“Qasim Zaghlul”, he said introducing himself.

“Big fan. You built half of Dubai, including the Arabian Blade”, Skye said. Qasim gave a small smile, pleased that she seemed to know who he was “I love that building, it’s super sci-fi. Where’s your wife…”

 _: Wife’s name is Nadrah :_ May said over Skye and Hayley’s earpieces.

“…Nadrah?”

 _: Twin sons_ _:_

“Is she staying at home with the boys?” Hayley asked.

~the Bus~

“How are they doing?” Fitz whispered to May and Jemma as he came into the planning room with a large bowl of popcorn.

“They’re good”, Jemma and May replied in unison.

~Party~

Skye reached out and touched Qasim on the arm “The pleasure is mine”, she said. The sisters turn and walk away. Almost immediately Skye puts her hand to her ear to talk to May, Jemma and Fitz on the Bus. “I could get used to this, people. It’s like Siri if it worked”, she said.

As Skye spoke to the others on her earpiece, Hayley had another look around to see if she could spot Quinn. _Bingo_ she thought spotting the man in question speaking to a group of people. “Guys I see Quinn”, she reported into her own earpiece.

She and Skye made their way over and joined the group at what appeared to be the tail-end of a conversation. When the others laughed at what Quinn said, so did they. “Ian Quinn. We’re your last minute party crashers. Skye and Hayley”, Skye said holding her hand out to Quinn. He shakes both of the twin’s hands.

“Great to meet you both”, Quinn said before addressing the others in the group “This is Skye and Hayley, members of the Rising Tide”. Hayley kept silent when he said that. She wasn’t a member of the organisation but Skye had told her the only way to get them both in was if she said that they were both members of the Rising Tide. “They’re a group of hackers. They’ve gotten some pretty big secrets out to the public”.

“I prefer “Hacktivist”. I’m glad you’ve heard of our site”, Skye said.

“I read it. We think very much alike, more freedom of information, less government infringing on everyone’s rights, I’m a fan”, Quinn said.

“Well, that explains the invite”, Hayley remarked remaining in character “This is a tough party to get into”.

“Not as hard to get into as the encrypted back channel as your sister here contacted us through to request the invite”, Quinn said nodding to Skye.

The brunette laughed “That’s sort of where I live”, she told him.

“You got to show me how you did that, I mean, if you and Hayley sign on”

Skye and Hayley exchanged confused looks. They were a little thrown by what Quinn had just said. “Sign what, now?” Skye asked.

“I’ve been known to turn a few black hats into white hats”, Quinn informed them “Not just for vulnerability analysis, but for very creative thinking”.

“Are you offering us a job, Ian?” Hayley questioned.

“Well I didn’t invite you two here for your pretty faces”, Quinn replied “I didn’t know either of you had a pretty face”, he quickly added seeing that had slightly offended the sisters “Yes, I want to hire you both before someone else snatches you up”. He then walked away from the sisters.

 _: That seemed to go well :_ May commented.

“Yeah, it did”, Skye murmured and Hayley nodded in agreement. Although she was thinking that there was no way on Earth she’d ever agree to work for Quinn if he did end up making them an official job offer.

The guests at the party started to clap as Quinn stood behind a podium in a large tent. A big screen set up next to him. “Many of you shareholders have been with us for years, and I see a few new names here, but I want to thank you all for traveling so far to this beautiful country. And, well, for slumming it at Shaba Tal-Banar” the crowd laughs at his joke as Quinn takes a drink “This country where we are allowed to pursue progress and profit without the stranglehold of regulations that are now choking our world. The United States government, the E.U., the DRTC, S.H.I.E.L.D…” as he listed them off the logos for each appeared on the screen “…these are just a few of the institutions that are guilty of halting the development of new technology for anyone, except themselves. We dare defy them with a new idea. The steal in and sweep it out from under us. But not today. You’re all aware of what Quinn Worldwide has been able to do with basic minerals, let alone Uranium or Plutonium, despite these unjust restrictions that weigh the scales in the other guy’s favor….”

Hayley glanced around at everyone who seemed to be focused on Quinn and she nudged Skye, subtly gesturing that they should leave. Skye understood what she meant and they slowly began to move away from the crowd.

\---------------------------

~hall~

Hayley and Skye walked down the hall, the open compact in the latter’s hand as they tried to find a signal that Fitz could use to bring down the laser grid to allow Coulson and Ward access to the compound. The sisters stopped at a set of double doors.

Hayley pushed on them but they didn’t open “It’s locked”, she said “but there’s no lock”.

 _: Eh, check for a keypad :_ Fitz suggested. Hayley checked either side but there wasn’t one.

“Nothing”, she said.

“Wait, you can hack a keypad Fitz?” Skye asked sounding impressed.

 _: No, not over the phone :_ Fitz reluctantly replied.

 _: Is there a reception desk? :_ May asked.

Hayley and Skye glanced to their right and saw a small desk. “Okay, yeah”, Skye said as they walked towards it. “Well, now what do I do?” she asked as she and Hayley stopped next to it.

“What are you trying to do?” Quinn asked. The twins looked to their left were his voice was coming from and saw the man standing there not looking very impressed. _Uh oh_ Hayley thought.

Skye set her glass down on the desk which she’d still been holding while they checked out the house. Hayley had already gotten rid of her glass of champagne. “Just…” Skye glanced at the desk and saw several pens “Looking for a pen” she picked one up and showed it to Quinn “Here we go. Got to write down all those good ideas, you know what I mean? Of course you know what I mean. You probably have like 10 pens for all your ideas”.

Hayley nodded going along with it but it seems like Quinn wasn’t buying her feeble excuse. “What are you really doing?” he asked.

“Looks like we’re busted sis”, Hayley muttered “ok, see the thing is we wanted to get a glimpse behind your office doors, see how things really operate”, she lied.

Quinn took a few steps closer to the twins “I invite you here as a guest, you treat me like another corrupt institution, looking for trade secrets to leak online”, he said angrily. He took a step away from them and raised his phone to his mouth “Security”

“No, no, no, wait”, Skye said quickly and Quinn lowered the phone. “It’s just with all these la-di-da people, you have to be so guarded, so careful” she leant down and started to write something on sheet of paper “What’d you say, what secrets you reveal. And…I was hoping that the three of us could be honest with one another. If you know what I mean”

Skye holds up a sheet of paper to him.

_SHIELD IS LISTENING_

Hayley looked at the paper shocked that her sister would reveal that they were working with SHIELD. However, she masked her shock from Quinn who gained a rather serious expression on his face.

~Quinn’s Office~

Hayley and Skye settle down on the cream sofa, taking out their earpieces. They dropped them into Skye’s champagne. _I hope you know what you’re doing Skye_ Hayley thought watching the earpieces sink to the bottom of the glass. All she could do is play along and hope whatever Skye had planned, if she had a plan that is, worked. And that it was going to happen soon otherwise Ward and Coulson were going to be in serious trouble.

“Much better. Haven’t felt that “someone’s watching my every move” feeling since I failed my driver’s test”, Skye commented.

“You want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Quinn demanded. He picked up the glass and looked at the two earpieces “SHIELD got to you two?”

“They picked us up in L.A., we helped them in a crisis, and now they want to recruit us”, Skye lied. Well, she was only partially lying as it was just her they picked up in LA. However to keep up the pretence that they both were Rising Tide members, Skye made it seem like Hayley was also roped in with SHIELD at the same time.

“Of course they do”, Quinn muttered setting the glass on his desk.

“So, Hales and I played along. Talk about inside info, we both have a bunk on their plane. The two of us been gathering intel, biding our time until we could become useful. Thought this qualified”, Skye explained.

“Why would they trust the pair of you with a covert operation like this?” Quinn questioned.

“Something about SHIELD not breaking international laws”, Hayley spoke up “They had no other options, whereas Skye and I like to keep ours open”.

“She’s not wrong there”, Skye agreed. They continued talking, the conversation going towards the reasons why SHIELD wanted to recruit the sisters. “You’re saying they wanted to rope us in because we pose a genuine threat?” Skye asked Quinn who was now standing next to one of the windows.

“Yes, and fit their profile”, Quinn replied.

“Profile?” Hayley queried.

“Sure. You’re both criminals”, Quinn said “You have a warrant somewhere”. Hayley refrained from correcting him. _Remember girl he has to believe the story. Just go with it._

“Most likely”, Hayley said with a shrug as if she didn’t care.

“Specialized skill set”, Quinn continued.

“We try to stay humble, but fail”, Skye quipped.

“No family”, Quinn said. Skye lowered her eyes at that. She didn’t really have any family, aside from Hayley of course. She never got adopted unlike her sister. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit a nerve”, Quinn said apologetically “but that is what these people do. SHIELD” he moved closer to the sofa “They prey on fear and loneliness and desperation, and then they offer a home to those who have no one else to turn to. I can offer you something better” Hayley put a hand on Skye’s shoulder as she looked away “Stay with us, there’s no secrets, no lies and no agenda. You’re free to do what you do without big brother watching over you”. Quinn walks around the sofa and sat down next to Skye. The twins had to budge up slightly to make room for him. “But first, you have to tell me exactly what agenda SHIELD sent you both in here with”, Quinn ordered.

“Well, they wanted us to do whatever it takes to get in here”, Skye said opening up her purse and taking out the compact. She opened it up as if to look at her reflection and saw a row of red dots on the left side of the mirror.

“Get in here and…?” Quinn asked.

The red dots disappear and a row of green dots appear on the right hand side of the mirror. _Bingo_ Hayley thought seeing this over her sister’s shoulder. Skye runs a finger under one of her eyes, keeping up the pretence of checking her reflection. 

“Bat our eyes”, Skye said snapping the compact closed and sets it onto the table “Get you talking”.

Quinn looked at the twins, he didn’t quite believe that they were the only angle SHIELD was playing “No, you two can’t be the only angle. SHIELD’s thorough enough to know about me and my exploits. It takes more than a pretty face to disarm me”, he said.

Suddenly a two men burst into the room. “Sir, we have a security breach”, he reported. Quinn shot to his feet at the news.

“Oh, the timing on that was perfect”, Skye remarked.

Quinn lets out a sigh and snatched up the compact from the table. He opened up the compact took one look at it before breaking it in two, throwing down the pieces. “Get them”, he ordered the men. They surged forward, grabbing the twins by their arms and yanked them off the sofa.

Hayley and Skye winced as they were shoved against a wall, guns pointed at them by the two men. “Don’t you get it? SHIELD’s against everything you both stand for”, Quinn said angrily to them “They’re Big Brother”.

“Maybe. But they’re the nice Big Brother who stands up for his helpless little brother when he’s getting beat up because he ate a piece of cake that he wasn’t…” Skye rambled making Quinn look rather lost “You know…you kidnapped a person!”

“I set him free! I saved him!” Quinn said loudly “And I could’ve saved you two”. The ground suddenly shook causing them all to lose their balance slightly. The slight tremor has made Quinn even more upset. “Tell me what they’re doing!” he demanded.

Skye and Hayley remained silent, refusing to talk. “Tell me what they’re doing”, he repeated, his voice softer than before “You have to talk. You have no other way out of this” he laughed “You’re both expendable to SHIELD. They sent you in here with nothing!”

Hayley and Skye briefly exchanged glances before they busted out the move that Ward had taught them on the Bus prior to going on the mission. It disarmed both of the men that held guns on them. “They taught us a few things”, Skye said pointing the gun she’d taken at Quinn.

“The kids got balls”, one of the men remarked eyeing the gun Hayley was pointing at him.

Both girl’s faces twisted with disgust at his remark. “Thanks but, yuck”, Skye said.

“But, do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?” Quinn asked.

Hayley and Skye exchanged looks “Nope”, they chorused. They dropped the guns and ran out the door, Skye kicking off her heels as she went. Skye jumped up onto a small table then onto the balcony, leaping off it into the pool below. Hayley quickly followed suit.

\--------------------

The now soaking wet Hayley and Skye run past the party guests who seem rather confused as to what was going on. “Which way?” Skye asked as they ran.

“I don’t know!” Hayley replied looking around “Uh…this way!” she grabbed her sister’s hand and pulled her off in a different direction. They skidded to a stop when they saw two security guards appear from a flight of steps up ahead. Hayley and Skye turned and started the other way when another two guards appeared, blocking their escape. The two behind run up and take hold of the sister’s arms.

“No, no, no, no! Please, please!” Skye pleaded not wanting them to hurt her and her sister.

Ward suddenly appears behind the two guards that stood in front of them. He easily took them out causing the two holding the sisters captive to rush forward. Ward took them on too and beat them. _Man, I need to learn more moves_ Hayley thought as she watched. They were lucky that Ward had taught them the move that enabled them to disarm Quinn’s men but surrounded by 4 men, they were helpless. She didn’t want to have to rely on Ward to save them every time because he won’t always be there.

“Are you hurt?” Ward asked them.

“No, I’m fine”, Hayley assured him.

“A little shaken up but I’m ok too”, Skye added.

“Just follow my orders. I’ll get us out of here”, Ward instructed. He then took Skye’s hand and led her away, Hayley following.

\----------------

Getting to Quinn’s lab was quite an experience for the trio as everything seemed to be upside down for them, thanks to a larger version of the device FitzSimmons had discovered on the road a day ago. They reached the door to the lab, hearing Coulson and Hall talking but unfortunately they couldn’t make out what they were saying. As the ceiling was the floor and vice versa, the three of them had to crouch down to look in through the square glass window.

“They won’t understand the good I did here”, Dr Hall argued to Coulson who was pointing a gun at him. The Agent noticed Ward, Skye and Hayley peering in at them but kept his attention on Dr Hall.

“Killing innocent people?” Coulson retorted.

Dr Hall looked rather insulted at that “Saving millions”, he said “We have to live with the choices we make, but sometimes we have to die with them, too”.

Coulson lowered his gun. He understood Dr Hall’s reasoning for the choice he made “I understand. You made a hard call”, he said.

“Yes”, Dr Hall agreed.

“And now I have to make mine”, Coulson said before he fired the gun at the window at their feet, shattering the glass. He then jumped up and grabs a wire hanging above his head. Dr Hall wasn’t so lucky, he dropped through the open window and fell into Quinn’s device. The undulating black mass envelopes Hall in slow motion eventually covering his body and face. The moment this happens, everything in the room falls into its proper place as the gravity has returned to normal. The door to the lab opens and Ward, Skye and Hayley enter. They along with Coulson looked at the device, the undulating black mass looking no bigger having absorbed Hall and the rings slowly come to a stop. Skye, Ward and Hayley shoot a look to Coulson then look back at the device.

\------------

Hayley, now dry and wearing clean clothes, flopped down on her bed on the Bus. She picked up her phone from the small bedside table. The brunette was surprised to see so many missed calls and messages from her adoptive mother. Instead of looking at the messages, Hayley decided to ring Jackie. “Hales! Thank goodness you called!” Jackie said sounding rather upset.

“Mum is everything ok? You sound upset”, Hayley said concerned.

“It’s Rose. She’s gone missing!” Jackie exclaimed.


	5. Aliens at Downing Street

Hayley stood in the cargo bay of the Bus watching the ramp descend. “You sure you don’t want to stay for a few days?” she asked Skye.

“I’m sure”, Skye replied.

“Well, if you change your mind you’re more than welcome”, Hayley offered.

“Thanks. I’ll let you know”, Skye said.

Hayley picked up her bag and walked down the ramp after it came to stop. She’d almost reached the end when she heard FitzSimmons call her name. She turned to see the science duo hurrying towards her, carrying a bag. “This is for you”, Jemma said holding out the bag.

“What is it?” Hayley asked.

“Open it”, Jemma said. Hayley set down her bag and took the one from Jemma. She opened it to find a slightly futuristic looking black gun.

“You gave me a gun”, Hayley stated taking it out.

“It’s not just any gun. It’s an Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun”, Fitz said sounding very proud at that.

“ICER for short. Its upgraded version of the night-night gun”, Jemma added.

“It’s also a better sounding name”, Skye put in.

“I’ll agree with you on that one. So why have you given me an ICER?” Hayley questioned. Thanks to Ward’s training she knew how to use a gun but she still wondered why FitzSimmons was giving her one. 

“To protect yourself”, Fitz said.

“And Coulson is ok with you guys giving me one?” Hayley asked.

“Of course he is”, Jemma said quickly.

Hayley raised a brow, not believing her hasty answer for one second “Right. Of course”, she said slowly.

“You’ve got 6 rounds of dendrotoxin in the gun and you have two extra magazines”, Fitz explained.

“Hopefully I won’t need to use it”, Hayley said. 

“Hopefully you won’t but just in case”, Jemma said.

“Well thank you. Both of you for this. I’ll make sure that I don’t lose it”, Hayley said. She put the ICER back in the bag she was given and then stowed it away in her own larger bag. She said her goodbyes to FitzSimmons and her twin and then left the plane. She didn’t particularly want to leave, but she had to. Jackie needed her now more than her considering it had been a year since either of them had seen or heard from Rose.

Not like Hayley didn’t try to get in touch with her younger sister. She rung her number whenever she got spare time and left dozens of messages. But she got nothing back. Hayley also took time off between missions to go home to be with her adoptive mother. The team were very supportive, Fitz and Skye created a programme that would alert them if Rose popped up anywhere in the world.

There were two points in the year where it was extremely difficult to cope. The first being Rose’s birthday. That was spent comforting Jackie and trying to get a hold of Rose to get her to come home. The second point in the year was Christmas. Again that was spent comforting Jackie and calling Rose. Hayley did bring Skye back with her when she came home so she could properly introduce her to Jackie. While the woman was very pleased and happy to meet her adopted daughter’s sibling, it did set her off which made Hayley second guess her decision to have Skye there for Christmas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mum! I’m home!” Hayley called as she entered her flat. She barley had a chance to put her bag down when Jackie appeared, giving her a hug. “Have you heard anything?” she asked knowing that the answer will be ‘no’.

“Nothing. I just don’t know what to do Hales”, Jackie said. Hayley’s heart ached at how lost her adoptive mother sounded. 

“All we can do is hope she’ll turn up soon”, she said optimistically.

“I suppose” Jackie murmured “I was going to put up some more fliers today”.

“Why don’t I do that for you?” the young woman offered “that way you can be home for when she shows up”.

“If she shows up. What if she’s…?”

“Mum don’t you dare finish sentence”, Hayley said firmly “Rose is fine and she _will_ come home sooner or later. You’ll see”. She gave her mother one more hug before dumping her stuff in her room. She then grabbed a few flyers before heading out, making a promise to Jackie that she won’t be out more than an hour. She’d not long left the Powell Estate when the TARDIS appeared.

“How long have I been gone?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“About 12 hours”, the Doctor replied.

“Ooh! Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum and Hayley”, Rose said.

“What are you going to tell them?” the Time Lord asked. He knew she couldn’t very well tell either of them the truth. They’ll probably think she was crazy although, her adopted sister may believe her more given her occupation at SHIELD…according to Rose.

“I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion… met Charles Dickens and only been gone, what, 12 hours? No, I'll just tell them both I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later!” Rose started to walk off but turned back “Oh, don't you disappear”.

The Doctor gives her look to say ‘as if I would’ and she runs off in the direction of the flats. She bounds up the stairs with a smile on her face. “I'm back mum! Hales” Rose called as she entered the flat “I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you two in?” Jackie walked out of the kitchen carrying a mug of tea “So, what's been going on? How've you been?” Jackie stares at her youngest as if she couldn’t believe she was standing there “What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night” Jackie dropped the mug of tea and it smashes on the floor.

“It's you”, she breathed.

“Of course it's me”, Rose said confused as to why her mother was staring at her like that. She’d only been gone 12 hours.

“Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God!” Jackie exclaimed throwing her arms around Rose. _Why was she acting like this?_ the young blonde thought. Then she saw the missing posters scattered over the table.

Suddenly the Doctor comes bursting through the door startling both Rose and Jackie “It's not 12 hours, it's er 12 months. You've been gone a whole year” he laughed apologetically while Rose and Jackie look at him stunned “Sorry”.

\--------------

Hayley entered the courtyard of the Powell Estate roughly an hour later and was stopped in her tracks when she saw a blue police box sitting there. “That wasn’t here before”, she murmured. She tentatively stepped forward, reaching out to check if she was just imaging seeing this police box. Her eyes widened when she felt wood underneath. “Bloody hell”, she breathed. Her phone buzzed and when she took it out, her eyes grew wider. Rose was home!

She turned towards the block of flats and took off. Hayley bounded up the stairs two at a time. “Rosie!” she called bursting through the front door, not even caring that hit the wall as she flung it open.

Rose stepped out of the kitchen “hey Hales”, she greeted.

Hayley rushed up to her and gave her the biggest hug she possibly could. “Thank god you’re ok!” she exclaimed. The brunette pulled back “why didn’t you let us know you were? We were worried sick”.

“I know. I’m really sorry”, Rose said apologetically. She never meant to worry her mother and sister. Hayley pulled her back into another hug, so relieved that she was ok. She let go of her little sister to round on the Doctor.

“I assume you’re the reason she’s been missing for a year”, she stated, hands on her hips.

“Uh…yeah”, the Doctor said, sheepishly at the glare she was giving him “sorry”.

“Sorry isn’t good enough”, Hayley snapped “one year we’ve been worrying. A year! Do you have any idea what we’ve been through?” she demanded “I was…I was terrified that she was dead. And that tore me apart you bastard!”

“Hayley!” Rose exclaimed when her older adopted sister punched the Time Lord hard enough to knock him to the floor.

“That’s the least he deserves”, Hayley growled angrily. She then noticed her hands start to glow gold and quickly made an exit, making sure to slam the door to show how angry she was. Hayley leant against the wall outside and took several deep breaths, relaxing when the glow disappeared from around her hands. One of the good things to come out of the past year, she had finally started to get some semblance of control over this strange substance that was within her.

Now that it was under control, Hayley decided that instead of going back inside, she'd go up to the roof. She honestly didn't trust herself not to pummel the man that had taken her sister to god knows where, despite the fact that she was calm.

This was where the Doctor found her a little later, cheek smarting from the slap that Jackie had given him. 900 years of travelling through time and space and he had never been slapped by someone's mother. Nor had he been punched like Hayley had done. That girl had a wicked right hook that was for sure.

"What do you want?" the young woman asked, snippily. He winced at her tone. Yep she was still mad, not that he can blame her.

"I was just letting Rose and Jackie have some time", the Doctor replied "look I know you're mad…"

"No shit Sherlock", Hayley sassed.

"But if you let me explain, I think you'll understand. Given your career", the Time Lord continued.

Hayley looked at him surprised "Rose told you about that?" she questioned.

The Doctor nodded "yes, she did", he confirmed.

"Alright, you have 2 minutes", Hayley said, folding her arms "if I think you're just full of it, I'm gonna hit you again".

"Fair enough", Doctor agreed. Hayley stood there listening as he told her everything. Well, everything he and Rose had been through. All the while he was talking, he kept watching the young woman for any sort of indication that she believed him. But she didn't give anything away. It was a little unnerving how she was able not to show any hint of emotion, probably due to her SHIELD training.

"Well...it’s not the craziest thing I've heard", Hayley remarked "I believe you". The Doctor relaxed somewhat from her response. Then she hit him again, the arm this time.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm "what was that for?"

"For endangering my sister, you nit", Hayley replied "I have half a mind to join you just to make sure she's safe...if mum let's her go that is".

"You're welcome to come, the TARDIS is big enough", the Doctor told her "and...what did you mean by its not the craziest thing you've heard? Is there something stranger you learned from SHIELD?"

"That's need to know and you don't" Hayley stuck her tongue out at him, the first non-violent or cross act, "so there".

The Doctor pouted but then grinned. Maybe he and Rose's adopted sister might eventually get along after all… so long as the punching was kept to a minimum.

Hayley hopped up onto the low wall, staring up at the sky. The Doctor watched her for a moment before he spoke. "So what's a girl like you, working for SHIELD?"

The brunette glanced at him, giving him a 'really?' expression "seriously? That's the line you're going with?" she asked "that's the best you could come up with. I would've expected more from an alien with centuries of...experience. "It’s almost as bad as the Tennessee line or the angel one".

The Doctor grimaced "people tried those with you?"

"Oh, yeah", Hayley confirmed, shuddering at the memory "let's just say it didn't end well for them".

The Time Lord laughed, picturing it "yeah, i can see why", he said "you don't take to idiots".

"Nope", Hayley said, popping the p "or guys who are completely superficial. I mean...you may look pretty but you don't have enough brain cells to fill a jam jar" the Doctor chuckled "I like guys who I can connect with. Someone who's really easy to talk to. He's also got to be able to form a coherent sentence and if he happens to be nice to look at...it’s a bonus". She looked at him again "take you for example. I've only just met you and I'm yammering on about my ideal guy" Hayley considered him "actually, alien thing aside...you are kinda my ideal guy".

"Really?" The Doctor asked, trying not to sound too interested and failing.

"Yeah", Hayley replied "but you're still the jackass who 'kidnapped' my sister, so no dice mister".

“Fine with me”, the Doctor said. Suddenly a horn blared above them. Hayley yelped as the Time Lord pulled her off the wall, covering her body with his as a spaceship zoomed overhead. The brunette shoved him off and dashed across the roof, pulling her phone out and hitting record.

Hayley watched the clip back and was relieved when she caught most of the event, even it crashing into Big Ben. “I gotta go”, she said, tucking her phone away.

“Wait”, the Doctor said, grabbing her arm to stop her as she crossed the roof towards the door “you’re going to tell SHIELD, aren’t you?”

“Uh…yeah”, Hayley answered in a duh tone “it’s kinda what I have to do”.

“Don’t. I can deal with it”, the Doctor said.

“I’m not stopping you from doing that but I have to tell SHIELD”, Hayley insisted.

“And I’m telling you, don’t do that”, the Doctor said firmly “they’ll only come with guns and create more even problems”.

“The team I’ve been with doesn’t do that”, Hayley told him, pulling her arm out of his grasp “now you do what you have to and I’ll do the same” and with that she walked off, leaving him standing on the rooftop, staring after her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

“Agent Coulson”, Hayley greeted when she stepped into the Safe House for the second time that day to find everyone from the team there.

“Now that we’re all here, we can begin”, Coulson said and they all gathered around a large screen and he played the video Hayley had recorded. “Earlier today this spaceship collided with Big Ben before crashing into the Thames. Thanks to Hayley we were made aware of this”, he added.

“Just doing my job Coulson”, Hayley said “What did you guys find out about the ship?” she asked.

“Unfortunately we couldn’t actually get a look at the spaceship as its still in the Thames…” Jemma began.

“But we did find out something interesting from the video you sent”, Fitz finished. He replayed the video, pausing it at a particular point. “The angle of the descent is perfect for the ship to crash into Big Ben and then into the Thames”, he explained.

“Perhaps a little too perfect”, Jemma added.

“You mean whatever or whoever was flying that thing deliberately crashed into Big Ben”, May stated.

“Precisely”, Jemma said.

“That doesn’t make sense”, Skye said “why do all that if you want to invade? Seems pretty stupid to me, all they’ve done is put the entire world on red alert”.

“That’s a good point. One hopefully will be answered at the meeting”, Coulson said.

“What meeting?” Hayley asked.

“There’s a meeting of alien experts from around the globe, trying to figure out what is going on”

“And SHIELD wants a representative there”, Ward guessed.

“They want two people there. I’m going to be one and Hayley will be the other”, Coulson said.

Hayley was surprised by his decision to take her along as the second SHIELD representative. But didn’t question it. She knew he had his reasons for choosing her. She’ll just have to remember to tell Rose all about it when she got back as it was highly doubtful that she would be there. Coulson and Hayley got into the SUV and drove off towards Downing Street as the Doctor and Rose were being ushered into a vehicle.

“This is a bit posh” Rose remarked looking around the interior “If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago”

“We're not being arrested, we're being escorted”, the Doctor corrected her.

“Where to?” Rose asked.

“Where'd you think? Downing Street”, the Doctor said sounding rather excited.

“You're kidding”, Rose said staring at him in disbelief.

“I'm not”, the Doctor said.

“10 Downing Street?” Rose asked.

“That's the one!” The Doctor replied.

Rose laughed with glee “Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street!” she said excitedly. The Doctor nods grinning “How come?” Rose asked.

“I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed”, the Doctor admitted.

“Now they need you?” Rose questioned.

“Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?” the Doctor grins expectantly at her.

“Patrick Moore?” Rose answered partially joking.

“Apart from him!”

“Ah, don't you just love it…” Rose said with a grin.

“I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?” the Doctor asked.

“How should I know? I missed a year”, Rose reminded him.

When the car pulls up outside 10 Downing Street, several paparazzi and police are gathered outside. The Doctor gets out of the car waving at all the cameras. Rose is less excited opting to give them a nervous smile.

The Time Lord and the human were shown into a large room where several people in suits and uniforms were wandering about chatting amongst themselves. But that wasn’t what caught Rose’s attention. What caught her attention was that her sister was there along with a fairly familiar man. “Hales, Agent Coulson”, Rose greeted “I’m guessing SHIELD asked you to be here”.

“Hey Rose, glad to see you’ve come home safe and sound. Your sister and mother were very worried about you”, Coulson remarked “and yes you’re right. SHIELD asked the both of us to represent the organisation”. 

“This is the Doctor, he knows a lot about aliens”, Hayley said, introducing the Time Lord “quite the expert”.

The two shook hands “the Doctor? That’s a strange name”, Coulson remarked.

“I’m used to it”, the Doctor said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Indra Ganesh made an announcement “Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times”.

When the four go up to him, he hands the Doctor an ID card “Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance”, he said nodding to Rose.

“I don't go anywhere without her”, the Doctor said putting the ID card around his neck.

“You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor…it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside”, Indra said apologetically.

“She's staying with me”, the Doctor said firmly.

“Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact”, Indra said in a tone which told them all that he wouldn't change his mind.

“It's all right. You go”, Rose said. She was a little put out that she wasn’t allowed to go into the meeting but she understood, she wasn’t an alien expert.

“Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?” an older woman asked causing Indra to look exasperated.

“Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?” he asked the woman.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor said to Rose.

“Yeah, they’re the experts, you should hear what they have to say”, Rose replied.

“I suppose so”, the Doctor reluctantly agreed “Don't get in any trouble”, he warned.

“Don’t worry Doctor, I’ll stay with her”, Hayley told him “if that's ok with you, Coulson?” she asked turning to the man.

“Of course”, Coulson said understanding that she wanted to keep her sister company. Rose and Hayley stood back watching the Doctor and Coulson go into the room with the other experts.

Not long after they went into the room, the woman Indra got cross at came up to them “Excuse me”, she said “Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North”, Harriet showed them her ID card “might I have a word with you in private?”

The two sisters exchanged looks before Rose said “sure”.

Hayley, Rose and Harriet left the room and was a little ways down a corridor when Harriet spoke. “This friend of yours…he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?”

“Why do you want to know?” Rose asked. Instead of answering, Harriet burst into tears. The girls exchanged another look before Hayley took the woman in her arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

~Briefing room~

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please”, General Asquith said catching everyone’s attention “As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…”

“Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see”, the Doctor said interrupting him. He stood up and walked toward the front desk talking “filed away under ‘Any Other Business’. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there” he turned around to face everyone in the room “You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?”

~Cabinet Room~

After Harriet had calmed down enough, she took both Tylers to the Cabinet Room to show them the skin suit of a man explaining everything that she’d seen hours earlier “They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” she exclaimed.

She bursts into tears again and this time Rose comforts her “all right Harriet. We believe you”, the teenager assures her.

“Must’ve been some serious technology they used to do this”, Hayley remarked.

“And if we could find it, we could use it”, Rose added.

“Exactly”, Hayley agreed. The two of them started searching the room while Harriet watched. Rose opened a cupboard and was startled when a man’s body fell out. Hayley hurried over and her eyes widened when she recognised him as the Prime Minister.

“Oh, my God!” Harriet cried “Is that that…?”

“I’m afraid so”, Hayley said solemnly.

Suddenly Indra entered the room and the moment he saw Harriet, he grew annoyed “Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander….” he trailed off when he saw the body “Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!” he exclaimed.

~Briefing room~

“If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?” The Doctor paused as it hit him “Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap”

~Cabinet Room~

“Ohhhhh!” a female voice called. Rose, Hayley, Harriet and Indra turned to see a plump woman, Margaret Blaine, walk in “Has someone been naughty?” she asked.

The group look at each other as the woman shuts the door. “That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!” Indra exclaimed.

“And who told you that, hmm?” Margaret asked walking up to him “Me”. They all watch as she strokes the hair on her forehead. Hayley got a very bad feeling about the woman and slowly reached for her ICER.

~Briefing room~

“This is all about us” all the experts including Coulson looked intrigued “Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room” There was a rather loud fart from the man, Joseph Green, sitting down at the front desk. “Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?” the Doctor said clearly not impressed.

“Would you rather silent but deadly?” Joseph retorted smirking. Everyone in the room stared as the general removed his cap and starts to unzip his forehead, Joseph laughing manically as the general did so.

~Cabinet Room~

As Margret or more precisely the alien inside started pulling of its skin suit, Hayley raised her gun and fired.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith is now entirely out of his skin suit revealing a large green alien with black eyes and long talons on each hand.

~Cabinet Room~

Hayley fired once more at Margret who was half way out of her skin suit. “Ooooh that makes me feel funny” it rasped.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith straightens as he is now out of his skin suit. “We are the Slitheen”, he rasped.

~Cabinet Room~

Margret, who was now out of her skin suit as the two round of dendrotoxin that Hayley shot at her seeming to have little to no affect, roars in delight. She grabs Hayley by the throat, pinning her up against the wall.

~Briefing Room~

Joseph stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. “Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies”, he said pressing a button. The ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone with the exception of Coulson who doesn’t have an ID card.

~Cabinet Room~

Hayley gasps for air as Margret strangles her. Indra, Rose and Harriet forced to watch on, unable to help her.

~Briefing Room~

The Doctor shouts in pain as his whole body shakes. Coulson could only watch, unable to do anything as he unfortunately didn’t have an ICER on him. He couldn’t call for back up. Well he could but it would take them too long to get there.

~Cabinet Room~

Hayley’s eyes fluttered closed as she slowly lost the battle to stay conscious. Suddenly she was released as Margret was flung away from her. Rose was momentarily shocked by what happened before she rushed over to her sister’s side. “Why you little…” Margret began before she cut off as she was then shocked by the collar around her neck. Between Rose and Indra, they managed to haul Hayley to her feet and hurried out the room with the young woman. Harriet followed suit, ensuring that she grabbed Hayley’s gun, which the brunette dropped when Margret grabbed her, on the way out of the room.

\-------------------

“Rose”, Hayley mumbled still rather out of it “stop”. Rose did as she said and she and Indra leant the brunette against the wall “thanks, I just need a minute”, she said.

“What was that gold stuff that came out of you?” Rose suddenly asked.

“I don’t know”, Hayley admitted “all I know is that I can use it both defensively and sometimes offensively if I concentrate hard enough”. She then she noticed Harriet holding her gun rather awkwardly in her hands “can I have that back?” she asked and the woman complied.

“That gun of yours is pretty useless”, Indra remarked as Hayley holstered it “didn’t seem to have any effect on that thing”.

“My gun isn’t useless. It was supposed to knock that thing out”, Hayley said “My guess is the concentration of dendrotoxin wasn’t high enough”.

“Or you didn’t shoot it enough times”, Rose added.

“That too”, Hayley agreed. 

“Maybe you should’ve got a proper gun, not a tranquilizer one”, Indra grumbled.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll use it on you”, Hayley threatened, waving it at him. The man wisely didn’t say a word. The brunette pushed herself away from the wall “come on, we’ve got to find the Doctor and Coulson”, she added.

“No, wait”, Harriet spoke up as Hayley started walking away “They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!”

Without even waiting for an answer from either sister, Harriet runs back in the direction of the Cabinet Room, Indra following her. Rose and Hayley exchanged a look before going after them. All four of them came to an abrupt stop when Margret came towards them. “Run!” Hayley shouted whipping out her gun and fired two more shots at the alien. She didn’t even wait to see if it did anything as she ran after Rose, Harriet and Indra. The four of them ran across a hallway, Rose shutting the door behind them. They kept running, getting rather lost in the hallways as Indra shouted out random directions. They eventually found themselves in a room where all the doors were locked save the one they entered through.

“Nice on Indra”, Hayley panted.

“Sorry”, he said apologetically “I…”

“Never mind talking. We need to hide”, Rose said interrupting. She and Hayley slipped behind the curtains. While Harriet hid behind the window screens and Indra dropped down by a cabinet. “Hales what are you doing?” the blonde hissed at her as she moved the curtain aside.

“I’m going to kick that alien’s ass”, Hayley answered “now, stay here”. Rose peered out fearfully, watching her sister as she stood there, arms folded, waiting for that green alien to show up.

The door to the room opens and Margret enters “Oh, such fun!” she said playfully “a little human child just waiting for me. I’d hoped I would get you first” she stepped closer to Hayley who didn’t even flinch when the Slitheen flexed her claws “you know, those bullets you shot me with made me feel not good. Allow me to return the favour!”

Margaret raised her clawed hand to strike Hayley when she lashed out with a blast of gold stuff. “No, allow me!” the brunette shot back.

“Why you little…” the female Slitheen started only for the young woman to throw a chair at her.

“Guys run!” Hayley shouted at the three who were ‘hiding’. Rose, Indra and Harriet emerged from their hiding spots and ran for the door.

“Hayley!” Rose screamed as two more Slitheen appeared.

“Get behind me!” Hayley ordered, her hands beginning to glow gold again.

By the time the Doctor and Coulson got to the room, the young woman was standing over 3 unconscious Slitheen. Rose was looking at her impressed as was Harriet. Indra was staring at the brunette with awe and a little bit of love. “That was amazing”, he breathed.

“Thanks”, Hayley said, glancing at him “and take that look off your face cos it ain’t gonna happen. Never in a thousand years”. Indra dropped his awestruck expression. “Hey guys”, the brunette greeted when she finally noticed the Doctor and Coulson “someday we’re having, huh? Let’s go before they wake up”. She then strolled out of the room.

“Who the hell are you two?” The Time Lord asked Harriet and Indra who joined them out in the hall when they followed her out.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North”, Harriet answered.

“Indra Ganesh, junior secretary. We met downstairs”, Indra replied.

“Nice to meet you”, the Doctor said.

“Likewise”, Harriet replied.

“We need to head to the Cabinet Room”, the Time Lord stated.

“The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens!” Harriet piped up.

“Harriet Jones, I like you”, The Doctor remarked.

“And I like you too”, Harriet said, pleased.

During their run, the Doctor bypassed a locked door with his sonic and they all run into the Cabinet room, Rose making sure the shut and lock the door behind them. The Doctor ran over to the doorway and snatched up a decanter of alcohol from the table. He holds his sonic against it as the aliens approached “One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off”, the Doctor said warningly. The alien trio did so “Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?” he asked.

“They're aliens”, Harriet stated.

“Yes. I got that, thanks”, the Doctor said slightly sarcastic.

“Who are you, if not human?” Joseph asked.

“Who's not human?” Harriet asked confused.

“He's not human”, Rose told Harriet.

“He's not human?” Harriet repeated. Coulson knew there was much more to the Doctor than meets the eye as he was the only one who’d survived being electrocuted by the ID card.

“Can I have a bit of hush?” the Doctor asked wanting to get back to his questioning.

“Sorry”, Harriet said apologetically.

“So, what's the plan?” the Doctor questioned.

“But he's got a Northern accent”, Harriet protested. Hayley rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed at her interruptions.

“Lots of planets have a north”, Rose said in unison causing them both to look at each other and grin.

“I said hush. Come on!” the Doctor held the decanter of alcohol threateningly out in front of him “You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”

“Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” Asquith asked.

“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” the Doctor queried.

“The Slitheen race?” General Asquith asked sounding rather offended.

“Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname”, Joseph said correcting the Doctor “Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service”.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful”, Hayley commented.

“So, you're family”, Coulson spoke up.

“It’s family business”, Joseph said.

“Then you're out to make a profit. ‘How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock’?” the Doctor asked.

“Ahhh…excuse me?” Asquith said gesturing to the decanter “Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability…?”

“Is that what I said?” the Doctor asked innocently.

“You're making it up”, Asquith accused.

“Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it” the Doctor held out the decanter not noticing that she had her arms full with the red case she was clutching.

“You pass it to the left first”, she informed him.

“Sorry” he hands it to Hayley who immediately gives it to Indra as she didn’t want any nor did she want Rose having some.

“Now we can end this hunt…with a slaughter” Asquith flexed his claws menacingly. Hayley placed a hand on her gun, ready to take it out at a moment’s notice. Even though it doesn’t kill, it did seem to do something to the Slitheen.

“Don't you think we should run?” Rose asked the Doctor who seemed remarkably calm.

“Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain” the Doctor lifted a panel and pressed a button “End of lesson”. Metal shutters slammed down in front of the doors and around the windows “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in”.

“And how do we get out?” Rose asked.

There was a pause. “Ah”, the Doctor said releasing that while the Slitheen couldn’t get in the room, they couldn’t get out. Not with the metal shutters covering the doors and windows. “Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?” the Doctor asked as they gathered around the table.

Indra shook his head “No. This place is antique”, he replied.

“What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?” Rose asked.

“He's too slim”, Coulson answered. Considering the two Slitheen that were present during the meeting earlier, their skin suits were of people on the larger side so naturally anyone that was slim wouldn’t be any good.

“They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans”, the Doctor added.

“But the Slitheen are at least 8 feet tall!” Hayley said in surprise “How do they fit inside?”

“That's the device around their necks. Compression field” the Doctor explained “Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange”.

“Wish I had a compression field”, Rose commented “I could fit a size smaller”.

“Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes”, Harriet all but scolded her.

“Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him” Rose nodded to the Doctor who’d by this point moved over to the walls to scan with his sonic.

“Well, that's a strange friendship” Harriet remarked.

Coulson took Hayley aside “I suppose now we’ve got some time, you could tell me more about the Doctor”, he said.

Hayley glanced over at the Time Lord “what do you want to know?” she asked.

“He’s an alien. What kind?” Coulson questioned.

“Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords”, Hayley replied.

“And how did you meet him?” Coulson asked.

“When I found out my sister had come home and I punched him in the face”, Hayley replied “and before you ask, trust him. He’s not like the Chitauri or the Dark Elves. He actually saved the Earth when he first met Rose”, she quickly added. Even though she was still mad at the Time Lord, she wanted Coulson to know that he could trust him. The man was slightly assured by her words. It was nice to know that there was another relatively friendly alien whom could possibly become a valuable ally.

The pair’s attention was caught by a phone beeping “Oh, that's me”, Rose said pulling her phone out.

“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Harriet asked.

“He zapped it! Super phone”, Rose said.

“Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts”, Harriet said hopeful.

“Dead downstairs, yeah”

“There’s the team”, Hayley suggested “we could call them”.

Coulson was about to say something when Rose spoke “It's Mickey”

“Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy”

“Yeah, he's not so stupid after all”, Rose said showing them the phone. On the screen was a picture of a Slitheen.

 _“No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!”_ Mickey exclaimed when Rose rung him up.

 _“I could've died!”_ Jackie exclaimed.

“Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me”, Rose said.

The Doctor snatched the phone from Rose “Is that Ricky?” he asked “Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer”.

 _“It's Mickey”_ , Mickey said correcting him _“and why should I?”_

“Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you…” he then told Mickey to go onto the UNIT website.

 _“It says password”_ , Mickey said.

The Doctor plugged the phone into the conference phone speaker “Say again”

 _“It's asking for the password”_ , Mickey repeated.

“Buffalo. Two Fs, one L”, the Doctor said.

 _“So, what's that website?”_ Jackie asked Mickey.

 _“All the secret information known to mankind”_ , Mickey answered _“See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark”._

“Mickey, you were born in the dark”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, leave him alone”, Rose said defending her boyfriend.

_“Thank you. Password again”_

“Just repeat it every time”, the Doctor replied. “Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?” he asked.

“You said to gather the experts, to kill them”, Harriet replied.

“That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. No offense Coulson”, the Doctor said.

“None taken”, Coulson said.

“You don't need to crash land in the middle of London”, the Time Lord continued.

“The Slitheen were hiding and then they put the entire planet on red alert. What would they do that for?” Hayley asked.

 _“Hales? Is that you?”_ Jackie asked sounding surprised.

“Yeah, it’s me mum”, Hayley replied.

Before Jackie could ask her more questions, Mickey told them that he’d gotten onto the website. The Doctor gave him instructions and soon they were listening to a strange sound. The Time Lord tried to listen to it but there was an interruption from the door bell ringing on Mickey and Jackie’s end.

 _“It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!”_ Jackie suddenly shouted.

 _“They've found us”,_ Mickey added.

“Mickey, I need that signal”

“Never mind the signal, get out! Mum just get out! Get out!” Rose shouted worried for her.

 _“We can't. It's by the front door”,_ Mickey said. A moment later he added in a panicked voice _“Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us”_

“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!” Harriet exclaimed.

“I'm trying!” the Doctor snapped.

“Doctor, calm down. How do we fight them? What is their weakness?” Hayley asked trying to get him focused. She too was worried about her mother but she knew it wouldn’t help to freak out like the rest of them.

“To find out their weakness, we need to find out where they’re from”, the Doctor replied “So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!”

“They're green”, Coulson stated.

“Yep, narrows it down”

“Good sense of smell”, Indra supplied.

“Narrows it down”

“They can smell adrenalin”, Rose put in.

“Narrows it down”

“The pig technology”, Harriet added.

“Narrows it down”

“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?” Rose said.

“Narrows it down”

 _“It's getting in!”_ Mickey shouted over the phone.

“They hunt like it's a ritual”, Hayley said.

“Narrows it down”

“Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…”

“Bad breath!” Rose exclaimed.

“That's it!” Harriet confirmed.

“Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!” the Doctor said happily.

“We’re getting there mum!” Rose said into the speaker.

 _“Too late!”_ Mickey shouted and they all can hear some sort of commotion on their end of the phone.

“Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made of calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated surname, yes that narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!”

“Try saying that 5 times fast”, Hayley said.

The Doctor instructed Mickey to go to his kitchen to look for anything with vinegar. “What do you need?” Jackie asked having taken the phone from Mickey after he couldn’t find anything with vinegar in it.

“Anything with Vinegar!” the Doctor answered.

Jackie listed off items over the phone as she added them to the plastic jug. “You kiss this man?” the Doctor asked Rose who just ignored him. The six of them listened as there was a crash followed by what sounded like a muffled fart and explosion.

“Mickey, mum are you two ok?” Hayley asked.

 _“We’re fine”_ came Jackie’s voice which relieved both sisters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it”, the Doctor said after listening to the news through the speaker sometime later.

“Do you think they'll believe him?” Harriet asked.

“They did last time”, Rose replied.

“That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out”

“They release the defence codes”, Rose began.

“And the Slitheen go nuclear”, Coulson finished working it out.

“But why?” Harriet asked.

“So they can attack other countries. Then those countries retaliate and voila! World War Three”, Hayley explained.

The Doctor crossed the room and opened the metal shutters. Harriet, Rose, Hayley, Coulson and Indra following. “You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked”, he stated. 

“And you can sit in your spaceship that is parked in the Thames”, Coulson added now realising why the spaceship ‘crash landed’ in the river. It was close to Downing Street.

“Precisely”, Margret said sounding pleased about it.

“But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?” Harriet asked.

“Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert”, the Doctor said.

“The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel”, Margaret told them still sounding rather pleased about destroying the Earth.

“At the cost of five billion lives”, Hayley retorted.

“Bargain”

“I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you”, the Doctor said serious. All the Slitheen burst out laughing.

“What, you? Trapped in your box?” Margret asked.

“Yes. Me” with that the Doctor pressed a button making the metal door slide shut again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do”, Jackie said rather reluctantly.

“If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid”, Harriet suggested.

“Mickey, any luck?” Rose asked her boyfriend.

 _“There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail”_ , Mickey replied.

“Voicemail dooms us all”, Indra moaned.

“If we could just get out of here”, Rose said looking around.

“There's a way out”, the Doctor said.

“What?” Rose asked turning to face him incredulously.

“There's always been a way out”, the Doctor said.

“Then why don't we use it?” Rose asked.

“Because I can't guarantee your daughters will be safe”, the Doctor said into the speaker.

 _“Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare”_ , Jackie said. She did not want to lose Rose or Hayley.

“That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies”, the Doctor countered.

“Do it”, Rose said.

The Doctor looked up at her. “You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?” he asked.

“Yeah”, Rose said simply.

“Me too”, Hayley agreed.

 _“Please, Doctor. Please. They’re my daughters”_ , Jackie pleaded.

“Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will”, the Doctor said trying to stay calm.

“Then what're you waiting for?” Hayley asked.

“I could save the world but lose you”, the Doctor replied, looking at Rose “and your sister”. He might not have gotten off to the best start with Hayley but she didn’t deserve to die, not when she had her whole life ahead of her. And with the plan he had, there was no guarantee that she would make it out alive. Same for Rose.

“Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine”, Harriet said.

 _“And who the hell are you?”_ Jackie demanded.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it”

“So how do we get out?” Rose asked.

“We don't. We stay here”, the Doctor replied. He then told Mickey what to do. Hayley thought he was mad to fire a missile at Downing Street but she didn’t voice her opinion. _At least my mother and Skye will be safe_ she thought knowing by destroying 10 Downing Street, the Slitheen would be killed.

“How solid are these?” Harriet asked checking the walls.

“Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big”, the Doctor replied.

“All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong”, Rose explained.

“We can ride out the explosion in the cupboard”, Hayley added.

“Exactly”, Rose agreed. She and Hayley then started to empty the cupboard to make room for the six of them. Coulson joined them in emptying the cupboard out too, Indra and Ganesh helping when Hayley told them to.

Once finished they all get inside the cupboard, linking hands with one another “nice knowing you”, Harriet said taking hold of Rose’s hand “Hannibal!” she shouts as they brace themselves.

BOOM!

Hayley closed her eyes as the cupboard rolled around several times before coming to a stop. “Made in Britain!” Harriet cheered after the Doctor pushed the door off the Cabinet Room. They all clambered out, one after another. “Oh, my God. Are you all right?” a soldier asked running up to them. Harriet pulled out her ID.

“Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news”

“Yes, ma'am”, the soldier said

“Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister”

“Maybe you should have a go”, the Doctor suggested.

“Me? I'm only a back-bencher”, Harriet said waving off their suggestion.

“I'd vote for you”, Rose said.

“Same here”, Hayley agreed.

“Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!”

“I’d better go help her”, Indra added before hurrying off after the woman.

“We’re going to have fun explaining this to the rest of the team”, Hayley remarked and Coulson agreed with her.

“We're safe! The Earth is safe!” Harriet called as she made her way towards a crowd of people.

The five of them watched for a moment before turning and walking off “I thought I knew the name”, the Doctor says as they walked.

“Who?” Hayley asked.

“Harriet Jones. Future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain’s Golden Age”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was safe to say that Jackie was extremely relieved to see that both her biological and adopted daughter were ok. After staying for a little bit, Hayley took Rose to the Safe House so she could meet the team. “Guys I want you to meet my sister Rose”, Hayley said to them all. She then introduce each one of them to Rose. The teen was very surprised to learn that Hayley had an identical twin.

Once introductions were out of the way, the next couple of hours were spent telling Rose stories on their missions and funny things that went on in the Bus. Rose broke away from the group when her phone rang. A little TARDIS icon was on the screen. “Hales”, she called gesturing to come over when Hayley looked at her.

When Hayley came over, Rose answered the call “Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go”, the Doctor said.

“You've got a phone?” Rose asked in surprise.

 _“You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?”_ the Doctor asked.

“Well, I am a little surprised”, Hayley remarked “I mean if you had a phone…you could’ve called or let Rose call so we wouldn’t worry so much. I know it was only not that long for you guys but it was a year for us”.

 _“Again, I’m really sorry”,_ the Doctor said apologetically “ _if you wanna come along, like you said you might…I’ll make it up to you”._

“How?” Hayley asked.

 _“Right now there’s this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere”,_ the Doctor replied.

“Sounds like fun. When do we leave?” Hayley asked already excited.

 _“In a couple of hours, I just need to send out a dispersal to cancel out the Slitheens advert. In case any bargain hunters show up”_ , the Doctor answered.

“Ok, see you in a couple of hours”, Hayley said and hung up. The sisters exchanged excited looks about their upcoming adventure. 


	6. Dalek

**AN: as this is a crossover with Agents of SHIELD, I’m roughly sticking to the AOS timeline.**

The TARDIS materialises in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases. “So what is it? What's wrong?” Rose asked as she, Hayley and the Doctor stepped out of the box. They were on their way to the Horsehead Nebula when the TARDIS suddenly changed course which had startled them all.

“Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course…”

“Where are we?” Hayley asked taking a look at their surroundings.

“Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground”, the Doctor replied.

“And when are we?” Hayley asked.

“2019”, the Doctor answered.

“God, that's so close. So I should be 26” Rose turned to Hayley “and you’ll be 28”. 

“That’s about right”, Hayley agreed. As no one from the orphanage knew when exactly she was born, they picked a date based upon how old they thought she was at the time when she first arrived.

The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the room “Blimey! It's a great big museum”, Rose said seeing the display cases around them.

“An Alien Museum”, the Doctor corrected walking past cases “Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust…that's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship” he named them as he passes the cases.

Rose and Hayley noticed something familiar in one of the cases “That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm”, Rose said.

“And it's been stuffed”, Hayley said disgusted. As much as she didn’t like the Slitheen, she thought it was rather morbid to have a piece of it on display.

“Ah! Look at you!”, the Doctor said seeing something else in another case.

“What is it?” Hayley asked looking at what appeared to be a robot head with handlebars on top.

“An old friend of mine…well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old”

“Is that where the signal's coming from?” Rose questioned.

“Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help” he places the tip of his finger on the glass. Immediately an alarm and they’re promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at the trio. Hayley didn’t bother pulling out her own gun as she knew she couldn’t take them all unlike Ward or May. Not without her powers at least. And she wasn’t about to tip these people off of what she could do as she could only guess what they would do. Stick her in a lab and do tests on her. Well…they were certainly welcome to try but then she really would show them exactly what she was capable of with the gold stuff.

“If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A”, Rose said.

They were promptly escorted to an office after a quick search which revealed Hayley’s ICER. “What does it do?” Van Statten asked Adam who was showing him his latest purchase.

“Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel”, Adam guessed.

“I really wouldn't hold it like that”, the Doctor cut in seeing how Van Statten was holding the item in his hands.

“Shut it”, Goddard, the woman who’d escorted the trio into the room, snapped. Hayley noticed how uncomfortable the curly haired woman was in holding her gun. _Looks like someone doesn’t like guns very much_ she thought.

“Really, though, that's wrong”, the Doctor insisted.

“Is it dangerous?” Adam asked.

“No, it just looks silly”, the Doctor replied reaching for the item. Several security personnel readied their weapons making him pause. Van Statten held up a hand, signalling the men to lower their weapons. He then handed the object to the Doctor. “You just need to be...” the Time Lord gently stroked the item and it made a pleasant noise “Delicate”.

“It's a musical instrument”, Hayley said.

“And it's a long way from home”, the Doctor added. Van Statten snatched it from him and tried to do the same but harsher sounds were produced instead. “I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision”, the Doctor said. Van Statten changed his touch on the instrument and pleasant sounds “Very good. Quite the expert”, the Doctor said.

“As are you”, Van Statten said. Much to the dismay of the Doctor, he carelessly tossed the instrument aside. “What is that Goddard?” Van Statten asked noticing the futuristic looking gun in her hand.

“A gun of some sort. This woman had it on her”, Goddard replied nodding to Hayley. She handed it over to Van Statten who examined it.

“This isn’t like any normal gun” he ejected the magazine “and these aren’t normal bullets” he added looking at one “what type of gun is this?”

“Mine, now give it back”, Hayley said holding a hand out.

“I think I’ll hold onto this”, Van Statten said. Hayley reached forward, grabbing the American by the shirt. 

“Give it back before I slam your face into this desk”, she threatened, holding her other hand for it. Van Statten swallowed, seeing that she was deadly serious and gave the weapon back. Hayley let him go, sliding the magazine inside the ICER and pulling the slider back in such a way that made Van Statten very afraid of the young woman. Goddard did her best to hide a smirk at how the brunette had made her boss look like he wanted to run and hide. She was secretly glad that someone had the courage to put him in his place.

“Who exactly are you three?” Van Statten asked wanting act like he wasn’t just threatened by a woman.

“I’m the Doctor”, the Doctor said introducing himself “This is Rose and Hayley” he added gesturing to his companions “And who are you?”

“Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake”, Van Statten said.

“Pretty much sums me up, yeah”, the Doctor confirmed.

“The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices” the man looked at both Rose and Hayley “You're quite a collector yourself, they’re rather pretty”.

“This is Mr Henry Van Statten”, Adam told them.

“And who's he when he's at home?” Rose asked.

“Oh she’s English too!” Van Statten remarked “Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend”.

“Mister Van Statten owns the internet”, Adam said answering Rose’s question, pretending that he didn’t hear Van Statten’s comment.

“Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet”, Hayley retorted.

“And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?” Van Statten said.

“So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up”, the Doctor said.

“And you claim greater knowledge?” Van Statten asked.

“I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am”, the Doctor said. 

“And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?” Van Statten asked.

“You tell me”, the Doctor said.

“The cage contains my one living specimen”, Van Statten explained.

“And what's that?” the Doctor asked.

“Like you don't know”

“Show me”, the Doctor challenged.

“You want to see it?”

“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone”, Rose commented. Hayley nodded in agreement. Van Statten turned to Goddard.

“Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down” he then turn his attention to Adam “You, English. Look after the girls”. Van Statten didn’t particularly want the brunette anywhere him especially after the threat she gave. “You, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet” with that Van Statten walked towards the lift.

After they’d gone, Hayley and Rose turned to Adam who looked less than thrilled to be looking after the sisters. Especially Hayley as she was armed and had the courage to stand up to his boss even going as far to threaten him.

\---------------------------

“Sorry about the mess”, Adam said apologetically when they entered his workshop “Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods” Adam handed Rose a piece of metal “What do you think that is?” 

“Er, a lump of metal?” Rose said unsure what it could be.

“Yeah. Yeah, but I think…well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft”, Adam explained “The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist”.

“That's amazing”, Rose said.

“I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life”, Adam said.

 _If only he knew_ Hayley thought wandering around the room taking in the various items. “I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?” Rose asked smiling slightly.

“Best job in the world”, Adam said sounding rather proud about it.

Hayley rolled her eyes. That was hardly the best job in the world, in her opinion. Something in a basket caught her eye. She went over, rooted through the rubbish, carelessly tossing bits out much to Adam’s annoyance.

“Hey!” Adam exclaimed. Hayley just ignored him and kept going. When she reached the item she’d noticed, she grabbed hold and pulled it out. Hayley was surprised to find that it was a rather large gun.

“Why on earth do you have this Adam?” she asked.

“Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept that in case I needed to fight my way out one day”, Adam explained.

Hayley snorted “you? In a fight?”

“I could do”, Adam insisted.

“A group of Girl Guides aged 5 would do better than you”, Hayley shot back, settling the gun down “What are you going to do? Throw your A levels at the enemy? Bore them to death with complicated equations or Shakespearean sonnets?” 

“So Adam wouldn't you rather be downstairs?” Rose asked changing the subject “I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there”

“Yeah… Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system”, Adam said.

“Let's have a look, then”, Rose said.

Hayley and Rose watched over Adam’s shoulder as he accessed the camera feed to the cage where Van Statten’s ‘pet’ was being held. “It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless… It's just like this… great big pepper pot”

“It's being tortured!” Rose exclaimed as they watched a man take a drill to it, the alien screamed.

“Hold on, where’s the Doctor?” Hayley asked. She knew that Van Statten was going to show the Time Lord his pet but the man wasn’t there.

“I don't know”, Adam said.

“Take us down there now”, Rose demanded and Adam complied.

~the cage~

“Don't get too close”, Adam warned the girls as they entered the cage. Rose slowly approached the ‘pet’, the last Dalek. 

“Hello” she said. It didn’t answer her. “Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler and this is my sister, Hayley. We've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?”

“Yes”, the Dalek said.

“What?” Rose asked confused. It raised its eye stalk to look at her.

“I am in pain. They torture me, but still… they fear me. Do you fear me?” the Dalek asked.

“No”, Rose replied. She felt sorry for it.

“You’re dying aren’t you?” Hayley asked.

“Yes”, the Dalek replied.

“No, we can help!” Rose cried.

“I welcome death. But I’m glad…that before I die… I met two humans who weren’t afraid”, the Dalek said. Rose looked at the Dalek sadly, hating the fact that there wasn’t anything she could do. Hayley also felt a little sorry for it. It must’ve been beyond awful to have been held prisoner and subjected to torture for god knows how long. Probably several years.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Rose asked.

“My race is dead” the Dalek said quietly “I shall die alone”.

Tears in her eyes, Rose gently placed a hand on the Dalek’s metal dome “Rose, no!” Adam exclaimed but it was too late. Where Rose put her hand suddenly burned orange and she snatched her hand back.

“Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!” the Dalek said sounding far more alive. Hayley pulled her sister away as the Dalek burst from its chains. Simmons, the man who’d been torturing the Dalek ran in.

“What the hell have you done?” he demanded. Simmons approached the Dalek who points his sucker at him “Whatcha gonna do?” he asked “sucker me to death?”

 _Poor choice of words_ Hayley thought as the Dalek proceeded to do just that. While it was killing Simmons, the trio made their escape.

“It's killing him! Do something!” Rose shouted at Bywater, the guard who was just outside.

“Condition red! Condition red!” he called over the intercom and sounded the alarm.

In the room the Doctor was being held prisoner, both the Time Lord and Van Statten also heard the alarm. “Release me if you want to live”, the Doctor told the American. Van Statten wasted no time in undoing the chains on the Doctor’s wrists.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose, Hayley and Adam ran along the corridor with De Maggio bringing up the rear. Bywater and the other guards tried to stop the Dalek by shooting at it but that was, unfortunately for them, unsuccessful. Hence why, the sisters, Adam and De Maggio were running as fast as they can away from the Dalek. That and Bywater had ordered the female guard to get the trio to safety.

“Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!” Rose said happily when they reached a set of stairs.

“It's coming! Get up!” De Maggio shouted at them. They hurried up a flight and looked down at the Dalek.

“Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs”, Adam mocked looking down at the metal alien. De Maggio demanded that it surrendered but the alien didn’t listen instead it said “Elevate”

Hayley’s eyes widened as the alien began to glide up the stairs towards them. “Adam, get them out of here”, De Maggio ordered.

“Come with us. You can't stop it”, Rose said to her painfully recalling all those people who died trying to stop the alien when it escaped the room it had been confined in.

“Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run”, De Maggio ordered. Hayley, Rose and Adam raced up the rest stairs. When they reached a corridor, they all heard the sound of a weapon firing and a scream.

Hayley hated the fact that so many people had died because of the Dalek. She also hated the fact that she was carrying an ICER, not a real gun. Although guns don’t seem to be that effective on the Dalek anyway. There was also her powers but she had no clue how affective they would be against the alien and she didn’t want to risk using them cos if they didn’t work…they would only cause the Dalek to get even more pissed off.

The trio then raced across a loading bay where several soldiers were waiting for the Dalek. When Rose, Hayley and Adam reached the doorway at the other end, the metal alien entered. The blonde teen paused as it looked straight at her.

“It was looking at me”, she said leaning on the wall in the corridor.

“Yeah, it wants to slaughter us”, Adam said.

“I know, but it was looking right at me”, Rose insisted “It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like…like it knows me”

“Because you touched it?” Hayley asked.

“Yeah maybe”, Rose answered.

“Do you think we could possibly have this conversation away from the murderous alien?” Adam asked eager to get as far away from the Dalek as possible.

~staircase~

Rose phone rang as she, Hayley and Adam ran up another set of stairs. “This isn't the best time”, she said answering it.

“Where are you?” the Doctor asked.

“Level 49”, Rose replied.

“You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level 46”, he said.

“Can't you stop them closing?” Rose asked.

“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run”, the Doctor said. Rose relayed the information to Hayley and Adam and they ran faster. The moment they reached level 46 a klaxon sounded. Both Adam and Hayley managed to get under the closing door.

“Rose!” Hayley cried seeing her sister go down. She tried to roll under the gap but Adam grabbed her arm. The brunette yanked her arm out of his grip, shoving him back. She then scrambled back under the door. “Come on”, she said helping her sister to her feet. Together they ran back to the door, Hayley quickly pushed her to the floor and somehow sliding her underneath before it slammed shut.

“Hayley!” Rose shouted smacking her hands against the bulkhead “Hayley!”

On the other side, the brunette turned to face the Dalek, cracking her neck. She wasn’t going to use her powers but since it was either that or death and she wasn’t too keen on the latter. Hayley flexed her fingers, her hands starting to glow as the alien came around the corner. “Hello Dalek”, she greeted and the glow around her fists intensified. She lashed out, blasting the alien, completely destroying it. The force threw her back against the bulkhead “ow”, she groaned. The brunette eyed the smouldering remained “huh, its stronger than I thought”, she muttered and pushed herself to her feet. She turned to regard the bulkhead “I wonder…” she murmured.

Rose screamed, jumping back with Adam as part of the bulkhead was destroyed. “Hayley?” she asked, gaping at her adopted sister as she clambered through the hole.

“Hey R-“ Hayley broke off when the blonde hugged her tightly.

Rose stepped back and punched her in the arm. “I was so scared Hales!” she exclaimed, tearfully “I don’t want to lose you! Ever! So don’t ever do something like that again, ok? Promise me”.

“Ok, I promise”, Hayley softly vowed. She knew that she wouldn’t always be able keep her word given her occupation with SHIELD and of course she would do what it took to keep her sister, both of them safe. No matter the cost to herself.

Rose’s phone range again and she answered it. “ _Rose did you and Hayley make it?”_ the Doctor asked.

“Yes we did”, the blonde replied and Hayley gestured for her to put it on speaker which she did.

“Tell that piece of shit Van Statten that his ‘pet’ is toast”, Hayley added “I destroyed it”.

 _“You what?!”_ the American exclaimed _“it was the prize of my collection!”_

“It killed dozens of people”, Hayley snapped “nearly murdered my sister. So I blew it up. And now I’m coming for you” with that she hung up. “Wasn’t too much, was it?” Hayley asked.

“No, definitely not”, Rose replied with a grin.

“It was bad ass”, Adam stated both in awe and afraid of the brunette.

“Thanks”, Hayley said “now I’m gonna deal with your boss. Hope you’re not going to get in my way”.

Adam put his hands up “oh, no. I’m not getting involved. In fact, I quit”.

“That’s a good shout”, Hayley agreed.

\-----------

As soon as Hayley had gotten to Van Statten’s office, the American started in on her. “How dare you destroy my Metaltron!!” he shouted, getting right in her face. He raised a hand to strike her when she grabbed it and flipped him over her shoulder. He yelled when she twisted his arm behind his back, planting her knee there.

“In this position I can very easily break your arm. The least you deserve for putting my sister at risk”, Hayley snarled.

“Help me!” Van Statten shouted at Goddard.

She and Hayley exchanged looks and the ginger shook her head. “I’m sorry Mr Van Statten but I will not”, she said.

“Then your fired!” the man proclaimed “and your memory will be wiped”.

“Actually I think Miss…” Hayley glanced at the woman again “what is your name?”

“Diana Goddard”, the curly haired woman supplied.

“I think Diana would be best suited for taking over as boss”, Hayley stated. She yanked Van Statten to his feet and handed him over to the guards.

“You can’t do this!” he cried as they dragged him away “I am Henry Van Statten!”

“This place will be covered over in concrete”, Goddard told the time travellers “no one will be able to use it. I will ensure that nothing like this happens again”.

“Good, I trust you Diana”, Hayley said.

\------------------------

“A little piece of home. Better than nothing”, the Doctor said with his hand on the TARDIS door. After saying their farewells to Goddard and Adam…though Hayley completely ignored him, they headed back to the blue box.

“Is that the end of it, the Time War?” Rose asked.

 _Time War? Is that the name of the war he was in?_ Hayley thought. Looks like she had some catching up to do. “I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?”

“The Dalek survived….maybe some of your people did too”, Rose suggested.

“I'd know. In here” the Doctor tapped his temple “Feels like there's no one”. 

“Good thing neither of us are going anywhere”, Hayley said giving him a smile.

The Doctor smiled back “Yeah”, he said. He had to admit that he was really starting to like the adopted Tyler. Secretly he got a little thrill out of watching her kick Van Statten’s ass and he hoped that he would get to see her do it again. Adam jogs up to them and Hayley quietly groaned. “Thought you would’ve left by now”, the Doctor remarked “Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 15000 hours”.

“Well… I…” Adam started.

“Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars…”Rose spoke up. 

“He could go stand outside. There’s plenty of stars in the night sky to look at without leaving Earth”, Hayley said seeing what Rose was hinting at, she wanted Adam to come. Why her sister wanted that, she had no bloody clue. The guy was willing to let die and had even attempted to stop her from saving the blonde. Personally speaking, she never wanted to see Adam again.

“He's all on his own, Hales. And he did want to help”, Rose said.

Hayley raised her brows “help? He tried to stop me from saving you! Adam deserves to be lonely”.

“No, he doesn’t!” Rose proclaimed and turned to the Doctor “Doctor…”

“He's a bit pretty”, the Doctor told Rose. By that comment Hayley knew he was going to let Adam come.

“I hadn't noticed”, Rose said innocently.

“On your own head” the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

“What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in”, Adam said. The Doctor, Rose and Hayley entered the TARDIS, ignoring him. “Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose? Hales?”

Adam peers through the doors and steps inside. “Welcome to the TARDIS”, Hayley said watching him gape at the sheer size of the console room.

“It’s…”

“Bigger on the inside”, Hayley interrupted “yes, we know” she walked to the console and held on “You might want to hold to something, the ride can be a little bumpy”. Adam walked over to the console and stood next to Rose, copying how she held on “oh and one more thing. Don’t call me Hales”, Hayley added.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the TARDIS stopped shaking, Rose took Adam to go find him a room and show him around the rest of the ship. “You think it’s a mistake having him along”, the Doctor said seeing the way she looked at Adam as he walked off with Rose.

“Yeah I do. He doesn’t seem to care about other people’s lives. After all he left Rose behind and tried to stop me from going back for her”, Hayley said.

“Tell you what. He gets one chance. If he messes up at all during our next trip, he goes home. Deal?” he extended his hand. Hayley shook it and said

“Deal” she then remembered her ICER “I suppose you’re going to want an explanation for this?” she asked pulling it out.

“That would be nice”, the Doctor replied.

Hayley crossed the room to the captain’s chair and sat down. The Doctor sat next to her “its call an ICER. I won’t tell you what that stands for because I can’t really remember. But it’s basically a tranquilizer gun” Hayley ejected the magazine and removed a bullet to show the Doctor “each one of these rounds are filled with a small concentration of dendrotoxin. Get hit with one of these and you’re unconscious for a few hours” Hayley put the bullet back in the magazine and then slid the magazine back into the gun.

The Doctor was rather relieved to hear that the gun she had was non-lethal. He would’ve been a little worried about her having it if it was a normal gun. “How come you have this ICER?” he asked.

“FitzSimmons gave it to me in case I needed to protect myself and in case you’re wondering, yes they are members of Coulson’s team too”, Hayley replied.

“How many people are in this team that you consult for?”

“Six” Hayley pulled out her phone and got up a picture of all of them together. The Doctor was surprised to two identical looking women standing side by side.

“Which one is you?” he asked.

Hayley pointed to the one with the blue shirt and hair up “that’s me” she pointed at the other one “that’s my twin sister Skye”

“I didn’t know you had a twin”, the Doctor said.

“I didn’t know either” the Time Lord listened as she explained how she went to the safe house and discovered that she had a twin. “I wasn’t even going to join SHIELD, not initially. It was only after the mission that Coulson needed my help/expertise on that I decided being a part of his team wouldn’t be so bad. It gave me the chance to do something worthwhile, to help people. Granted it’s not archaeology but it’s definitely better than shop work”, Hayley said.

“You like archaeology?” the Doctor asked

“I love it”, Hayley said and the Doctor made a face “you don’t?”

“Not really. Not a big fan of archaeologists”, he admitted. 

“Why?” Hayley asked.

“Because I’m a time traveller, I point and laugh at archaeologists”, the Doctor said.

“Oh”, Hayley said slightly offended, given her profession.

“Not you though”, he said quickly realising that his words had just offended her “if I’d known you were an archaeologist, I wouldn’t have laughed at you. In fact I think you’d probably get me more interested in archaeology”.

“You’re just saying that”, Hayley said.

“No really, you probably would get me interested in archaeology”, the Doctor insisted. 

“Yeah right, you’re just trying to make me feel better”, Hayley said still not believing him.

The Doctor took her hand “Hales, I’m not just saying that to make you feel better, I mean it”, he said with such sincerity that was rather surprising to the brunette.

“Ok”

“Now who are these other people in your team?” the Doctor asked nodding to the phone on her lap wanting to change the subject.

“Well…that’s Coulson, obviously”, Hayley said pointing to the man “he’s the leader of the team. That’s Grant Ward and Melinda May. They’re the specialists. And May’s also the pilot”, Hayley said pointing to the Asian woman and the tall dark haired man “and finally there’s Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. We mostly call them by their last names and if you’re talking about them both together its FitzSimmons. They’re the scientists of the team” she said pointing to the other man and woman in the picture.

“You said that you trained with a combat specialist. Which one was it?” the Doctor asked.

“Ward. He is both mine and Skye’s SO”, Hayley replied “Supervising Officer”, she elaborated when the Doctor looked a bit confused about the acronym. “So that’s the team. All seven of us go around the world in the Bus”.

“The Bus?”

“It’s a very large plane, pretty impressive. Well technically it’s an airborne mobile command centre but we just call it the Bus”. The next hour or so was spent telling the Doctor about some of the missions she’d been on, including some parts which were pretty funny. Rose came in with Adam while Hayley was telling the Doctor about the prank May did on Fitz which had him laughing.

Rose had to smile at the interaction between them. _Looks like they might become good friends_ she thought happily.


	7. Long Game

The TARDIS jerks and shakes as it travels through the time vortex. Eventually it stops and everyone lets go of the console. Although Adam was a little slower to do so as he wasn’t quite used to the rather bumpy flights, like the others were.

Rose and the Doctor headed down the ramp and out the door. Adam made to follow them when Hayley stopped him. “You get _one_ chance. Mess up, you go home”, she warned.

“I won’t mess up then”, Adam promised.

“You better not. If you do and my sister gets hurt in anyway as a result…” Hayley didn’t bother to finish that sentence, deciding to leave it to Adam’s imagination. She turned, walked down the ramp and out the door.

“Where’s Adam?” Rose asked.

“He wanted to take a minute to get used to travelling through time and space. Think he’s a little overwhelmed”, Hayley replied “so where are we?” she asked taking a look at their surroundings.

“A space station in the year 200,000”, The Doctor answered.

“Any reason for choosing this place and the year 200,000?” Hayley questioned, curious.

“Try that gate over there” the Doctor said pointing at it. When Hayley hesitated he said “go on, you’ll like what you see. I promise”. Hayley smiled, went over to the gate and opened it. She stepped into what appeared to be some sort of observation deck. Hayley stopped in front of the large window gazing out at her home planet.

She didn’t turn around when she heard three sets of feet behind her as she was too busy looking at the Earth. “The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire”, the Doctor said coming to stand on her left, Rose standing on her right “And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion”.

“It’s incredible”, Hayley said.

“It’s also the hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle”, the Doctor added.

Behind them Adam faints with a girlish sigh. Hayley glanced at him and shook her head. The Doctor and Rose didn’t even turn around. “He's your boyfriend”, the Doctor said.

“Not anymore”

Hayley frowned “Mickey was your boyfriend last time I checked”, she said.

“It’s complicated Hales”, Rose told her.

Hayley didn’t quite know what to say about that. She liked Mickey, not in any romantic way but as a friend. He was nice and funny. He knew how to make her laugh especially whenever she was feeling down. She really hoped that Rose wouldn’t break his heart. He may not be the smartest guy in the world but he was decent. And a good boyfriend too, unlike Jimmy Stone, the guy who was the reason Rose left school prior to her A levels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this”, the Doctor said cheerily with his arm around the guy “Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…”

“Out of the way!” a man shouted rudely pushing past the time travellers. Suddenly the area they’d just entered sprung to life. Food stalls popping up, people bustling about chatting away. 

“Fine cuisine?” Rose asked the Doctor after inspecting the fast food behind the case nearest to her.

“My watch must be wrong” the Doctor checked it “No, it's fine. It's weird”, he said confused.

“That's what comes of showing off”, Hayley said “Your history is not as good as you thought it was”

“My history's perfect” the Doctor insisted.

“Well, obviously not”, Hayley teased “isn’t that right Rose?”

“Absolutely”, Rose agreed.

“They're all human”, Adam pointed out noticing the lack on aliens “What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?”

“Good question. Actually, that is a good question” the Doctor jovially puts an arm around the guy’s shoulder “Adam, me old mate, you must be starving”

“No, I'm just a bit time sick”, Adam replied.

“No, you just need a bit of grub” the Doctor turned to the closest chef “Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?”

“2 credits 20, sweetheart. Now join the queue”, the chef said.

“Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint” he walked over to the nearest one and pulled out his sonic. He used it on the cash point causing a metal strip to fall out. The Doctor handed to Adam, who’d followed him over along with the Tyler sisters.

“There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets”, the Doctor said before he walked away.

“How does it work?” Adam asked him.

The Doctor turns back “Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers…” Hayley raised her eye brows at that while Rose laughed. Adam on the other hand just stares at him, brow furrowed. “…Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it!” the Doctor shooed Adam away. The young man turns and walks into the crowd. “Come on Hales”, the Doctor said to Hayley after Rose left to go follow Adam. “Excuse me”, he said as they approached two smartly dressed women “Erm…this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?”

One of the women, Cathica, gestured to a huge sign on the wall “Floor 139…could they write it any bigger?”

“Floor 139 of what?” the Doctor asked.

“Must've been a hell of a party”, Cathica remarked.

“You're on Satellite 5”, Suki, the other woman, told them.

“And what’s Satellite Five?” the Doctor questioned.

“I would imagine it’s the name of this space station”, Hayley guessed.

“That’s right”, Suki confirmed. She then looked the two of them over “Wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?” she asked.

“You’ve got us”, the Doctor said showing Cathica and Suki the psychic paper.

“We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion”, Suki said.

“Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything”, Cathica said.

“Why, what happens on Floor 500?” the Doctor asked.

“The walls are made of gold” Cathica stated “And you should know…Mr Management. So…this is what we do” Cathica led Hayley and the Doctor over to a set of screens. “Latest news…sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. 200 dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day…space lane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant”.

Hayley frowned at the last one. Bad Wolf again. _This is the third time_ she thought. The first had been when she saw the words spray painted on the TARDIS. The second time had been in Van Statten’s museum when she heard it over the Tannoy. And now here on Satellite 5. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Twice maybe. But three times? It had to mean something. What she didn’t know. All she could do is look out for more Bad Wolf mentions.

“I get it. You broadcast the news”, the Doctor said understanding.

“We ARE the news”, Cathica corrected “We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere”.

~floor 500~

A pale skinned man, the Editor, watched the four of them on the monitor “Something is wrong. Something fictional”, said pointing at the screen “Those people”.

“Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us” Cathica said on the screen to the Doctor and Hayley.

“Security check. Go deep”, the Editor ordered.

~floor 139~

“Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!” the Doctor called to Rose and Adam when an alarm sounded and everyone started clearing out. Rose and Adam got up from the table and went over to join them.

~Floor 500~

 _Security check cleared_ the computer said making the Editor frown.

“No, something's wrong. I can taste it. A tiny little shift in the information. Someone down there shouldn't be here”, he said looking at the time travellers who were standing the Suki and Cathica in one of the Spike Rooms. He addressed two of the people he has working at the computers “Double check. Triple check. Follow them”

~floor 139~

The 5 of them watched as 6 more people came in and sat down, one on each side of the octagonal desk. Suki goes and sits on the only side left while Cathica stands by the chair in the centre of the ‘desk’. “Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection”, Cathica said, addressing the other people in the room. She turned to the Doctor, Rose, Hayley and Adam who were standing off to the side “How do you want it, by the book?” she asked.

“Right from scratch, thanks”, the Doctor replied.

“Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a ‘C’, in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please do” The Doctor grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head “Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy”.

“Actually…it's the law”, Suki spoke up, correcting her.

“Yes, thank you, Suki”, Cathica said irritated by her interruption “Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests…here we go” she lays down on the chair “And engage safety”

The 6 people and Suki held their hands over the pads. Cathica clicks her fingers and a door in her forehead opens up to reveal part of her brain. Hayley and the Doctor looked mildly disgusted at that while Rose is more alarmed. Adam on the other hand, leans forward slightly to get a better look. Suki and the others place their hands on the pads and close their eyes.

“And 3…2…and spike” from the contraption over the chair, a blue light shoots down and into her brain.

“Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer”, the Doctor explained as they all watched.

“If it all goes through her, she must be a genius”, Rose commented.

“Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up”, the Doctor said. He begins to slowly walk around the room, Rose and Hayley following him “The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets”.

“What about all these people round the edge?” Hayley asked nodding to them.

“They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place” the Doctor, Rose and Hayley go back around to where Adam was standing “Now that's what I call power”.

~floor 500~

_Analysis confirmed. Security breach_

“I knew it” the Editor said gleefully “Which one? It's someone inside that room. Which one?”

The camera shifts from person to person in the Spike Room.

_Isolating breach_

“Come on, show me. Who is it?” the Editor asked.

The camera focuses on Rose, the Doctor, Hayley and Adam. _“You all right?_ ” Rose asked Adam on the screen.

 _“I can see her brain”_ , Adam said.

~floor 139~

“Do you want to get out?” Rose asked.

“No….no, this technology, it's…its amazing”, Adam said.

“This technology's wrong”, the Doctor said correcting him.

“Trouble?” Hayley asked looking at him.

“Oh, yeah”, the Doctor replied giving her a smile which Hayley responds to with a smile of her own. Rose even smiles about that, rather excited.

Suddenly there was a shuddering sound and Suki twitches. 

~Floor 500~

“That's it!” the Editor points at the screen, laughing in triumph “yes! She's the liar” the camera focuses on Suki “Intercept and scan. Gotcha”

~Floor 139~

Suki gasps and lifts her hands off the pad as though she’d received an electric shock. The other 5 people forced to lift their hands too and the compressed stream of information stops streaming into Cathica. The door in her head closes.

 _Somehow I don’t think that’s supposed to happen_ Hayley thought.

“Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?” Cathica asked annoyed at the woman for stopping the session.

“Sorry. It must've been a glitch”, Suki said apologetically.

~floor 500~

“Her information's been tampered with. There's a second biography hidden underneath”, the Editor said peering closely at the screen. He glanced up when he heard a snarl from above. “Yes, sir?”

More roaring

“Absolutely, sir. Yes, well, her data was encrypted, so there's no way we could have found her sooner”

Another roar, this one angrier than the last.

“Yeah. I…sorry, sir” he put his thumbs up “Absolutely” he turned to a woman at one of the computers “Get her up here. Now”, he said urgently.

~floor 139~

A projection springs to life on the wall and the word ‘Promotion’ came over the tannoy. The Doctor, Hayley, Rose and Adam watch as Cathica prayed for her name to come up.

 _Blimey she really, really wants it_ Hayley thought.

_Promotion for …Suki Macrae Cantrell_

The words flash across the projection and Suki’s mouth drops open. Cathica looks gutted at that.

_Please proceed to Floor 500_

“I don't believe it…floor 500…” Suki said awestruck.

“How the hell did you manage that?” Cathica asked upset “I'm above you!”

“I don't know. I just applied on the off chance…and they've said yes!”

“That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor 500 for 3 years!” Cathica cried.

“What's Floor five hundred?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly.

“The walls are made of gold”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cathica, I'm going to miss you!” Suki said as they stood by the lift “Floor 500…” she turned to the Doctor “thank you!”

“I didn't do anything!”

“Well, you're my lucky charm!” Suki said happily.

“All right! I'll hug anyone!” Suki giggled as the Doctor hugged her. Hayley watched the exchange feeling a little uneasy, not about the Doctor hugging Suki. She was fine with that. What was bothering her is that Suki ‘glitched’ in the session and then she got promoted. That was just a little suspicious to her.

Suki stepped out of the hug “Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting…” she picked up her bag and rushed into the lift “Say goodbye to Steve for me” the doors start to close “Bye!”

“Good riddance”, Cathica muttered.

“You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs”, the Doctor said.

“We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back” _seems I was right to be suspicious_ Hayley thought looking at the closed doors. She turned to Cathica to ask her what she meant by that when Rose came up to them, without Adam.

“Rose…where’s Adam?” Hayley asked.

“He’s gone back to the Observation Deck. Think he’s a bit…” Hayley didn’t wait to hear what else she had to say before running off. 

~floor 139 Spike Room~

“Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?” Cathica asked as the Doctor and Rose followed her into the Spike Room.

“But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?” the Doctor asked setting himself in the chair.

“I went to floor 16 when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all” Cathica eyed the Doctor “You're not management, are you. And neither is the brunette woman”

“At last! She's clever!” the Doctor almost cheered.

“Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything”, Cathica said.

“Don't you even ask?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, why would I?” Cathica retorted.

“You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Cathica questioned.

“There's no aliens on board. Why?” Rose asked.

“I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything”, Cathica replied.

The Doctor looked around the room theatrically “Then where are they?”

“I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats”, Cathica answered.

“What threats?”

“I don't know…all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away…” the Doctor and Rose watch her intently “Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see…just lots…of little reasons, that's all”

“Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice”, the Doctor said.

“Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything”, Cathica said.

“I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology”

“It's cutting edge!” Cathica argued.

“It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago”, the Doctor told her.

“So, what do you think's going on?” Rose asked.

“It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back”, the Doctor stated.

“And how would _you_ know?” Cathica demanded.

“Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?”

“91 years ago…” Cathica trailed off realising that the Doctor might actually have a point.

\-------------

Hayley entered the Observation Deck and saw that it was empty “damn it Adam. Where did you go?” she muttered.

~floor 16~

The lift doors open and Adam steps out. The floor is lined with desks with people sitting behind them. Adam walks past them all until he reaches a desk where a woman sat alone “Sorry, um, floor 16, that’s, um…what do you cover?” he asked.

“Medical non-emergency”, the woman, a nurse replied.

“Right, wrong floor, I’m having technical difficulties, my screen keeps freezing, blocking me out”, Adam explained.

“No that’s medical…there must be something wrong with your chip”, the nurse told him.

“Yes. Yeah of course yeah” he laughed before admitting “I haven’t got one”

The nurse rolled her eyes “no wonder you can’t get a screen to work” Adam nods at that. “What are you, a… student?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m um…” Adam sits opposite her “I’m on a research project from… the University of Mars”

The nurse rolled her eyes again “the Martian Boondocks. Typical”, she remarked.

“Yep”, Adam giggles apologetically.

“Well, you still need chipping”, the nurse informed him.

“So…does that mean like…brain surgery?” Adam asked a little hesitantly.

“That’s an old fashioned phrase…but that’s the same thing, yes”, the nurse said.

“Oh…okay…never mind. But if I get a chip…that means I could use any computer”

“Absolutely. You’ll…have to pay for it. They’ve stopped subsiding”, the nurse informed him.

“Oh! Right. Sorry for wasting your time. Thanks” Adam got up and started to leave when he remembered that he still had the credit stick in his pocket. “Hold on…can I use this?” he asked the nurse.

The woman smiled “that’ll do nicely”, she said.

~floor 139~

Hayley walked along, slightly annoyed that Adam wasn’t where Rose said he was. She paused when she noticed the Doctor, Rose and Cathica standing together in front of an open cupboard. “I can't just leave you, can I!” she heard Cathica say crossly.

“If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?” Rose asked.

 _Good question Rose_ Hayley thought. She had noticed that it was rather warm too but never said anything.

“I don't know, we keep asking. Something to do with the turbine”, Cathica said.

“Something to do with the turbine”, the Doctor said mockingly as Hayley came to a stop behind him.

“You’re being rude again” she said making the Time Lord turn around.

“Where did you go?” he asked.

“Observation Deck”, Hayley replied “looking for our wayward companion. Who wasn’t there”. 

“He wasn’t?” Rose asked.

“Nope”, Hayley replied popping the p.

“I’m sure he’s around somewhere”, Rose said thinking that he’d probably gone back to the TARDIS. Of course she didn’t say that as she didn’t want them to know she had given her TARDIS key to Adam.

“Probably”

The Doctor turned back to the mess of wires he’d been making “you know that is a very good question you asked Rose. Why is it so hot?” he asked.

“One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!” Cathica said getting rather fed up with this man.

“Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important”, the Doctor said. He accidently snapped a bunch of wires causing Cathica too look away, exasperated.

“Do you actually know what you’re doing?” Hayley asked watching the Doctor work.

“Of course I do”, the Doctor insisted.

“Really? Because it seems to me like you’re just randomly playing around with the wires” the Doctor manages to get a schematic of Satellite 5 on the monitor “ok, I take that back. You do know what you’re doing”, Hayley said.

“Told you”, the Doctor said.

“This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange…and you're looking at pipes?” Cathica said looking at the screen.

“But there's something wrong”, the Doctor pointed out.

“I suppose…”

“Why, what is it?” Rose asked.

“The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down”, Cathica explained.

“All the way from the top”, the Doctor added.

“Floor 500”, Rose and Hayley said together. They exchanged smiles as it wasn’t often where they’d say something together like that.

“Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party”, Rose remarked “It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?”

“I’m in”, Hayley said eager to find out what was going on despite being a little worried as to where Adam had wandered off to.

“You can't. You need a key”, Cathica informed them.

“Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here” the Doctor gestures to the screen and taps few keys “Here we go. Override 215.9”.

“How come it's given _you_ the code?” Cathica asked a little put out that these three strangers had been given the code whereas she’d _never_ gotten it even after applying for three years.

The Doctor glance up at the security camera “Someone up there likes me”, he said.

 _Or you found out something they didn’t want you to_ Hayley thought figuring that was the more likely option.

\---------------------

When the lift doors open on floor 500, the trio stepped out. “Huh, I’m not expert but that doesn’t look like gold to me”, Hayley said looking around at the frost covered walls “someone’s been lying to the staff big time. Wonder what else they’re hiding”.

“I’ll find that out” the Doctor said “you two should go back down stairs”.

“Tough”, Rose said and walked further into floor 500. Hayley put a hand on her ICER as she and the Doctor followed Rose, ready to pull out her weapon at a moment’s notice.

They entered another room where the Editor was watching a bunch of screens. “I started without you” he said turning around to face them “This is fascinating. Satellite 5 contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist!” he laughed “Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?”

Rose spots Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushes over to her immediately “Suki. Suki!” she kneels next to the woman who doesn’t respond “Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?” Suki still didn’t respond “What have you done to her?” Rose asked the Editor.

“I think she's dead”, the Doctor said.

“But she’s working”, Hayley pointed out.

“They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets”, the Doctor said realising that it was the reason Suki and the others were still working.

“Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?” the Editor laughs and the Doctor nods.

“It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on” the Doctor and Hayley made to leave them they were both grabbed by three of the ‘dead’ people. Rose was also restrained by Suki grabbing her arm.

“Tell me who you are!” the Editor demanded.

“Considering that is the only thing keeping us alive, we’re not going to tell you any time soon”, Hayley said struggling against her captor.

“Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise”, the Editor said smiling.

“And who's that?” the Doctor asked.

“It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live” the creature above his head growled “Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client” he snaps his fingers and points upwards.

Rose, the Doctor and Hayley looked up so see a slobbering lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.

“What is that?” Rose asked staring at it.

“You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?” the Doctor asked.

“That ‘thing’, as you put it, is in charge of the human race”, the Editor corrected. The Doctor looked at him in alarm “For almost a 100 years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe” the Jagrafess roars “I call him Max”.

The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods.

Not long after the Editor said that, he had all three of them restrained. “Create a climate of fear…then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy…invent an enemy…change a vote”

“So all the people on Earth are like, slaves”, Rose said.

“Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?” the Editor asked.

“Yes”, the Doctor stated simply.

The Editor looked a bit put out “Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?”

“Yes”, the Doctor repeated.

The Editor pouted “You're no fun”, he said.

“Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am”, the Doctor threatened.

“Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit”, the Editor said.

“Not really”, Hayley said.

“You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed”, Rose said.

“From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt” the Editor made a fist “and crush it” the Editor grins “Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual” the Doctor noticed Cathica out of the corner of his eye “when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing”.

“What about you? You're not a Jagra…uh…a…”

“Jagrafess”, Hayley told Rose.

“Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human”, Rose pointed out.

“Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well”, the Editor said.

“But you couldn't have done this all on your own”, Rose said.

“No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um…install himself” out of the corner of her eye Hayley noticed her hands start to shimmer gold. The brunette clenched her hands, willing it away. She couldn’t afford for it to be let loose, not with the Doctor and Rose so close to her.

“No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?” the Doctor asked.

“3,000 years”, the Editor replied.

“That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system”, the Doctor said. 

“But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?” the Editor gave a small laugh and clicks his fingers. The manacles restraining the trio sent electric shocks through them.

Hayley expected it to hurt but surprisingly it didn’t. _Maybe it’s the gold stuff_ she thought. “Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, they’re Rose and Hayley Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering”

“Tell me who you are!” the Editor shouted.

“I just said!”

“Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…” he broke off suddenly and the Doctor looked at him questioningly. “Time Lord”

“What?”

“Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine”, the Editor said “Oh, with his little human girls from long ago…” he reaches for Rose’s face

“Don’t you touch her”, Hayley snapped, glaring at the man.

“The protective big sister”, the Editor came over to Hayley “what are you going to do if I did touch her?”

“I’ll kick your ass”, Hayley replied.

The Editor smirked, not at all afraid of her. “How are you going to do that? You’re restrained”, he said.

“I know”, Hayley said “that’s why I’ll settle for this!” she lifted her foot and kicked him hard in the chest causing him to stumble back.

“You are feisty. I see why Adam is a little afraid of you” Hayley’s eyes widened when the Editor snapped his fingers, producing a screen that showed the young man in question writhing and screaming as information was forcibly removed from his mind.

“Oh, my God. His head!” Rose exclaimed.

“I’m going to _kill_ him”, Hayley ground out glaring at the screen.

“They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS”

“Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first”, the Doctor said. 

“Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key”, the Editor said.

They all watch as the screen as the key rises out of Adam’s pocket and dangles in front of his face. “Rose!” Hayley exclaimed knowing that the only way Adam had a key was if Rose gave it to him. _She_ didn’t have one yet.

“You and your boyfriends!”

“Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing”, the Editor said with a smirk.

“And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold” the Doctor said indirectly addressing Cathica who was still there. She left the room having come to a decision.

She made her way to floor 500’s Spike Room and tossed the corpse off the chair and sat down. “Disengage safety”, she commanded and the walls lit up around her. She ordered the room to override floor 139 where Adam was “And spike!”

Blue light streamed into her mind. She thought about everything she’d seen and was told. She thought about the hidden truth of Satellite 5. It was working. Icicles on floor 500 were starting to melt. “It's getting hot”, the Doctor commented noticing. The Editor tried to get Suki to terminate Cathica’s access but it wasn’t working.

All the screens suddenly explode with sparks and the ‘people’ who’d been working at the computers fall lifeless to the floor. Hayley and Rose’s manacles come undone.

“She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano” the Jagrafess roars violently and the Doctor laughs.

“Yes! Uh…I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea…” the Editor was cut of abruptly as Hayley who was now free struck him, hard. The Editor collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

“Told you I’d kick your ass”, she said, a small part of her disappointed that he went down so easily.

~floor 139~

“We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage”, the Doctor told Cathica as people around them started recovering from the commotion that had just occurred.

“You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me”, Cathica said.

“I think they’re going to start believing a lot of things now”, Hayley said.

“The human race should accelerate. All back to normal”, the Doctor added.

“What about your friend?” Cathica asked nodding to Adam. The Doctor and Hayley looked at Adam, neither happy about what he did.

“Hales don’t”, Rose said and Hayley all but stalked over to the young man.

“I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key” Adam showed them “well, it’s…I know…”

Hayley’s fist snapped out, striking his face. “You had _one_ chance”, she growled “you cocked that up big time”.

“B-but it all worked out for the best, didn’t it?”, Adam stammered “You know, it's not actually my fault, because the Doctor…” Hayley didn’t let him finish as she shot him with her ICER.

“What did you do that for?” Rose asked as she holstered her gun.

“I warned him”, she stated bending down to grab Adam’s arms. The Doctor gave her a hand and together they carried the unconscious man into the TARDIS, dumping him on the metal grating.

~Adam’s house~

Hayley tapped Adam’s foot with her own “wakey wakey”, she said. 

Adam slowly opened his eyes, groggy from the dendrotoxin. But the second he saw Hayley, he was immediately alert getting to his feet to get some distance from her. It was then that he noticed he was back at home.

“It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!”

“I told you if you messed up you were going home”, Hayley said folding her arms.

“Thought you would’ve thrown me out of an airlock or something while I was unconscious”, Adam said rather relieved she didn’t. 

“I was tempted to toss you into a black hole but luckily for you Rose talked me out of it”, Hayley said.

“Is there something else you want to tell us?” the Doctor asked noticing that his answering machine had a flashing light on it, indicating that there was a message.

“No. Um…what do you mean?”

The Doctor went over to the telephone and picks it up “The archive of Satellite 5. One second of that message could've changed the world” he sonics the telephone making it explode. He then walked back to the TARDIS “That's it, then. See ya”

“How do you mean, ‘see ya’?”

“As in ‘goodbye’”, the Doctor elaborated.

“But…what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens”, Adam said.

“What, like this?” the Doctor snapped his fingers, opening Adam’s head.

“Don't”, he snapped his fingers, closing his head.

“Don't do what?” Hayley asked snapping her own fingers.

“Stop it!” Adam said angrily snapping his fingers again to close his head.

“All right now, Doctor, Hales, that's enough. Stop it”, Rose said wanting to stop what they were doing.

“Thank you”, Adam said grateful that he still had Rose on his side. Then the blonde snapped her own fingers. “Oi!” he protested, snapping his fingers again, closing the little door in his head.

Rose sniggered “Sorry, I couldn't resist”

“The whole of history could have changed because of you”, the Doctor said

“I just wanted to help”, Adam said feebly.

“You were helping yourself”, the Doctor retorted.

“And I'm sorry. I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this”

“Yes I can. ’Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck” the Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

“But I want to come with you!”

“I only take the best. I've got Rose and Hayley”, the Doctor said.

“How can Hayley be the best? She both punched and shot me!” Adam exclaimed.

“She tranquilized you”, the Doctor corrected “and it wasn’t like you didn’t have it coming”.

Suddenly Adam’s mother came through the front door sending Adam into a panic “Rose…take me with you”, he pleaded in a last attempt. Rose just looked at him and went into the TARDIS without saying anything. That left the Doctor and Hayley. “I wish I’d never met you”, he told the brunette woman bitterly.

“The feelings mutual”, Hayley said and went into the TARDIS.

“Still don’t see how she’s the best”, Adam grumbled.

“Unlike you, Hales isn’t selfish. She puts other people before herself. She’s even joined an organisation whose aim is to protect people. Hayley Tyler is 100 times better than you could ever be”, the Doctor said before walking into the TARDIS.

\------------------------

Rose and Hayley walked into the TARDIS chatting about their latest adventure. After the rather horrible trip to Platform One, the Doctor had taken them somewhere a bit more peaceful. A planet called Woman Wept. They spent the day there and at midnight they walked under the frozen waves of the ocean.

“So where do you guys want to head next?” the Doctor asked.

“I don’t know about you but I’m going to bed”, Rose said heading off to her room.

“Sounds like a good idea”, Hayley agreed. She went to follow her sister when her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that the ID said Ward. “Hey Ward”, she greeted.

“Hayley” Hayley frowned at the tone of his voice, it sounded like something bad had happened “Coulson is gone”.

“What do you mean gone? You don’t mean…”

“He was kidnapped”, Ward elaborated.

Hayley’s eyes widened and her grip on the phone tightened “How? When?” she asked.

“I’ll fill you in when you get here”, Ward replied.

“Where are you?”

Ward told her where the Bus was currently and she promised to be there soon. “What’s wrong Hales?” the Doctor asked gathering by that phone call, something bad had happened.

“It’s Coulson. He’s been kidnapped”


	8. The Magical Place

Days later…

“You really think Rathman can help us?” Hayley asked Skye as she fastened the Shimmer around her wrist.

“Hopefully”, Skye replied pulling on her leather jacket that she bought. Both twins had been kicked off of the Bus due to Skye trying to hack SHEILD’s system in order to get into Vanchat’s financials to trace the payments back to centipede. Skye had tried to get in using a computer at an internet café but unfortunately couldn’t thanks to the bracelet she had around her wrist which inhibited her from using computers.

Luckily they came across an article about Lloyd Rathman and figured that he would be their way in to tracking down centipede and finding Agent Coulson. “I hear a car pulling up”, Hayley said and pressed button the Shimmer. Skye’s eyes widened as her sister’s appearance changed. She now was paler with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hayley had explained the Shimmer to her but to see her appearance change like that with a touch of a button… it was very surprising. The Doctor had surprised Hayley by giving her the Shimmer just before she departed the TARDIS to help her team search for Coulson. His reasoning for giving it to her was just in case she had do to any uncover work, the Shimmer could disguise her better than just simply wearing a wig or changing clothes. The Doctor also mentioned that it was already reprogrammed with a disguise. 

Hayley stood up “you ready?” she asked.

“Yep. Let’s do this”, Skye replied. Hayley and Skye waited around the corner out of sight until Lloyd entered his home. “You’re in a lot of trouble, Mr. Rathman”, Skye stepping out.

“Who the hell are you?” Lloyd asked surprised to see her there.

“Agent Melinda May with SHIELD”, Skye replied. Hayley stepped out revealing herself to Lloyd “and this is my partner Agent Megan Riley”.

“Look, clearly there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m a legitimate businessman”, Lloyd said.

Skye removes her sunglasses “SHIELD has evidence your company has been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people”, she informed Lloyd.

“My client’s business is their business”, he said firmly.

“Well, our business is catching those guys”, Skye countered smoothly “and if it turns out you’ve made a profit from just one of them SHIELD is prepared to freeze all of your assets”.

Lloyd gets his phone out “I’m calling my lawyer”, he said.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, Hayley said making sure to make her voice sound like it used to before meeting Skye. Prior to meeting her sister, she had a British accent. But since meeting Skye and the resulting year that followed, she eventually sounded just like her twin.

“Why not?” Lloyd asked with his phone against his ear.

“Because then you won’t get to hear our offer”, she replied.

“What offer is that?” Lloyd asked slightly curious.

“Immunity, you walk…free and clear. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t touch a single asset”, Skye explained.

“Not even your party boat in Key Largo”, Hayley added.

Lloyd pulls his phone away from his ear and looks at it “And if I say no?” he questioned looking at the ‘agents’

“You spend the next five years in The Fridge”, Skye replied.

“The Fridge?” Lloyd asked confused.

“Trust me, it’s worse than it sounds”, Hayley told him. Lloyd puts his phone away.

“All right, what do you want?”

“Follow me to your office. We’ve got some work to do”, Skye said. She walked toward his office, both Hayley and Lloyd following her. Unbeknownst to the twins, the man hits the button for the silent alarm on the security system keypad mounted on the wall by the doorway of his office.

They got him to sit down at his computer to hack into a Swiss bank account. “You want me to hack into a Swiss bank account?” Lloyd asked turning Skye after tapping away at a few keys.

“I just need you to type in your private corporate ID to get me in the door”, she explained.

“Yeah, well letting you in that door is a crime”, Lloyd retorted “Come to think of it, how do I know you two aren’t criminals? In my experience a Federal Agent shows a badge”. 

Hayley pulled out her SHEILD ID and showed it to Lloyd. Skye on the other hand picks up his phone, puts it to her ear and says “SHIELD protocol six alpha victor”.

She turns the phone to show Lloyd the SHIELD logo on the screen. _Quick thinking_ Hayley thought as Lloyd took the phone from Skye. “Great. Just got my high score in Tiny Wings”, he grumbled.

“SHIELD’s been watching you for quite some time, Mr. Rathman”, Skye said moving around the desk to stand beside Hayley “You’re a prime exploit: the gambling, the divorces, that money pit in the Caymans”.

“You’re even behind on your child support payments”, Hayley added.

“Ugh, that’s a clerical thing. My ex knows that”, Lloyd said.

“But does David know that?” Skye asked.

“David thinks I’m a cool dad”

“David thinks you’re a jackass. You got to fix that, Lloyd. Kids need someone they can look up to. Now…start typing”, Skye retorted.

“PD Security! Freeze! Don’t move!” a male voice suddenly shouted behind them. The sisters spin around to see two security guards standing there. They put their hands up as the guards walk towards them.

Skye and Hayley glance at each other and nod. Hayley goes for one guard, grabbing his wrist and spins herself into him so that his gun arm was over her shoulder. From this point she flipped over her shoulder, grabbing his gun in the process. She points the gun at the guard as Skye disarms the second using the move Ward taught her just before their mission to Malta.

Seeing how quickly they’d beaten the security guards, Lloyd started typing quickly “Okay, I-I’m typing, I’m typing. You SHIELD guys don’t mess around”. Hayley and Skye exchange looks happy that them disarming the guards had gotten Lloyd to co-operate. They’d definitely gotten better since their mission to Malta thanks to Ward’s training.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Lloyd logged into his account. “All right, we’re logged in but you do realize you can’t transfer these kinds of funds online”, he told Skye.

“We’re not looking to transfer funds. I’m looking for transaction records”, Hayley said from where she stood behind the now tied up security guards.

“Go to your account history. We need to open up a terminal emulator, see what kind of encryption they’ve got”, Skye instructed him.

“Okay”

“If it’s an SSL 256 or AES Twofish Serpent, we’re in business”, Skye said. Hayley had no clue what she was talking about but kept quiet as this was Skye’s area of expertise.

“Yeah”

“Quantum key, that’s another story”, Skye added.

“Right”, Lloyd said still staring at the computer, doing nothing.

“Lloyd. What is happening here?” Skye asked seeing that the man wasn’t doing anything she asked.

“Yeah, account history. Where is that?” Lloyd asked looking up at her.

 _Really? Even I know where that is_ Hayley thought. Skye let out a frustrated sigh and looks at the guards. She focuses on the younger looking one.

Hayley untied him so that he could take Lloyds place. Thankfully the young guard seemed understand what Skye was getting him to do. “See, the thing is…” Lloyd was cut off when Hayley tapped him on the back of the head.

“No talking”, she said sternly.

There was a beep from the computer “That’s it”, Skye said excitedly.

“You got into Vanchat’s financial records Agent May?” Hayley asked.

Skye looked up at her sister “yes we did, Agent Riley”. Hayley smiled at that but remained behind the other guard and Lloyd in case there was trouble.

“So, this Vanchat, is this the guy you’re trying to bust?” the young guard asked Skye.

“No, we already have him in custody”, she replied “What I want to know is who’s recently paid Vanchat a lot of money. I backtrack those payments to the buyer’s account and get a record of all purchases she’s made, maybe use it to track her down. Click there”.

The young guard highlights a line and clicks it. “Hello Raina. Let’s see what you’ve been up to” the guard clicked on something and Skye told him to print the page.

“Great, so are we done here?” Lloyd asked really hoping the answer was yes.

“One last thing”

Moments later the twins were speeding away in a black Lamborghini. “I don’t know about you, but that was kinda fun”, Hayley admitted, now back to her normal appearance.

Skye laughed “yeah it was a little fun”, she agreed “we better let the others know what we found”. Hayley nodded and pulled out her phone.

\----------------------------------

It wasn’t long before Skye pulls up in the abandoned town Centipede had recently purchased. They get out of the car and start walking. As they walked, Hayley eyed the mannequins remembering how she was attacked by mannequins at Henricks. She knew these weren’t living plastic, but she was still wary all the same.

The sisters stopped at one of the homes and peered in. “creepy”, Skye commented looking at the scene set up inside.

“You said it”, Hayley agreed.

“You shouldn’t be here” a man voice said behind them causing the girls to jump. They turned to see one of the Centipede soldiers standing there. Hayley and Skye took off running, the soldier chasing after them. “There’s nowhere to run!” he shouted as he chased them around the building. However, the moment he enters the open area a step after the sisters, an SUV slams into him sending him flying.

“That was good timing”, Hayley said as Ward got out of the SUV, followed by the rest of the team.

“Coulson’s got to be here somewhere. We need to split up”, Skye said. Jemma looked over her shoulder in time to see a Centipede soldier appearing.

“Or run”, Jemma said.

The rest of the team turn to look at him “I’ll take care of him”, Ward said.

“Are you sure?” May asked prepared to take him on if Ward wasn’t sure. Ward reaches into his vest to pull out the device FitzSimmons gave him earlier.

“I got this”, Ward assures them. He runs towards the soldier while May led the rest of the team away. She and Skye went one way while FitzSimmons went another, leaving Hayley on her own.

“Coulson!” she called throwing open a door to a building. There was no one inside. She turned to go look somewhere else when she heard Jemma shout for help. She ran towards the calls for help and found Jemma cornered by a Centipede solider, Fitz on the ground.

Hayley grabbed a plank of wood, ran up and struck the soldier around the back of the head. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to do anything other than get the man’s attention. The soldier turned and before she could do anything else, he struck her hard. “Hales!” Jemma cried seeing her friend go flying.

Hayley landed hard on the ground. She grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position “get out of here!” she shouted to Jemma who was helping Fitz up. She got to her feet as the soldier advanced “Go!” she shouted at FitzSimmons who hadn’t moved. Hayley engaged the solider not even checking to see if the pair had done what she asked.

She ducked and dodged the solider, managing to land a few hits. Not that they did her any good. Hayley groaned when she hit the wall of the building she was thrown against. She blinked a few times, a bit dazed as her head hit the wall rather hard. Hayley looked up from where she was slumped to see the soldier towering over her. She flung her hands up as he brought a fist down. Golden energy burst from her hands, hitting the soldier and sending him flying.

Hayley lowered her hands, staring at them as the golden glow faded. “Thank you gold stuff”, she murmured. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, wincing as she did so. Hayley went over to the soldier and carefully checked him for a pulse. She let out a relived breath glad that he wasn’t dead as she knew the Centipede soldiers were forced to fight thanks to the eye implant they all had.

Hayley then headed off to try and find everyone else, hoping that she didn’t run into another super soldier. She stopped by the edge of a building when she heard footsteps. Hayley waited until she saw the shadow of the person right by her before stepping out, swinging her fist.

“Whoa! Easy!” Ward said dodging her punch.

“Oh thank god”, she said relieved to see him.

Ward frowned when he saw the state she was in “what happened?” he asked worriedly.

“I met one of the super soldiers”, Hayley replied “And I beat him”.

Ward looked at her impressed “looks like all that training paid off”, he said rather proud of his trainee.

“Only just. I was lucky to be honest”, Hayley admitted.

“We better get you back to the Bus to get you patched up” Ward started to lead her away when she stopped.

“Hold on, what about Coulson? We still got to find him”, Hayley said.

“Skye and May found him”, Ward told her.

“Good” Hayley and Ward started walking “once I get back to the Bus I’m going to sleep for a week”.

“That actually sounds like not a bad idea”, Ward agreed. None of them had gotten much sleep since Coulson had been but now they’d found him a well-deserved rest was in order.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~the Bus~

“You Miss Tyler are going to live. You’ll feel a bit sore for few days and you’re going to have several bruises but apart from that you’re perfectly fine”, Jemma said after she finished examining Hayley “which to be honest is rather a miracle considering you fought a super soldier”.

“Yeah a miracle”, Hayley agreed. She knew that if it hadn’t been for that gold stuff she might not have beaten the guy, therefore surviving to live another day.

“Thanks for that by the way”, Jemma added.

“You’re welcome” they exchanged smiles before Hayley hopped off the stool. The pair joined Fitz who was watching Raina being escorted into a vehicle by an agent.

“Bet there aren’t any flowered dresses where she’s going”, Jemma said. Both Hayley and Fitz nodded in agreement.

“Amen to that, sister”, Fitz said.

Agent Coulson came down the metal spiral staircase, had a brief talk with Agent Victoria Hand before turning to his team. “I just want to say thank you”, he said sincerely. He looks at each one in turn who all give him a smile, even May. “Now get back to work”

Ward smiles and shakes Coulson’s hand before heading upstairs, May following him. Fitz claps him on the arm and then goes back into the lab with Jemma. That left the twins. “I heard what you both did for me”, Coulson said “so I think that its time that we remove this” he took hold of the wrist with the bracelet, held it close to his mouth and says “Disengage bracelet”.

Hayley smiled as Skye’s bracelet beeps a couple of times and opens “Are you kidding me?” Skye asked rubbing her wrist, grateful that she no longer had to wear it.

“Thought you’d like that”, Coulson said with a smile.

“Come on, this is cause for a celebration”, Hayley said. She headed to the metal staircase pausing when her sister didn’t follow “Skye?”

“I’ll be there in a minute” Hayley nodded and went up the steps. When she was gone, Skye turned back to Coulson. “Back in that room, did they learn anything?” she asked.

“No”, Coulson replied.

“Did you?” Skye asked and Coulson gives her a ghost of a smile “I heard what you were saying”, she added meaning about how he begged to die.

Coulson shook his head “It wasn’t real. They were just messing with my head…but I appreciate your concern” Skye nods, accepting his answer, although she doesn’t really believe him “now go celebrate. That’s an order”.

Skye smiles “yes sir”, she said and quickly headed up the metal staircase to go celebrate her ‘freedom’ from the bracelet with her sister.


	9. Shocking Truths

It was a few days later when the TARDIS appeared in the Bus, Hayley was called up to Coulson’s office. “Hey, guys!” she greeted to her adoptive sister and the Time Lord as the stepped out of the ship “Coulson needs to talk to me but I’ll be back in a bit”.

“Ok, see you in a bit”, Rose said.

The brunette headed up the spiral stairs and slid back the door to Coulson’s office. “Hayley, sit down please”, Coulson said gesturing to the sofa. She did so and Agent Coulson sat next to her “Agent May and I went down to Mexico City to talk to somebody. Somebody who knows where you and Skye came from”, he said.

“Tell me”, Hayley said, eager to know what he’d learned.

“When we started this, I warned you and Skye…that you might not like what you learn”, Coulson gently reminded her. It was after the mission to rescue Chan Ho Yin that Skye revealed she’d been looking for their parents for years. After all that time her search led her to two documents that were redacted by SHIELD. Coulson had promised them both that he’d look into it, and it seemed like he had kept his promise.

“And we’ve told you that it can’t be worse than what we have both imagined”. It was true, while at the orphanage she’d often imagined scenarios where it ended up with her at St Mathews. Some of those had been rather horrible, from a child’s imagination. Skye had told her that she’d done the exact same thing.

Coulson hesitated before speaking, he knew that what he was about to tell her was going break her heart but he knew that he couldn’t keep it a secret from her. Like Skye, she had the right to know. “It is” he said with a rather solemn look on his face “you remember the agent who dropped you off at St Mathews?”

“Karen Walker”, Hayley said.

“She wasn’t your mother. Neither was the agent who drop Skye off at St Agnes. But they were killed trying to protect you two…” 

_~flashback~_

_“They weren’t the first to die. We were headed into the Hunan Providence of China. A senior agent had called in two 0-8-4’s”_

_“An object of unknown origin” Coulson cut in, nodding “We’ve dealt with those before”_

_“He said the entire village had died trying to protect them. Grey, Walker and I were just fresh out of the Academy. And there were five of us just running the back end, until we lost communications with the first team”, Lumley explained “We went searching. We found the senior agent under a bridge. He – he managed to escape with a gunshot wound to the neck but he bled out. He was still holding on both 0-8-4’s” Lumley shook his head as he remembered that day “Poor things were covered in blood. We thought the girls were dead, too, but th – they were both asleep in the dead agent’s arms”._

_Coulson leans forward in his seat “The babies? They were the 0-8-4’s?_

_“If either of them had powers or something, we never witnessed it”_

_At that Coulson looked up to May as she glances down at him. They both looked back at Lumley as he spoke again “The five of us helicoptered the children off, headed home. After we landed, we started getting crossed off”_

_“Executed?”_

_“Tortured”, Lumley corrected “heads bashed in. And when it came down to Grey, Walker and I we realized the only way to keep our people and the children from being hunted –“_

_“Was to erase them from existence”, Coulson finished._

_Lumley nodded “Grey and Walker were smart. They used a lead agent’s credentials to fake a Level 8 clearance. Together they set up a nearly invisible protocol. Separate the children, send them off to different orphanages. The foster system was ordered to move the children around every few months”_

_“But they still got to Grey and Walker”_

_“They both died protecting that secret”_

_~end~_

Hayley stared at Coulson, tears running down her face. She’d started crying part way through his explanation. And who could blame her? It was far worse than what she’d imagined. Coulson placed a hand on her shoulder “I’m sorry Hayley, but I couldn’t keep this from you”, he said quietly.

“I know” she sniffled “all those people…” Coulson put his arms around her as she cried harder.

Eventually Hayley managed to pull herself together enough so that she could leave the office. Skye walked over to her sister when she reached the bottom of the stairs and put her arms around her. A moment later Rose joined in, making it a group hug. The Doctor watched as Hayley buried her head on Skye’s shoulder and started to cry. Whatever Coulson had told her must’ve been really bad.

Quietly he slipped away, up the stairs to have a word with the agent. The Doctor didn’t bother knocking when he got to the sliding door of Coulson’s office, he just slid it back and walked in “Hayley is in tears downstairs. What did you tell her?” he demanded.

“The truth about where she came from, why she and Skye were put in the orphanages”, Coulson replied getting up from his desk, moved around it and slid the door shut for privacy.

“Tell me”, the Doctor said leaning against the desk, folding his arms. Coulson nodded and told the Time Lord exactly what he told the twins. As the man spoke, the Doctor felt himself get angrier with the agent. Just hearing how the sisters where responsible for that much death…it was no wonder Hayley was in such a state. He would be the same way in her position. It did also raise another question. “Didn’t you think about how Skye and Hales would react to hearing all that before you told them?” the Doctor asked when Coulson had finished.

“I did” Coulson sighed “but I couldn’t keep this from them. They had the right to know especially since Skye has been searching her whole life for any information about her past, about her family”.

“They may have had the right to know but you still didn’t have to tell them everything”, the Doctor told him.

“I’m afraid I did. If I kept some of it back and they found out later, it would’ve been worse”, Coulson said. The Doctor had to agree that he did have a point there, it would be a whole lot worse if the girls discovered at a later date that the agent had withheld information from them.

~SHIELD Academy~

Skye and Hayley wandered along the Wall of Valour looking for the names of the SHIELD Agents that had dropped them off. After Hayley had calmed down enough, Skye requested that they both have a little time with the Wall of Valour at the Academy, to pay their respects to those who’d died keeping them safe. Hayley stopped when she found Karen Walker’s name. She reached out and touched one finger to the name, looking at it sadly. _I’m so sorry Karen_ she thought _I won’t forget you, I promise._ Despite how awful she felt about all those people that had died protecting herself and Skye, Hayley felt a sense of closure as she stood in front of the Wall of Valour. For years she had no idea as to why she’d been sent to the orphanage but now she knew. She also knew why the 2 foster homes had sent her back. It wasn’t because they didn’t want her, it was SHIELD looking out for her, protecting her. While she was grateful at the knowledge that SHIELD had been looking out for not only herself but Skye as well, she was very glad that they didn’t step in when Jackie decided to adopt her. _They must’ve known she was going to be a good mother for me_ she thought _or they figured I was going to be safe enough with the Tylers._

Skye stopped by Linda Grey’s name, reaching out to touch it just like Hayley did. Her whole life she’d believed that she wasn’t wanted, that she didn’t belong. That every family that had taken her in didn’t want her to stay. But she was so wrong, she did have a family looking after her, protecting her. And that family was SHIELD. 

Now they knew the truth, there was no more wondering how or why. No more searching. No more imagining. No more looking back, only forward. 

~TARDIS: a day later~

The Doctor walked into the console room and was surprised to see Hayley sitting on the captain’s chair. “I thought you’d be with your mother and Rose”, he said coming over.

“I just needed a breather”, Hayley said “I’m still processing everything”.

“Did you want me to….” He gestured towards the corridor that would lead to the rest of the ship. Hayley shook her head.

“No, you can stay”, she said. The Doctor sat down on the captain’s chair next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Sorry”, Hayley said moving her head when she started to sniffle “it’s just…so many died”.

“I know”, the Doctor said gently “it’ll get easier with time, I promise”.

“Really?” Hayley hiccupped looking at him.

“Really”, the Doctor said wiping her tears away with his thumb. Suddenly Hayley’s phone rang making them both jump. The brunette fumbled in her pocket for her phone and pulled it out. Hayley frowned at the number, she didn’t recognise it.

“Hello?” she said answering it.

 _“Hello Miss Tyler, I’m Maxwell. I work for Mr Weyland”_ , Hayley rolled her eyes and began to pull the phone away from her ear when Maxwell spoke again, rather quickly “ _before you hang up there’s something we need to discuss”_.

Hayley snorted “what do I have to discuss with the some flunkie from Weyland Industries?” she asked.

 _“Your skills as an archaeologist. They’re quite good so I’ve heard”,_ Maxwell said.

“Don’t bother with flattery, just say whatever it is you want to say”, Hayley said “I’ve got far more important things to do then have a chat with you”.

 _“Since you want to get straight to the point, we need your help. We need your skills on an expedition to the Antarctic”_ , Maxwell explained _“you will be well paid for your services”_.

“Money doesn’t interest me”, Hayley said.

 _“Regardless, the money will be transferred to your account at the end of the expedition to do with what you wish”_ , Maxwell told her.

“Fine”, Hayley grumbled “can you tell me a bit more about this expedition?”

 _“You’ll find out if you attend the meeting”_ , Maxwell replied. Hayley took the phone away from her ear and made a face which the Doctor thought was highly amusing. She put the phone back to her ear.

“Ok, I’ll go”, Hayley said.

 _“Excellent”_ , Maxwell said. Hayley could literally hear the happy tone through her mobile.

“Where is this meeting?” she asked. Hayley listened as Maxwell told her when and where it was taking place before he hung up.

“What was that about?” the Doctor asked.

“I’ve just been enlisted to help with a ‘mystery expedition’”, Hayley replied “for Weyland Industries”.

The Doctor knew from the phone call that she was less than thrilled by the request for her expertise. He also knew that it would be reckless of him to let her go alone. Firstly, he didn’t know this person from Weyland Industries. Secondly, he, like Hayley was in the dark as to what the expedition would entail. Finally, he had an obligation to make sure that she was safe while in his care. May and Ward would have his hide if anything happened to her under his watch. And those two was just as scary as Jackie, probably just a tad more so.

“Well, don’t think for one second I’m going to let you go alone”, he said “I’ll stay with you throughout the whole thing”.

Hayley smiled at him, grateful “Thanks”.


	10. Aliens Vs Predator part 1

The Doctor glanced over at Hayley as he piloted the TARDIS. She was holding onto the console, a worried look etched on her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked wondering if she was having second thoughts about this expedition that she’d been called to ‘help’ out on. If that was the case, he’d turn around in a heartsbeat. He wasn’t going to force her to continue if she was that worried, no matter what this Maxwell guy had said.

“It’s Maxwell. The man was just…too vague about what this expedition was on”, Hayley replied “and that doesn’t sit right with me. Not one bit”.

“We can turn around if you want”, the Doctor offered “It only takes a moment”.

Hayley shook her head “no, I need to see what it’s about”, she firmly, though the Doctor could detect a hint of uncertainty in her voice “those guys may be looking for something that is incredibly dangerous. If that is the case, then its all the more reason to go”.

“Are you absolutely sure?” the Doctor questioned, still fully prepared to take them somewhere…anywhere else.

Hayley nodded “I’m sure Doctor”, she replied.

“All right then”, the Doctor said. Moments later the TARDIS set down with a thump signalling that they’ve arrived. Hayley walked down the ramp but didn’t open the door straight away. Instead she touched her holster as if to reassure herself that she still had her ICER. The brunette relaxed somewhat when she felt the weapon under her fingers. She then gripped the door handle, pulled open the door and stepped out, the Doctor close behind.

“Where shall we look first?” Hayley asked looking up and down the corridor. It was deserted.

“if there's any information about the expedition, then it'll likely be on a computer. So in answer to your question, somewhere that has a computer”, the Doctor replied “an office...control centre...IT department…” Hayley raised an eyebrow at the last one.

“So...which way? Left or right?” she asked.

The Doctor glanced down both ways before deciding on turning left. Hayley followed him. They hadn't been walking long when a very familiar man of Italian descent entered the corridor from one of its off shoots. “I don’t believe it", Hayley said thoroughly surprised. Before he Doctor could ask her what was wrong, the man looked at them as her voice caught his attention.

His face broke out in a big grin and walked towards them. When the man was close enough, he hugged Hayley. “Hayley Tyler, you’re a sight for sore eyes”, he remarked.

“Backatcha Sebastian”, Hayley said happily “how have you been?”

“So-so. Been trying to look for a burial chamber of the Teotihuacans”, Sebastian replied.

“And have you?” Hayley asked, interested.

“Sadly no”, Sebastian sighed “but I did find this” he showed her a rusted bottle cap attached to a string around his neck.

“Ooh a bottle cap, how very exotic”, Hayley teased.

“Don’t laugh. If I put this back in the ground and someone dug this up in several centuries from now, it would be a valuable find”, Sebastian told her, he tucked the bottle cap away “bottle cap aside, I have no more money to keep the dig going”. 

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Hayley said sympathetically.

“Yeah…well that’s why I’m on this so called ‘expedition’. I’m being offered enough funds to continue the dig for quite some time”, Sebastian said “what about you? What did Wayland Industries offer you?”

“Same as you”, Hayley replied “money. But that’s not why I’m here. I’m…here to find out what this expedition is. Wayland’s flunkie was far too vague for my liking”. Sebastian grinned again.

“You haven’t changed a bit Hayley. Still one for finding out all the facts”, he remarked.

“You know me”, Hayley said with a smile of her own. The Doctor watched this interaction, something inside him feeling a bit irritated at how friendly this guy was being toward his companion. He honestly should be feeling this way, they were friends after all. And yet…he couldn’t help get this bubble of…jealousy welling up inside him. The Time Lord cleared his throat to remind Hayley that he was still there. Hayley glanced at him “Oh, Sebastian this is a friend of mine: John Smith. But he mainly goes by the Doctor. Doctor, this is Sebastian De Rosa, an old colleague of mine”, the brunette said, introducing both males to each other.

“Nice to meet you”, Sebastian said politely and held out his hand. The Doctor shook it, though he used a little more force than was necessary.

“Likewise”, the Doctor said and released the guy’s hand. He felt a little proud when he was the man wince and rub his hand.

“That’s quite a grip you got there”, Sebastian remarked.

“I know”, the Doctor said. Hayley frowned, _did he just some macho handshake thing?_ She thought. If that was the case, she didn’t see any need for it. No real reason why the Doctor would do that to her old friend.

It was a bit tense for a moment or two until a blonde haired woman approached the trio. “Glad I found you Mr De Rosa, Miss Tyler. The meeting as about to start”, the woman said, with an Irish accent. She then turned and started back the way they came. Hayley and Sebastian followed after her while the Doctor trailed behind. He was wishing that his companion had decided against coming here.

“You seem to have us at a disadvantage”, Sebastian remarked to the blonde woman “You know our names but we don’t know yours Miss…”

“Avery. Gwen Avery”, the woman supplied.

“What brings you here Gwen?” Hayley asked, interested.

“I’m here with a friend of mine Lex Woods”, Gwen replied “we were picked up while climbing part of Mount Everest. What about you two?” she asked Sebastian and Hayley.

“I was in an excavation in Mexico”, Sebastian answered.

“I got a phone call while I was staying with the Doctor”, Hayley gestured with her head to the Time Lord behind her “and we came straight here”.

Gwen led them through the corridors, explaining about who was on the expedition. There were three teams. The Scientists: Lex, Sebastian, Sebastian’s right hand man Thomas and Doctor Miller. Gwen informed Hayley that she’d be part of the Scientist Team. The Irish woman then went on to tell them who was in the other two teams; the ‘muscle’ and the drillers. “I don’t know which team you’ll be on Doctor…?”

“It’s just the Doctor”, the Time Lord said “and I’ll be on Hayley’s team”. There was no way that he was going to let her be alone on a team with _Sebastian_.

Gwen led them into the briefing area where all three teams were assembled. “Glad you could join us Miss Tyler…and friend”, Maxwell said as they approached the scientist team. He looked around and noted that everyone that was supposed to be there was assembled in the briefing area. “Everybody! Please. Your attention” the lights go out and a projection is displayed on the wall in front of them all “Mr Wayland”.

There was a sound of heavy footsteps on metal. Everyone followed the sound to a walkway above them. They watched as a man in his late 40s approached the railing. “Thank you all for coming”, he said, his voice echoing thanks to the microphone attached to his jacket “Seven days ago one of my satellites over Antarctica was hunting for mineral deposits when a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth outlined this...” an image appeared on wall. It was of some sort of structure. “The red lines indicate solid walls. Through thermal mapping we've generated a rough three dimensional image of the structure” Sebastian glanced down at his tablet which was displaying the same image that was on the wall.

“No way”, Hayley breathed staring at the image over his shoulder.

“It's massive ... Containing hundreds of rooms, all built around a central core”, Wayland continued “My experts tell me it's a pyramid. What they can't agree on is who built it and when”.

The Doctor watched Hayley and Sebastian stare at the tablet in the latter’s hands, both occasionally pointing to the screen. “I’m seeing hints of three different cultures in the structure”, Hayley murmured quietly “Aztec, Cambodian and Egyptian. It’s an amalgamation of all three cultures”.

“Hales…I think I know what it is”, Sebastian said equally quietly “I think it’s the first pyramid ever built by a master culture which all three derived from”.

Hayley gave him a look of disbelief “you really think that’s possible?” she asked.

“I do”, Sebastian said, a tone of excitement in his voice “this could be the proof that shows those cultures are connected. This could rewrite history” he gave her a grin which she returned. The Doctor scoffed under his breath. He didn’t understand why they were so fascinated by this find, especially Hayley. He had a time machine. He could prove without a shadow of a doubt whether there was a connection between the cultures. Heck, he could take his companion to meet the people of this ‘master culture’ should they exist.

“I think your experts are right”, Sebastian said loudly having just about heard what Wayland had said about it being a blend of all three cultures that himself and Hayley had just been discussing.

“Which one?” Wayland asked.

“All of them”, Hayley answered.

“Meaning what exactly?” Lex questioned. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the wall with the projection. He turned back and gestured to Hayley to join him. She did so.

“This pyramid contains features from all three cultures”, the Italian archaeologist said “it might be the first pyramid ever built”.

“Built by whom?” Doctor Miller asked. Hayley and Sebastian exchanged looks, both barely able to contain their excitement about this discovery.

“By the first civilisation”, Hayley answered trying to keep her voice calm and professional. It wouldn’t do for her to be jumping up and down like a school girl who’d just been asked out by the boy she’d been crushing on for ages.

“Thank you”, Wayland said. Hayley and Sebastian went back to their seats.

“But how can anyone build a pyramid out here?” Miller asked.

“Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice. It’s likely the continent was once habitable”, Thomas explained.

“Well I can’t tell you who built it but if I could take a sample from it, I could tell you how old it is”, Miller suggested to Wayland.

“Well Doctor Miller, I'm offering to put you right next to this thing”, Wayland said.

“Uh what caused the heat bloom?” Thomas asked.

  
“I don’t know”, Wayland replied. _I could find that out with the TARDIS_ the Doctor thought _no need for all these experts to go looking for it. I could figure out what it is, what caused the heat bloom and be back in time for tea._

“Where exactly on the ice is this?” Lex asked.

“Bouvetoya Island. But it's not on the ice. It's two thousand feet under it”, Wayland answered. Hayley raised her eyebrows. She wasn’t the only one in disbelief, she could see that Gwen’s friend Lex was too.

“Mr. Quinn”, Maxwell said looking at the leader of the drilling team.

“Mr. Stafford, you're looking at the best drilling team in the world. We'll chew to that depth in seven days”, Quinn said confidently, his crew nodding in agreement.

“And add three weeks on top of that to train everyone here”, Gwen spoke up.

“We don't have that kind of time Miss Avery”, Wayland said “I'm not the only one with a satellite over Antarctica. Others will be here soon”.

“Maybe I wasn’t being very clear”, Gwen said, her Irish accent more pronounced “No one in this room is ready for this trip”.

“That's why I invited you here”, Wayland said.

“Bouvetoya is one of the most isolated places in the world”, Lex informed him “The nearest land is a thousand miles away. There's no help if we run into trouble”.

“You're right, it's a no man's land” Wayland walked down the steps “But the train has left the station. I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship – “ he nods to the projection on the wall “This is worth the risk”.

Lex stood up “Find another guide”, she told Wayland before walking out. Gwen got up from her seat and hurried after her friend.

\-------------

Lex looked up from her packing when her cabin door opened. It was Gwen. “You aren’t going to ask me to stay are you?” she asked.

Gwen shook her head “No”, she replied “You don’t want to go because of the danger, I get it. I’m certainly not going to make you stay. If I have to be honest, I’m kinda glad that you’ve decided to leave. Not that I don’t think you’re not capable, you certainly are…”

“You just worry about me”, Lex finished giving her friend a small smile.

“I can’t help it Lex. This is who I am”, Gwen said. Lex zipped up a small bag and put it into her backpack.

“Promise me that you’re going to be careful”, the American said.

“Come on, Lex. It’s me. I’m always careful”, Gwen said.

Lex gave her friend a look, clearly saying that she didn’t believe her “Gwen, you’re more of a daredevil than I am”, she stated “just promise that you will be careful. I wasn’t joking when I said you’d be cut off from any outside help if you go on that island”.

“I know” Gwen stepped forward “Lex, I swear on our friendship, I will be careful”.

Lex smiled, glad that the Irish woman had made that promise. Though it gave her a little assurance, it still didn’t mean she wasn’t going to worry about Gwen. She was being all rights, a bad ass but she wasn’t invincible. And she had no idea if Wayland’s team of ‘muscle’ will have Gwen’s back when they head out onto the island.

The door to her cabin opened again. This time it was Maxwell. “Spoke with Mr Weyland. Money's been wired to your foundation's account. Chopper's refuelling to fly you back home”, he informed Lex.

“Who’s Lex’s replacement?” Gwen asked.

“Gerald Murdoch”, Maxwell answered before he turned and walked away. Gwen and Lex exchanged glances before they hurried after the man.

~TARDIS~

The Doctor frowned at the 3D image of the pyramid on the TARDIS scanner. Though Hayley and… the other guy were rather excited over it, the more the stared at the image, the more unsettled he got. He rubbed his face, he needed to talk to Hayley, he needed to tell her this wasn’t a good idea. He turned and left the console room, heading for the room the TARDIS had set up so that his companion could train.

The Doctor stopped in the doorway and watched as she beat the life out of the punching bag with a variety of punches and kicks. He’d only seen her train once; right after she’d gotten a call from Ward to say that Coulson had been kidnapped. In fact that was when the TARDIS had created a room so she could prepare for whatever she had to face to get the leader of the small unit back. If he had to be honest there was something about her fighting that he kinda liked. He watched as she kicked the bag violently making it swing off the hook. She walked over, picked the bag up and put it back on the hook. That was when she noticed the Time Lord standing there.

“Oh, didn’t know you were there”, she said wiping tendrils of hair that had escaped from her ponytail away from her face “what’s up?”

“It’s the pyramid. I don’t think we should go”, the Doctor said.

“Why not?” Hayley asked tugging off her gloves.

“The whole thing is making me a little uneasy. Doesn’t help where this pyramid is”

Hayley raised her eyebrows “ _You’re_ uneasy? The guy who threatened the Slitheen with alcohol…and you’re uneasy about a mystery pyramid?”

“Yes, I am”, the Doctor said.

“Well…you can stay here if you want. But I’m going”, Hayley said “that pyramid may well be the very first one ever. It’s too good a chance to pass up”.

“Hales what kind of person would I be if I let you go there on your own?” the Doctor asked.

“But I won’t be on my own. I have Sebastian. Not to mention the team of security going with us”, Hayley reminded him.

“How did you meet the guy anyway?” the Doctor suddenly questioned “I didn’t think he was the kind of guy you’d be friends with”.

“Doctor there’s quite a few things you don’t know about me which include who I’m friends with”, Hayley said “besides why are you asking about him? Don't tell me your jealous?" Hayley asked in a teasing tone.

"No, just wondering how you met that’s all," Doctor said looking away avoiding brunette’s teasing grin.

“If you must know I met Sebastian on a dig in Montana. We were part of Alan Grant’s team in his search for dinosaur bones”, Hayley explained “did find a few interesting skeletons including velociraptor. Come to think of it, I wonder what Doctor Grant is doing now?” she wondered aloud “I’ll have to give him a ring some time”.


	11. Aliens Vs Predator part 2

Hayley smacked the Doctor’s hand away from his coat as he fiddled with it for the 20th time. “Will you stop doing that”, she hissed.

“Its uncomfortable”, the Doctor complained “I still don’t understand why I have to wear this stupid get up. I can withstand the cold much better than you humans without the need of many layers”.

“I know you can but as I’m the only one who knows you’re an alien, you need to blend in”, Hayley said.

“Not sure I can stand being bundled up like this for a long time”, the Doctor grumbled.

“Well you can either suck it up for as long as you have to or you can stay in the TARDIS”, Hayley said “I wouldn’t be upset if you chose the latter. I’ll be perfectly fine with Sebastian and Gwen and Lex…if she changes her mind”.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of his 21st fiddle of his coat. He didn’t want to leave Hayley alone with Sebastian. So he could endure wearing the stupid winter coat, at least for a little bit.

“I told you she'd stay”, Miller remarked noticing Lex making an appearance in the Docking Bay, followed by Gwen “It's my animal magnetism. It's irresistible”.

Hayley snorted, having heard what he said even from where she and the Doctor was standing. “I seriously doubt he has animal magnetism”, she said quietly to the Doctor “even if he did, this girl would be able to resist it very easily”.

“He not your type?” the Doctor asked.

“Nope”, Hayley answered popping the p “I prefer those who are clever, not bad looking and have a sense of adventure”. The Doctor couldn’t help but think that he’d fit all of those. Was she talking about him specifically? Or was it her archaeology friend? Or was it someone completely different…possibly from SHIELD?

He was broken from his thoughts when Lex started to speak. “It's my job to keep you alive on this expedition and I need your help to do that. Since I don't have the time to properly train you, I'm laying down three simple rules. One: No one goes anywhere alone. Ever. Two: Everyone will maintain constant communication. Three: Unexpected things are gonna happen. When they do…no one tries to be a hero. Understood?” She looked around at the group who all nodded.

“You gonna stick to those rules?” Hayley asked the Time Lord.

“I will”, he answered “but your safety is my main concern. If anything where to happen to you, they won’t be able to stop me from being as Lex put it, a hero”.

Hayley smiled “I suppose that makes you my alien knight in a leather jacket”, she joked.

The Doctor grinned at her “yes, it does”, he said.

Lex wandered over to Adele Rousseau who was cleaning her handgun. Gwen was also standing next to her. She too was checking over her own weapon. “Seven seasons on the ice and I've never seen a gun save someone's life”, Lex remarked.

“I don't plan on using it”, Adele answered.

“Then why bring it?” Lex asked.

“Same principle as a condom. I'd rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one”, Adele told her “I'm Adele”.

“Lex”, Lex introduced.

“I know, Gwen told me”, Adele said nodding to the Irish woman.

“What did you tell her, Gwen?” Lex asked wondering if she should be concerned.

“All good things, don’t worry Lex”, Gwen assured her friend. 

“She’s right”, Adele spoke up “Gwen didn’t say a bad word about you” she put the gun down “I'm glad that you decided to stay”.

“Well…couldn't let you have all the fun or Gwen have all the fun”, Lex said and the three women exchanged smiles.

\------------------

Lex raised an eyebrow as she watched Sebastian fiddle with a Pepsi cap that was attached to a piece of cord around his neck. “What’s with the bottle cap?” she asked as the Haaglund they were in trundled along the snow.

“Valuable archaeological find”, Sebastian answered with a smile which Lex returned. Sebastian glanced outside at the moon.

“When I was a kid, growing up in Sicily, you know what they'd call a moon that big?” he asked Lex. The woman shook her head. “La luna del cacciatore” a half a second later Sebastian translated “'Hunter's Moon'”.

In another Haaglund, Hayley was also looking out at the moon “La luna del cacciatore”, she murmured.

“I’m sorry?” Gwen asked confused because unlike the Doctor, she didn’t understand Italian.

“Hunter’s Moon”, the Doctor said “she called it a Hunter’s Moon”.

“Sebastian once mentioned that’s what people in Sicily called a moon that size”, Hayley explained.

“Of course he did”, the Doctor muttered earning a look from his companion. Though he’d insisted that wasn’t jealous of her old friend, Hayley couldn’t help but think the Doctor really was jealous.

Gwen glanced out of the window “Hunter’s Moon”, she repeated “pretty appropriate for me”.

“How so?” Hayley asked.

“I’m a bit of a survivalist, fairly good at hunting too”, Gwen answered “that’s all thanks to my dad. He taught me everything I knew” the Irish woman smiled fondly as she remembered the many hunting trips she had been on with her Dad.

\--------------

Sometime later they reached the Whaling station, the location where they were going to drill down to get to the pyramid. Adele frowned when she saw Hayley strapping on a leg holster. “What kind of Archaeologist carries a weapon?” she asked Gwen, Lex and Sebastian.

“Uh…I do”, Hayley said looking up, having heard her “so does River, my mentor”. She slid her ICER into the holster and stood up. She took out a small handheld tablet from her pocket and began to pull things up onto the screen.

“There’s also Indiana Jones”, Gwen added.

“Don’t forget Daniel Jackson”, Miller said as he passed by. Hayley glanced up from the tablet and frowned as she watched the retreating scientist. _What was he up to?_ She thought. Lex had made her rules very clear, no one goes off alone.

“And Lara Croft”, Sebastian put in.

“She’s a video game character Sebastian”, Lex said.

“Still an archaeologist with a gun”, Hayley spoke up, stuffing the tablet into her coat pocket and hurried after Doctor Miller.

\-----------------

~Whaling Station: mess hall~

Hayley clapped a hand on Miller’s shoulder when she managed to catch up to him as he paused in the doorway of what appeared to be a mess hall. “Bloody hell!” he swore having jumped out of his skin due to not expecting Hayley to do that. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“That wasn’t my intention”, Hayley said “but you were going off on your own. That’s breaking one of Lex’s rules”.

Miller sighed “I know, I was just curious”, he said.

“Careful Doctor Miller, curiosity killed the cat”, Hayley told him in a warning tone.

“Good thing I’m not a cat then”, Miller countered. He glanced around the frozen room and then back at Hayley “I don’t suppose you’ll mind taking my picture?”

“Of course not”, Hayley said and held out her hand. Miller handed her the camera and moved into position. Hayley took a couple steps back, raised the camera and pressed the button. The flash of light briefly illuminates the room. Then there was a scuttling sound.

“Did you hear…?”

“Yes, I did”, Hayley answered, lowering the camera.

They heard the scuttling again. Hayley shoved the camera back at Miller and got out her torch and ICER. Slowly she moved the torch around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. It came again, this time behind them. Hayley and Miller spun around.

“Come out of there or... you'll be wearing your ass for a hat”, the scientist threatened.

Hayley cast an ‘WTF’ look at Miller while keeping her torch and ICER trained on the darkness “Is that supposed to sound tough?” she asked. His voice had wavered during the threat which made it less of one.

“Yeah…kind of”, Miller admitted.

“I hate to tell you this but it didn’t”, Hayley said “not one bit”. They both heard the noise again much louder. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Hayley moved in front of Miller protectively. Last thing she wanted was to lose someone so early on and someone who is currently under her care.

And then…

A penguin emerged from behind a table.

“It's a penguin”, Miller stated, giving a nervous laugh.

“Yes, it is”, Hayley putting her ICER back into her holster but kept her torch on the penguin “come on, let’s get back to the others”. She took Miller’s arm and led him out of the room.

The moment they left the room, they see Sebastian looking flushed and excited. He darted forward and grabbed Hayley’s hand “you’re not going to believe this”, he said and pulled her away, around the corner to where a perfectly round hole in the snow and ice. The Doctor noticed Sebastian holding Hayley’s hand and frowned. Thankfully the Italian wasn’t holding her hand for very long.

“It’s drilled at a perfect 30 degree angle”, Quinn stated.

“How far does it go down?” Lex asked peering into the hole.

“All the way to the pyramid”, Weyland answered. Quinn nods to Sven and he lights a flare

FLARE, then drops it down the shaft. They watch the flare fall down the hole until it was swallowed up by the darkness.

“How was it done?” Miller asked.

“Thermal equipment of some kind”, Quinn replied.

“Like yours?” Weyland questioned and Quinn shook his head.

“This one is more advanced”, he said noting the way it easily cut through both wood and metal of the nearby structure “Incredibly powerful. I've never seen anything like it”. Hayley moved over to stand beside the Doctor.

“Do you know what could’ve made the hole?” she asked quietly.

“No human machine that I know of could do this”, the Doctor said “as far as I know, they’re not advanced enough”.

“Maybe it’s a prototype drill?” Hayley suggested “or some kind of laser?”

“Possibly”, the Doctor murmured.

“Well its most definitely _not_ alien”, Hayley stated.

“I wouldn’t rule it out”, the Doctor said “I scanned the hole with the sonic. It’s been created in the last 24 hours”.

“That’s impossible surely?”

“I’d love to agree with you but…” the Doctor gestured to the hole. It didn’t take very long for Weyland to reveal what the Doctor had discovered with the sonic screwdriver. Then a flurry of activity began as preparations were made for the descent.

\----------------

~ice grotto: 2,000 feet below~

“You ok?” the Doctor asked Hayley. The descent hadn’t been too bad except when Weyland had been detached from his line due to the winch getting jammed. On his way down, the man had knocked into Hayley very nearly making her fall too. Thankfully the Doctor, managed to stop that from happening as he was next to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Hayley replied. She looked up the hole “Well…that’s something I can cross off my bucket list. Rappel down a two thousand foot hole in the Antarctic”.

“You have a bucket list?” the Doctor asked.

“I didn’t use to have one”, Hayley said checking her holster to make sure that it was still secure. She glanced up at the Doctor “and then I met you”.

“You’ll have to show it to me sometime. Then we can do more stuff that you can cross off”, the Doctor suggested.

Hayley smiled “I’d like that”.

“I don't understand...” Weyland said looking around confused “No equipment. No sign of another team”.

“The tunnel didn’t dig itself Weyland”, Gwen stated.

“Actually I’ve seen it happen”, the Doctor said to Hayley.

“Really?” the brunette asked, interested.

“Yeah, I was on this planet…” the Doctor started when Connors suddenly shouted

“We have power!”

“Let's light her up”, Maxwell ordered. Then several powerful floodlights turn on forcing them all to shield their eyes as the light was reflected off of the ice.

“Uh…Hayley?” the Doctor said lowering his hand, his eyes widening at what he saw.

“What?” Hayley asked, hands still raised to her eyes.

“You might want to move your hands”, the Doctor suggested. Hayley lowered her hands and gasped. Towering above them was the pyramid which was far more magnificent than the 3D model could give it credit. The brunette snapped a picture.

“Congratulations, Mr. Weyland. Looks like you'll be leaving your mark after all”, Lex said glancing at the man.

Weyland turns to the rest of the group “Thank you all for this. Let's make history”.


	12. Aliens Vs Predator part 3

The group slowly and carefully ascended the ice covered steps towards a doorway that was about halfway up. The Doctor stuck close to Hayley, steadying her when she slipped a couple of times.

“Blimey this is one big entranceway”, Hayley remarked looking up “I think its taller than the TARDIS console room”, she added in a quieter tone to the Doctor.

“I’d say you’re right”, The Time Lord agreed. The pair followed the others into the entrance hall. As they walked the Doctor took in the architecture, trying to see if it was familiar to him. It was not. 

Sebastian paused by one of the stone columns when he noticed a rather recognisable symbol. He wiped away the dust to reveal three lines of hieroglyphs. “I recognize the Egyptian. Not the other two”, Thomas stated coming to stand beside him.

“The second line is Aztec”, Sebastian told him “Pre-conquest era. Third is Cambodian. Looks like a mixture of Bantu and Sanskrit”.

“Then you were right. The pyramid does contain all three cultures”, Weyland said.

“It does appear that way, yes", Hayley agreed.

“...you may -- choose -- to enter”, Thomas translated looking at the top line.

“Who taught you to translate?” Sebastian asked his right hand man.

“Funny, he looks just like you", Thomas shot back.

“Anyway…” Sebastian continued as if Thomas hadn't spoken “Its ‘Those who choose may enter’”. 

“You should really brush up on your translation skills, both of you”, Hayley said stepping up “it actually says ‘Only the...chosen ones may enter’”.

The Doctor smirked at the fact that she'd put both of them to shame by telling them what it actually said. “I wasn't that far off", Sebastian said.

“But you were still wrong", Hayley said with a smile. She wasn't about to tell them the reason she knew what it said. That would involve telling them about the Doctor's alien status and she wasn't going to tell them that, ever. Last thing she wanted was to tell them the truth and for them to freak out. Possibly even try to harm the Time Lord or worse try to capture him for ‘study’. She wasn't going to let either of those things happen. They want to hurt him, they'll have to go through her first.

They continued on, all except the Doctor who’d noticed some sort of carving on one of the walls. It was of two figures locked in combat. He frowned as he moved closer. The figures looked rather familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Doctor, you ok?” Hayley asked coming over. She’d glanced back when she realised that he hadn’t followed.

“Yeah…fine”, the Doctor replied. Hayley followed his gaze to the carving.

“Do you know who or what those figures are?” she questioned.

“I’m not sure”, the Doctor answered.

“Maybe you could figure it out while we catch up with the others?” Hayley suggested. The Doctor nodded and they quickly went off in the direction the rest of the group had gone.

The pair enter the next chamber to see a large chamber with 7 long stone slabs in a rough circle, each with a mummified body on it. The others had spread out either studying the bodies or the slabs or the rather creepy carvings on the walls. “This is where they offered the "chosen ones" to the gods”, Thomas explained.

“Those that were chosen would lie here”, Sebastian added nodded to the bodies “They weren't bound or tied in any way. They went to their deaths willingly. Men and Women. It was considered an honour”.

“Its hardly an honour to just lie there and let yourself be killed”, Hayley scoffed “I for one wouldn’t go out without a fight”.

Gwen grinned at her “You’re a girl after my own heart, Hayley”, she remarked.

Lex traced a bowl like indentation at the base of the slab “What's this bowl for?” she asked.

“Some think it's where the heart was placed after it was torn from the body”, Sebastian answered.

“And that’s why I don’t like places like this”, Hayley muttered to the Doctor.

“You squeamish?” the Doctor asked.

Hayley shook her head “no, I just don’t like sites to do with sacrifices. Damn awful places if you ask me. A sacrifice is just murder plain and simple. And people in the past would use any excuse to kill some poor innocent soul. Its disgusting”.

“Remind me to stay well away from those time periods then”, the Doctor said making a note of her explanation.

“Hayley could you come here for a second?” Thomas called. The brunette walked over to see him studying the hieroglyphics written on the edge of a sacrificial slab.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I need a little help with translating this”, Thomas admitted.

“Of course”, Hayley said. She took a moment to study the symbols before she translated out loud “’They gave their lives ... So that the hunt might begin’”.

“What does that mean? The hunt?” Thomas questioned.

“I have no idea”, Hayley replied “and honestly I don’t think I wanna find out”. While they were talking, the Doctor was closely examining one of the bodies. He frowned at the hole in the ribcage, the bones were bent straight out as if something had broken out of the body. Why did that seem so familiar to him somehow?

“Looks like something broke out of the body”, Gwen remarked eyeing the body over his shoulder.

“That’s exactly what’s happened”, the Doctor stated, straightening up.

Maxwell glanced down at the grate by him feet and frowned. He took out a glowstick, activated it and dropped it through the grate. “What have you found Max?” Weyland asked.

“A shaft that goes straight down. There’s a whole other room down there”, he reported watching the way the glowstick light up the sides of the shaft as it fell.

“All right” Weyland straightened up and addressed the entire group “we’re going to take a look at that lower level”, he stated before crossing the room to another doorway, roughly opposite to the one they came in.

Lex, Sebastian and Hayley followed Weyland through the doorway. The Doctor made to go after his companion when Maxwell stopped him “I want you and the other one…” he nodded at Thomas to stay here”.

“That’s not going to happen. I stay with Hayley”, the Doctor said firmly.

“Don’t worry Doctor, we’re perfectly capable of protecting your friend”, Maxwell assured him.

“Really? Well don’t be offended if I don’t believe you”, the Doctor said bluntly “she is my friend and I have a duty of care towards her. And no one, _no one_ is going to stop me sticking by her side. Not even you. Got that?”

Maxwell nodded “Yeah, got it”, he replied. He got the distinct feeling by the way he was talking that Hayley was far more than just a friend. But he stepped aside and let the Doctor pass. However, he moved back and told Thomas to stay behind with Rousseau and a handful of the ‘muscle’.

\-----------------

“So...you have a duty of care towards Hayley, huh?” Gwen remarked as she walked next the Doctor.

“What of it?” the Doctor asked.

“Nothing, it's just that well...the way you said that seemed at least to me that Hayley was something more than just a friend”, Gwen said.

“Hayley and I are just friends. And while we travel together it is my responsibility to take care of her", the Doctor told the Irish woman.

“Ok Doctor”, Gwen said deciding not to push the matter. If he wanted to insist they were just friends, then she'll just leave it at that. She did have to wonder how long it'll be before he finally realised that he was in love with Hayley Tyler.

~sarcophagus chamber~

The group enter a vast chamber. At the back was a raised platform with a set of steps leading up to it. On the top step is the glowstick that Maxwell had dropped through the grate. They’d reached the room directly below the sacrificial chamber.

Hayley walked up the steps and noticed what appeared to be a sarcophagus. “Sebastian! Come take a look at this”, she said hurrying over to it. The Italian quickly joined her at the sarcophagus.

“Its quite a work of craftsmanship”, he remarked crouching down to look at the carvings on the side.

“That’s not all it is”, Hayley said tracing one of the three dials on the top “its got some kind of combination lock”. Sebastian stood up and saw she was right.

“I’ve never heard of sarcophagus with a lock before”, he said.

“Perhaps the ‘master culture’ was far more advanced than the three cultures that stemmed from it”, Hayley said.

“Whatever the case, can you two open it?” Weyland asked.

“Shouldn’t be too hard”, Sebastian answered “this is the Long Count, the Aztec calendar” he then pointed to each dial consecutively “Days, months, years”.

“But do we really want to open it?” Hayley asked “I mean, the lock is on there for a reason. Usually when people put a lock on something, they don’t want anyone getting in” she looked at the sarcophagus “maybe in this case they didn’t want something from getting out”.

“Whether it’s one reason or the other, I would still like you to open it”, Weyland said. The Doctor could see that his companion was still unsure and decided to step in.

“I think you should listen to her”

“I have listened Doctor and I would still like her to open it”, Weyland said.

“You have no idea what could in there”, the Doctor argued.

“Do you know what’s in there?” Weyland asked.

“No, but…” the Doctor started when Weyland cut in with

“All the more reason to open it” he turned to Hayley “Miss Tyler…?”

The brunette sighed. There wasn’t anyway she was going to get out of this, not when Weyland was that determined. “Fine, I’ll open it” she studied the glyphs by the dials “looks like the dials are set for…” she frowned “1904? That can’t be…”

Sebastian checked them over “no, you’re right it does say 1904”, he reported “that’s 110 years ago exactly”.

“Someone opened this over a hundred years ago?” Lex asked, surprised.

“Only one way to find out”, Sebastian answered. He turned the first dial and it moves easily “Hayley what’s today’s date?”

“March 10th”, Hayley replied.

“10…03 ... 2014”, Sebastian said, turning the first dial to 10.

Hayley turned the second to 03. She and the others watched as Sebastian moved the third dial to the correct year. They all quickly backed up when the lid of the sarcophagus slid open by itself.

Sebastian cautiously approaches the edge, and slowly peers inside. His eyes widened at what he saw. “Take a look at this”, he said. Hayley joined him and gaped at what was inside. It was not what she was expecting.

“Well…that’s not what was expecting to find”, she remarked. The Doctor’s hearts very briefly stopped when he saw what was in the sarcophagus. He knew that weapon design. Those were Yautja guns.


	13. Aliens Vs Predator part 4

The Doctor stared at the weapons and a feeling of fear came over him. Not for himself but for Hayley. He should have just turned the TARDIS around when he had the chance. They _never_ should've come here.

“Any idea what those are?” Miller asked peering down at the guns.

“Nope”, Sebastian answered. He glanced at Hayley.

“Well, I hate to state the obvious but they’re guns”, the brunette replied “rather advanced too”.

“Maybe we can use them”, Maxwell said. He reached in to grab one when Hayley smacked his hands.

“Have you never seen Indiana Jones? Rule One: never pick up the shiny idol aka the guns without checking that there isn’t some sort of booby trap”, Hayley said.

“You really think these are rigged with a booby trap?” Maxwell asked with a fair bit of sarcasm.

“I think you’d be an idiot not to consider it”, Hayley countered, matching his tone.

“Hayley, could I have a word?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, sure”, Hayley replied. She straightened up and followed the Doctor over to a corner where they wouldn’t be overheard “What’s up?”

“I know who those guns belong to”, the Doctor said.

“That’s good but why do we need to be over here for you to tell me that?” Hayley asked.

“Because the owners of those guns are not from Earth”, the Doctor said.

Hayley’s eyes widened at that “So who or what are the owners?” she asked lowering her voice.

“They’re called Yautja, a very highly skilled, deadly race. Some planets call them Predators”, the Doctor explained.

“Predators”, Hayley repeated “if their guns are here then they’re the ones those glyphs spoke of in the sacrificial chamber. So what’s their prey? Is it us or are they after something else and we’re just an added bonus?”

“I’m afraid it’s the latter”, the Doctor said seriously “and the ‘prey’ their hunting is just as dangerous. Which is why we need to get out of here as fast as we can”.

“Think that’s gonna be easier said than done”, Hayley told him “the mere mention of ‘alien’ will have them asking 20 million questions that we honestly don’t have time for”.

Thankfully Lex had decided to take charge of the situation for them. “We've been out long enough for today”, she stated “We're going to set up base camp tonight at the whaling station and we'll get back at it first thing tomorrow morning”.

“You can go back to base camp Ms. Woods. We're staying here”, Maxwell said.

“No. You wanted to leave without proper prep and we did. You wanted to be the first here, we are. You've claimed the find. It's yours. Now we move as a team and we're done for today”, Lex said firmly. Gwen couldn’t help but smile at how her friend was taking charge. She’d always been pretty good at that.

Maxwell glanced at his boss who nodded in agreement. “You heard her”, he said.

“What do you want to do with these, Mr Weyland?” Maxwell asked nodding to the guns.

“Take them. We’ll run further tests on the surface”, Weyland answered. Connors and Verheiden manage to take out two of the three guns before Sebastian realised what they were doing.

“No...don't touch them!” he exclaimed. Maxwell just looked at him for a moment before taking the final gun out. Suddenly the sarcophagus slid shut with a bang.

“Are you really that thick?” Hayley demanded storming right up to Maxwell “I told you _not_ to take the guns out! Who the hell knows what you’ve kind of trap you’ve just triggered!”

As if the pyramid knew she just said that, the door they’d come through started to slide shut. Everyone made a break for it but they were too slow. The second the door shut, a set of steps on the platform moved to reveal a passageway. Hayley looked at Maxwell with this expression on her face that told the Doctor she was about to either punch the guy or throttle him. Not wanting her to do either as it was hardly the time, he grabbed hold of her.

“Doctor, let me go”, Hayley demanded, wriggling in his arms.

“Not, until you calm down”, the Doctor said. When she didn’t continued to try and get out of his grip, he added “you can punch him after we get to safety”.

Hayley stopped struggling and glanced at him “Promise?” she asked.

“Promise”, the Doctor said. He slowly released his hold on Hayley just in case she had any bright ideas to go for the man the second he let her go. When he was satisfied that wasn’t the case, he stepped away from her slightly.

Gwen walked up to Maxwell and smacked him upside the head. “Are ya stupid or something!? When we say don’t touch, it means don’t touch”, she said crossly, her Irish accent becoming more pronounced in her anger.

“Maybe you should-“ Hayley started when they all suddenly heard terrified screams above them along with several gun shots.

“What the hell is going on up there?” Gwen asked looking up, worried about the team they’d left behind. Sebastian and Maxwell both got on the radio and tried to get hold of Thomas and Rousseau. But to no avail.

“Is there anything you didn't tell me about this place?” Lex asked Weyland.

“That’s it. Your guess is as good as mine”, Weyland answered.

“Well, whatever it is, we're sure as hell not prepared for it”, Hayley stated. Ward had trained her to be prepared for anything but she hadn’t exactly anticipated this situation.

“She’s right”, Lex agreed “So we're going to round up the rest of the team and get to the surface. Let's move”. She started towards the steps when Maxwell and the other ‘muscle’ dropped their cases to reveal something that had more firepower than a handgun. “What are you doing?” Lex asked.

“My job. Yours is over”, Maxwell slammed a magazine into his weapon and does a ‘lock and load’ manoeuvre without taking his eyes off of Lex. The black woman didn’t flinch which impressed Hayley.

“My job is over when everyone is back on the boat safely and that gun doesn't change anything”, Lex said calmly before she walked off towards the steps. Gwen followed closely after her in case Maxwell tried anything. She didn’t think he would, what with everyone else present but she couldn’t take the chance with her friend’s safety.

Lex glanced at her digital compass from the entrance of the newly opened passage. “This bearing should take us back to the entrance. We make it to the surface and we regroup at the Whaling station”, she said.

“What about Thomas and Rousseau?” Sebastian asked.

“We'll find them on the way out”, Lex answered and with that she entered the passage. Gwen followed her, as did the Doctor and Hayley.

“Stone ... Verheiden ... Cover our backs”, Maxwell ordered before he too entered the passage.

“The heat bloom that your satellite detected makes more sense now”, Miller remarked to Weyland.

“What do you mean?” the older man asked.

“A building this sophisticated would require a major energy source”, Miller said “That's what the satellite detected, the power plant for this Pyramid firing up... preparing”.

“Preparing for what?” Weyland questioned. Before Miller could answer him, Lex called them both.

\-----------------

~chamber of the gods~

The new passageway opened out into another decorated corridor, with glyphs and drawings carved into the walls. The corridor is lined with large statues. “Those the Yautja?” Hayley asked the Doctor quietly.

“Yep”, he replied.

“Predator is an apt name for them”, she remarked. They did look rather fearsome.

“Recognize what's on their shoulders?” Lex asked Sebastian as they looked at one of the statues.

“Yeah”, he replied and walked over to the wall to get a closer look at the glyphs carved on it.

“We worshipped these things?” Maxwell questioned, eyeing the statues.

“I think so…” Sebastian glanced at Hayley “Hayley, could you have a look at this?” he asked.

“Sure”, Hayley walked over and looked over the bit Sebastian was studying.

“This does say we worshipped them, right?”

Hayley nodded “Yeah, you’re right. It does”, she confirmed “and those guns you so stupidly took from the sarcophagus…” she shot Maxwell a look but he just ignored it “belong to them”.

Lex glanced at her compass again “lets keep moving, only another 200 yards to the entrance”, she reported. They continued on.

“Hayley, what’s wrong?” the Doctor asked seeing her frown.

“I don’t know… I’ve just got this feeling… that we’re not alone”, Hayley told him. The Doctor put an arm around her and glanced at their surroundings warily. Hayley wasn’t the only one to get this feeling, Gwen was getting a similar one.

Her father had always told her that she should trust these feelings as it could mean the difference between life and death. Her eye’s flickered from statue to statue, seeking out anything that confirmed there was someone else besides the group present.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter making them all jump and spin around. “Take cover!” Maxwell ordered. The Doctor pulled Hayley to an alcove in the wall. Gwen did the same for Lex, who’d grabbed Weyland on the way. Sebastian and Miller took cover as well.

Hayley grabbed the Doctor’s arm as a spear whistles through the air, impaling Bass in the chest. The force was enough to pin his body against the wall. Maxwell, Connors, Verheiden and Gwen opened fire on the Predator. The Doctor held his companion close to protect her from bits of stone and dust that was flying everywhere due to the gunfire.

Hayley moved her head away from his chest when the shooting stopped. Then the walls and floor started to shift. “Its moving again!” she exclaimed. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran. As did everyone else.

Without warning the floor beneath Hayley and the Doctor moved, making them fall into the small space below. The stone floor, now the ceiling to the pair, slid shut effectively trapping them. “You, ok?” the Time Lord asked the brunette who nodded.

“Think so”, Hayley replied. She looked up at the ceiling “how are we gonna get out of this one?”

In response, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. He flashed it at the ceiling. “No, good”, he said “whatever made the walls and floor move, I can’t key into it”.

“Ok, plan B”, Hayley said walking over to one of the walls.

“Plan B?” the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

“Looking for something that’ll open one of the walls or reveal a hidden door”, Hayley answered feeling along the smooth surface.

“You really think there’s going to be a secret switch or a certain spot you have to hit so we can get out of here?” the Doctor asked sceptically.

Hayley turned to him “I don’t know Doctor. I’m trying to think outside the box, no pun intended. Besides its better than sitting on our backsides twiddling our thumbs”, she said and continued to look for her ‘secret switch’. The Doctor sighed and started to help her. Even though it was a crazy idea, she was right about it being something better to do than waiting around. And he for one was not so good at the waiting bit. 


	14. Aliens Vs Predator part 5

After minutes of searching, Hayley threw up her hands in frustration “Nothing! No secret button or switch or special section of wall to hit. We’re stuck”, she complained.

“Don’t give up just yet Hayley, there still might be a way out”, the Doctor said calmly, knowing that it wasn’t a good idea to get worked up.

“There isn’t one. So unless the walls and floors realign….” Hayley trailed off as a thought just occurred to her. She shoved her hand into her coat pocket sincerely hoping that it was still in there. “Yes!” she cheered producing her phone with a flourish.

“We can’t exactly call for help Hayley”, the Doctor said “everyone else in a similar predicament”.

“That’s not what need the phone for”, Hayley said bringing up the stopwatch “how long would you say we’ve been in here?” she asked “and be as precise as possible”.

“Probably no more than 5 minutes”, the Doctor guessed. He would’ve checked his watch but he didn’t even look at the time they’d fallen into their little prison.

“Ok” Hayley fiddled with her phone “in about 5 minutes we should be able to get out” she told the Doctor “if my theory is right”.

“Which is?”

“There was an Aztec calendar on the sarcophagus which was part of the combination lock. That particular was metric based on multiples of ten”, Hayley replied “and if what I’m guessing is correct, the pyramid will reconfigure every 10 minutes. So in theory in about less than 5 minutes there will be an opening or more in our prison”.

“Seems like a pretty sound theory to me”, the Doctor remarked.

“Thanks. I’m just hoping it works”, Hayley said.

“Have a little faith in yourself Hayley. I’m sure your friend won’t have thought of it”, the Doctor said.

“Actually, I recon he would have considered that notion himself”, Hayley told him “he’s clever like that”.

“Can’t be that clever if he needs your help to translate things”, the Doctor commented.

“Its only easier for me to translate because the TARDIS changes almost everything into English”, Hayley reminded him.

“Yeah, but we’re not going to tell them that are we?” the Doctor asked with a grin.

“Nope we’re most definitely not”, Hayley agreed returning his grin. She glanced at her phone “only a minute and a half to go”, she reported.

The pair watched the numbers tick away on her phone.

60 seconds…

“I really, really hope this works”, Hayley muttered starting to feel unsure as the seconds pass.

“It will”, the Doctor said taking her hand.

30 seconds…

The Doctor gently squeezed her hand when he saw her bite her lip in worry.

15 seconds…

_Please. Please let this work_ Hayley thought silently praying to the universe, hoping that someone…anyone was listening.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Hayley’s phone beeped signalling that the time was up. There was nothing at first and then they heard it. The moving of stone. 

Then the pair saw the wall in front of them slide smoothly upwards revealing an exit. “I'm really glad I was right", Hayley said setting her phone alarm for 10 minutes “I reckon we're far enough into the Pyramid that we no longer need our coats and things", she added putting her phone away.

“Finally”, the Doctor said wasting no time in shedding his thick winter coat. His hat and gloves also joined his coat on the floor along with all of Hayley’s outer gear. They then cautiously entered the newly opened passage, Hayley keeping one hand on her ICER in case she needed to use it.

~labyrinth~

Lex, Sebastian, Weyland, Gwen and Maxwell make their way through the dark underground maze. The Irish woman and Weyland’s right hand man walked ahead, both of them alert, weapons at the ready.

As they walked Sebastian occasionally glanced back, his face one of concern for his old friend. “Worried about Hayley?” Lex asked.

“Yeah”, Sebastian answered.

“You shouldn't be", Gwen called back “she can take care of herself. And even if she couldn't, she's in good hands. The Doctor won't let anything happen to her. Told me so himself".

“There, see, no need to worry”, Lex said “besides I'm sure we'll meet up with them pretty soon”.

“I suppose", Sebastian agreed, although he was a little reluctant. It wasn't that their words didn't comfort him, they did...It was just that he cared about Hayley. So it was natural for him to be worried about her.

Lex glanced down at her digital compass “If we can stay on this bearing, we should keep going up. If we can do that, we'll make it back to the entrance”, she informed the others.

“And hopefully meet up with the others”, Sebastian added. Lex nodded in agreement and then noticed Weyland starting to struggle with the weight of his backpack.

“Leave it. It can only slow us down”, Lex said knowing that the alien gun is what was making him struggle.

“Too much has been lost to walk away with nothing”, Weyland panted. Seeing that he didn’t want to leave the gun behind, Lex took the backpack from him. The group continued on for a short while until they all heard approaching footsteps. Maxwell signals the group to stop and he and Gwen pointed their weapons in the direction of the noise.

However, when they saw it was Hayley and the Doctor, they relaxed. “Don’t shoot, its only us”, Hayley said. Sebastian pushed his way past Gwen and Maxwell to give the brunette a relieved hug.

“I’m glad you’re alright”, he said happily.

“Me too”, Hayley said.

“I’m fine too, thanks for asking”, the Doctor spoke up with somewhat sarcasm.

But no one seemed to hear him. Hayley was too busy noting how few people there were in the group. She frowned. “Where’s Doctor Miller? And the others?” she asked concerned for them. They’d already lost too many people, she didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“We got separated from them, just like we did with you to”, Gwen answered.

“But with any luck, we’ll meet up with them as we get nearer the entrance”, Lex added. They continued to walk along the corridor until it opened up into a much larger room. Hayley frowned, getting the feeling that something wasn’t quite right about the darkness ahead of them.

“Wait”, she said loudly “there’s something – “ she was abruptly broken off when a Predator suddenly rushed out of the darkness towards them! Maxwell and Gwen fired their weapons at him but the Predator also shoots a large metal net at the pair. The black man is knocked off his feet as the net collided with him. Gwen barely managed to dive out of the way to avoid being snared by the metal net.

Maxwell screamed as the net drew itself tighter around him, cutting through his clothing and equipment like it was nothing. Weyland tried to pull the net off his friend but only succeeded in slicing his own gloves in the process. Sebastian and Gwen tried to cut through it but the blades of their knives merely snapped off.

Hayley’s eye’s widened felt something right behind herself and the Doctor. But before she could warn him, they were both knocked to the side, landing hard on the floor. Lex, Gwen and Weyland were also sent to the floor in the same manner. Sebastian is grabbed by the throat and lifted up by his feet. He gasped as his airways were being crushed by a seemingly invisible force. Well…not quite invisible, he could just about make out distortions in the air in a rough ‘person’ shape. It was a cloaked Predator.

Hayley groaned as she sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend being choked. She jumped to her feet, her hands already glowing with the golden light. The brunette was about to use it when the 1st Predator lunged at her. There was a bright burst of gold sending both of them flying through the air. The Doctor scrambled to his feet, rushing over to where his companion lay motionless on the ground. He checked her for a pulse and was glad when he found one. He then took out his sonic to scan her for injuries.

While he was doing this, Lex had attempted to attack the cloaked Predator only to be viciously beaten down by the first Predator. Gwen shared the same fate when she’d come to the aid of her friend. Although she had lasted a little longer thanks to her combat training.

Maxwell shares a look with his boss and friend right before the Predator choking Sebastian rammed a spear straight through his chest, killing him instantly. Gwen struggled to her feet, not about to make it easy for the first Predator to finish herself and her best friend off.

“Come on ugly, let’s dance”, she said, her Irish accent very prominent in her voice. The first Predator charges but it suddenly stopped when a barbed tail burst through the Predator’s chest. Gwen watched, eyes wide as the Predator is lifted into the air and saw the Alien that had been hiding on the ceiling.

The second Predator registers the Alien’s presence in the room. He tossed Sebastian away and uncloaks. Gwen quickly gets out of the way as the Alien threw the dead Predator away and jumped down from the ceiling. The Irish woman hurried over to Sebastian and Lex, helping them to their feet as the alien warriors face off against each other. Sebastian and Lex managed to get Weyland to stand, holding him between themselves in order to support him. Gwen on the other hand snatched up her gun, slinging the strap across her body. The Doctor gathered up the still unconscious Hayley and they made their escape out of the room.

~staircase~

The group hurries up a large stone staircase, Gwen in the lead, closely followed by the Doctor who was still carrying Hayley. Lex, Sebastian and Weyland brought up the rear. “What was that thing?” Sebastian asked, his voice still hoarse from almost being choked to death.

“You tell me ... You and Hayley are the pyramid experts”, Lex answered. The Doctor paused on the step when he heard his companion groan. He glanced down to see Hayley starting to stir.

“What happened?” she mumbled opening her eyes.

“Maxwell is dead”, the Doctor replied “as is one of the Predators. The other is fighting a Xenomorph…” when she gave him a confused look, he elaborated “the Predator’s ‘prey’”.

“Oh”, Hayley said then a thought suddenly occurred to her “Sebastian! Is he ok?!”

“I’m fine Hayley”, Sebastian called as the brunette tried to get out of the Doctor’s arms to see if her friend was with him. The Time Lord set her down though he kept a firm but gentle hold on her just in case she was a bit unstable.

“Glad to see you in one piece”, she remarked “all three of you”.

“Hey! What about me?” Gwen called.

“Yeah, you too Gwen”, Hayley said giving her a smile. Suddenly Weyland collapsed to his knees and started to hyperventilate.

“I have to stop!” he cried.

“Take it easy”, Lex said gently but Weyland wasn’t listening, he was in too much of a panic. The black woman takes Weyland’s head in her hands “Look at me...” the man does so “...you've taken too much air into your lungs. They're starting to freeze. You have to control your breathing. Slow steady breaths. Slow... steady ...” Weyland starts to slow his breathing “that's it”. She, Sebastian, the Doctor, Hayley and Gwen watched as the man calmed down, his breathing going back to normal.

“I'm okay... I'm okay”, he panted.

“Come on”, Lex grabbed hold of his arm and hauled him to his feet.

“No…I can't”, Weyland managed to say “It's hard enough to stand”. He slumped against the wall of the stair case.

“Weyland...” Lex started.

“Don't...” Weyland cut in.

“I'm not letting you die down here”, Lex said.

“None of us are”, Gwen added firmly.

“Yes, you are”, Weyland said matching her tone, though her voice was much weaker “Go. I'll buy you whatever time I can”.

At the bottom of the stairs, two looming shadows appeared. It’s two Predators. Weyland spotted them both and struggled to his feet, grabbing his ice axe as he did so. Hayley tried to dart after him but the Doctor stopped her, knowing the sacrifice the man was about to make. “All of you get out of here, now!” Weyland ordered.

“What can’t just leave him!” Hayley protested as the Doctor dragged her up the stairs, Gwen, Lex and Sebastian close on their heels.

“He made his choice Hayley”, the Doctor said.

“But –“ Hayley started when the Doctor cut in with

“He’s dying. I don’t think Weyland expected to return from this trip” seeing how upset his companion looked he added in a gentler tone “I’m sorry, Hayley. He’s doing what he think is right to help us”.

Hayley nodded slowly “But he is the last one”, she said trying to stop herself from crying “no one else is going to die”.


	15. Aliens Vs Predator part 6

The next room the 5 of them entered was a vast chamber filled with numerous stone pillars and statues. Even with their torches, the room was still pretty dark. The Doctor cast a glance at his companion. He’d seen the golden light that had ‘exploded’ from her when the Predator had attacked and knew exactly what it was. Time vortex. He wanted to ask her how she had as he knew for a fact that it was impossible for any human to hold the substance within themselves for any length of time without burning up. And yet here was Hayley Tyler, walking around without showing any signs of it affecting her. The Doctor was desperate for answers but he held back the questions as it was hardly the right time.

Lex looked down at her digital compass. “We keep moving and stay on the heading. We keep it together. Make it to the surface”, she said.

“Sounds like a good idea to me”, Gwen agreed. They slowly continued through the chamber, unaware that they were being watched. Suddenly both Hayley’s phone and Sebastian’s watch beeped. Their 10 minutes were up!

“It's moving!” Gwen cried as the stone walls started to shift once again “come on!”

The Irish woman made a break for the doorway where a wall was smoothly rising upwards. She scrambled up and over it, Hayley quickly following suit. Unfortunately the gap was too small for anyone else to fit through without being crushed. “Doctor this way!” Lex shouted rushing for another exit with Sebastian while the Time Lord was staring at dismay at the wall separating him from his companion. It was only when Lex shouted for him again that the Doctor moved towards the pair. He managed to slip past another closing wall before it crashed shut behind him.

Hayley stood at the wall that she and Gwen had just climbed over. “Uh…Gwen? We’ve just got separated from the others”, she said making the blonde woman turn back.

“Well…that might be a problem”, Gwen remarked.

“You don’t say”, Hayley muttered with plenty of sarcasm. In truth she was a little concerned about being separated from the others.

In the other passageway, the Doctor was just as unhappy as she was. He was stuck with Lex and Sebastian who weren’t exactly fighters. And Hayley was not by his side. How in the universe was he supposed to know...the Time Lord’s thought trailed off when he remembered that they both had phones, his one courtesy of FitzSimmons. They also both had Universal Roaming, thanks to his sonic screwdriver.

“I’m not sure who you’re going to call Doctor”, Sebastian said noticing the Time Lord getting out a mobile from his pocket “you won’t be able to get a signal in here”. The Doctor refrained from making a cutting retort as he dialled Hayley.

“How are you getting a signal in here?” Gwen asked in surprise as Hayley’s phone started to ring.

“It’s a long story”, the brunette replied. She hit the answer button and put it to her ear “Doctor”, she greeted.

_“Hayley, are you ok?”_ the Doctor asked.

“Gwen and I are fine”, Hayley replied, glancing at the blonde “How about you and the others?” she questioned as she and Gwen started to walk.

_“We’re fine”,_ the Doctor answered _“try to head towards the entrance and keep this line open”._

“Will do”, Hayley said switching over to speaker on her mobile. She and Gwen walked, keeping the Doctor updated on their progress and vice versa.

As they entered a new room, Hayley stopped. “What's wrong?” Gwen asked.

“I don't know”, Hayley replied “but I'm getting this feeling we're not alone”. She cautiously continued forward. Gwen made to follow when she heard a noise. She glanced upwards, her eyes widening when she saw an Alien on the ceiling, right above Hayley!

“Look out!” the Irish woman shouted before she darted forwards, tackling the brunette out of way of what would have been a fatal blow from the Allen's razor sharp tail. This move caused Hayley's phone to become dislodged from where she'd secured it. It landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

On the other end of the phone, the Doctor was hearing everything that was going on. “Hayley!” he shouted after hearing cries from both woman and the occasional scream “What's going on?!”

“ _Get off her you ugly mother f-_ ”

“Hayley!” the Doctor shouted again as his companion’s voice was abruptly cut off. There was deathly silence on the other end. “Hayley talk to me!” he begged.

The call cut out.

The Doctor quickly dialled her back.

_“Hiya! I'm currently unavailable but if you just leave a message at the tone, I'll get back to you as soon as possible!”_

_BEEP!_

The Doctor slowly lowered the phone from his ear. If she wasn't answering it meant one thing. He'd lost her. Immediately his hearts started to break at the thought of not seeing her again.

Her smile...her laugh...no more. He’d never get to see her train or kick ass ever again. There was so many places he wanted to take her, but will never get the chance.

He never told her how much he cared for her. Never told her that he...loved her.

Back with Gwen and Hayley, they were facing off against a very ticked off Alien. “How good are you at throwing?” the brunette asked after she used some of that gold stuff to knock the Alien off of Gwen, breaking of the end of its tail.

“Very good”, Gwen answered eyeing the Alien as it prepared to charge “Why?”

Hayley snatched up the sharp end of the Alien’s tail “because when I say, I need you to throw this as hard as you can”, she said. Gwen took it from her and readied it as the Alien began to charge towards them.

Hayley stared at the fast approaching Alien, willing the time vortex to appear one more time. “Now!” she shouted when she saw her hands glow brightly. Gwen threw the piece of tail just like it was a javelin. Hayley tossed as much of the golden glow as she could at it. Her power blast, hit the piece of tail, sending it hurtling through the air towards the Alien.

It let out a horrific screech as the tail rammed into its chest, getting deeply embedded thanks to the time vortex. Hayley and Gwen watched the Alien collapse onto the floor, the momentum making it slide along the floor before it came to a complete stop mere inches from the two females.

They quickly stepped back eyeing the Alien warily as they had no clue if it was dead or just faking. After a minute or two of it not moving, Gwen and Hayley relaxed slightly. Then suddenly the brunette's legs buckled, almost falling to the floor if Gwen hadn't grabbed her in time.

“Sorry”, Hayley said tiredly “Used too much in one go. Need a rest” and with that she passed out for the second time. Gwen carefully sat down on the floor, holding onto Hayley. As she sat there waiting for Hayley to regain consciousness, Gwen had no idea that she was being watched by a cloaked Predator.

He should be killing them right now. One of them was unconscious and the other was distracted. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The females had proved themselves to be capable warriors by taking down that Xenomorph. If they'd been Yautja, both of them would be worthy to receive the warriors mark.

\------

Gwen didn’t have to wait too long before Hayley began to stir. “You ok there?” she asked the brunette as she carefully helped her stand.

“Yeah”, Hayley replied “sorry about that”. That was the second time her powers had made her pass out, the first time being when she practiced control. She’d pushed herself too far and collapsed, worrying her entire team.

“That’s ok. But um…what was that gold stuff?” Gwen questioned.

“It’s a lo –“ Hayley broke off when she noticed a section of the air was slightly distorted from over Gwen’s shoulder “Gwen there’s a Predator about a foot behind you”, she warned in a low voice. The Irish woman gripped her gun and turned around, pointing her weapon at the cloaked Predator.

“We know you’re there. Show yourself”, she ordered. Much to Hayley surprise, instead of attacking them, the Predator uncloaked. “Listen buddy, we easily took down that thing…” Gwen jerked her head at the dead Alien “and I have no problems with taking you on…”

“There’s no need”, the Predator said “I’m not going to fight you”.

A flicker of confusion crossed Hayley’s face “I must’ve misheard you, but it sounded like you said you weren’t going to fight us”, she said earning her a strange look from Gwen.

“That is what I said”, Celtic confirmed.

“You understand him Hayley?” Gwen asked.

“I do”, Hayley replied “and before you ask, I’d be happy to explain once this is all over”. Gwen nodded.

“So why aren’t you going to fight us?” Hayley demanded “you and your friend had no qualms doing that earlier”.

“I saw you take down that Xenomorph”, Celtic answered “you’ve showed that you’re both capable warriors and you have my respect”.

“What did he say?” Gwen asked.

“He says that we’re capable warriors and we’ve earned his respect”, Hayley reiterated. 

Gwen looked surprised but quickly composed herself “Thank you…uh…” she glanced at Hayley “what’s his name?” she asked.

Before the brunette could ask, Celtic told them his name. “His name is Celtic”, Hayley translated.

“Thank you Celtic”, Gwen said and the Predator gave her a single nod to let her know he understood.

“As you’ve both proven yourselves, I suggest an alliance to get rid of the remaining Xenomorphs”, Celtic suggested.

Hayley raised her brows “are you serious? I appreciate you not killing us but why would we consider an alliance? You or your friend killed Maxwell! You guys both attacked us!”

Gwen placed hand on the angry brunette’s arm in an attempt to calm her “why I don’t disagree with you on that front…an alliance might not be such a bad thing. The enemy of my enemy is my friend”, she said. When Hayley didn’t say anything, Gwen added “look, we’re out matched and out gunned. If Celtic is willing to join us so that we _all_ get out of here, then we should go for it. Besides it was you who said ‘no one else is going to die’”.

Hayley sighed, Gwen made some very good points. She didn’t have to like it but an alliance with the Predator was probably their best chance of getting out alive. “Alright. We’ll partner up”, she said “ _but_ this alliance extends to Lex, Sebastian and the Doctor. It also means that if your friend is still alive he works with us too, got it?”

Celtic gave a single nod “I agree with your terms”, he said.

Hayley glanced at Gwen “we’re working together, all of us”, she told her.

The blonde smiled “good”, she said pleased that at least something was going right today.


	16. Aliens vs Predator part 7 (final)

The trio stride along at a reasonably quick pace, Celtic carrying his spear in both hands. Gwen and Hayley were both holding knives fashioned from the Alien’s tail. They also had makeshift shields created from the Alien’s armour. Celtic had showed them that the Alien’s acidic blood couldn’t get through the creatures natural armour plating.

Suddenly they heard a distant sound of stone moving. Their 10 minutes were up again and the Pyramid was reconfiguring once more. “Get ready for anything”, Hayley said tightening her grip on her knife. She, Gwen and Celtic stood close together, all keeping an eye on different directions, watching for any movement of stone.

The noise grew louder as stones closer to them began to move.

Then the one in front of Hayley started to shift. “Guys, this one is moving”, she warned Celtic and Gwen. All three of them watched tense, ready to fight if necessary. Only they didn’t have to as the wall revealed Lex, Sebastian, the Doctor and another Predator.

“Hayley!” the Time Lord exclaimed overjoyed to see his companion standing there very much alive.

“Doctor”, Hayley said equally happy to see him. She dropped her shield and knife when the Doctor moved forward, embracing her in a tight hug. The brunette was rather shocked when he pulled back only to cup her face and kiss her!

“I love you”, he declared. 

Hayley stared at him, rather speechless by his declaration. Admittedly she was starting to develop some feelings towards the Time Lord but she had no clue he even felt the same way about her. Especially since the first time they met, she had punched him in the face. Granted she was pissed off at him but still… “I…uh…” she stammered, still finding it difficult to even know what to say.

“I knew it!” Gwen blurted out pointing at the Doctor “I knew you liked her more than just a friend!”

Before the Doctor could say anything, Scar spoke up “is this your mate, lord of time?” the two Predators had noted the Doctor’s dual heartbeats and knew immediately what he was.

“I suppose you could say she is”, the Time Lord said with a grin. Hayley just stood there still rather shocked by what happened although there was a bit of red in her cheeks from being called the Doctor’s mate.

Suddenly there was a blood-curling scream which echoed alone the long stone corridor. “What the hell was that?” Sebastian asked. Gwen noted how scared Celtic looked when he heard the noise. That was a first. A formidable warrior alien such as himself was afraid? If he was afraid then they all should be.

“We need to run. Now”, the Doctor ordered grasping hold of Hayley’s hand tightly. He’d just got her back, there was no way in the universe he was ever letting her go.

“Agreed”, Lex said and they all took off, away from the noise.

\-------------

The group raced through the corridors and back into the Sacrificial Chamber. “We can’t let those things get out of here”, Gwen stated as they crossed the room to the other side. Scar and Celtic exchanged glances before they both pressed buttons on a device strapped to their wrists.

“What is that?” Hayley asked.

“A bomb”, Scar replied.

“I hope two of those are powerful enough to kill every single Xenomorph in the godforsaken place”, Hayley said.

“Those are like mini atomic bombs”, the Doctor told her “they’ll do the job”. Scar and Celtic removed the device/bomb from their wrists and hurled it back the way they came.

“Time to run again”, Hayley muttered as they did just that.

\--------------

“Whoa!” Hayley cried as she slid down the icy steps having lost her footing as they all raced down them.

“Are you ok?” the Doctor asked helping her up.

“A little sore but I’ll live”, Hayley answered. She, the Doctor, Lex, Gwen, Sebastian and the two Predators sprint towards the mouth of the tunnel where two equipment ‘sleds’ were waiting. Not wasting anytime at all, Gwen and Lex sent the ‘sleds’ going. The Doctor, Hayley and Sebastian quickly clambered onto one of the ‘sleds’, holding on tightly. Lex, Gwen and the two Predators were about to get on the other one when all of a sudden an Alien jumped onto the back on Celtic.

Scar immediately went to help his comrade when another Alien appeared. Gwen noticed a Piton gun attached to the ‘sled’ and quickly snatched it up. She pointed it at the Alien attacking Celtic and fired.

Perfect headshot.

The Predator nodded a thanks to the blonde. Scar didn’t take long to dispatch the Alien he was fighting against and then all four of them jumped onto the ‘sled’, clinging on for dear life as it whizzed up the tunnel.

Everyone minus the Predators yell as the two ‘sleds’ leap out of the tunnel, ploughing into the snow, throwing all the riders off. Despite this, they all managed to get quickly to their feet and started to run as fast as they could to get as far away as possible before the two Predator bombs exploded.

Hayley panted as she ran through the Whaling Station still holding tightly onto the Doctor’s hand, feeling a stitch in her side. But she didn’t stop, she couldn’t afford to stop. Then without warning, a massive fireball burst from the tunnel. The Predator bombs had gone off!

It swept through the Whaling Station, setting buildings alight and throwing debris into the air. All the Aliens that had been trying to pursue the group were taken out by the fire. The force of the explosion knocked them all off their feet. The Doctor covered Hayley’s body with his own to protect her from raining building parts. He barely had a chance to ask her if she was ok when what was left of the buildings started to collapse around them and the snow and ice began to crack beneath their feet.

The Doctor tugged Hayley to her feet and ran as fast as he could. Lex, Gwen, Sebastian and the two Predators hot on their heels. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter how fast they ran, the cracks already spread far ahead of them.

The Time Lord, Hayley and Gwen managed to jump the gap easily as it wasn’t too large. The Predators were able to cross the gap as well. Lex and Sebastian had to jump slightly further, almost not making it if it wasn’t for Gwen grabbing Lex’s hand and Hayley quickly grasping her Italian friend’s arm. The brunette flopped down against the snow, despite how cold it was, she didn’t want to move another inch.

Lex watched as Scar took out a piece of the Alien from his belt and approached her. She flinched but didn’t make a sound as the Predator etched the warrior’s mark on her cheek. Celtic noted this and decided that if that particular female had done enough to deserve the mark then so had the two females that he’d met. They’d more than earned it in fact.

He turned to Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. “What is it?” she asked. Celtic pointed to the mark on Lex’s cheek “You want to give me one too?” The Predator nodded. The blonde didn’t even flinch or make a noise when Celtic put the mark on her left cheek. The Predator then pointed to Hayley who by now was sitting up, leaning against the Doctor. “You want to give her one as well?” Gwen questioned. Celtic nodded once again. “Hey Hayley!” she called to the brunette “could you come here for a second?”

Hayley got up from where she sat with the Doctor and walked over to them. “He would like to give you this mark” Gwen pointed to the mark on her cheek.

“Ok…why?” Hayley asked.

“It is a warrior’s mark”, Celtic told her “you both have earned it”.

“Really?” Hayley asked and Celtic nodded “that’s quite an honour, thank you”, she added in a polite tone. The brunette doubted very much that the Yautja were in the habit of giving their warrior mark to someone who wasn’t one of their own. Hayley stood very still as the Predator etched the mark on to her skin. The time vortex shimmered under her skin, healing this new facial marking until her skin was smooth. However, the Predators could still see it as if still there.

The Doctor watched this, his hearts full of pride for his companion and as the Predator put it his mate. He’d never known a human to receive the Yautja’s warrior mark and yet Hayley, Gwen AND Lex have all got it. A potential first step towards a Predator-human alliance. Actually, it was more like the potential second step. The first being that Celtic seemed to stick close to Gwen. Could it be that he saw her as a potential mate? If so this was turning out to be not only a deadly detour but a turning point in the history of humans and Predators alike.

Suddenly a very large Alien burst through the snow behind them! It is the Queen and she is out for blood for the slaughter of her children. Scar and Celtic react with lightening precision they both fired two sharp blades from their wrist guards into the Queen’s neck. They then fling a metal throwing disk at her. Scar’s one sliced the Alien’s neck, leaving a nasty but not fatal wound. Celtic’s metal disk, sliced off a chunk of the Queen’s crown.

Celtic reach out to catch his disk but before he could grab it, the Alien’s tail whips around flinging both Predators into the remains of a building. The pair tried to get up but the Queen smacked them harder into the ground. “No!” Gwen shouted charging at the Alien as she stood over the prone forms of the Predators, preparing to finish them off.

The angry Irish woman threw her knife at the Alien where it embedded itself into the wound on her neck. Lex’s spear and Hayley’s own knife quickly followed Gwen’s knife into the wound on the Alien’s neck. The Queen screamed in pain.

“Go! Go!” Hayley shouted as the now enraged Queen turned her attention to the three humans who’d attacked her. Hayley, Lex and Gwen took off across the snow.

“Doctor we’ve got to help them!” Sebastian exclaimed as the Alien Queen chased after the females.

“I know. Try to wake Celtic and Scar. I’ll go help the girls”, the Doctor said. Sebastian nodded and hurried over to the unconscious Predators. The Time Lord ran after the fleeing trio and their angry pursuer.

Hayley, Gwen and Lex raced through the whale bones, the large ribs curving around them like a giant cage. Then the bones began to fly everywhere behind them as the Alien Queen crashed through, desperate to get to her prey.

The three females quickly change direction, darting between the ribs. The Queen tried to go after them but due to her size and the speed she was going at, the Alien overbalanced, falling heavily onto the snow and ice, completely demolishing the remaining whale bones.

Despite this fall, the Queen was back on her feet in mere seconds and continued her hunt on Hayley, Gwen and Lex. “There!” Lex shouted pointing to the Separator, their only piece of cover against the Alien Queen. They quickly close the distance between themselves and the Separator and dive underneath it. All of them yell as the Queen slams into the Separator causing it to rapidly drop a few feet, almost crushing the trio if Hayley hadn’t managed to summon some time vortex in time.

She, Gwen and Lex flinch as the Alien Queen start to smash through the remaining supports with her claws and tail. The Separator starts to tip over the edge. The Doctor, who’d by this point had managed to catch up with them, had seen the Separator move. If it went completely over, the girls would be at the mercy of the Alien Queen. He had to do something!

The Doctor opened his mouth to shout, when he spotted a flicker of movement. It was Celtic and Scar. They were making their way to the Alien Queen. _Right time for a distraction_ he thought. “Hey you!” he shouted, gaining the Alien Queen’s attention “get the hell away from them!”

Taking advantage of the distraction, Scar and Celtic acted. They leapt at the Queen, driving their spears clean through the side of her head. She howled in pain.

Hayley, Gwen and Lex scrambled out from underneath the still moving Separator. As they did so, Lex noticed that there were several restraints attached to the Alien Queen. She nudged Gwen, pointed to one of the chains and then to the Separator. The blonde nods, understanding. She silently conveys the same to Hayley. The three of them grab the chain and drag it over to the Separator. The Doctor noticed what they were doing and quickly went over to help, with all three of them plus the two Predators, they were easily able to hook the chain onto the Separator which was inches away from completely toppling over the edge.

Just as they hooked the chain on, Gwen saw the Alien’s Queen’s tail lift up, ready to impale the nearest Predator which happened to be Celtic. “Look out!” she shouted shoving him out of the way as the tail came down. But before it could even wound the Irish woman in anyway, it was stopped by a blast of time vortex.

“You will NOT touch her”, Hayley said angrily. The Queen snarled at the brunette and made for her when the final leg of the Separator gave way and it tumbled over the cliff taking the Alien with it. The group watched as the ice beneath the Queen and the Separator cracked, breaking up under the combined weight of both.

The Alien Queen plunged into the freezing waters, the Separator quickly dragging her down into the dark depths. A set of running footsteps, caught off their attention. It was Sebastian. “What did I miss?” he asked.

“Quite a lot actually”, Hayley answered “but its safe to say that its over”. She shivered making the Doctor put an arm around her. To be honest the cold hadn’t really bothered her earlier as she was too busy fighting for her life but now…now she could most definitely feel it and kinda wished she’d kept her coat on.

Then Gwen spied something…or more accurately several something’s on a low rise which overlooked the area where they were standing. Dozens of Predators. “Uh…guys?” she said “you might want to see this”. They followed her gaze to the Predator army.

“How long do you think they’ve been standing there?” Lex asked.

“They probably saw the whole thing”, Hayley answered. Scar and Celtic walked towards the rise, the others following. When they reached it, the two young Predators nodded in respect to their elders. The three humans and Time Lord watched as Celtic received his warrior mark due to his contribution towards the battle with the Alien Queen. The young Predator glanced at Gwen and she smiled at him.

“Congratulations”, she said “you definitely deserve it”. Celtic then said something that the blonde didn’t understand but Hayley and the Doctor did. It made the pair exchange looks. “Uh, what did he say Hayley?” Gwen asked glancing at her.

“He was asking if you wanted to come with him”, Hayley said “I think he…likes you”.

Gwen’s eyes widened “Oh…well I appreciate the offer but I’m gonna stay here…at least for the moment”, she said. Celtic nodded in understanding. The Predator was disappointed but at least it wasn’t an outright ‘no way’.

A Predator Elder stepped forward with three weapons which he gave to Lex, Hayley and Gwen. He nodded in respect to each of them. The Doctor knew by this gesture that the other Predators had acknowledged them as warriors. The Elder joined the rest of the Predators and gestured to Scar and Celtic. “It was an honour to fight with you both”, Celtic told Hayley and Gwen “I hope one day we will fight together again”. Hayley translated his words for the blonde.

“When that day comes, I will enjoy fighting by your side Celtic”, Gwen said giving him another smile.

“Likewise”, Hayley agreed. The group watched as the new Predator warriors joined the Predator army before they all filed into the large ship waiting several feet away. Once all the Predators were on board, the ship lifted up into the air and flew off into the night sky. As the ship disappeared into the stars, the Doctor took Hayley’s hand. She glanced at him and he smiled. The brunette returned it, intertwining their fingers as she did so.

This was one deadly detour they weren’t going to forget anytime soon. But at the very least something good came out of it. And both Time Lord and companion couldn’t wait to see what to future had in store for them.


	17. Empty Child

Hayley sat on the hospital bed waiting patiently as the Doctor scanned her with his sonic. “Whats the verdict?” she asked while he read the results.

“Looks like you’ve got some time vortex bound to your DNA”, the Time Lord replied, looking at the device with a frown “should be impossible but that’s what it says”.

“Is that bad?” Hayley questioned, wondering if she should be concerned. The gold stuff within her didn’t seem to be doing any harm as far as she knew.

“Normally I’d say yes as no human is able to hold the time vortex within themselves without burning up from the inside…” the Doctor said and an alarmed look appeared on Hayley’s face “but you’re perfectly fine!” he quickly added “in fact you’re more than fine as you’re able to utilise it the way you did”.

“S-so no need to worry?” the brunette queried.

“No, no need to worry”, the Doctor assured her.

“Good”, Hayley sighed “that’s good” she leant against him “god I’m tired”.

“Get some rest”, the Doctor said “I’ve got some repairs to do”.

“Ok” the brunette yawned, lying down on the bed, curling up “have fun”.

“Will do”, the Doctor said and left the room so Hayley could sleep after the day that they’d just had. He walked to the console room and proceeded to start with the repairs.

A few hours later saw the adopted Tyler, sitting on the edge of the TARDIS, legs dangling as she looked out at the stars. She looked at the glowing and swirling dots, deep in thought. She had a lot to think about. From the time vortex bonded to her DNA to the change in her relationship with the Doctor. Speaking of…

“Hi Doctor”, Hayley said hearing the Time Lord approach.

“Hey”, the Time Lord said sitting down next to her.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to a view like that”, Hayley remarked nodding to the stars.

“I’m still not used to it myself”, the Doctor said.

“Really?” Hayley asked “even after all this time?”

“Yep. Even after all this time”, he agreed. The pair sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Hayley spoke up again.

“Did you mean it? What you said, I mean. That you um…love me”

“Yes, I do mean it”, the Doctor replied “why do you ask?”

“I dunno. I just…didn’t know if you meant it or if it was an adrenaline rush or because you thought I died or mph!” Hayley was abruptly cut off from her ramble when the Doctor kissed her.

“I do mean it Hales”, he said softly “I just wish it didn’t take me almost losing you to realise it”.

Hayley could hear the sincerity in his voice and in the expression on his face…was one of love. Now she felt stupid for asking him if he meant it. “I’m sorry for asking Doctor. With everything that happened in the Pyramid I…I just had to ask”.

“Its ok Hayley”, the Doctor said “I’d do the same if I was you”.

Hayley turned her gaze to the stars “You know, I actually started to have feelings towards you which is strange”, she said.

“How so?” the Doctor asked, hoping she wasn’t regretting the kiss…his feelings…everything.

“It never really occurred to me that this would happen. I mean, I wasn’t looking for a relationship”, Hayley explained “plus there was the whole punching you in the face when we first met…”

“Oh…” the Doctor looked down, his hearts sinking at her words.

“But I don’t regret it”, Hayley continued making the Doctor look up at her, hopeful.

“Really?” the Doctor asked.

“Really”, Hayley confirmed. She gave him a quick kiss “no regrets at all”.

The Doctor grinned “fantastic”, he said before pulling her in for a longer kiss.

\---------------

“Mum! Rosie! We’re back!” Hayley called as she and the Doctor stepped through the front door of the Tyler flat.

“Hales!” Jackie exclaimed hurrying out into the hall. The moment she saw her adoptive daughter, she ran over to her and gave her a massive hug. The older blonde looked her over “still in one piece, that’s good”, she commented.

“Of course. I know how to take care of myself”, Hayley reminded her.

“And I’d never let anything her hurt her either”, the Doctor added, putting a hand on the small of her back. Jackie didn’t miss that little movement and nor the look he was giving her adoptive daughter.

“Are you two together?” she questioned.

“We are mum”, Hayley replied.

Jackie stared at them “Is this a joke?” she asked, in disbelief “because it’s not funny”.

“It’s not a joke mum”, Hayley assured her.

“I know you don’t like me very much Jackie…” the Doctor started.

“That’s a bloody understatement”, Jackie scoffed “you brought Rose home at the wrong time and you almost got both of my daughters killed at Downing Street!”

“Technically he wasn’t the one who blew the place up, that was Mickey”, Hayley pointed out “besides, I’m not a child anymore. I’m old enough to make a decision about who I want to date”.

Jackie looked between the two of them, still in disbelief. She needed to talk to Hayley in private to see if she wasn’t just saying that so she could carry on travelling through time and space with the Doctor. “Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a sec?” Jackie asked.

“Sure”, Hayley replied. She and Jackie went into the kitchen, closing the door.

“Hales, are you two really together now?” Jackie asked “you’re not just saying that so you can keep travelling”.

“No, I’m not just saying that”, Hayley said “I really like him mum. More than like, actually. Why can’t you be happy for me?”

“I am happy Hales”, Jackie said “but the Doctor? Seriously? Why couldn’t you have fallen for a nice, normal boy?”

“I guess ‘nice and normal’ aren’t my type”, Hayley replied with a smile “mum, the Doctor is a decent enough guy. And he wouldn’t hurt me. If he did, I’d kick his ass”.

Jackie let out a laugh “that’s my girl”, she said putting an arm around her adoptive daughter, hugging her.

\-------------

~couple of days later~

“This is so weird”, Rose remarked watching the Doctor do some repairs on the TARDIS, Hayley passing him the parts when he needed them. Occasionally they’d share this look…a loving one.

“What is?” Hayley asked straightening up to look at her sister.

“You two…together”, Rose shook her head “I still can’t believe it”.

“You’re not the only one. Mum couldn’t believe it either”, Hayley said.

“At least she didn’t slap me for it”, the Doctor put in.

“That’s very true, thankfully she didn’t do that”, Hayley agreed. The Doctor turned back to his repairs on the console.

“Right, we are done!” he cheered a few minutes later.

“Cool”, Hayley said “so where are we headed next? Somewhere warm I hope. I’ve had enough cold to last me a good few years”.

“The Eye of Orion is rather warm and it’s a pleasant place to go”, the Doctor replied “plus there is no danger whatsoever”.

Hayley raised her eyebrows “really? No danger”, she said not quite sure if she should believe him.

“I promise you Hales there isn’t any danger there. Given what you’ve just gone through, peace and quiet is just what you need”, the Doctor said.

“So while I’m enjoying the peace and quiet, what are you gonna be doing?” Hayley questioned.

“I’ll be enjoying it too”, the Doctor answered.

“You enjoying peace and quiet?” Rose scoffed “that’s about as believable as the pair of you being an…item”.

“I can do”, the Doctor insisted “in fact, I’m gonna prove it” and with that he pulled a lever sending the TARDIS into the time vortex. Suddenly an alarm started to blare and lights flashed on the console.

“What is that?” Rose asked as the ship started to shake more violently than before.

“It's mauve”, the Doctor replied rushing over to the scanner as the TARDIS shook around them. There was a strange cylinder object on the screen. It shouldn’t have been possible for anything else to travel through the time vortex and yet here it was.

“Mauve?” Hayley asked.

“The universally recognised colour for danger”, the Time Lord answered as he typed on the screen.

“What happened to red?” Rose asked with a frown, usually the colour red was the colour for danger.

“That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing” the Doctor gestured to the monitor which showed him the object they were now chasing “It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go”.

“And that's safe, is it?” Hayley questioned getting the feeling that it wasn’t.

“Totally”, the Doctor lied. Suddenly part of the console exploded and the sisters glared at him. “Okay, reasonably” he quickly amended “Should have said reasonably there”.

“You don’t say”, Hayley said sarcastically.

“No, no, no, no!” the Doctor shouted “It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us”. 

“What exactly is this thing?” Rose asked as the Doctor frantically worked at the console to keep up with the object.

“No idea”, he replied.

“So then why are we chasing it?” Hayley asked.

“It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?” the Doctor asked as he stepped out of the TARDIS after landing it on Earth.

“Five days?” Rose guessed stepping out after him with her sister “Or is that just when we're out of milk?”

“Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow”, the Doctor remarked. The trio started to walk down the alley, unaware that they were being watched from above. “Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month”, he said.

“A month?” Rose asked in surprise “We were right behind it!”

“It was jumping time tracks all over the place”, the Doctor told her “We're bound to be a little bit out. Do either of you want to drive?”

“We’d probably be better at it than you. And we’d make sure to bring our companions back at the right time and not 12 months later”, Hayley said.

“I thought you’d forgiven me for that already?” the Doctor asked.

“I have”, Hayley replied “Doesn’t mean I won’t bring it up from time to time”.

“How much is a little?” Rose asked getting back to the current situation.

“A bit”, the Doctor said vaguely.

“Is that _exactly_ a bit?” Hayley asked.

“Ish”, the Doctor replied equally as vague as before.

“What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?” Rose asked wondering what he was going to do.

“Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask” the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showing it to the sisters.

“’Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids’” Rose read aloud.

“It's psychic paper. It tells you…”

“Whatever you want it to”, Hayley cut in “I remember”.

“Same here”, Rose agreed.

“Sorry”, the Doctor apologised.

“Not very Spock, is it, just asking”, Rose commented as they reached a door marked ‘Deliveries only’.

“Door, music, people. What do you think?” the Doctor asked getting out his sonic.

“I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once”, Rose repeated. The Doctor just ignored her and started sonicing the lock. “Hales? You agree with me don’t you?” she asked looking for some support from her sister. 

“Oh no I’m not getting involved”, Hayley said putting her hands up, earning a grumpy look from Rose. When the Doctor finally got the door open he looked at Roses’ shirt.

“Are you sure about that t-shirt?” he asked.

“Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin”, Rose replied looking down at it. The Doctor entered the building and the sisters were about to follow when they heard an eerie voice call out.

“Muuuu-mmy?”

Rose and Hayley exchanged looks. “You heard that, right Hales?”

“Yeah I did”, Hayley replied. When the voice called out again Rose suggested that they go look for the source. “Before we do that I need to get my ICER from the TARDIS”, Hayley said.

“You really think you’ll need it?” Rose asked as they walked back to the TARDIS.

“Can’t be too careful”, Hayley replied. She took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the blue box “you coming?” she asked Rose when the blonde didn’t follow her in.

“Nah, I’ll wait here”, Rose said.

“Ok. I’ll be back in a minute”, Hayley said and closed the TARDIS door. She ran to her room, picked up the holster on her bed and strapped it to her leg. She then picked up the ICER and slid it into the holster. Once Hayley sure it was secure, she left her room. When she passed the scanner on the console, it flickered to life and beeped at her. Surprised, Hayley turned to the screen wondering why it suddenly turned on. “Oh my god”, she breathed, eyes wide as she stared at what was on the screen. She turned and ran down the ramp. She had to warn Rose and the Doctor they were in World War Two!

Hayley yanked open the TARDIS’ door “Rose there’s something-“ she broke off when she didn’t see her sister standing there. “Rose?” she called but got now answer. Frowning, she checked behind the TARDIS thinking that her sister might’ve decided to hide there and jump out, giving her a scare. But she wasn’t there. _The Doctor isn’t going to be happy about this_ she thought as she hurried down the alley to the building the Time Lord had entered minutes ago.

Hayley found the alien standing on stage, the people laughing at something he must’ve said.

“Sorry, have I said something funny?” the Doctor asked confused. Hayley made her way to the stage as he added “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find”.

Hayley grabbed his arm “sorry about him ladies and gentlemen, he’s had a little bit too much to drink. Enjoy your evening!” and with that she dragged a protesting Time Lord out of the drinking den.

“What did you do that for?” the Doctor asked pulling his arm out of her grip.

“Two very simple reasons. One: we’re in World War Two. Two: my sister is missing”, Hayley replied. The Doctor stared at her as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Being in World War Two he could understand. With his track record it was very likely that he was going to end up somewhere in that era. But Rose going missing? That was something he couldn’t quite understand. How could she have gone missing? Did she just wander off? Or did something happen? Whatever the case was, Hayley wasn’t around when it happened. 

“What do mean Rose is missing?” he asked, needing more information.

Hayley quickly explained to him about hearing this voice and Rose wanting to go find the source of it. “…I didn’t want to go looking for the owner of that rather eerie sounding voice without my ICER. So we went back to the TARDIS where Rose chose to stay outside. I couldn’t have been in there for more than 5 minutes but when I came out she was gone!”

“It’s ok Hayley . We’ll find her”, the Doctor assured her seeing the brunette get a little worked up over the fact that Rose was missing.

“How can you be so calm? Rose is missing! And in case you’ve forgotten we’re in the middle of World War Two!” Hayley said raising her voice.

The Doctor reached out and gently grasped her upper arms “Hales we _will_ find her”, he repeated “I promise”.

“Ok”, Hayley said feeling much calmer “how are we going to find her?”

“We use the TARDIS to track Rose’s phone”, the Doctor replied.

“You can do that?” Hayley asked as the Doctor took her hand, leading her back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was about to answer when the police box’s phone started to ring.

He opened the compartment behind the panel of writing and looked at the phone confused “How can you be ringing?” he asked and Hayley looked at him wondering how he could be so confused over a ringing phone.

“Well it’s a phone, it supposed to be ringing”, Hayley pointed out.

“You don’t understand Hales, this phone isn’t connected”, the Doctor told her “it’s just part of the TARDIS’s disguise”.

Hayley’s eyes widened a little at that piece of information “that’s why you’re confused. Because it’s impossible for a fake phone to be ringing”, she said.

“Precisely” the Doctor got his sonic out of his pocket and was about to use it on the phone when a young female voice spoke behind them.

“Don't answer it. It's not for you”

The Doctor and Hayley turned around to see a young woman, Nancy, standing there in a dark thick coat. “And how do you know that?” the Doctor asked

“'Cos I do. And I'm tellin’ ya, don't answer it”, Nancy said again.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?” the Doctor turned back to the phone “It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…” he broke off when Hayley tapped his shoulder.

“Uh Doctor? She’s gone”, she said. Nancy had slipped away when the Doctor was talking. As Nancy was gone, the Doctor turned to Hayley. 

“Do you think I should answer it?” he asked.

“That young woman told you not to”, Hayley replied.

“I know but do _you_ think I should?”

“Answering a phone that shouldn’t be ringing, but somehow is? Yeah I’d answer it”, Hayley said although there was a small part of her that didn’t want him to answer the phone.

The Doctor picked up the receiver and held it between them so they both could hear. “Hello?” he said. There was nothing but except crackling on the other end. So the Doctor tried again “This is the Doctor speaking” more crackling “How may I help you?”

“Mummy?” a little boy’s voice called.

“Who is this? Who's speaking?” Hayley asked.

“Are you my mummy?” the child asked.

“Sorry but we’re not your mummy”, Hayley said apologetically.

“Who is this?” the Doctor questioned.

“Mummy?” the boy asked again.

“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything, it…” the Doctor was cut off by the boy asking once again

“Mummy?”

The line then went dead. The Doctor and Hayley exchanged puzzled looks. _Ok that was weird_ the brunette thought placing the phone back into the cradle before closed the door.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind the pair. Hayley and the Doctor ran, following the sound out of the alley.

When they reached the street they heard a woman speak. “The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!” the Doctor and Hayley climbed onto a couple of dustbins to look over the garden wall where the woman was talking. She was ushering a boy into an air raid shelter. The woman turned back to the house “Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?” she called.

A large man exits the house “Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans” he grumbled. “Don't you eat?” he shouted at the sky. The Doctor found that rather amusing.

“I think he should at least be thanking them”, Hayley commented “the guy is seriously overweight”. The Doctor smirked, rather amused. The second the family had gone in the shelter, Nancy creeped out from behind the shelter and slipped inside the house.

“Fancy a dinner in the Blitz Hales?” the Doctor asked. 

“It’ll be a new experience”, Hayley replied “just wish Rose was here to be a part of it”. She really wished she had her phone on her but it was currently charging back in the TARDIS.

“We will find her Hayley . and who knows? That young woman might’ve seen her”, the Doctor said.

The Time travellers entered the house via the back door and hung back as several children entered through the front door. The Doctor sat at the table with the children and the young woman who’d spoken to them before. Hayley stood behind his chair staying as quiet as she could as everyone else chatted away, completely oblivious to the two adults in the room. That is until the Doctor spoke up after taking two slices of meat.

“It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy said to the children who were startled by the presence of Hayley and the Doctor. 

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” the Doctor said grinning at them. Hayley also gave them a small smile.

“So, you lot, what's the story?” he asked helping himself to some sauce.

“What do you mean?” the boy called Ernie asked.

“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” the Doctor questioned.

“Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?” Jim asked.

“Of course I'm not a copper. Hayley isn’t one either. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?” the children laughed at his question, the tension in the room now broken.

“Why aren’t you guys in the country? You should’ve all been evacuated by now”, Hayley asked reaching over and taking one of the Doctor’s slices of meat.

“Oi!”

“Rationing. You’re only supposed to have one”, Hayley told him before she ate the slice of meat. As the Doctor still looked put out at what she did, Hayley gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made him brighten up immediately.

“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm”, Alf spoke up, answering Hayley’s question.

“So why'd you come back?” Hayley asked.

“There was a man there”, Alf replied quietly. Hayley could tell by his body language that whomever this man was, didn’t treat Alf very well.

“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago”, Jim said. 

“It's better on the streets anyway. Its better food”, Ernie spoke up.

“Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us”, Jim agreed.

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked the young woman.

“What is?” Nancy asked.

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town” the Doctor replied “Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you”

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked.

“Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical”, the Doctor said with a grin.

The children looked at him confused. “Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?” Nancy demanded.

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask”, the Doctor said.

“I did you a favour. I told you both not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya”, Nancy said.

“Great, thanks”, the Doctor said not really happy with her answer. He’d been hoping for something a little less vague.

“Nancy, you wouldn’t have happened to see my sister around have you? She’s about this high” Hayley indicated Rose’s rough height with her hand “blonde hair and is wearing a union jack t-shirt”.

“Nope haven’t seen her”, Nancy replied standing up, taking the Doctor’s plate away “anything else before you two leave?”

“Yeah there is actually. We’ve been looking for something that would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb” the Doctor took out a notebook from his pocket “It would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago. It wouldn’t have exploded like a bomb, just buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would’ve looked something like…” the Doctor quickly sketches the object he’d been chasing through the time vortex “this”.

He shows them the drawing. Nancy looked at it intently but didn’t say anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. The Doctor and Hayley went over to the window, the young brunette pulled back the curtain to reveal a child wearing a gas mask.

“Mummy?” he called knocking on the glass “Are you in there, mummy?” 

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked urgently.

“They were”, Ernie said pointing at Hayley and the Doctor.

“No, they came round the back”, Nancy said “Who came in the front?”

“Me”, Alf said quietly.

“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked.

When Alf hesitated, Nancy asked again “Did you close the door?” she didn’t even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.

“Mummy?” the child called through the front door.

“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know”, the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with Hayley.

“It's not exactly a child”, Nancy informed them.

Hayley frowned wondering what Nancy meant by that. She felt sorry for the boy, he must be so scared being out there on his own. Both time travellers watched as the children hurried out into the hall and out the back.

“Mummy?” the boy called again. Hayley took several steps towards the front door. “Please let me in, mummy”, the child begged. A little hand with a scar on it poked through the letter box.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked standing beside Hayley.

“Please let me in”, the boy repeated. Hayley reached out but before she could touch his hand, an object goes sailing past and shattered against the door. The child’s hand withdraws from the letter box. 

“You mustn't let him touch ya!” Nancy warned.

“What happens if he touches her?” the Doctor asked tugging Hayley behind him to put some distance between her and the boy.

“He'll make her like him”, Nancy replied.

“And what's he like?” Hayley queried.

“I've got to go”, Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house.

“Nancy, what's he like?” the Doctor asked repeating Hayley’s question.

After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy answered “He's empty”. The telephone rings “It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw” the Doctor picked up the phone.

“Are you my mummy?” the trio head the child say. Nancy snatched the receiver and slammed it back down. Radio started to play in the dining room, the child calling through it for his mum. A clockwork monkey also started up, the child’s voice also coming from it as well. Hayley looked at the shadow of the boy by the front door. _How can an ordinary child speak through all those things?_ She thought confused. Nancy left the house not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

“Doctor”, Hayley called seeing the boy stick his hand through the letter box.

“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in”, he pleaded.

“Your mummy isn't here”, Hayley said torn between staying where she was and going to the door. On one hand there was Nancy’s warning and on the other there was a scared little boy outside.

“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked again.

“No mummies here”, the Doctor said when he joined Hayley “Nobody here but us chickens”, he glanced back as the deserted house “Well, two chickens” he corrected.

“I'm scared”

“Why are those other children frightened of you?” the Doctor asked.

“Please let me in, mummy” the boy pleaded again “I'm scared of the bombs”.

“Should I open the door?” the Doctor asked Hayley. He wanted because he left sorry for the boy but he also didn’t want to if it turned out the Nancy was right and he was dangerous.

“Yes. If the boy turns out to be dangerous, we can always run. I doubt he’d be able to catch either of us, he just a kid”, Hayley replied.

“Okay. I'm opening the door now”

The boy pulls his hand back and the Doctor draws back the bolts. When he opened the door, the boy was gone. The Doctor and Hayley walked down the path looking up and down the deserted street. There was no sign of the child. “I take that back. He’s very fast”, Hayley said. 

“We need to find Nancy. If anyone’s going to have answers, it’s her”, the Doctor said and Hayley nodded in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy was startled when she turned around to see the Doctor and Hayley standing in the doorway of the outer house she’d just entered. “How'd you follow me here?” she asked.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it”, the Doctor said, sounding rather proud at that.

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to”, Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.

“My nose has special powers”, the Doctor explained making Hayley smile.

“Yeah? That's why it's uh…” Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.

“What?” the Doctor asked wondering why she just trailed off.

“Nothing”, Nancy said trying really hard not to laugh.

“What?” the Doctor asked again.

“Nothing!” Nancy grinned “Do your ears have special powers too?” she asked teasingly.

“What are you trying to say?” the Doctor asked calmly.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your ears”, Hayley commented “they’re very nice ones”. The mentioned ears went a bit pink at her compliment as did the Time Lord’s cheeks.

“Goodnight, Mister”, Nancy said turning away.

“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids”, the Doctor said “Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Nancy turned back to the pair “The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station”, Nancy replied.

“Take us there”, the Doctor ordered.

“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through”, Nancy told them.

“Won’t stop us”, Hayley said confidently. Thanks to Ward’s training, she knew how to get in and out of places undetected. And if she did get caught, she knew enough to be able to fight her way out.

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked both of them.

“I really want to know”, the Doctor replied.

“Same here”, Hayley added.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first”

“And who might that be?” the Doctor asked.

“The Doctor”, Nancy replied. She turns away, missing the confused look the Doctor’s face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even after Nancy showed them where the bomb was, she still insisted that they go see the Doctor first. When Hayley asked why, Nancy replied with “Cos then maybe you won’t wanna get inside”.

“Where're you going?” the Doctor asked as she started to head back up the steps.

“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now”, Nancy replied.

“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” he asked, turning to face her.

“What?”

“The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it”, the Doctor said having worked all that out while they were in the house.

“My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food” Nancy explained “Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own”

“I’m so sorry Nancy”, Hayley said sincerely. She didn’t know what is was like to lose a loved one, having not experienced herself but she knew how much it hurt because she’d seen the way Jackie was whenever she spoke about her husband.

“Amazing”, the Doctor remarked.

“What is?” Nany asked confused.

“1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe” the Doctor explained “Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says ‘no’. No. Not here”.

“Kinda like a mouse in front of a lion”, Hayley added.

“Exactly”, the Doctor agreed “You're amazing, the lot of you” he looked between Hayley and Nancy, a proud look on his face “Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then…do what you've got to do. Save the world”.

Feeling slightly better by the Doctor’s words, Nancy turned and walked away. “So you think we’re amazing now, huh?” Hayley asked as she and the Doctor walked down the steps “because the last time I checked, you called us stupid apes”.

“Hales I _was_ angry at the time and I’ll admit that sometimes for a reasonably smart race, you humans do some very dumb things”, the Doctor said “but sometimes you do amazing things too like sending people to the moon or…”

“Or standing up against the country who seemingly wants to take over the world?” Hayley said giving him a smirk.

“Definitely. That _is_ amazing”, the Doctor agreed “and so are you”. That had Hayley blushing this time.

When they reached the gate, the Doctor got out his sonic and used it on the padlock. Hayley pulled out her ICER and held it at the ready. The Doctor pulled open the gate and they entered the abandoned hospital.

\-----------

The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. “This is really strange”, Hayley remarked as they passed, her ICER still at the ready. The Doctor nodded in agreement, it was rather strange. They entered yet another ward, unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. It too had numerous people on beds wearing gasmasks. The Doctor and Hayley turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor’s coat had entered the ward. Upon seeing him, Hayley lowered her ICER but didn’t put it away in case there was a chance he wasn’t a ‘friendly’.

“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them”, the man said.

“Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?” the Doctor asked.

“They're not”, the man corrected him. Hayley frowned at that _what does he mean they’re not wearing gas masks? I can clearly see they are_ she thought. “Who are you two?” the elderly man asked.

“We’re uh…”

“Are you the doctor?” Hayley cut in before the Doctor could tell him who they were.

“Doctor Constantine”, the man replied “And you are?”

“Nancy sent us”, Hayley answered.

Dr Constantine’s eyes widened at her answer “Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb”

“Yes”, the Doctor said.

“What do you know about it?” Constantine asked walking slowly over to a chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

“Nothing. Why we was asking” the Doctor replied “What do you know?”

“Only what it's done”, Constantine said vaguely.

“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked looking at the patients.

“None of them were” Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair.

“You're very sick”, Hayley commented putting her ICER away. There was no way that an elderly sick man was a threat to them.

“Dying, I should think” Constantine corrected her “I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?”

“I have my moments”, the Doctor replied. Doctor Constantine then told him to examine any one of the patients warning him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic. 

“Conclusions?” Doctor Constantine asked.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…” the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient’s chest “Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns”

“Examine another one”, Doctor Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Doctor Constantine.

“This isn't possible” the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. “They've all got the same injuries”, he said thoroughly confused.

Doctor Constantine nodded “Yes”

The Doctor rushed over to another patient and got the same results yet again “Exactly the same”, he said still very confused. How was that even possible?

“Yes”

“Identical, all of them” the Doctor continued “right down to the scar on the back of the hand”.

“How did this happen? How did it start?” Hayley asked after quickly looking at one of the patients, noting that the scar was the exact same one as the little boy had.

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim”, Constantine said.

“Dead?” the Doctor asked.

“At first” Constantine replied “His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries”. _Blimey whatever that thing is, it works fast_ Hayley thought _FitzSimmons would have a field day with this_ “By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?” 

“The head trauma”, the Doctor guessed.

“No”, Constantine shook his head.

“Asphyxiation”, the Doctor said trying again.

“No”

“The collapse of the chest cavity…”

“No”

“All right. What was the cause of death?” the Doctor asked. He’d just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him ‘no’. So what was the cause of death then?

“There wasn't one” both the Doctor and Hayley looked at Constantine confused “They're not dead”. He hit a waste basket with his cane, the noise making all the patients sit up in their beds. Hayley backed away from the bed she’d been standing by, rather alarmed. The Doctor pulled her back behind him as though to protect her against the gas masked people. “It's all right. They're harmless”, Dr Constantine assured him “They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die”.

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked. Hayley moved to stand beside the Doctor as the patients laid down on the beds.

“I try and make them comfortable” Constantine replied “What else is there?”

“All on your own? Isn’t there anyone else to help you?” Hayley asked him.

Constantine shook his head “no. I’m the last one left” he replied “Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor”

The Doctor could relate to Doctor Constantine. He too once had a family but they were gone now as where the rest of his people. “Yeah. I know the feeling”, he said. Hayley took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let him know that at this moment he wasn’t alone. The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The Time Lord returned it, glad that she was with him.

“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb”, Constantine told them.

“Probably too late”, the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.

“No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…” Constantine broke off coughing. The Doctor took several steps towards him “Stay back, stay back” Constantine warned him while coughing “Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again”

“Why?” Hayley asked. 

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…” Constantine gags and clutches his neck “m…mu…me…”

Both the Doctor and Hayley watched concerned as speech as becoming more difficult for Constantine “Are… you… my mum-my?” Hayley’s eyes widened horrified as part of a gasmask started to protrude from Constantine’s mouth. She turned away unable to watch. 

“It’s ok Hayley . Its over”, the Doctor said when the gasmask had completely fused to the man’s face. She looked back at Doctor Constantine who was slumped over in the chair.

“Ok, _that_ was horrible. I swear I’m never watching another horror movie again”, Hayley declared. Yes, she’d been a participant in the Predators vs Aliens battle in Antarctica so she had seen a fair number of horrible things…that didn’t mean she was used to it.

Suddenly they heard an American voice call out in the hall “Hello?”

Then came Rose’s voice which had Hayley running out of the ward, the Doctor following. Her sister was walking towards her with an unfamiliar man. “Rose!” she cried happily rushing over to her and enveloping her in a big hug “thank god you’re ok!” Hayley pulled back and lightly smacked her sister upside the head.

“Ok I deserved that”, Rose said rubbing the back of her head.

“Yeah you did. Why on Earth didn’t you wait for me? I told you wasn’t going to be long”

“I know Hales. I’m sorry”, Rose said apologetically.

“Just don’t do anything like that again”, Hayley said sternly.

“I won’t, at least not without you”, Rose promised.

“Good answer. Now who’s your friend?” Hayley asked nodding to the man.

“Jack Harkness”, the man said holding out his hand.

“Hayley Tyler”, Hayley said shaking his hand. Much to her surprise Jack kissed the back of her hand. The Doctor saw this from where he was standing and frowned. How dare he!

“I know, I’ve been hearing all about you on the way over for Rose”, Jack said with a smile.

“Really?” Hayley asked pulling her hand out of his as he’d yet to let go.

“Don’t worry it was all _good_ things”, Jack assured her “and I like your mark, very badass”. It was at this point the Doctor decided to step in.

“Hello I’m the Doctor”, he said. They shook hands, the Time Lord using a little bit more force than was necessary. And he had good reason to. Jack was flirting with his Hayley!

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too”, Jack said, rubbing his hand “that’s quite a grip you’ve got there”, he added before walking past them towards the ward.

“Where exactly have you been Rosie? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll”, Hayley said turning to her sister missing the smirk on the Doctor’s face as he watched Jack go, rubbing his hand.

“Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon”, Rose said starting to walk “Only way to see an air raid”.

“I’m sorry I must’ve misheard you. Did you say barrage balloon?” Hayley asked walking after her, the Doctor following.

“I did”, Rose replied “Listen, what's a Chula warship?”

That made the Doctor stop “Chula?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack said scanning one of the patients with the device on his wrist.

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” the Doctor asked.

“What?” Jack asked glancing over at him.

“He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer”, Rose explained.

“What kind of warship?” the Doctor asked as Jack moved across the room to examine another patient.

“Does it matter?” Jack asked agitated “It's got nothing to do with this”

The Doctor took several steps towards the man “This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” he asked angrily.

“An ambulance!” Jack turns on his wrist device to show the three of them a hologram of the ambulance “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait and you followed it all the way here. I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk”.

“You said it was a war ship”, Rose argued.

“They have ambulances in wars”, Jack informed her “It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man”.

“Can I shoot him?” Hayley asked suddenly, alarming Jack.

“Yes”, the Doctor replied.

“No, you can’t”, Rose said quickly stepping in front of Jack as Hayley pulled out her ICER.

“Why not Rosie?” she asked “he did con us and for all we know it was his ‘space junk’ that’s responsible for all this” Hayley gestured around the room with her free hand.

“This whole thing isn’t my fault!” Jack insisted “and I only conned you three because I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?”

“Just a few more freelancers”, Rose admitted.

“Ahh… should have known” Jack said coming to stand beside Rose, eyeing the weapon in Hayley’s hand warily “you guys aren’t exactly blending in with the local colour”, he added nodding to their clothes.

“What is happening here, Doctor?” Rose asked wanting to know if Jack really was responsible or not. If he wasn’t then her sister had no reason to shoot him but if he was… she wasn’t going to stop Hayley from using her ICER on the man.

“Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot”, the Doctor replied glaring at Jack.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked needing more information.

“I don't know”, the Doctor replied “Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?”

Suddenly all the patients sit up in the beds. “What's happening?” Rose asked as all the patients started calling mummy.

“I don't know”, the Doctor said. The three of them started backing up as Doctor Constantine stood along with the patients.

“Don't let them touch you”, Hayley warned pointing her ICER at the gas-masked people as they closed in on them. She fired at one which only seemed to make him falter briefly but still continued at walking towards them “note to self: get FitzSimmons to make bullets with stronger dose of dendrotoxin”, she muttered putting her ICER away.

“What happens if they touch us?” Jack asked.

“You're looking at it”, the Doctor replied. _Now would be a good time for the time vortex to make an appearance_ Hayley thought as the group were backed against the wall by the patients who continued to call ‘mummy’.

**To be continued….**


	18. The Doctor Dances

The Doctor glanced down at Hayley’s hands as the patients drew closer. Seeing the golden glow start to appear, he knew he think of something quickly as he didn’t want Jack Harkness to know about this ‘ability’ of hers. The Doctor looked up at the patients and an idea came to him. _I hope this works_ he thought before saying firmly “Go to your room”. The patients stop in their tracks “Go to your room!” the Doctor commanded again. They watched all the patients tilt their heads in unison “I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go… to… your… room!” the Doctor shouted, pointing in no particular direction. They all relaxed when the patients hung their heads and moved away from them, back to their respective beds. 

“I'm really glad that worked”, the Doctor said relieved noting how the golden glow faded from Hayley’s hands now that the danger was passed.

“Yeah, those would’ve been terrible last words”, Hayley commented.

“Why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked sitting down by one of the beds.

“They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone”, Jack said settling down in a chair.

“How was your con supposed to work?” the Doctor asked.

“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con”

“Yeah. Perfect”, the Doctor said sarcastically.

“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day” Jack laughed at his own joke. Both the Doctor and Hayley looked at him clearly not impressed. “Getting a hint of disapproval”

“Take a look around the room. This is what your ‘harmless piece of space-junk’ did”, the Doctor said.

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter, it was empty”, Jack insisted. The Doctor looked at him darkly before taking Hayley’s hand and walked out of the ward. Rose hurried after the pair. “I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it”, Jack called following after them.

The Doctor stopped and turn to him “I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. Its volcano day”. 

A siren went off in the distance “What's that?” Rose asked looking up.

“The All Clear”, Jack replied.

“I wish”, the Doctor muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken”, the Doctor told Jack when they reached room 802.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“Let's find out” the Doctor replied “Get it open”.

Jack grinned and pointed his blaster at the door when the trio moved back. “What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?” Hayley asked the Time Lord quietly.

“Nothing”, the Doctor replied watching Jack fire his blaster at the lock, making a perfect square shaped hole around it. “Sonic blaster, fifty first century” the Doctor said making Jack look at him in surprise “Weapon Factories of Villengard?”

“You've been to the factories?” Jack asked.

The Doctor took the blaster from Jack to have a look at it “Once”, he replied.

“Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot”, Jack explained.

The Doctor gave the blaster back “Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good” he smiled pleasantly at the man and walked into the room, Hayley following him in. He flicked on the light to reveal a vandalized room. Filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed.

“Looks like something got out”, Hayley commented as Jack and Rose joined them in the room “something powerful and angry”.

Jack entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with child’s drawings. “A child? That explains ‘mummy’”, he remarked looking at the drawings.

“How could a child do this?” Rose asked entering the small room as well. The Doctor turned on a tape machine and a recording started to play.

 _“Do you know where you are?”_ Constantine asked

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the little boy asked.

 _“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?”_ Constantine questioned.

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the boy repeated.

_“What do you want? Do you know…”_

_“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ ”

“Doctor, I've heard this voice before”, Rose said recognising it.

“So have Hayley and I”, the Doctor agreed.

 _“Mummy?_ ”

“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn't know”, Rose added.

_“Mummy?”_

“Why doesn't he know?” Rose asked.

_“Are you there, mummy? Mummy?”_

“Not everyone knows who their mother is Rose”, Hayley said quietly “I don’t”. The Doctor took her hand knowing she was talking about her real mother. As she’d been dropped off at the orphanage when she was a baby, she didn’t know who her real mother was. Just like the little boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The recording continued with the child still asking for its mummy. “Can you sense it?” the Doctor asked who was now pacing around the child’s room.

“Sense what?” Jack asked.

“Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?”

_“Mummy?”_

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at Rose, Hayley and Jack “funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?”

Hayley rolled her eyes. She knew he was stressed hence why he was insulting humans. She went out into the other room where the tape recorder was. Hayley stood in front of it and looked down at the tape reels spinning.

_“Mummy, please?”_

“Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor asked making Hayley look up.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless”, Jack insisted.

“Yes, you keep saying ‘harmless’. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” the Doctor questioned.

“Altered how?” Rose asked.

A crackling noise caught Hayley’s attention and she glanced down the tape had ended. Her eyes widened when she noticed her hands start to glow. She spun around and saw the boy inches away from her! She quickly raised her hands, time vortex bursting from them as she did so, knocking the boy back. “I’m sorry”, Hayley said as she lowered her hands. She hadn’t wanted to attack the boy but she knew that if she didn’t, he would’ve touched her and made her like him. Hayley was broken out of her thoughts when the Doctor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the small room as the boy started to get up.

“You ok Hales?” Rose asked looking her sister over worriedly.

“I’m fine Rosie”, Hayley assured her as the boy started to walk towards the room.

“On my signal make for the door. Now!” Jack shouted before violently producing a banana from his belt, pointing it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He uses it on the wall and ushered Hayley and Rose through.

“Don't drop the banana!” the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped though.

“Why not?!” Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.

“Good source of potassium!”

Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. “Digital rewind” he explained tossing the banana at the Doctor, who caught it “Nice switch”.

“It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate”, the Doctor said.

“There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?” Jack asked.

“Bananas are good” the Doctor stated.

“How did you knock the boy back?” Jack asked Hayley. Neither of them had seen what she did, they only heard the sound of the little boy hitting the floor.

Before Hayley could come up with an answer that didn’t involve the words time vortex, the child thumped on the wall on the other side, making it crack.

The group ran along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The four of them didn’t make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The quartet hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Hayley, Rose and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. “It's keeping us here till it can get at us”

“It's controlling them?” Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.

“It is them”, the Doctor corrected him “It's every living thing in this hospital”

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?”

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket “I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind”, he said.

“What?” Jack asked.

“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that” the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them.

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack questioned.

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!”

“A sonic what?!”

“Screwdriver!” the Doctor shouted.

Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Rose grabbed Jack’s wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. “Going down!” she warns before firing the weapon.

The four fell through the hole and landed in a messy heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. “Doctor, are you okay?” Rose asked standing up.

“Could've used a warning”, the Doctor grumbled getting up. He turned to Hayley and helped her up “you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine”, she replied ignoring the pain in her left ankle. She must’ve twisted it when she landed.

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked.

“I do”

“Lights”, Rose said looking around for a light switch in the ward they’d fallen into.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ‘ooo, this could be a little more sonic?’”

“What, you've never been bored?” the Doctor said indignantly.

Hey don’t diss the sonic”, Hayley said “the sonic is cool”

“Thank you Hales”, the Doctor said glad she was defending the sonic. He was watching Hayley stand there avoiding putting too much weight on her left foot. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yep fine”, she lied. The Doctor used his sonic and scanned her.

“You’ve twisted it”, he said reading the results. “Why didn’t you say something?” he asked putting his arm around her waist to support her.

“I didn’t want to make a fuss”, Hayley replied. And if she had to be honest a twisted ankle was nothing to what she felt after her fight with the Centipede Soldier. She felt like a walking bruise after that. Rose managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The patients is the beds sat up and started calling mummy.

“Door”, Jack said and he and Rose rushed towards it while the Doctor helped Hayley along. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn’t work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic. Hayley leaned against the wall while he worked on getting the door open.

“It's the special features. They really drain the battery”, Jack explained.

“The battery?!” Rose said surprised. The gun wasn’t so cool to her after all. The Doctor got the door open and helped Hayley in the room. “That's so lame!”

The Doctor slams the door shut after Jack and Rose entered. “I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory”, Jack said running to the barred window.

“Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew up the building Rosie and I worked in” Hayley said sitting down in the wheelchair “That's practically how he communicates”.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit”, the Doctor said after he’d locked the door with his sonic.

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!” Jack exclaimed.

“It’s got to find us first”, Hayley pointed out.

“Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!” the Doctor urged.

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves”, Jack said leaning on the wall “and Hales has got a gun that doesn’t seem to work”.

“One: don’t call me Hales and two: it may not work on those gas masked people but it’ll work perfectly fine on you”, Hayley said giving him a look.

“Window”, the Doctor said going to it.

“Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories”, Jack replied.

“And no other exits”, the Doctor said having quick look around the room.

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack commented. The Doctor turns and eyes him for a moment, then looks at Rose.

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” the Doctor asked.

“Doctor…” Rose said warningly.

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance”, Jack said. Rose stood there looking rather uncomfortable. Hayley rolled her eyes.

“Oh please”, she muttered.

“Okay. One, we've got to get out of here” the Doctor stated “Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?”

“Yeah Jack just disappeared”, Hayley replied. The Doctor spun around to see that the American was no longer there.

The Time Lord knelt in front of Hayley, checking her ankle. “Does this hurt?” he asked.

“Nope”, Hayley replied truthfully. The pain in her left ankle was gone. She could only guess that the Time vortex had healed it while they were talking.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked unsure of whether she was lying to stop him worrying.

“Yes I’m sure”, Hayley answered. To prove it, she stood up and raised her right foot putting all her weight on her left. “See?” she said putting her right foot down “perfectly fine”.

“Amazing”, the Doctor remarked. He knew that the time vortex made an appearance to protect Hayley whenever she was in danger but he didn’t know it could heal her too. Though that would explain how the Yautja’s warrior mark had disappeared from her face.

“What’s amazing?” Rose asked as the Doctor moved over to the barred window “what are you guys talking about?”

“Oh just… stuff”, Hayley replied vaguely. She felt bad for not telling Rose about the time vortex within her especially since she’d seen it in action. She just didn’t know how she’d react to it. So for now she was keeping it between herself and the Doctor.

“Like that’s not vague or anything”, Rose muttered. As she wasn’t going to get any answers from her sister or the Doctor, she’d just change topic. “Ok, so Jack’s vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that Hales?” she asked.

“I’m making an effort not to be insulted”, the Doctor spoke up from where he was working at the window.

“You shouldn’t be Doctor. You are better looking than Jack”, Hayley said making the Time Lord stop what he was doing and turn to her.

“How much better?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh…” Hayley gave him a quick kiss “1,000%”. The Doctor grinned, very pleased and gave her a longer, deeper kiss.

An old radio in the room suddenly crackled to life and Jack’s voice sounded “Rose? Hayley ? Doctor? Can you hear me?” the trio went over to it, the Doctor picking it up “I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you” the Time Lord stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio “It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there”

“How are you speaking to us?” Hayley asked also looking at the wires confused. It shouldn’t be possible for him to talk to them through the radio. The wires weren’t even connected.

“Om-Com” Jack replied “I can call anything with a speaker grill”.

“Now there's a coincidence”, the Doctor said “The child can Om-Com, too”.

“He can?” Rose asked surprised.

“That’s how he spoke through the TARDIS phone earlier”, the Doctor told Hayley.

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you”, the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.

“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked.

“Loud and clear”, the Doctor replied.

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do”, Jack said.

“Coming to find you, mummy!” the child cheered.

“Remember this one, Rose?” Jack asked. A moment later, Moonlight Serenade started to play through the radio.

“Our song”, Rose said quietly embarrassed. Both the Doctor and Hayley looked at her questioningly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while Hayley leant against the wall checking over her ICER, again. “You’ve already checked that over twice”, Rose stated as Hayley slid the magazine back into her gun “no need to do it again”.

“It’s better thorough when checking your weapon than not at all”, Hayley told Rose “at least that’s what Ward always says”. She slid her ICER back into her holster and looked over at the Doctor who was doing something to the window “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars”, the Doctor replied.

“You don't think he's coming back, do ya?” Rose asked with a frown.

“Wouldn't bet my life”, the Doctor muttered not looking away from what he was doing.

“Why don't you trust him?” Rose asked the Time Lord.

“Well he _is_ a con man Rosie”, Hayley pointed out.

“Why do you?” the Doctor asked glancing back at the blonde.

“He saved my life” Rose replied “Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing” she received nothing but silence “I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing…” the Doctor shot Rose a look “What?”

“You just assume I'm…” the Doctor trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

“What?” Rose persisted.

“You just assume that I don't…dance”

“What, are you telling me you _do…_ dance?” Rose said grinning.

“Nine hundred years old, me…”

“You’re nine hundred?!” Hayley said gaping at him. Never in a million years would she have guessed that he was nine hundred years old.

“Yep”

“I never would’ve guessed”, she said shaking her head “you’re full of surprises Doctor”.

“Anyway, I’ve been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced”, the Doctor said continuing on from what he was saying before Hayley interrupted.

Rose raised her eyebrows “You?” she said sceptically.

“Problem?”

“Doesn't the universe implode or something if you…dance?” Rose teased.

“Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast”, the Doctor said.

Rose went over to radio and turned the volume up. The Doctor looked around completely wrong footed. Hayley watched Rose walk up to the Doctor and hold out her hand “You've got the moves? Show me your moves”, she challenged.

“Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete”, the Doctor said focusing on trying to loosen the bars with his sonic

“Jack will be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end ‘cos the Doctor dances”

The Doctor turns off his sonic, pockets it and turned to her. “Barrage balloon?” he asked looking at her hand. Her skin was unmarked by injuries.

“What?”

“You were hanging from a barrage balloon”, the Doctor repeated taking her hand and looking it over. Rose didn’t have any cuts or bruises. Unlike her sister, she didn’t have the time vortex in her to heal her injuries. So how are her hands fine? “You were hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise”

“Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up”, Rose replied as Hayley came over to have a look at her sister’s hands.

“You’re calling him Captain Jack now?” Hayley asked.

“Well, his name's Jack and he is a Captain Hales”, Rose answered.

“He's not really a Captain, Rose”, the Doctor told her.

“Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain Envy” Rose said “You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them” the blonde girl tried to get the Doctor to dance but he just stood there.

“If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked”, the Time Lord muttered.

“Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock”, Jack said catching their attention. Without even realising it, they’d been teleported on board Jack’s ship. “Sorry about the delay”, Jack apologised “I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security”.

“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?” the Doctor asked raising his eyebrows “Maybe you should remember whose ship it is”

“Oh, I do. She was _gorgeous._ Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes” Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.

“This is a Chula ship”, the Doctor said looking around.

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous”, Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes one of his hands.

“They're what fixed my hands up!” Rose exclaimed “Jack called them um…”

“Nanobots?” the Doctor supplied “nanogenes”.

“Nanogenes! Yeah” Rose nodded.

Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now” the Doctor explained “They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws”. The Doctor waved his hand and the nanogenes disappeared. He then turned to Jack “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk”.

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online”, Jack said as if he was being nagged “Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing”.

“We were talking about dancing”, the Doctor said as Hayley sat down on the bed, pulling out her ICER to check it over, again.

“It didn’t look like talking”, Jack countered as the Doctor went to sit next to Hayley.

“It didn’t feel like dancing”, Rose muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later the quartet had arrived at the crash site. Jack spotted Algy pacing up and down “Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important”, he said.

“We've got to get past him”, the Doctor said.

“Are the words ‘distract the guard’ heading in our general direction?” Rose asked.

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea”, Jack said.

“Don't worry I think Hales and I can handle it”, Rose assured him “isn’t that right Hayley ?” she turned to her sister but she was gone! “Where did she go?” Rose asked.

“Found her”, the Doctor said noticing the brunette casually strolling towards Algy.

“Hey you! You’re not supposed to be here!” a soldier shouted having spotted her.

“Who? Me?” Hayley said innocently turning towards the man.

“This is a restricted area”, the solider said.

“Is it? Hadn’t noticed”

“You’re going to have to come with us miss”, one of the soldiers said.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Hayley said firmly.

“We’ll see about that”, a soldier said stepping forward and grasped her wrist.

“Big mistake”, Hayley said before she slammed her other fist into his face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose. That’s when the other two soldiers decided to step in. Hayley easily flipped one onto his back, quickly pulling out her ICER and shot the other one. The first soldier joined the other two on the floor. “Told you I’m not going anywhere”, she said before shooting Algy in the chest. The Doctor, Rose and Jack watched the fight from where they stood, the latter two gaping at what they were witnessing. The Time Lord just smirked. He knew how good she was, fighting skills wise.

“Your sister is a badass”, Jack commented to Rose.

\-------

After freeing Nancy from where she was being held, the group went over to where the ‘bomb’ was. “You see? Just an ambulance”, Jack said as he and the Doctor pulled the tarp off of it.

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy asked eyeing it. It didn’t look like any ambulances she’d ever seen.

“It's hard to explain…” Rose began.

“It's from another world Nancy”, Hayley said bluntly. She then noticed some writing on the side of the ambulance, partially obscured by some dirt. She moved closer to it, reached out and wiped away the dirt. Her eyes widened when the words _Schlechter Wolf_ was revealed. “Bad Wolf”, she said under her breath so that no one else heard her. This was the fourth time it’s popped up, that she’s noticed at least. What is it with those two words? First it’s a graffiti tag on the TARDIS in 2006. Then it’s heard over the tannoy in the alien museum in 2012. The third time it was a TV channel in the year 200,000. Now it’s popped up again in 1941, this time on the side of a Chula ambulance. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it was almost like those two words were following them wherever they went through time and space. But how? What did it even mean?

Jack’s voice broke through her thoughts. “They've been trying to get in”, he said looking at the controls, noting the scratches on it.

“Of course they have”, the Doctor said rolling his eyes. They weren’t exactly going to leave it alone where they? “They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon….” Jack started pressing buttons on the keypad “What're you doing?” he asked the man.

“The sooner you see this thing is empty” Jack said, still pressing buttons “the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it” the controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards. “Didn't happen last time”, he said.

“It hadn't crashed last time. They’re the emergency protocols”, the Doctor told him as an alarm blared.

“I’m guessing that’s what the flashing red light is for”, Hayley said nodding to it, hand still on her ICER. She’d automatically went for it the moment the alarm went off.

“Doctor!” Rose cried as the gates at the far end started shaking.

“Captain, secure those gates!” the Time Lord ordered.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Just do it!” the Doctor shouted. Jack nodded, clambered down from the ambulance and ran over to the open gates.

“I’ll help him”, Hayley said before she ran off, the Doctor grabbed her lightly by the arm.

“You be careful”, he said.

“I will”, Hayley promised. The Doctor let go of her arm and she ran over to where Jack was. The pair slammed the gates shut. “We need something to keep these closed”, she said to Jack keeping both hands pressed against the gates, to keep them shut. The former Time Agent looked around and found a length of chain nearby. He picked it up and wound it through the gate, binding them together the best he could.

“Ok, you can let go now”, he said to Hayley and she did so.

“That’s not going to hold them for long”, she remarked.

“I know but it’s the best I can do”, Jack told her. They turned and walked back to the Chula ambulance “by the way, those were some pretty impressive moves you did on those soldiers”, Jack said as they walked “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Thanks. Ward taught me”, Hayley replied “He’s my SO. I’m a SHIELD Agent. Well… a part time one”, she added pulling her badge out of her pocket and showing it to Jack.

“SHIELD? I’ve heard of that organisation. Got some pretty notable members, almost legendary”, Jack recalled. While working at the Time Agency, he had worked closely with a few SHIELD agents. They were good people. Come to think of it Hayley did look an awful lot like one of those ‘almost legendary’ members. But he couldn’t quite remember which one. _It’ll probably come to me later_ he thought.

“Really? I don’t suppose you could tell me who these almost legendary members are?” Hayley asked curious.

“Sorry Hales”, Jack said apologetically “I can’t tell you. I’m from the future”

“Oh”, Hayley said. She was disappointed by his answer but understood his reason why he couldn’t say. Being from the future, he would have knowledge about events that for her, had yet come to pass. Telling her anything about the future, could inevitably alter it. As the Doctor has mentioned a couple of times, time can be rewritten. Nothing is set in stone, especially not the future. Hence why Jack can’t say a word about who those ‘almost legendary’ members of SHIELD were. “Where’s Rose and Nancy?” Hayley asked the Doctor when she and Jack reached the ambulance and found the two girls absent.

“They’re securing the place Nancy came through”, the Doctor replied. He and Hayley watched as Jack continued to type into the key pad. “It's empty. Look at it”, he said when the hatch on the ambulance slid open.

“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?” the Doctor asked as Rose and Nancy joined them.

“This is a wild guess but is it….nanogenes?” Hayley said.

“Got it in one Hales”, the Doctor turned to Jack “It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species”.

Jack paled, rather shaken by that fact. It really was all his fault “Oh, God”.

“Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world” the Doctor explained “But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask”.

“And they brought him back to life? They can do that?” Rose asked.

“What's life?” the Doctor asked “Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest…”

“They’re going to make every single person on the planet like the little boy”, Hayley added “a little boy who’s just looking for his mother”.

“And there’s nothing in the world can stop it!” the Doctor said looking at Jack angrily.

“I didn't know”, Jack said defiantly although his was still rather shaken.

“Can I shoot him?” Hayley asked half hoping she could. This entire thing was his fault. Her sister was in danger because of Jack bloody Harkness.

“No. Unfortunately we need him conscious”, the Doctor replied glaring at the shaken up man.

“Can I punch him then?” Hayley asked really, really hoping that the Doctor would say yes.

The Doctor looked at her and seeing the anger in her eyes he said “Yes you can”. Hayley smiled at him before going over to Jack and punching him hard in the face. Jack stumbled back a couple of steps, clutching his nose but didn’t say anything in protest because he’d definitely deserved it.

The Time Lord didn’t bother to hide his pleased expression as he turned back to the ambulance. He also knew that Jack deserved it. And knowing that Hayley had one hell of a punch, he was definitely going to avoid being on her bad side.

“Rose!” Nancy suddenly cried, seeing the gas masked people stumble towards them over the rail track. Rose and Hayley run to her side, eyes widening when they saw this too.

“Doctor those patients are coming”, Hayley warned him.

“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol”, the Doctor explained looking up from his work.

“But…the gas mask people aren't troops…” Rose said quietly.

“They are now” the Doctor corrected her “This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…”

“That's why the child's so strong. Why it could Om-Com”, Hayley finished, her fingers itching to pull out her ICER. But there was no point as it was useless against the gas masked people.

“It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes” the Doctor nodded “All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them”.

The gasmask people surround the fence. “Why don't they attack?” Jack asked eyeing them.

“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander”, the Doctor replied.

“The child?” Jack asked.

“Jamie”, Nancy corrected him.

“So how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked Jack.

“Any second”, he answered looking up worriedly.

“What's the matter, Captain?” the Doctor looked at Jack “A bit close to the volcano for you?”

“He's just a little boy”, Nancy breathed.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy”, Nancy said tearing up. Hayley put an arm around her.

“There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy…” the Doctor began.

“And this little boy can”, Hayley finished. If she was in the child’s place, she would do the exact same thing. She’d tear the world apart to save Jackie. She’d do it for anyone she cared about. Rose, Skye and even her team. If they were in danger, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to save them.

“So what're we going to do?” Rose asked really hoping that the Doctor had a plan to save the day. He always saved the day. He always came through.

“I don't know”, the Doctor replied. It was true he had no idea what to do. How to stop this.

“It's my fault”, Nancy said quietly. She sounded to Hayley like she was on the verge of tears.

“No” the Doctor shook his head.

“It’s you”, Hayley said when it hit her. She knew why Nancy was so upset. The little boy wasn’t her brother, it was her son. _She_ was the one the child was looking for “you’re Jamie’s mother aren’t you?” Hayley asked and Nancy nodded in confirmation.

“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds”, Jack warned as bombs landed nearby.

“You can teleport us out”, Rose said turning to Jack.

He shook his head “Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols”.

“So it's volcano day” the Doctor stated “Do what you've got to do”. The former Time Agent vanished.

The gate opens and Jamie stands there “Are you my mummy?” he asked.

“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop”, the Doctor said.

“Mummy?” Jamie asked again.

“Tell him Nancy”, Hayley said “trust me”.

Nancy nodded and walked forward as does Jamie. “Are you my mummy?”

“Yes, I am your mummy”, Nancy told him.

“Mummy?”

“I'm here”, Nancy said stopping.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I'm here”, she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry”, Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.

The Doctor watched what was happening excited. Hayley and Rose looked equally happy “Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!” he urged “The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out”.

Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. The trio hurry over to them “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this”, the Doctor said hardly daring to hope “Give me this one”. He removes Jamie’s gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. He laughed ecstatically picking the boy up “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it”.

“What happened?” Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.

“The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!” the Doctor explained, still grinning.

“Mother knows best”, Hayley said with a big smile on her face.

“Oh, Jamie”, Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.

“Doctor, that bomb…” Rose said.

“Taken care of it”, the Doctor assured her.

“How?” she asked.

“Psychology”, he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.

The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. “Doctor!” he called down to him.

“Good lad!”

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long”, Jack explained.

“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded and bid the sisters farewell. The remaining humans and time lord watched Jack’s ship fly away. “What are you doing?” Hayley asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.

“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade” the Doctor replied “you want moves? I’ll give you moves” The Doctor threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them. “Everybody lives! Just this once, everybody lives!” he said ecstatically. Hayley could help but laugh at the big grin on his face. He looked so happy at the prospect that they were all going to live.

The sisters hang back with Nancy and Jamie while the Doctor spoke briefly to Constantine. He walked back to them, climbing on top of the Chula ambulance “Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!” the Doctor said loudly to Doctor Constantine who smiles. The Time Lord jumped down and went to work on the control panel. “Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?”

“You’re usually the first one in line”, Hayley pointed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the trio entered the TARDIS, the Doctor was still in his very good mood. “The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!” he said happily.

Hayley and Rose smiled at his enthusiasm “Look at you beaming away like a kid at Christmas”, the brunette Tyler said.

The Doctor threw out his arms “And everybody lives! Everybody lives! I need more days like this!”

“Doctor…” Rose began but the Doctor continued as though he hadn’t hurt her. Which was probably the case.

“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!”

“What about Jack?” Rose asked, the Doctor’s grin faded.

“What about him?”

“Shouldn’t we save him?” Hayley asked “He did put his life on the line stopping the bomb”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was surprised to hear Moonlight Serenade playing behind him. He spins his chair around to see Rose and the Doctor in a rather awkward position. “Oi Harkness! Get in here!” Hayley shouted at him. Jack leaps to his feet and runs out of his ship and into the TARDIS.

“Right and turn”, Rose instructed. The Doctor spins her around, getting her arm all twisted. Hayley shook her head at them with a smile on her face. “Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back!” the Doctor looked sheepish at that “No extra points for a half-nelson”.

“I'm sure I used to know this stuff”, the Doctor said rather put out. He turned his attention to Jack “Close the door, will you. Your ship’s about to blow up, there’s gonna be a draft”, he said.

“I got it”, Hayley said quickly going over to the door and closing it.

The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up. “Welcome to the TARDIS”, he said as Hayley walked over.

“Much bigger on the inside…” Jack remarked as he looked around.

“You'd better be”

“I think what the Doctor's trying to say is… you may cut in”, Rose said taking Jack’s hand, ready to start the next dance.

“I've just remembered!” the Doctor suddenly shouted.

“What?” Rose asked.

The music changes to In the Mood, playing out on all the speakers around the console room. The Doctor dances on the spot to it, snapping his fingers.

“I can dance!” he said happily. 

“Wanna show me those moves?” Hayley asked holding out her hands. The Doctor grinned, took her hands and spun her around perfectly. It was almost as if, he’d only been pretending that couldn’t dance. Jack watched them for a moment before taking Rose’s hands and danced with her.

The Doctor suddenly dipped Hayley earning a laugh of delight from her. He grinned as he pulled her up and continued with their dance.


	19. T.R.A.C.K.S

The next time Hayley was called in by Coulson, it was a couple of days after their trip to 1941. The mission was fairly straightforward: go under cover as passengers and board the train carrying the package meant for Ian Quinn; tag it and follow it back to the intended recipient.

Of course as with most of their missions, nothing went as planned. Coulson, May and Ward were no longer on the train and Jemma was currently unconscious, knocked out by a grenade version of the ICER. That left Fitz, Skye and Hayley to follow the package. 

The trio followed the vehicle carrying the package all the way to a very fancy looking house. Fitz, Sky and Hayley crouch down by some bushes and watch the car pull up outside the house. “Coulson was right” Fitz said as Ian Quinn exited the vehicle “Cybertek led us to Quinn”.

They watch as Quinn shakes the hand of one of the men who had been on the train. “Activate the tracker, let them know we’re here”, Skye told Fitz and he pressed a button on the tracker to activate it. As he does so, Hayley eyed the people on the steps of the house.

“You want to go in there don’t you Hales?” Skye asked her sister having noticed how intently her twin was looking at the people on the steps. She didn’t blame Hayley one bit for wanting to go into the house. Quinn was in there and as it took them long enough to track him down since their first meeting in Malta… they couldn’t let him get away again.

“Of course I do”, Hayley replied looking at her “ _Quinn_ is in there Skye”.

“I know”, she said understandingly “but you won’t be going in there alone. I’m coming with you”. There was no way she was going to let Hayley walk in there alone, no matter how good her fighting skills were.

“I figured as much”, Hayley turned to the house again, seeing that all the people had gone inside save the one man who was pacing by the parked cars. “Fitz can you disable their cars?” she asked glancing at him.

“With my bare hands”, he replied pulling out two small cubes that were stuck together from a pocket in his rucksack. He set them down on the ground and opened up the rucksack to get out the spare ICER they had. The one Hayley had brought with her was now strapped securely to her leg. “You should take this”, Fitz said holding it out to Skye.

“You’ll need it out here”, Skye said. As Hayley already had her ICER, she didn’t want Fitz to be left outside without a weapon to protect himself.

“Just take it”, Fitz insisted. Skye sighed and took the ICER from him. “Good luck and be careful”, he said to the sisters.

“You, too”, Skye said sincerely. Fitz zipped up his rucksack and shoulders it.

“Wait for it…” Hayley said watching the man by the cars “Now!” she said when he moved away, enabling them to run from their hiding place. Fitz goes for the cars while Skye and Hayley headed for the house.

With their ICER’s at the ready, the twins stuck close to the side of the house, edging towards and archway. Hayley signals for Skye to stop when they got close. She quickly peeked around the corner, pulling back before the guard stationed on the porch area spotted her. ‘One’ she mouthed to Skye who nodded.

Hayley counts down from three with her fingers and when she got to zero, the pair stepped out, shooting the guard simultaneously with their ICER’s. He dropped to the floor unconscious. Hayley and Skye hurried up the steps and entered the building.

The pair creep quietly along the hallway, ICERS at the ready. Apart from the guard outside, they hadn’t ran into anyone else. Hayley and Skye rounded a corner just as a door opened further down the hallway. They quickly slip back around the corner and watch as a man and woman walk through the open door.

“Find Mr. Quinn. Tell him his purchase is downstairs”, the woman said to the man.

“Si”, the man replied. The sisters watch the pair walk further away from them. When they were sure the man and woman was far enough away, they moved down the hallway to the open doorway. They looked in to see a set of steps that led downwards.

“Should we go down?” Skye asked Hayley quietly as they stood at the top of the steps.

“Yes”, Hayley replied “we need to find out what that package is” and with that she began to descend the steps. Skye followed quietly after her. At the bottom was a door. Hayley put her hand on the handle “ready?” she asked Skye.

“Yeah”, she replied tightening her grip on her ICER. Hayley turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. She entered the room carefully, making sure it was empty. Skye followed her in, glancing behind every so often to check to see if anyone was coming down the steps.

In the middle of the room was a table with a box sitting on top of it. It was Quinn’s package. Up against the back wall was some sort chamber. There was another against the wall on the right side of the room. Unlike the first, this one seemed to be lit up. Skye and Hayley walk up to it, their eyes widening when they saw who was inside. It was Mike Peterson!

“Mike”, Skye breathed staring down at him. Neither of them could believe their eyes. The last time they’d seen the man, he’d been rushing off to save Coulson and then there was the big explosion. They thought he’d been killed but he was here. He was alive.

“Hello”, Quinn’s voice suddenly said behind them. Startled, Skye and Hayley spun around, pointing their ICER’s at the man. Before either one could fire a shot, two men came out of the shadows and ripped the guns out of their hands. _Hales you idiot! You let your guard down!_ Hayley mentally reprimanded as she and Skye were pinned against the chamber, a hand at their throats and their own ICER’s pointed at their heads.

“Skye. Hayley. The Clairvoyant told me to expect you”, Quinn said smirking at them. Hayley just glared back at him.

“Signor Quinn, this is the same gun as the specs that you gave us”, the man holding Skye informed him.

“Yeah, you guys have been looking at us while we’ve been looking at you…” Quinn tapped the ICER to make his point “And we found a handful of particularly interesting things”. He went over to the head of the chamber, twists the lock and pulls the door open. The men holding the sisters captive released them with a shove. Hayley rubbed her neck glad that the time vortex didn’t decide to make an appearance. While it would’ve allowed them to escape, she couldn’t afford Quinn discovering this ‘ability’ of hers.

With their ICER’s still pointed at them, Hayley and Skye watched as Quinn pulled out the tray Mike was laying on, the man starting to stir the moment he was out of the chamber. “Mike”, Skye said as he slowly started to sit up.

“That’s right, you three know each other”, Quinn said looking from the twins to Mike and back. He clapped Mike on the shoulder “Hey. Do you know who I am?” he asked and Mike nodded his head. “And you have your orders?” Quinn questioned. Mike nods again.

Hayley frowned at that. Orders? What did Quinn mean by that? Is Mike working for him now or something? “Good, because I purchased something that’s gonna help you complete them”, Quinn said. He took the ICER from the guy who was pointing it at Skye, who incidentally happened to be one of the men from the train.

While Quinn pointed the ICER at Skye, the train guy turned to the package on the table and opened it. “Mike. What is happening here?” Skye asked. Mike looked at her but didn’t say anything.

The man from the train turns from the open package and has some sort of big bowl like device in his hands. Mike looks down as he places the device on the stump of his missing leg before glancing over at the twins.

“Stand, please”, the train guy ordered as he stepped away. Mike stands on his leg using his arm on the table to steady himself. The Train Guy punches a bunch of buttons inside the package. Mike lets out a yell of pain as the whirring increases. The “bowl” suddenly spreads out along his thigh, going up to his hip. Suddenly it starts to grow from below as well giving Mike a newly completed leg. While this is going on, Mike is yelling out in pain. Hayley and Skye both watched, wincing every time Mike cried out.

“Mancini, thank you” Quinn said giving the ICER back to him “You will be receiving your payment shortly”. Mancini and the other man who’d been holding Hayley’s ICER on her, left the room. The moment they left the room, Quinn went over and tapped Mike’s new leg “That is the best money can buy, my friend”, he said sounding rather proud about that “Every piece of technology in you is top-of-the-line” _every piece? How much did they put in him?_ Hayley thought worriedly.

“I just wonder if I’m getting my money’s worth” Quinn mused aloud “I know you get your orders from the Clairvoyant, so that means you’re not allowed to hurt me, right?”

Hayley could tell by the look Mike gave Quinn, that he would love to hurt the man. That told her Mike wasn’t working for the Clairvoyant willingly. It made her wonder what this Clairvoyant had that would make Mike do what he’s told. She hoped it wasn’t his son, Ace. “But what if I tried to hurt you?” Quinn asked, pulling out a small handgun and pointed it at the man “Would you stop me?”

Mike looks down at the gun then up to Quinn “No. I would not”, he replied.

Quinn picks up Mike’s hand and puts the gun in it. “And…if I wanted you to…to hurt them…” he pulled Mike’s arm up pointing the gun at the twins. Immediately Hayley tugged Skye behind her “You know, kill them…will you?” Quinn asked “I mean, what would hurt Agent Coulson more than to lose his pet projects?”

Mike looks at the girls and then at Quinn “Those aren’t my orders”, he answered, his voice calm but Hayley could tell by the look on his face that was he anything but calm. Quinn looked at him sharply as Mike lowers the gun and presses it against his chest. It wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “They’re not who I’m supposed to kill”, Mike declared and with that he walked out of the room.

Skye darted out from behind Hayley to chase after Mike. She’d just reached the door when a shot rang out. Skye spun around, her eyes widening when she saw Hayley with one hand pressed against her stomach, blood seeping out from under her fingers. “Hayley !” she exclaimed but before she could take a step towards Hayley, Quinn fired again. Skye cried out as the bullet hit her in the stomach. She collapsed to the floor, hand pressed on her wound. 

“I’m sorry”, Quinn said to her as she gasped in pain “But I have my orders, too”. He went over to Hayley who like Skye, was gasping in pain. The brunette let out a scream as Quinn shot her in the stomach again. He then walked out of the room, not once looking back at the dying women.

With enormous effort, Skye managed to push herself up onto her elbows and look at her sister. “Hales?” she gasped out. She got no response. “Hales?” she called louder and then groaned at the pain that was spreading through her body. There was still no response. Skye knew she had to get help. Neither one of them was going to survive if Coulson and the others didn’t show up soon. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself into a sitting position, using the wall to keep her upright. Skye reached into her pocket for her phone but she couldn’t find it. She cursed under her breath when she discovered that her phone wasn’t in the other pocket either.

Black dots started to appear in her vision. Skye knew it wasn’t going to be long before she passed out. “Coulson…I’m sorry”, she whispered as she succumbed to the darkness. 


	20. T.A.H.I.T.I

To say that the Doctor was angry upon finding out that his companion/girlfriend had been shot while on mission was an understatement. He was borderline furious. And it showed in the way he stormed up to the hospital where both Hayley and Sky had been taken. With his arm around a very worried Rose Tyler, Jack hurried after the fuming Time Lord.

The Doctor had plenty of angry words ready for Coulson but when he saw how distraught they all looked, he refrained from saying any of them. Instead he asked about the twins. “They’re both in surgery right now”, Coulson replied “they went in about an hour ago”. He then snatched up his phone from the table and walked off. He had an important call to make to Director Fury. The Doctor, Jack and Rose settled down on the sofa for what was surely going to be a long wait.

And they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Several hours passed and there was still nothing. At some point during both Fitz and Rose had fallen asleep. Ward and Jack were now both on their third cup of Coffee. Jemma was reading something on her tablet to keep her mind occupied. May sat in the arm chair fiddling with her hands. Coulson was still on the phone trying to get through to Director Fury. The Doctor leant against the wall and was reciting random facts in his head. Anything to keep him occupied and to keep his mind off of Hayley and Skye’s current situation.

Finally one of the scrub wearing doctors that had taken the sisters into surgery appeared. Jemma nudges Fitz awake while Jack does the same for Rose. They all looked expectantly at the doctor. 

“How are they?” Coulson asked having hung up when he saw the doctor.

The look on the doctor’s face told them it wasn’t good news. “I’m afraid it’s not good for either of them”, she said solemnly “We resected what we could but…there’s been too much damage”.

Rose grabbed hold of Jack’s hand trying desperately to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. “So what’s next?” Coulson asked.

“We can keep them comfortable, but you’ll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep Hayley and Skye on life support”, the doctor replied.

Upon hearing this, the Time Lord pushed himself away from the wall and stormed off. When he reached the TARDIS, he unlocked the door and shoved it open so violently that it banged against the railing that lined the ramp. However, the TARDIS didn’t let out an angry hum at her pilot for being so rough as she could tell that he was extremely upset. The Doctor didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that he _had_ to let out his anger somehow. The room he ended up in was the kitchen.

He snatched up a cup and threw it against the wall. It shattered. “She. Doesn’t. Deserve. To. Die!” The Doctor shouted throwing a piece of crockery with every word. He picked up another mug and went to throw it when he stopped. The Doctor lowered his arm and stared at it. The mug he’d picked up was cream coloured with the words ‘Can you dig it?’ stamped across one side. On the other side was a picture of a trowel. It was Hayley’s mug that he’d picked up. Tears pricking in his eyes, the Doctor sank down onto the floor cradling the mug in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“She doesn’t deserve to die”, he whispered. He couldn’t lose Hayley. Not now. 

\------

It was about an hour later when Jack stepped into the TARDIS to look for the missing Time Lord. The scanner flickered to life as he passed it and showed an image of the Doctor sitting on the floor holding a mug. The former Time Agent recognised the room he was in. It was the kitchen and luckily for him, he actually knew his way there despite not being on board the TARDIS that long.

When Jack entered the kitchen, he saw smashed pieces of crockery littered across the floor. The Doctor must’ve heard him enter because he looked up from the mug. “Doctor, I know this is hard….” Jack began.

“Its more than hard”, the Doctor interrupted “she has her whole life ahead of her, she doesn’t deserve to die”.

“I know. Neither of them deserve to die”, Jack said “I actually came to tell you that Coulson is planning on taking them to some trauma center in Bethesda. Apparently it’s where he went after he was severely wounded on a mission”.

“He really thinks taking them there will save them?” the Doctor asked getting to his feet still holding the mug in his hands.

“Yep”, Jack replied “he wanted me to let you know and ask if you wanted to come along”.

The Doctor gave him a look as if to say that it was a dumb question asking if he wanted to come along. Of course he did! If there was a chance that Hayley and Skye could be saved, he definitely wanted in. “Am I supposed to meet them there?” he asked starting towards the door.

“Coulson suggested it would be better if we all arrived together”, Jack replied following after him.

“Ok, where’s the Bus now?” the Doctor questioned. Jack told him exactly where the SHEILD plane was and was surprised when the Time Lord suddenly took off running. Jack chased after him. He had to quickly hold onto something when he reached the console room as the Doctor had already sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. As soon as the shaking stopped, the Time Lord dashed out of the box, Jack close behind.

The pair found the science duo in the lab reading something. “Where’s Coulson?” the Doctor asked them.

“He’s in his office I believe”, Jemma said looking up from the file she’d been studying.

“Is Rose still with Hayley ?” Jack asked.

Jemma nodded “she hasn’t moved from her side since we got the medical pods on board”, she replied.

“And where are these medical pods?” the Doctor asked. He wanted to see the twins for himself and check on Rose before he talked to Coulson about the trauma center they were heading to.

“I know where they are”, Jack said “come on”. The Doctor followed Jack through a door at the other end of the science lab. They walked a short way before they came across the ‘medical pods’. The Doctor’s hearts clenched seeing Hayley and Skye lying there, very pale with various machines attached to them. Some monitoring their health, others keeping them alive.

In the furthest pod was Rose. She was sitting down by Hayley’s bed looking at her sister sadly but she looked up when the Doctor entered. “Doctor”, she said quietly, her voice trembling as she got up and went over to him. The moment she was close enough, the Time Lord pulled her into a hug.

“It’s going to be ok Rose. The people at the Bethesda trauma center will be able to help Hayley and Skye”, the Doctor assured her.

“I hope so”, Rose sniffled “I can’t lose Hales, Doctor. I just can’t”. The Time Lord rubbed her back as she started to cry. _I can’t lose her either_ he thought looking over Rose’s shoulder at the brunette. He sincerely hoped the people at this trauma center will be able to save Hayley.

\-----------

Coulson looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on his office door “come in”, he called. The sliding door was pulled back and the Doctor entered. “I’m assuming you want to know why we’re taking Hayley and Skye to Bethesda”, he guessed as the Time Lord sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

“I do. Jack said you were treated there when you got severely wounded during a mission”, the Doctor said. Coulson got up from behind his desk went over to the door and pulled it shut.

“I wasn’t wounded. I was dead. Stabbed through the heart by Loki”, Coulson said. The Doctor frowned at that.

“If you were dead… how are you here?” the Time Lord asked.

“I’m not entirely sure myself. FitzSimmons are going over my file right now trying to figure it out. All I could understand is that my heart was torn in half and somehow they managed to heal the damaged tissue. And my memories were altered so I wouldn’t remember what I went through”, Coulson explained.

“And you’re hoping that the people at Bethesda can save Hayley and Skye like they saved you”, the Doctor said and Coulson nodded.

“Yes, that is what I’m hoping. I’m not going to give up on them Doctor, not when there’s a chance that they can be saved”, Coulson said.

“What can I do to help?” the Doctor asked. He didn’t want to sit around waiting until they got to their destination. He wanted to do something, anything to help.

“You can help FitzSimmons with my file”, Coulson replied. The Doctor nodded, got up and left.

When the Time Lord got back down to the lab, he found FitzSimmons still reading something which he now knew was Coulson’s file. “Coulson asked me to give you a hand with his file”, he said.

“That’s a good idea, you might know what some of these drugs are. I’ve never heard of half of them”, Jemma said and pushed the file over to the Doctor. He picked it up and flipped through it. The more he read, the more worried he got. Some of the things they put Coulson through was horrible and the transcript of the procedures … the agent had begged to die several times. There was no way he was allowing Coulson to subject the sisters to everything he went through, no way. When he voice his opinion about it, FitzSimmons agreed with him.

“But we can’t argue with the results Doctor. He’s walking around”, Fitz added. Jemma looked over at the monitor at the end of the table. It was showing both medical pods.

“Yeah, but at what cost?” she asked “we’ve all read the transcripts. He begged the doctors to let him die”.

“This is different, Skye and Hayley are still alive” Fitz pointed out “We have to keep them that way”. The Doctor picked up the file again and started to read through it once more. While he was strongly against putting Hayley and Skye through the same stuff that Coulson was put through, Fitz was right. Coulson was alive. _There must be something in here that can help_ he thought carefully reading each page. There had to be something, anything they could give the twins that could help heal their wounds without putting them through all those procedures.

Jemma pulls her phone out of her back pocket when she heard it vibrate. “I’ve asked Dr. Streiten to advise us”, Jemma said “He’s the doctor who operated on Coulson”, she added for the Doctor’s benefit. Jemma answered the phone, putting it to her ear. “Hello?” Jemma said before smiling at something the person on the other end said “Yes” she listened to something for a moment and her smile faded “Are you sure? That can’t be”.

“What’s wrong Jemma?” Fitz asked as Jemma hung up.

“Dr. Steiten’s gone off the grid”, she replied “in fact, Coulson was never treated at Bethesda”.

The Doctor frowned at that “what do you mean he wasn’t treated there?” he asked “his file says he was”.

“His file is also classified as level 10. The only person with a clearance level high enough is…”

“Director Fury”, Fitz finished.

“But why put false information into the file?” the Doctor questioned. Trying to ignore the ache in his hearts when he was told that they weren’t going to the right place to save Hayley and Skye.

“Director Fury must’ve had his reasons”, Fitz replied. The Doctor looked down at the file in his hands.

“I’m not giving up, there has to be something in here”, he said before continuing where he left off. FitzSimmons exchanged looks, they could understand him not wanting to give up. Hayley was someone he cared about after all. 

\---------------

The Doctor rubbed his face as he walked back to the medical pods. He’d decided to check on Hayley and Skye and well… there was only so many times he could read Coulson’s file. That didn’t mean he was going to give up though. Hayley and Skye’s lives where on the line. He _couldn’t_ give up. He entered Hayley’s medical pod which was empty, save the brunette in the bed. _Jack must’ve convinced Rose to rest or something_ he thought coming to a stop by the bed. The Doctor looked down at Hayley. “We’ll find a way to save you and Skye, I promise”, he vowed “I’m not losing you Hales. I can’t”.

Meanwhile in Coulson’s office, he, Jemma and May were discussing what the scientist had discovered. “Quinn shot Skye for nothing” May stated “The place we were going, the doctors who treated you, they don’t exist”. She’d found all this out when she went to the lab to get an update from FitzSimmons. It was safe to say she was angry about it, even if it didn’t show on her face.

“Or maybe they exist somewhere else”, Coulson suggested “This is SHIELD, there are always secrets”.

“That’s my fear, sir”, Jemma said “Your file is filled with secrets: experimental drugs, unknown surgical procedures we’ve never even heard of. Frankly Fitz and I only understand about 70% of what’s in there. The Doctor filled in some of the gaps but he wasn’t really happy about what he read”.

“Even if we do find where they treated you and we were able to replicate the procedure, there’s the other obvious question”, May added.

“Which is?” Coulson asked.

“Whether we should”, Jemma replied bluntly. That earned her a sharp glare from her boss “What you experienced, sir, if this file is even partially accurate –“ she was unable to finish her sentence as Coulson cut her off.

“No one’s suggesting that we submit Skye and Hayley to everything that I went through, but if there’s something in here, a drug, a treatment that can save them, we need to find it. Figure it out”, he said in a tone that told Jemma not to argue.

“Yes, sir”, Jemma said. She cast a look at May before leaving Coulson’s office.

“You disagree”, Coulson stated looking at Agent May.

“No”, May said “I think we need to do everything humanly possible to save Skye and Hayley . But we need to acknowledge that doing so might give the Clairvoyant exactly what he wants”.

“It’s a risk we have to take”, Coulson said. May sighed deeply but didn’t say anything.

\-------------

“How are they?” Fitz asked as he walked up to where Jemma sat outside Skye’s medical pod. She was once again looking through Coulson’s file.

“Deteriorating, and I don’t know how to stop it”, Jemma replied “The only thing I found remotely interesting is something called “GH-325”.

“Some kind of drug?” Fitz asked.

“Agent Coulson was injected with that and literally minutes later his wounds showed signs of cellular regeneration”, Jemma answered looking at the file.

“I know that Time Lords can regenerate but a drug that can do something similar, it that even possible?” Fitz questioned. The Doctor had told them all about his species including the process that they go through when they’re severely injured or dying. It had fascinated both scientists.

“Even if this miracle drug does exist we don’t know where to find it. We have no coordinates, no logs of anyone’s departure or arrival”, Jemma said sounding defeated.

“I think maybe I can help with that”, Fitz said. He touched her on the shoulder and walked away. Jemma stood up and started to walk away when she heard a sudden rapid beeping and the Doctor shouting. She spun around, raced past Skye’s medical pod to Hayley’s one.

“She’s coding Jemma!” the Time Lord shouted with his hands on Hayley’s shoulders to stop her from convulsing. Jemma went over to a table where a few syringes of Epinephrine sat. She snatched one up, rushed back over to Hayley and stuck the needle in her abdomen. The Doctor let go of Hayley’s shoulders when she stopped moving. They watched Hayley’s vitals improve but not by much. The pair knew there was a chance it could happen again. “Thanks”, the Doctor said, his hearts still racing from his sudden scare.

“You’re welcome. I think I may have found something promising in Coulson’s file. There’s a drug: GH-235. It seemed to enable cellular regeneration in Coulson’s wound when he was injected with it”, Jemma said.

 _GH235…_ The Doctor vaguely remembered reading about that in the file but he admittedly hadn’t taken too much notice. “You think it could help Hayley and Skye?” he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

“It’s entirely possible”, Jemma replied “will you be ok here by yourself? I need to head to the lab”.

“I’ll be fine Jemma”, the Doctor assured her. Jemma nodded and left. The moment she’d gone, he shakily sat down in the chair. He really hoped Hayley didn’t code again because his hearts wouldn’t be able to take it.

When Jemma got back to the lab, she saw that four metal poles had been set up in a square in the cargo hold of the Bus right next to the TARDIS. “You’ve set up the Echo Chamber?” she asked walking out to stand next to Fitz.

“Yep”, he replied “I made a couple of calls. A buddy of mine works in the archives at the Triskelion” Fitz typed something on his table and a blue hologram cube appeared in the Echo Chamber “He agreed to let us access it from here”. The pair walk up to the blue cube “Hard to believe, but this cube contains all of S.H.E.I.L.D.’s historical administrative data”, Fitz said pointing at it.

“Yeah, but if Agent Coulson’s operation didn’t take place at a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility – “ Jemma began when Fitz cut her off with

“We won’t find any records of it here, I know. But this also contains all interoffice memos, travel arrangements, purchase orders. Maybe we can track down the location through a virtual paper trail of some sort or another”

“Yeah”, Jemma said nodding in agreement. Fitz touches the bottom of the cube, it opens and sends hundreds of file flying all around the Echo Chamber. Jemma sighed seeing how many files they’ve got to go through. “Well, let’s start with the travel memoranda from the date Coulson got stabbed”, she suggested, reaching out with both hands and pulled hard. Columns of files go flying past the pair.

When the files stop moving, they didn’t see anything useful. “Or, um, what about Dr. Streiten’s departure from the Triskelion?” Fitz suggested “Maybe they have that”.

“Yeah”, Jemma agreed. The pair spent the next several minutes moving files around, opening some and having a read before either closing them or passing them off to each other.

“Here. This is interesting”, Fitz said and showed Jemma the file he was reading.

“A World War II bunker?” Jemma asked reading the file.

“’Collapsed’ bunker”, Fitz corrected her. He used his fingers to highlight a section of the report “Definitely not a sanctioned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility”, he said.

“’The Guest House’?” Simmons read aloud.

“Exactly. Guest House. GH. GH-325”, Fitz said. Jemma looked at him with an expression on her face which said that she was understanding where he was going with this. Look at the file’s access history”, Fitz instructed. Jemma brought it up and saw that the only record of it being opened was by Director Fury.

“Fury’s been to this place and he’s the person who sanctioned the operations on Agent Coulson….” Jemma glanced at Fitz “and why aren’t you trying to find the file?”

She collapsed the file and throws it away. Fitz reached up into the program, scrolled through some files and picks one out. He pulled it out and opened it. A wall of random letters and number appear before them. “Oh, damn. Encrypted”, Jemma grumbled “Skye could crack this”.

“What would she do?” Fitz asked. He stared at it for a moment before holding his hands up to the ‘wall’ and pushed it away from himself and Jemma. The ‘wall’ of numbers and letters expanded almost filling up the entire cargo hold. “It’s not an encryption”, he said, reaching up and turned the ‘wall’ on its side. Jemma smiled seeing that it wasn’t a ‘wall’ of random numbers and letters at all. It was the location of the Guest House. It didn’t take them long to pinpoint exactly where the Guest House was and after telling Coulson about their discovery, they were soon on their way to the facility.

Coulson stopped by Hayley’s medical pod to give the Doctor, Jack and a now awake Rose the good news. “Do you need anyone else on the mission?” Jack asked wanting to help anyway he can.

“It would be best if you stay here. Simmons is going to need all the help she can get to prepare Hayley and Skye so that they can be moved to the facility”, Coulson replied. Although he was disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to go, Jack nodded. Rose glanced at her adopted sister feeling much more hopeful than she did a few hours ago. _Just hold on a little longer Hales_.

\---------------------

Jemma sighed as she stood outside Skye’s pod, looking in at her teammate. “Tough when it’s your team”, Agent Triplett remarked coming to stand beside her. He’d chosen to stay behind while his SO, Agent Garrett went with Coulson, Ward and Fitz to the Guest House. He and Garrett were only supposed to be there to pick up Quinn to transport him to the Fridge, a SHEILD prison. But since Coulson refused to let Quinn go on the account of the twin’s critical condition, he and Garrett came to an agreement to keep Quinn on the plane just for as long as it took to save Hayley and Skye. “You guys go back a ways?” Triplett asked Jemma.

“Not really, I’ve only known Skye for about a year. And Hayley I’ve known for just a bit longer. The three of us have nothing in common, couldn’t be more different”, Jemma said honestly.

“But you can’t imagine your life without either of them”, Triplett said.

Jemma looked up at him “Yes. You’ve experienced that, Agent Triplett?” she asked.

“I have”, Triplett replied “Sometimes, a person takes you by surprise”.

“Yeah”, Jemma agreed looking back at the window of Skye’s medical pod.

“They’re both very lucky to have you”, Triplett commented “I know anything bad ever happens to me, hope you’re in my corner, too”. Jemma looked up at up him again as May walked up to them.

“Comms are down”, she told them “If I don’t hear anything within the hour, I’m going after them”.

Jemma nods, understanding. Suddenly there is a rapid beeping noise from Skye’s pod drawing their attention. Jemma rushed into the pod “Skye’s coding. Both of you, now!” she shouted.

“How can we help?” May asked as Jemma does chest compressions on Skye.

“I need a unit of Epi”, Jemma replied.

“Got it”, Triplett said picking up a syringe. He stuck it into Skye’s abdomen as Jemma continues chest compressions.

“Jemma is she gonna make it?” Rose asked worriedly from the doorway. She, Jack and the Doctor had heard the alarms and came running.

“I don’t know. She’s barely holding on Rose”, Jemma replied.

\---------------

Jemma looked at Skye’s vital signs worriedly. It wasn’t looking good for her nor for Hayley. Over the last several minutes both sisters had nearly flat-lined at least twice. Jack had to take Rose out of Hayley’s medical pod as she looked like she was going to pass out every time her adopted sister’s vitals went critical. “Weak, erratic heart rate. Each time we save them I ask myself, ‘is this what Skye and Hayley would want’?” Jemma said.

May looked over at Jemma “We didn’t come this far to quit”, she said. Suddenly they heard Fitz’s voice over the intercoms, though it wasn’t very clear.

“Get of – the ground immediately”

“They’re alive. Maybe we can – “ Jemma was abruptly cut off when Skye suddenly started to flat line again. As she and Triplett acted on keeping her alive, May rushed out of the medical pod.

Several minutes later Fitz rushed in “We found it”, he said holding out a vial. Jemma took it from him and he ran out of the pod, darting into Hayley’s one. “Doctor, we found the GH 235”, he said holding out a second vial. The Time Lord wasted no time taking it from him, putting the entire contents into a syringe before injecting the whole lot into Hayley’s arm.

“Come on Hales”, he muttered watching the monitor intently along with Fitz. A smile appeared on his face as her vitals started to improve. It quickly disappeared when Hayley suddenly took a huge gasping breath, her back arching as she did so. The monitor started beeping rapidly as the brunette’s vitals got too high.

“She’s spiking!” Fitz exclaimed. The Doctor had to pin Hayley to the bed as her back arched even more. They suddenly heard the rest of the team shouting in Skye’s pod causing Fitz to rush out. The Doctor stayed put holding Hayley down, his hearts hammering wildly.

“Come on Hayley , don’t do this to me”, the Doctor almost begged. Hayley suddenly went limp under his hands and the beeping on the monitor slowed down. The Doctor watched her vitals fall to what was considered normal. He breathed out a sigh of relief. The Doctor looked down at Hayley and placed a gentle hand on her cheek “way to go Hales”, he said softly.


	21. Yes Men

Hayley stared up at the ceiling of her medical pod extremely bored. It had been two days since she and her sister had woken up after being given the drug that had saved both of their lives. She felt a heck of a lot better which is saying something considering she had been shot in the stomach. Twice. And yet she was still stuck in the pod, on bed rest. Hayley glanced at the door. It couldn’t hurt to get out of bed for a few minutes. Just to stretch her legs.

Hayley slowly sat up, pulling the cover off of herself and carefully swung her feet around to the side of the bed. The brunette was about to stand up when Jemma suddenly appeared at the window of the pod, tapping on the glass. “No! What did I say?” the biochemist said before she opened the door and stepped in “I told you that you’re on bed rest until I say otherwise”.

“Jemma, I’ve stayed in bed the past couple of days. I just wanted to stretch my legs for two minutes”, Hayley told her.

“Doesn’t matter. You are supposed to be resting”, Jemma shot back. Hayley sighed but she did as she was told.

“I don’t see why I need to still be resting Jem”, Hayley said as Jemma pulled the covers back over her “there’s colour in my cheeks and I’m breathing without feeling like my whole body’s on fire. I’m good. Honestly”. 

Jemma chuckled “you and your sister are as bad as each other. She said similar to me a minute ago”, she said “and ‘good’ is not what the word I’d use for your state. You’ve been shot twice, had your stomach perforated, and a breathing tube shoved down your throat. “Better” is a more accurate word”.

Jemma puts a vial into a port on Hayley’s arm, drawing out some blood. “Again with the blood drive?” she asked “I’m not gonna have anything left”. The young woman was starting to get a little suspicious with the number of blood samples Jemma was taking from her. “Not sure how I feel about Dr. Simmons. She’s so strict”, Hayley continued “and pokey”.

“Well patient Hayley isn’t exactly a model patient if she wants to ignore her doctor’s orders”, Jemma lightly countered.

“That may be but I’m grateful” Hayley gives her a smile “I hope you know that”.

“I didn’t do it alone Hales”.

“Still, I’m the most…”grateful-est-est” patient alive”, Hayley said and Jemma makes a face at that.

“That’s…not even a word”, she said though she was slightly amused by it.

Behind them, the Doctor appeared in the doorway and knocked, getting their attention. “This a bad time?” he asked.

“It is if you’re here to bust me out”, Hayley replied. She then dropped back into her original British accent “The warden has extended house arrest”.

“That’s a better impression than what Skye did”, Jemma remarked.

“Well I have lived in England my whole life Jemma”, Hayley reminded her, her voice now sounding a bit more like Skye’s. A by-product of spending a little over a year with her twin.

“True”, Jemma conceded “I’ll leave you two to chat. Maybe you can keep her in that bed Doctor” and with that, she left.

“Be honest, how bad do I look?” Hayley asked “Jemma won’t even bring me a mirror”.

“You look fine”, the Doctor replied walking over and sitting down in the chair.

“Liar”, Hayley said, not believing him. She then noticed how tired he looked “you look like you need this bed more than I do”, she remarked “maybe you should go get some rest”.

“I can’t. Not until I know you’re ok”, the Doctor said. Even though he could see she was looking a lot better, he still didn’t feel right about getting some sleep. What if something happened while he was resting? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. He would get some sleep as soon as Jemma says that she’s well enough to leave the medical pod. Until then, he would occupy his time with doing repairs to the TARDIS and keeping Hayley company.

“Doctor, I know I’ve said this already but… I really am sorry for what happened. Skye and I should never have gone in there by ourselves. It was so stupid”, Hayley said.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up over it Hayley ”, Ward’s voice spoke up. Hayley looked over at the doorway to see her SO standing there “You and Skye were brave. Thanks to you, every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the country knows Mike Peterson’s alive”.

“You tell them about his magic leg?” Hayley asked.

“I didn’t call it that, but yes”, Ward replied entering the medical pod, coming to stand next to the Doctor’s chair “Agent Garrett’s running point on Mike. Thinks he’s part of some project called Deathlok”.

“He looked like death”, Hayley said “You should have…he wouldn’t even look at me. They did something to him. He needs help”.

A flash of an upset expression briefly appeared on Ward’s face “He’s past help”, he stated “He was there with you and Skye. He could have protected you both. _He_ let this happen. And I’ll never forgive that”.

“Well, I –I need to better protect myself, so…when Simmons gives me the All Clear we’ll start training again?”

Ward smiles and nods. “We’ll ease you back into it”, he said.

Hayley shook her head “No. I want to train harder”, she said.

“Hales I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, the Doctor said. He was all for her going back into training so she could learn to protect herself better but it didn’t seem like the best idea for her to push herself so soon.

“I need to train harder Doctor. Next time I don’t want to depend on some miracle drug to save me”, Hayley stated. She’d been lucky that there was a ‘miracle’ drug out there that was able to save hers and Skye’s life. But next time she might not be so lucky. She _had_ to train harder, to be better. So she could protect herself; protect Skye and Rose. Eventually Ward had to leave on account of being called to a meeting by May.

~planning room~

May, Ward and FitzSimmons stand around the table. “New orders. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California/Nevada border”, May said.

“Where’s Agent Coulson?” Ward asked.

“Taking personal time”, May replied.

“That’s a couple days straight”, Ward commented earning a look from May.

“These are the same readings Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster picked up in New Mexico and in London”, Jemma stated looking at the information on the table “They herald the arrival of an Asgardian”.

Fitz’s mouth drops open in shock and he looks at the others excitedly. “Thor”, he said.

“Not sure”, May said not wanting to jump to any conclusions “Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants us to be the Welcome Wagon”.

“O-okay. Fine. No cause for concern, right?” Fitz points at War “Asgardians are allies”.

“Loki wasn’t”, Ward deadpanned and with that he walked out of the room.

\-----------------

It turned out that the Asguardian was none other than Lady Sif. She’d come to Earth to hunt down another of her people, Lorelai who’d escaped prison. The woman in question had the power to command men through her voice and touch. The SHEILD team managed track Lorelai down to a biker bar called Rosie’s Desert Oasis. Unfortunately when they went to confront the rogue Asguardian, Ward was put under Lorelai’s ‘spell’.

It was safe to say that neither sister was pleased to hear that their SO had gone walkabout with the person they were hunting. “So, Ward’s what? Like, a pod person?” Skye asked.

Coulson shook his head “No, according to Lady Sif, the men Lorelei controls don’t forget who they are or what they know. She just becomes the embodiment of all their desires”, he explained.

Fitz, who was in the medical pod, scoffed at this. Jack who was also present looked highly offended too. Neither the Doctor nor Rose was around as one was catching up with their mother and the other was getting some sleep. Well… Hayley had practically ordered the Time Lord to get some rest. She’d even gone as far to threaten to use her ICER on him if he wouldn’t go. Thankfully he did without protest.

“So once we find them we can break her mojo or whatever and get Ward back, right?” Hayley asked hopeful.

“Yes”, Coulson replied “Once the collar’s back on Lorelei’s neck the enchantment ends, but that’s the problem. The collar caught a shotgun blast back in the desert”. He hands the damaged collar to Fitz. “You think you can fix it?” he asked.

Fitz takes the collar looking at it “Well…the metal, the weight, it’s similar to the Berserker staff”, he stated.

“But it presents with its own set of countless unknown variables”, Jemma put in.

Coulson shrugs “Got a couple of hours”, he said.

“Yeah”, Fitz said knowing the agent was going to say something like that. And so he leaves the pod to start work on fixing the collar.

“What can we do?” Hayley piped up.

“And don’t you dare say nothing or tell us to sit down here and count ceiling tiles while Ward is missing”, Skye added giving Coulson a look.

“Ward’s got drop boxes and storage lockers all over the world. They’re filled with currency, weapons, I.D.s. He’s gonna use aliases, cash, anything to keep Lorelei off the radar. You’re the best radar we have Skye. Find them”, Coulson ordered. He left the medical pod, Jemma quickly following after him.

Skye immediately got to work on her laptop. Hayley picked up the small tablet that was next to her and started typing away. Jack moved to stand by her while she worked in case he spotted something she missed or if she needed any help.

It was a couple of hours later when Skye cheered. She’d found Ward and Lorelai! “You found them?” Hayley asked looking up from the tablet.

“Yep”, Skye said popping the p “if that woman is looking for an army of wealthy, pliable men…she’s just found the jackpot”. She turns the laptop around to show Jack and Hayley.

“Of course La Vegas”, Hayley muttered. That was the perfect place for Lorelai to build up an army.

\-------------------------

A few hours later…

Hayley, Skye, Rose and Jemma look up at the ceiling in confusion. They could hear the distinct sounds of the Bus’ engines and a sort of pounding noise “We’re taking off. Why are we taking off?” Jemma asked.

“And what is that pounding?” Skye questioned.

“I’ll go and investigate”, Jemma said to the twins, setting her tablet down on the bed “You two…”

“Stay put”, Hayley interrupted “We know Jem”.

Jemma went over to the door and tried to open it but found it was locked. She turned to the twins and Rose. “Someone locked us in”, she stated.

Hayley got up from the chair and went over to the door. “Step back Jemma”, she said raising her hand. The brunette closed her eyes and concentrated. She’d never tried to make the time vortex appear at will before, usually it just appeared whenever she was in trouble.

The British scientist backed away as Hayley’s hand started to glow with a golden light. Then the glass in the door shattered. “You three stay here, _I’ll_ go check it out”, Hayley told them, giving Rose a very firm look before she stepped through the broken door.

She made her way to the lab and entered, ducking when a fist was swung at her. “Jack?” Hayley said in surprise, dodging another blow “What is wrong with you?”

“Lorelai doesn’t want you getting in the way”, Jack replied “told me to do whatever was necessary to keep you here”.

“Of course she did”, the brunette muttered. She should’ve known that the woman had gotten to Jack as well as Ward. “Jack, you have to fight this. I don’t want to hurt you”, Hayley said blocking a blow with her arm.

“I highly doubt you can hurt me Hayley”, Jack smirked.

“Well I guess you forgot that right hook I gave you in 1940”, Hayley said “looks like I’ll have to remind you”. And then she attacked. Hayley had to be careful not to hurt the American too much as it wasn’t his fault. He was forced to fight her thanks to Lorelai’s control.

In the end the American was on the floor having been smacked across the face by a metal tray Hayley had grabbed. “Sorry Jack”, she said. Her head snapped up, tightening her grip on the tray when she heard running footsteps. The Doctor and Coulson appeared. “Are you two…you?” she asked preparing to fight them both if she had to.

“Yes, we are”, Coulson assured her. Suddenly Jemma and Rose appeared quickly followed by Fitz who was knocked out by Coulson.

Eventually Sif had subdued Lorelai and got the collar back on her, breaking the spell she had over Jack, Ward and Fitz.

~Skye’s med pod~

Coulson looked at the twins who were sitting on Skye’s bed and sighed heavily. He’d been trying to figure out the best way to tell them _where_ the miracle drug that had saved their lives had actually come from all day. But after everything that had happened, he decided to just tell them the best way he could.

“I’ve been looking for a way to tell you both this, looking around for some answers, something to help…explain…” Coulson sighed again “But I don’t have any. So…the drug, the one that saved us all– when we found it I discovered something else. Its source. It was…alien”.

Skye raised her eyebrows while Hayley stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock. “A-alien. As in…unfamiliar?” Skye asked carefully.

Coulson shook his head “No”, he replied.

“Oh my god”, Hayley breathed. They were injected with something created from an alien.

“The minute I learned what it was, I tried to keep them from injecting you with it, but I was too late for the both of you. I’m so sorry”, Coulson said, the guilt clear on his face.

“Coulson you were trying to save our lives”, Skye said “You _did_ save our lives”.

“I was desperate to, and so I subjected you to unknown ramifications or side effects”, Coulson told them.

“So?” Hayley asked “We are alive. And you’ve had that stuff in you for…uh, some time now, and you’re okay, right?” 

“She’s got a point there”, Skye agreed.

“I know nothing hardly phases either of you, but this _should_. We are completely in the dark on this”, Coulson said trying to get the pair to understand.

“That’s where we live”, Skye pointed out.

“And we’re both 0-8-4’s”, Hayley stated “Who knows what the hell that means? At least the three of us are in the dark together”.

Coulson nodded “Yes”, he agreed “But not for long. To hell with any protocols or any code I used to be bound by. We have a long list of questions that we need answers for, and we’re going to go after them ourselves”.

“Well, if the team’s up for it – “ Skye began when Coulson cut in.

“No. No, listen to me. I trust them, but we need to protect them from this. Fury went to dangerous lengths to keep this under wraps – lied to me, lied to S.H.I.E.L.D. This is a powerful secret, a secret men died for. Until we know why, we can’t share this with anyone, for their safety and ours”

Skye and Hayley exchanged looks. Both of them knew that he was absolutely right. Hayley knew it wasn’t going to be easy keeping this from the team, the Doctor, Rose and Jack but they had to.

“So, what’ll be, A.C.?” Skye asked “What do we go after first?”

“The person responsible for this”, Coulson replied gesturing at both their abdomen’s “And we make him pay”.


	22. End of the beginning

Four days later…

The Doctor watched from the doorway as Hayley and Rose sat on the bed in Hayley’s med pod talking to Jackie on the phone. Rose had told Jackie about Hayley’s ‘accident’ and so the older Tyler had been calling at least once the past four days to see how her adoptive daughter was.

The Time Lord glanced behind him when he heard someone approach. It was Jemma and she was carrying tray with the correct implements to take blood. The scientist stood by the Doctor and waited for the sisters to be finished with their call. It wasn’t long as Hayley noticed Jemma standing next to the Doctor. “Uh mum? Rose and I have got to go. We’ll call you tomorrow ok?” Hayley said into the phone.

“ _Ok, sweethearts. Take it easy Hales_ ”, Jackie said, her voice coming over the speaker.

“I will mum”, Hayley promised.

“ _Love you both!_ ” Jackie called.

“Love you too mum!” Rose and Hayley chorused. They said their farewells to Jackie before hanging up.

“Is it that time again already?” Hayley asked jokingly.

“’Fraid so Hayley”, Jemma answered. Rose hopped off the bed so Jemma could take a vial of Hayley’s blood.

“You know, this is kinda pointless Jem”, Hayley remarked wincing slightly as Jemma stuck the needle into the vein in the crook of her elbow “I feel fine. How much blood are you gonna draw before you believe me?”

“Your recovery, it’s honestly, quite remarkable”, Jemma said carefully pulling the vial out and stoppering it “We know Coulson had a very different recovery experience, so we understand why he’s hesitant about sharing our findings with others”.

“Yeah, but something like this drug, it needs to be studied. It has the potential to save so many lives”, Fitz added from the doorway of the med pod. The Doctor had been a little startled by his sudden appearance as he’d been distracted by Jemma and Hayley.

“We’d like to send a blood sample of yours to some colleagues to do a molecular breakdown. Skye wasn’t willing to talk to Coulson but maybe you co-“

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Hayley cut in. Coulson didn’t want anyone else to know about the drug, especially since it was sourced from an alien. “If Coulson thinks it’s important that this stays between us, then we should keep it between us”.

Before Fitz-Simmons could say anything, the glass door to the med pod slid open and Ward stepped in. “Hayley, you’re needed upstairs”, he said “Top brass wants to see you”. Hayley gave her retreating SO a confused look. Why the did the ‘top brass’ want to see her? Was it to do with Skye’s operation to find candidates who could be the mysterious Clairvoyant?

She glanced at Fitz-Simmons “you better get up there”, Jemma suggested “they don’t particularly like to be kept waiting”. Hayley nodded an hopped out of bed. She quickly left the med pod and made her way to the stairs in the cargo bay.

“Sorry Doctor, you and Rose need to stay here”, Ward said when the Doctor made to follow after Hayley “this meeting is for SHIELD Agents only”.

Hayley passed through the cargo bay just as Jack exited the TARDIS. “Where are you off to?” he asked.

“Upstairs”, she answered “apparently some of the higher ups wanna see me”.

Jack gave her a sympathetic look “good luck”, he said.

“Thanks”, Hayley said. She walked upstairs and into the ‘living room’ where several agents and Skye were waiting. She apologised for keeping them waiting and the meeting began.

“Pairing off makes total sense”, Skye agreed “Just one thought though, what if we make it a double blind?”

“How so?” Agent Victoria Hand asked.

“Well, I‘ll give one person from each team the potential Clairvoyant’s coordinates and I’ll give the other one the identity”, Skye explained.

“That’ll ensure that no one person knows the full specs of the op until you get there”, Hayley finished. Coulson gave the twins a proud smile while Garret gives them a big grin.

“I like how you two think”, he remarked. Garret glanced at the other agents gathered “I like how they think”.

“One question, how am I supposed to access all the classified files without someone in the room?” Skye questioned “I don’t have clearance”. She knew Hayley didn’t have clearance to access the files either because SHEILD had classed her as a consultant. And she still was one now even though her sister had gone above and beyond her consultant status for Coulson and the team.

“Now you do”, Coulson held out a leather wallet to Skye, the SHIELD logo stamped on the front. He held out a second one to Hayley “both of you”. The twins shared excited glances before taking their badges from their boss. “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye” he looked at Hayley “Hayley, I know I’ve welcomed you already…but welcome to SHEILD Agent Hayley Tyler”.

Hayley opened up the wallet and smiled at the silver SHIELD badge inside. She glanced up at Coulson “Thank you Coulson”, she said sincerely.

“Don’t thank me”, Coulson said “You both passed every required SHIELD exam with flying colours”.

“For a level 1 agent”, Victoria muttered. Garret shoots her a look, having heard this.

“You’ve assisted us on multiple field missions, put your life on the line. You earned this”, Coulson continued.

“Hell, you both were shot in the gut. More than Sitwell here’s ever done”, Garret added. Sitwell looks away from Garrett rolling his eyes a bit.

“Okay, everyone. Back to work”, Coulson said. Agents Victoria Hand and Blake parted without saying a word. Garret bid both sisters another congratulations. May walked past the pair, patting them both on the arm as she passed.

“Congratulations, Skye! Hales!” Jemma said happily from behind the sisters. Hayley and Skye turned to see the science duo standing there.

Jemma, Hayley and Skye hugged each other happily. “Congratulations you two”, Fitz said.

Hayley glanced at him “thanks Fitz”, she said giving him a small smile. Once Fitz-Simmons had parted ways with the sisters, Ward stepped up to them.

“We couldn’t have done it without a great and very patient S.O”, Skye said.

“Yeah, you could have. I’m not clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be”, Ward countered. He gave Skye’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away.

“Where are you off to?” Skye asked as Hayley started to walk away. Hayley turned back.

“To tell Rosie, Jack and the Doctor”, she answered. She then headed back to the Cargo Bay where the Doctor, Jack and Rose were waiting.

“What did your higher ups want?” Jack asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you”, Hayley replied “But I can say that I’m finally a proper SHIELD Agent”. She showed them all the badge.

“Congrats sis”, Rose said giving her a hug.

“Thanks Rosie”, Hayley said.

“So does that mean you’re even more of a bad ass Hales?” Jack asked.

“Jack I don’t need a SHIELD badge to be a bad ass”, Hayley answered “case in point, the warrior’s mark I’d gotten from the Yautja” she gestured to where it had been on her cheek “Wasn’t an actual SHIELD agent when Gwen and I tag teamed a Xenomorph or when we and Lex took down the Queen. Thus earning the mark making all of us honorary Yautja warriors. The first time any human has received it, may I add”.

The Doctor moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I’m still very proud of you for that”, he murmured, kissing her temple.

“You weren’t so bad yourself Doctor”, Hayley said “wouldn’t have gotten through it without you being there”.

Rose averted her gaze when Hayley kissed him. “Maybe you guys could do that some place else”, she suggested.

“I thought you were ok with it Rose?” Hayley asked.

Rose looked at her adoptive sister “I am ok with it Hales. Doesn’t mean I want to see the two of you kissing in front me and Jack”, she said.

Jack shrugged “doesn’t bother me”, he said “I’m from the 51st century” he added when Rose gave him an astonished look.

“You do have a good point Rose”, Hayley agreed. She glanced at the Doctor “Want to pop into the TARDIS?”

“Sure”, the Doctor replied. He took her hand and they walked over to the TARDIS.

\-------------

“I like this”, Hayley murmured as she lay on top of the Doctor. The Time Lord was stretched out on one of the comfy red sofa’s in the Library, where they’d ended up having their ‘little’ make out session.

“Me too”, the Doctor agreed. After everything he’d done in the war, he never expected to find a shred of happiness or contentment. But here he was relaxing with a beautiful brunette in his arms. Suddenly, Hayley’s started to ring.

“I better get that”, she said, reaching down and grabbing it from the floor. Hayley hit the answer button “Skye”, she greeted. The Doctor watched as the expression on her face turned to shock “oh my god…” she breathed “yeah…I’ll join you guys there”.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked getting up from the sofa.

“Agent Blake was just viciously attacked”, Hayley answered “Coulson wants me to meet them in the lab, discuss the guy May and Blake were looking for”. She shoved her phone into her pocket “I’ll be back as soon as I can”, she promised and gave him a quick kiss before she left the Library.

\-------------

“Alright, what do we have on Nash?” Hayley asked, entering the lab.

“Well, according to Index archives Nash has been on SHIELD’s radar for about six years”, Skye replied, consulting her tablet “Originally a bond trader in Canada doing very well for himself. Then the Canadian government recruited him to a secret department H-type program”.

“They were looking for people with psychic abilities”, May stated.

“Specifically people who could control human behaviour, and Nash claimed he had a gift”, Skye told her.

Hayley frowned “Claimed?” she asked.

“Judging by these records he couldn’t affect a person’s behaviour. But he could, on occasion, predict it”, Skye explained.

“Sounds like Nash was a fake”, Hayley remarked.

“Not necessarily”, Coulson said “some psychics are more gifted than others. But SHIELD crossed him off The Index after his accident because of his supposed catatonic state”. He nodded to the monitor in the lab where details of the accident was displayed.

“Which he recovered from quite nicely”, Skye added.

“It was all a lie, just to throw SHIELD off his scent”, Coulson said bitterly. He glanced at May “You said Blake fired how many rounds?” he asked.

“I heard six”, May replied “Why?”

“Because there are only five missing from this magazine”, Coulson said holding it up. He sets it down and picks up the second magazine “And one from here. These are Fitz’s tag rounds”. 

“We can track him”, Skye stated.

“Skye, Hayley, check all the sat feeds find that signal”, Coulson ordered.

“You got it”, Hayley said going over to one of the computers and sat down. Skye wandered over with her tablet and the two sisters got to work tracking down Mike Peterson aka Deathlok.

“I’ll get us in the air”, May said and proceeded to head to the cockpit.

It took the twins a while but eventually they managed to find Mike at a racetrack in Pensacola, Florida.

\------------------

“Hales, please sit down”, Skye said noticing her sister pacing around the van for the third time.

“I should be helping”, Hayley muttered.

“You know why they don’t want either of us in the field”, Skye said.

Hayley sighed “yeah, I know. We got shot. I guess I’m getting a little stir crazy from being stuck in the Bus for so long”, she admitted.

“You and me both, sister”, Skye said. She turned back to the laptop and none too soon as a figure appeared on the screen.

“Who is that?” Hayley asked peering over her shoulder.

“Not sure”, Skye answered. She turned on the microphone on her laptop so she could speak to the rest of the team “Guys, the northwest corridor is getting something. I’m pulling up a live feed”. Both Skye and Hayley frowned at the dark red figure on the screen.

“I can’t tell if that’s Mike”, Hayley said “Skye?”

Skye shook her head “No, I can’t either”, she replied “Initiating spectrum overlay”. The picture changed to greyscale and the twins saw what exactly Mike’s captors had done to him. And they were horrified.

“Oh my god”, Hayley breathed.

“What the hell did they do to him?” Skye asked as Mike turned towards the probe that they were watching the feed through, giving them a good look at his glowing red cybernetic eye.

 _: What are you seeing? :_ Coulson questioned.

“It’s not just his leg or his eye”, Skye answered “They did stuff to him, it’s all under his skin”.

They watched as Mike swatted the probe, cutting off the feed to the laptop. “Damn it”, Skye cursed and began to type, searching for another nearby probe to get eyes on the operation.

Suddenly Hayley and Skye heard Ward shout “Contact! Take cover!”

This was followed by two explosions and a volley of gunfire. “Ward, are you okay?” Hayley asked. 

_: Uh, I got two men down :_ Ward answered _: We need a med team! :_

“Requesting one now”, Skye said “May, he’s coming your way” she added as the feed jumped to life, showing them Mike. She turned to see Hayley grabbing a comm “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m going in”, Hayley replied.

“But – “

“Skye, I’m not letting Mike hurt anyone else”, Hayley cut in “besides I’ve got an edge” she showed her sister a hand which was faintly glowing gold.

Skye sighed “Ok, go” Hayley turned to leave “Hales” Skye called making her sister turn back “be careful”.

“I will”, Hayley promised. She then left the van.

“Hayley, you’re not going in are you?” Fitz asked as he approached the brunette.

“Yes, I am. Don’t try and stop me Fitz”, Hayley said firmly. She walked past him and the Scottish scientist didn’t even try to stop her.

As soon as she entered the building, Hayley got out her ICER. She doubted it would do her any good against Mike what with the way he was ‘armed’ but Ward had trained her to stay sharp. Her eyes darted this way and that as she walked, looking for any sign of Mike, Coulson or anyone else in their team.

The brunette quickly ducked around the corner when she suddenly spotted Mike, hoping he didn’t see her. She relaxed when he ran past, not even looking her way. Hayley stepped out watching as he disappeared into a dark stair well. She started after him when Coulson called out to her.

“Hayley? What are you doing here?” Hayley turned to watch her boss walk quickly towards her “I told you to wait in the van”, he said sternly.

“I know. No disrespect Coulson but could you tell me off after we’ve dealt with Mike?” Hayley asked indicating with her head towards the stairwell.

Coulson sighed, knowing she had a point. The longer he spent reprimanding her, more time Mike had to make his escape. “Fine. but stay close to me”, he ordered. Hayley gave him a short nod in agreement. Coulson handed Hayley a spare ear piece which she put securely around her left ear. The pair then headed towards the stairs, weapons at the ready. “All teams, he’s headed into the sub-basement”, Coulson reported through his earpiece “Hayley and I do not have a visual. Fitz, do you have a retriever down here?”

 _: No, sir :_ Fitz said and after a moment he added _:On their way :_

“Copy that”, Coulson said before he and Hayley made their way down the stairs. At the bottom was a long corridor. The pair started down the corridor when a golden orb flew over their heads. One of Fitz’s retrievers had arrived.

Hayley and Coulson turn one corner and were about to round another when Garrett suddenly appeared, startling the pair. “Easy. I come in peace”, Garrett said jokingly. 

“How about a signal next time?” Coulson asked. The trio hear a mechanical whir behind them and spin around to see Mike. Coulson wasted no time in shooting him. Mike runs away, Coulson, Hayley and Garrett pursuing.

“Where the heck did he go?” Garrett asked as it seemed as if Mike had disappeared when they rounded the corner.

Hayley’s eyes landed on a ladder nearby. “My guess, he went down”, she said “Fitz, can you see anything?” she asked into her ear piece. She, Coulson and Garrett watched the retriever get closer to the ladder.

_: Uh, barely. It leads down into the sewer system. That’s under at least…40 feet of concrete. We’ll be blind down there :_

Suddenly the retriever turned away from the ladder and shot off down the hallway. “Where’s that little guy going?” Garrett asked.

 _: Guys, there’s someone else down there :_ Fitz reported.

“Copy that”, Coulson said. He turned to Hayley “we can take it from here, go back to the van”, he ordered.

Hayley knew by his tone that it would be no point in arguing. “Ok”, she said “be careful, both of you”. She started walking away but stopped when Coulson spoke.

“Keep your eyes out for Deathlok. If you see him, do _not_ engage, understood”

Hayley turned back to him “loud and clear AC”, she answered and with that she walked away.

\------------------

By the time she got back to the van, thankfully not running into Mike, Ward and May had joined Coulson and Garret. Hayley, Skye and Fitz watched them talk to a wheelchair bound man.

“Let’s pack this freak off to The Fridge where he belongs”, Garrett said.

“Who is that man?” Hayley asked Fitz and Skye quietly.

“Thomas Nash aka the Clairvoyant”, Skye answered in the same hushed tone. Hayley’s eyes widened. _So this was the guy who’d been causing us so much trouble?_

“Agent Garrett, look at me. Do you believe you can confine me any more than this chair?” Thomas asked.

“Can somebody please tell me how we turn that stupid voice thing off?” Garrett questioned, as it was starting to get on his nerves.

“I will join Raina in your prison, Agent Coulson, but I will see you wherever you go, just as I saw you and Agent Ward holding Skye and Hayley in your arms, bleeding…” a flicker of anger crossed Ward’s face at the mention of the twins being shot. This man sitting before him was the one who’d ordered Quinn to shoot the sisters. He was the reason they’d almost lost to members of their team. Even May, who was usually so composed, looked angry. “…dying…knowing it was all your fault”

Coulson took a couple of steps closer to Thomas, the mention of Skye and Hayley having struck a chord with him too. “You’re going away. We’re gonna stick you in a little box where no one will ever hear you again”, he said angrily.

“I see you’re angry. Head clouded with lies. You’ve been betrayed and now you fear what’s about to happen”, Thomas said.

“Nothing’s about to happen. Just more empty threats from you”, Coulson countered.

“No. It is the inevitable. A force beyond your comprehension is coming for you – you, Skye and Hayley”, Thomas told him. Ward’s face hardens little more from the threat to the sisters. “They have something we want and she will die giving it to us”, the man continued “I have seen it”.

Coulson leans in close to Thomas. “Go to hell”, he all but spat.

“No matter where I go, or what you do to me, I will always – “ a shot rang out, abruptly cutting Thomas off.

Inside the van Fitz, Skye and Hayley stare at the feed with wide eyes. “Wait, what just happened?” Skye asked shocked that her SO had just shot someone.

“Did Ward just…” Fitz began but was unable to finish.

“Yeah…he just killed him”, Hayley said, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her. She watched the screen, seeing May disarm Ward. He didn’t resist but he also didn’t show any remorse that he had just take a life.

\--------------------------------------

The Doctor looked up from the console when Hayley entered the TARDIS. Immediately he could tell that something bad had happened based on the way she came in. “What happened?” he asked going over to her.

“Ward just killed the guy we were after”, Hayley replied “and he didn’t show any remorse when he did it”.

“Hales, I’m sorry”, the Doctor said.

“Its ok” Hayley sighed “I should feel relieved but I don’t”.

“Well you did see your SO kill someone…”

“No, that’s not it”, Hayley cut in “Yes, I’m shocked Ward did it and so coldly too…but something doesn’t feel right”.

“What do you mean?” the Doctor asked.

“Nash never spoke. The computer spoke for him”, Hayley replied “but what if Nash wasn’t the one who was controlling the computer? What if he was just a plant?”

“Then Ward killed the wrong guy”, the Doctor stated.

“Exactly”, Hayley said “all the attacks lead to Nash. Then Ward kills him which brings the investigation into the Clairvoyant…” the Doctor gave her a confused look which Hayley didn’t see “…to a close, all wrapped up with a neat little bow” she ran a hand through her now loose brown hair “I need to talk to Coulson. I’ll be back in a minute” and with that she walked out.

The Doctor watched her go, concern in his eyes. He didn’t like the fact that there were somethings he didn’t know, like this Clairvoyant business but he respected the fact that Hayley had to keep things from him because of the classified nature. He just hoped that if things weren’t about to get worse for his girlfriend and her team.

\------------

“Come in”, Coulson called after Hayley knocked. She pulled back the sliding door and entered his office.

“Coulson, I’m concerned that Ward may have killed the wrong guy”, Hayley said, pulling the door shut.

“I was worried about that too”, Coulson agreed.

“The computer thing bothered me. I mean how do we know for sure if it was Nash who was talking?” Hayley asked.

“We don’t because Ward killed him”, Coulson answered. He sighed wearily “I feel like he could still be out there right now, in our heads”.

“Or in our files”, Hayley said a sudden thought having occurred to her, leaving her more worried than before it was she was thinking was true “Think about it, the Clairvoyant knew how to push all the right buttons with Ward leading him to shoot Nash”.

“Raina did that to me, too”, Coulson said.

“Did she say anything specific that could be in your file?” Hayley asked.

“She mentioned a lot of things”, Coulson answered. Hayley’s eyes flickered to the tablet on his desk.

“May I?” Hayley asked motioning to it. Coulson picked it up and handed it over. It took Hayley a couple of minutes to pull up Coulson’s psych evaluation file. She quickly skimmed over it. “Did Raina mention your father’s death?” she questioned looking up at Coulson. He didn’t answer. “Your psych evaluation called it ‘a defining moment’”.

Coulson took the tablet from her and started to read. “Skye told me about some of the other psych evals she’s read while we were heading to Florida. Apparently they’re pretty detailed. They don’t just cover the agents personality. There’s also pictures, stats, where you’ve been stationed, who you’d visit, where you like to eat”.

Coulson looked sharply up at her “Dinners at The Richmond”, he breathed, slowly coming to the same conclusion that Hayley had “He’s been monitoring us. Think about it. The Clairvoyant only knew you’d be at Quinn’s villa-“

“After Skye dropped a tracker”, Hayley interrupted “And the only thing he’s had trouble seeing is what happened to you after you died”.

“Because Director Fury wouldn’t release that file to anyone”, Coulson said.

Hayley’s eyes widened as the wild thought she had turned out to be very true. Though she dearly wished it wasn’t. “Oh my god”, she breathed “to get access to the files you’d need…”

“Security clearance”, Coulson finished, his face hardening at the realisation that the Clairvoyant wasn’t psychic at all… he was something much worse “He’s an agent of SHIELD”.


	23. Out of the Shadows

Hayley walked quickly through the Bus, looking for her sister. She had to tell her about the Clairvoyant being an Agent of SHIELD. Instead of finding her twin, she ran into Fitz who was looking rather panicked.

“Fitz”, Hayley said.

“What?” he asked, holding up his hands almost defensively.

“You ok?” the brunette questioned wondering if she should be worried.

“Well, uh…” Fitz glanced over his shoulder toward the cockpit and Hayley followed his gaze “I’m not quite sure, actually. Cause, um…I was just, um, um, doing maintenance in the avionics bay before….” a look of confusion flickered across the face of Hayley as Fitz rambled “Okay. Why would May” Fitz’s voice lowered to a whisper “Why would May have an unauthorized encrypted hard line in the cockpit, complete with a thumb scanner? That isn’t in any of the plane’s specs”.

“Wait, slow down. An encrypted hard line?” Hayley asked.

“Yeah. Dedicated to one receiver”, Fitz said “She’s not supposed to have that. Who’s she talking to?” 

“I – “ Hayley started then a horrible thought struck her “Cut the line”, she ordered.

“What?” Fitz asked.

“You need to cut the line right now, Fitz. Do not let her call out”, Hayley said. She watched Fitz hurry away before she started off in another direction. Hayley came across her sister coming out of the bathroom. “Skye, tell Coulson that May is the Clairvoyant”, she ordered.

“What!?” Skye asked, shocked.

“I don’t have time to explain. Coulson is in the holding cell with Ward. Tell him about May”, Hayley said.

“What are you going to do?” Skye called after her.

“Going to make sure May doesn’t hurt Fitz!” Hayley called back. She ran through the maze of corridors in the aircraft before finally flinging open a door that led to the cargo hold. May was standing in front of the lab pointing her gun at Fitz who was thankfully behind the glass doors.

“May put the gun down!” she ordered pointing her own ICER at the woman “Now!”

Before May could say or do anything, Skye and Coulson appeared on the catwalk above. “You heard her, put the gun down”, Coulson ordered, he and Skye both pointing their guns at her too.

“It’s not what you think, Coulson. It’s just an ICER”, May said.

“This one is not. It’s real, with real bullets. So you better put yours down and tell me what the hell’s going on right now”, Coulson demanded.

“I can’t”, May said.

“I suggest you do it May”, Hayley suggested “you’re good but you can’t take all three of us before one of us gets you”.

“Look…” May held up one of her hands and lowers her gun “I can explain everything, but not here”.

“Why not here?” Coulson countered “You have to check with someone first, using that encrypted phone in the cockpit?” May levelled a glare at the scientist. “Who’s on the other end of that line, May?” Coulson asked.

May looked up at him “I can’t say”, she said.

“That’s okay, I think I know”, Coulson said “It makes sense now why Deathlok put Blake in critical condition, left you alive and well. Why he led us to the track only to disappear instead of defending his boss. Why would he do that? Because that wasn’t his boss, was it? Was it?!”

May seems genuinely confused by his accusations which Hayley took note of. She knew May was a very good agent but even she didn’t think May would be able to feign confusion like that. She was almost certain that the woman, while having an encrypted hard line when she shouldn’t have one, was _not_ working for the Clairvoyant.

“What are you talking about?” May asked.

“Stop lying to me!” Coulson shouted “Who do you answer to?!? Who’s the real Clairvoyant?”

Hayley opened her mouth to say that May wasn’t working for the Clairvoyant when the Bus suddenly rocked. She stumbled back into the doorframe, grabbing hold of it with one hand while keeping her ICER pointed at May.

~TARDIS~

“What was that?” Rose asked as she, the Doctor and Jack convened in the console room, all three of them having felt the TARDIS shake. Before the Time Lord could say anything, the scanner flickered to life. The trio gathered around and saw what was occurring in the cargo hold.

“What did you do? Where are we going?” Coulson demanded on the screen.

“I don’t know! I didn’t do it, Phil! I don’t know what’s happening her, I swear!” May shouted.

“Shouldn’t we do something Doc?” Jack asked.

“I will. You two stay here”, the Doctor said. He then turned and headed down the ramp. The Time Lord exited the TARDIS, unnoticed by everyone in the Cargo hold as they were more focused on each other.

~cargo hold~

“If you’re not doing this, who is?” Coulson asked. May didn’t answer, she just shook her head.

“Whats going on out here?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s none of your business Doctor”, Coulson said, still keeping his gun trained on Agent May.

“My girlfriend is involved in this stand-off. Its makes it my business”, the Doctor stated. He looked at Hayley “Hales?”

“We’re just trying to sort something out”, Hayley answered.

“With guns?” the Doctor questioned.

“They’re ICERs”, Hayley corrected “they don’t kill”.

“Doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be trying to sort anything out with weapons”, the Doctor said “how about you all put them down”, he suggested.

“That’s a good idea”, Coulson agreed, much to the team’s surprise. “Drop the weapon!” he ordered Agent May. _Yeah…didn’t think he was going to put down his weapon_ Hayley thought. May did as he said, kicking it over toward the stairs. “Now back the hell up! Over there!”

Hayley moved towards May as she backed up, her ICER still trained on the woman. Coulson and Skye walked down the stairs, the former picking up May’s gun. “Talk. Tell us where you rerouted the plane”, Coulson said.

“I didn’t set this new course. I swear!” May insisted.

“Coulson I th – “ the Doctor started when Coulson cut in with

“Don’t lie to me!”

“Yeah, well, the plane just turned around, for God’s sake!” Fitz shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the glass doors of the lab.

“How is this happening, then?” Skye asked.

“H.Q. can override automated control of the avionics, take us anywhere they want”, May explained “Let me check the instrument panel, and I’ll be able to – “

“No way!” Fitz blurted out.

“You’re not going anywhere until you explain what – “ Coulson started.

“It’s not me!” May shouted.

“Why did you have an encrypted hard line?” Coulson shot back.

“And try to shoot me when we found it?” Fitz added.

“Let’s take a breath”, the Doctor said, trying once again to diffuse the situation.

“Let’s not!” Coulson said angrily. He stalked closer to May, pointing the gun higher to her face.

“It was a dedicated channel…to Director Fury. That’s the truth”, May confessed. But that only seemed to anger Coulson even more.

“Director Fury? I haven’t been able to get him on the line for weeks”, Coulson said.

“You were reporting to him?” Skye asked, shocked.

“That’s all I can tell you”, May said.

“Oh, just come out with it!” Fitz exclaimed.

“That’s all you can tell us?!?” Coulson snapped.

“I’m under orders! Fury will tell you”, May told him.

“So was it an order to shoot Fitz in the head?” Hayley demanded, her grip tightening on her ICER. If there was one thing she didn’t like, it was when one of the people she cared about was either being hurt or threatened. And it didn’t matter who did the hurting, friend or foe…she would make sure they never did it again.

“Hold on. We’re not headed to Fury anymore”, Coulson said, realising that was where they were going to before the plane was rerouted.

“I don’t know where we’re headed. And I can’t get Fury on the line because Fitz cut the line!” May shot another glare at Fitz.

“Ok, that’s enough!” the Doctor said loudly earning looks from all them “put down the ICERs. All of you”. At first none of them did as he said but when he gave them a look which told them he wasn’t impressed with the situation, they all holstered their ICERs. “Now tell me, whats going on”, he said in a much calmer voice.

“Someone was talking to The Clairvoyant, the real Clairvoyant”, Hayley answered “when Fitz discovered May’s encrypted hard line…we thought that she was talking to him or her. Turns out she was reporting to Director Fury behind our backs. And now we’re heading to god-knows-where”.

“Fitz how did you know about the hard line?” the Doctor asked the Scottish scientist.

“Does it matter how I know?” Fitz asked getting defensive “ _May_ had it installed in the cockpit when it shouldn’t even be there!”

Coulson turned to Fitz “Fitz”, he said.

Fitz glares at May for a moment before speaking. “I was trying to speak to Simmons at The Hub”, he admitted.

“And you needed an encrypted line?” Coulson asked “What’s so secret that you – “

“Well, you tell me!” Fitz interrupted “Simmons and I know you three have been whispering – “ he wags his finger between Coulson, Skye and Hayley “Keeping things from us, about the drug that saved your life. Simmons is just trying to figure out how the whole thing works!” they all watched him walk away in anger.

“Fitz. Who is she talking to?” May asked.

Coulson walks closer to the lab doors. “Fitz, open the door”, he said.

“No way, not until we sort this out”, Fitz said firmly “I’m not opening anything”.

“Open the door”, Coulson ordered.

Fitz shook his head “I’m sorry Coulson, I can’t”, he said.

“We can’t get anything sorted until you open the damn door!” Coulson shot back before focusing on May again “Skye, get your laptop hooked up to our system. See if you can pull up any SHIELD communications. I want to know where this plane is headed and why”.

Skye turned to the lab doors, raising her arms to Fitz, silently asking him if he was going to open the door. He does so, albeit very reluctantly. Skye enters the lab, going straight for her laptop. Coulson turns his head to look at Fitz. “Now tell me who Simmons is talking to. Cause if it isn’t someone we trust she’s in serious danger”, he said.

\---------------

A few minutes later, everyone was in the lab. Skye was hard at work on the laptop while May was on the other side, with Coulson holding a gun on her. Fitz was on the very far end of the lab eyeing May warily. Hayley and the Doctor stood by Skye’s chair, looking over her shoulder at the laptop. Static sounded through the speakers.

“All I’m getting is noise Coulson”, Skye reported.

“What do you mean, ‘noise’?” Coulson asked.

“I mean literally noise, across every SHIELD communication channel”, Skye elaborated “Some sort of blanket signal”.

“Encoded data, maybe?” Fitz offered.

“I think so”, Skye agreed.

“Can I try?” the Doctor asked the brunette.

“Sure”, Skye replied getting up from the chair. The Doctor sat down and the twins watched him flash the sonic screwdriver over the laptop.

Coulson looked at May “You want to fill us in?” he asked “We root you out, a mole, suddenly our plane shuts down, our communications jammed”.

“I don’t know what’s happening”, May gritted out “I wish I did. You have to believe me”.

“No, I don’t”, Coulson said.

Suddenly through the static on the laptop, a male voice spoke “Do you read? Do you read 616?”

“Where’s that coming from?” Fitz asked. Skye leant over the Doctor and tapped a few keys.

“Close”, she answered.

“Enemy aircraft, on my tail. Over”, the voice said, coming through clearer which everyone recognised as Agent Garrett.

“Garrett?” Coulson asked.

“Coulson, I’m under attack. Drones”, Garrett said “Repeat, SHIELD drones are on my ass. We’re not getting along. Do you copy?” 

Hayley frowned. Why would SHIELD be attacking Agent Garrett? “Copy”, Coulson said “Garrett, what’s happening?” he asked “We’ve lost control of our aircraft”.

“Hell if I know”, Garrett said “Tell me you got guns on that thing. I’m coming to you”.

Coulson looks down for a moment then up at May and fired his ICER. She collapsed to the floor unconscious. Skye, Fitz and Hayley look at their boss but didn’t say anything. “Fitz, can you manually wire the guns to weapons control, bypass our system?” Coulson asked.

“If I have cables long enough, yeah”, Fitz answered.

“Skye, decode the signal. We need to get ahead of this. I don’t want any more surprises today”, Coulson instructed.

“We should let Rose and Jack know whats going on”, Hayley said to the Doctor. He nodded in agreement and the pair left the lab, going straight for the blue box.

“Hales whats going on?” Rose asked.

“I don’t really have a lot of time to explain it all to you”, Hayley said “Long story short: we’ve been looking for this person who calls themselves the ‘Clairvoyant’. He or she allegedly has powers to read our minds. We thought it was over when Ward killed Nash…”

“Who you thought was a plant”, the Doctor put in.

“He _was_ a plant Doctor” Hayley corrected “The Clairvoyant doesn’t have powers. He or she is an Agent of SHIELD”, Hayley said.

“And…that fight?” Jack asked “what was that all about?”

“You saw?” Hayley asked, surprised.

“We didn’t see all of it”, Rose said “didn’t even know what was going on until we all felt that shaking”.

“That was the plane rerouting”, Hayley said “I have no clue where we’re going. To make matters worse, there’s some sort of signal blocking every single SHIELD communications channel. Skye’s working on it”.

Then her phone rang. “Speak of my twin…” Hayley answered her phone “hey Skye, you decode that signal?”

“Almost”, Skye answered “Coulson would like you in the Command Center”.

“You got it”, Hayley said and hung up. She turned to the others “Skye needs me in the Command Centre. You all better come too so you can stay in the loop” and with that she left the TARDIS. the Doctor, Jack and Rose followed after her.

~Command Center~

“Oh, I saw your trajectory. You’re being tractor-beamed straight to The Hub. Those drones were launched out of there for sure”, Garrett said as Hayley and the others reached the Command Center.

“Victoria Hand”, Coulson stated.

“Hand?” Fitz asked “Can’t be”.

“Can’t be what, now?” Garrett questioned, confused.

“The Clairvoyant”, Skye answered.

Garrett frowned “I thought Ward capped that guy”, he said.

“I don’t believe the man Ward killed was The Clairvoyant. I think he was an unwitting decoy meant to end our investigation”, Coulson told him.

“That’s a lot of trouble to go through for a red herring, don’t you think?” Garrett asked.

“Not necessarily considering the Clairvoyant is a SHIELD Agent”, Hayley spoke up.

“Using high-level clearance to stay ahead of us, make it seem like she’s got psychic abilities”, Coulson added.

Garrett raised his eyebrows “’She’? You think Victoria Hand’s The Clairvoyant?” he asked. He then scoffed at that notion “I don’t mean to pee in the punchbowl, but that doesn’t make a lot of sense. I was stationed with Vic in Lisbon. She’s a hard-ass and a buzzkill at parties, I grant you, but do you really think she’s capable of that?”

“Excuse me, didn’t she just try to blow you out of the sky?” Coulson countered. 

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s definitely gone nuts, but her actions prove she’s not The Clairvoyant, right?” Garrett said “I mean, if she’s been hiding in plain sight all this time…why reveal herself now?” 

“Guys”, Skye said staring at the monitor with wide eyes. They all followed her gaze to the large monitor.

OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT

Hayley clapped a hand of over her mouth to stifle the gasp when the next word appeared.

HYDRA

All of them stared at the screen in shock. “I thought Hydra was defeated after World War II”, Fitz said.

“It was”, Jack spoke up earning looks from everyone “The Time Agency had records of thing like that”, he explained. It had been one of the things he looked out for during his short stint in WWII London but he never noticed a Hydra presence in the city.

“And SHIELD was founded in the wake of that victory”, Coulson added.

“And now they’re back?” Fitz asked, fearfully.

“Hydra always comes back”, Garrett said seriously. 

“Cut off the head, two more will take its place”, Hayley put in. Eric had made sure that she was well versed in SHEILD’s history, including how it was created.

“Is it a head?” Garrett asked, confused “I thought it was a limb”.

“No, no, no. ‘Cut off a head’”, Fitz corrected. 

“It was sent from a SHIELD source”, Skye cut in before the argument could continue “It’s got to be some sort of activation signal, to Hydra members within SHIELD”.

“Hand must be one of them”, Coulson surmised.

“Okay, stop. Stop. W-what does that mean? IN SHIELD?” Fitz asked wanting clarification.

“Targeting Level 8 agents, seizing power. Wonder how deep it goes”, Garrett said.

“The signal is _everywhere_ ”, Skye told him “Deep”.

“You know what this means?” Coulson asked.

“Yeah. We’re screwed”, Garrett deadpanned.

“We can’t change course, and we have no idea what’s waiting for us at The Hub”, Coulson stated.

“I say we blow a hole in the side of this puppy and parachute out. Live to fight another day”, Garrett suggested.

“We can’t”, Coulson said.

“It’s a cherry ride, I’ll give you that, but let’s not just hand over the keys”, Garrett said.

“Simmons is at The Hub. We have to save her”, Fitz said.

Garrett cursed under his breath “Trip’s there, too”, he said “I don’t mind saying I don’t like the odds on this one. We should let your specialists out of their cage. We can use every weapon we can get”.

“We’ve got to save her”, Skye insisted.

“So, we’ll fly in there, face the music…even if it is the Hydra theme song”, Coulson said seriously.

Knowing the severity of the situation, Hayley took the Doctor, Jack and Rose to one side. “This is really bad, isn’t it Hayley?” Rose asked having gathered that much by the conversation even if she didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“That’s an understatement”, Hayley said “is there a way to cloak the TARDIS or send her away without a pilot?” she asked the Doctor “if Hydra is about to take the plane, last thing we need if for them to find her”.

“She has cloaking capabilities”, the Doctor said.

“Good”, Hayley said “listen, we have no clue what we’re up against…how many Hydra Agents are inside the Hub” she looked at Jack “I’m guessing you know how to fight?”

“Of course I do”, Jack confirmed “never know when you need to get a bit violent on a mission”.

“And I know you can Doctor. So that just leaves you Rosie”, Hayley said looking over at her sister “I’m afraid you’re going to have to sit this one out”.

“What?! “ Rose exclaimed “why?”

“We’re heading into an extremely dangerous situation. I want you safe”, Hayley said.

“So I’m supposed to sit on the side lines while you 3 help Hayley’s team save Simmons and Trip?” Rose asked “no way!”

“Yes way”, Hayley countered “Rose, we 3…” she gestured to herself, Jack and the Doctor can fight “you can’t. In a situation like that one we’re going to be heading into, it can get real crazy, real fast. One mistake…one wrong move and you could get seriously hurt or worse. Mum would never forgive me if either of those things happened. So that’s why you’re not going to join us”.

Rose turned to the Doctor “I’m with Hayley on this one. You’re not coming with us”, he said “I’m going to take you home until its safe”.

“Jack?” Rose asked hoping that he would be on her side.

“Sorry Rose”, the American said “I agree with the Doctor and your sister”.

Rose turned away from trio taking deep shaky breaths. Hayley half expected the blonde to slap or continue to yell at them when she turned back, instead Rose flung her arms around her sister, giving her a tight hug. “You better stay in one piece”, she said.

“I will Rosie, I promise”, Hayley promised.

~Cargo Hold~

“You promise, you’re going to be careful”, Rose said again as they stopped by the TARDIS.

“Yes, Rosie, I promise”, Hayley said and the two of them hugged. Then it was the Doctor’s turn. His hug lasted longer than Rose’s did.

“I’ll be back soon”, he promised “Don’t do anything without me”, he added in a mock warning tone.

“No promises”, Hayley said and gave him a quick kiss “love you”.

“I love you too”, he said. Hayley moved back and she and Jack watched the TARDIS disappear.

It was mere minutes after the blue box had gone when the Bus shook. “We better get to the others, the attack has just started”, Hayley said. Jack nodded in agreement and they made their way back to the upper level.

The pair had barely joined the others by outside the cockpit when shots were fired at the aircraft. Hayley yelped when a bullet whizzed past, grazing her arm. Jack quickly pulled her down, shielding her body with his own. Garrett, Ward, Skye and Fitz took cover as well. “Jack, I’m fine. It’s just a graze”, Hayley said when the American checked her arm after the gun fire stopped.

They looked over at the cockpit as the door opened and Coulson walked out with an injured Agent May. He walked past all of them, leading May to the lab. Garrett, Ward, Fitz, Jack and the twins followed after them.

As soon as they reached the lab, they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines. When the Doctor stepped out, he seemed to appear from thin air. “I see you’ve cloaked the TARDIS”, Hayley remarked “how do you find her without walking into her?”

“Easy. Just remember where I’ve parked”, the Doctor replied with a smile. It dropped when he noticed blood on her sleeve. “You’re hurt”, he said, starting forward with every intention of checking the severity of her wound when Hayley stopped him.

“It’s just a graze”, she said “I’m pretty sure the time vortex has already healed it by now”.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked.

“A few minutes after you left the Bus shook and bullets started flying”, Hayley replied “everyone is in the lab…well almost everyone is in there prepping for going into the Hub” and with that she headed into the lab, the Doctor following.

Hayley went over to one of the lockers and took out a few ICERs and several magazines and set them onto the holotable. “A non-lethal weapon? Shouldn’t we be using proper guns?” Jack asked noting that’s what the guns were.

“No”, Hayley said taking out spare holsters and some flak jackets “we have no clue who is Hydra and who isn’t. Better to be safe than accidently kill a friendly”.

“It’s a good idea”, the Doctor agreed.

Hayley took one of the flak jackets and put it on. “You might want to take this too”, the Doctor said holding out her extendable Yautja spear.

“Do you really think I’m going to need it?” Hayley asked slipping a couple of extra magazine’s into the pouches on her leg holster.

“Better safe than sorry”, the Doctor replied “as you said, we have no idea what we’re up against”.

“True”, Hayley said taking the spear from him and tucking it into the back belt loops of her trousers, making sure that she could easily get out if she needed to. The Time Lord checked her flak jacket to make sure that it was secure.

“What’s all that?” Jack asked looking at the large monitor which now displayed everything that the team had discovered during their time together. Hayley joined him while the Doctor shed his leather jacket to put on a flak jacket over his jumper.

“That’s everything we’ve gathered over the past several months. 084 specs…Asgardian weaponry…portal creation…Donnie’s weather machine…” Hayley listed off.

“Gravitonium which is in The Fridge…” Ward added having come in with Garrett as she was telling Jack about the various devices and weapons they’d found.

“It’s below The Fridge. No records”, Coulson spoke up.

“What’s The Fridge?” Jack asked Hayley quietly.

“A secure SHEILD facility”, Hayley answered “it’s primarily a prison”. 

“Okay. But on the off chance we would give them the designs to weaponize it”, Ward said to Coulson “The drug from TAHITI, sir? All here. If Hydra’s really about to seize this plane –“

Coulson looks at Skye. “We should wipe the system”, he told her.

“I’m backing it up on this hard drive to keep our edge”, Skye informed him tapping the drive on the holotable.

“Then do it. Scrub the plane clean”, Coulson instructed.

“It’ll take some time”, Skye said.

“We’ll working on buying you some”, Garrett said coming into the lab, carrying a large bag. He gestured with his head to Fitz who nodded. The twins, Jack, the Doctor, Coulson and May watched the pair leave the lab.

~The Hub~

About ten minutes later all of them were walking through some hallways inside The Hub. “It’s called a mouse hole. It cuts through anything, really. I designed it a year ago and submitted it for testing, but it never reached distribution”, Fitz said, explaining the little contraption he used to get them out of the Bus without going by the ramp.

“Top agents always hog the good stuff”, Garrett remarked.

“You’re right. The hard drive’s safer in your hands”, Skye told Ward as they walked at the back of the group “You haven’t taught me how to hold up under torture yet”.

Ward took the drive and tucked it into his backpack. “We’ll get to that. It’s real fun”, he said.

Coulson, who was even further back moved forward until he was at the front of the group. “All right, here’s where we split up”, he said “Skye, Ward and Jack?”

“Heading to the nerve center”, Ward said knowing what his and Skye’s job was.

“Disable their systems, most importantly their control of our plane”, Coulson ordered.

“Copy that”, Skye said. The pair start off but Coulson stops them.

“Remember, these agents are under orders. Use ICERs only. We’ll find Simmons, get her out”, he said.

“Be careful”, the Doctor said to Jack.

“Will do”, Jack said “don’t have too much fun without me”.

“Same goes for you”, Hayley countered. Jack flashed her a grin and then he, Ward and Skye left to complete their mission.

“We should go straight for Hand. Hydra’s always taking about getting their heads cut off, right?” Garrett said.

May and Fitz fall in line behind Coulson and Garrett, the Doctor and Hayley bringing up the rear. “Saving Simmons and Triplett, that’s our priority”, Coulson said firmly.

“I agree, and that’s how I’d get it done”, Garrett told him “Hope _you_ have a better plan”.

Garrett picks up his pace, as does Fitz. May dropped back to walk next to Coulson. “Phil, I can help you if you –“ she held up handcuffed wrists.

“We need your help, but the cuffs stay on”, Coulson said. May lowered her arms, dejected as he picks up his pace.

\-----------------------

~monitoring room~

Garrett, Coulson, Fitz, May and Jack met very little resistance getting to one of the monitoring rooms so that they could access the security cameras to find Trip and Jemma.

May stands in front of one of the screens and points at it “There. Agent Hand. Outside the east wing situation room”, she said.

“This is definitely a situation”, Garrett remarked.

Fitz leant over the monitors, peering at them “Is Simmons there?” he asked “We don’t move until we find Simmons”.

“I’ll say it again. Best bet to save her, use the ventilation system to get above the sit room. Drop down using Fitz’s sweet little mouse hole, and put two bullets though Victoria Hand’s heart”, Garrett stated eyeing Victoria Hand on the monitor.

“Yeah, that’s an option, sir”, Fitz agreed.

“Fitz!” Hayley exclaimed.

“We’re not killing her”, the Doctor added.

“Why not?” Fitz demanded “she’s the Clairvoyant”.

“Ever heard of the phrase ‘dead man tell no tales’? Hayley asked.

“She’s right”, the Doctor said “You won’t get any information from her if she’s dead. Better to keep her alive, find out how many Hydra Agents there are…maybe even her end game”.

“Careful Doctor, you’re starting to think more like an Agent”, Hayley mock warned.

“Is that a bad thing?” The Doctor asked.

Hayley shook his head “No”, she replied “I kinda like it”. The Doctor smiled at her. The brunette turned Garrett “your plan is sound but we should use ICERs. It –“

“You don’t put someone like her on ice!” Garrett exclaimed, interrupting her “Hayley, she had both you and your twin sister shot in the stomach, in the stomach, because you were curious. Mike Peterson, burned alive and turned into some kind of freak” he looked pointedly at Coulson “She tortured you, using the same machine she used to brainwash that bitch in the flower dress”. Coulson’s eyes widened at this which was unnoticed by Garrett who continued “And right now, she’s probably doing the same to Agent Simmons”.

“No. Simmons will be fine”, Fitz said firmly.

“Just being realistic, kid”, Garrett said.

“I never mentioned that”, Coulson said, so quietly that his voice was barely audible.

“I’m telling you, killing her quick would be a mercy”, Garrett continued. 

“I never said Raina had been inside the machine”, Coulson said, his voice a little louder but not by much “I never told that to anybody”. Hayley and the Doctor exchanged looks. None of them knew that piece of information because as Coulson said, he never told anyone. So how did Garrett know Raina had been in the same machine?

“I must’ve read it in a report, then”, Garrett said, not seeing his point.

“You weren’t with us”, Coulson said. Hayley put a hand on her ICER, ready to pull it out if needed. The Doctor didn’t do that but he tensed up in anticipation for the conversation to go south very quickly.

“The point is, how many more have to suffer before Vic gets hers?” Garrett asked.

“You showed up right after”, Coulson stated.

“What are you driving at?” Garrett questioned.

“After Hayley and Skye was shot, Quinn said it was so I would lead The Clairvoyant to the cure. That’s exactly what I did”, Coulson said “I walked _you_ right in there with me”.

Garrett shakes his head and laughs. “Phil…look, it’s been a rough day. I-I get it. But you need to take a second and…” he trailed off when he saw the Coulson wasn’t going to be swayed by anything he said. He sighed “Damn it”, he said.

Suddenly the doors burst open at this point and a swarm of soldiers enters. “Freeze! Don’t move! Hand’s where I can see ‘em”, one of them ordered. All 6 of them had no choice but to do as they were told.

“Easy, fellas”, Garrett said.

“Take Agent Garrett into custody. He’s the murderer they call The Clairvoyant. He’s a traitor”, Coulson said giving the man an accusing look.

“Gentlemen, I know Agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks, so at least a few of you know what to do in this situation”, Garrett said to the soldiers “Anytime, boys”. One of the soldiers opens fire taking out a few of the other soldiers. Garrett grinned “Hail Hydra”, he said.

“Hail Hydra!” the soldiers cheered.

\--------------

Coulson, May, Fitz, Hayley and the Doctor were forced to stand in a line at gun point while they were disarmed. Hayley allowed them to take her ICER but when she resisted them taking her Yautja spear, one of the Hydra Agents threatened to shoot the Doctor so the brunette gave the spear up. Her jaw clenched as she watched the agent carelessly toss the spear aside. She couldn’t wait to punch that guy’s lights out for not taking care of her gift.

“Those three men in your unit, I guess they asked the wrong questions”, Coulson stated bitterly.

Garrett shrugged “Until today, it was all about keeping the secret”, he said.

“Are you gonna kill us?” Fitz asked quietly.

Once again Garrett shrugged “That wasn’t my plan, really” he sighed and walked closer to them “If it was, I could’ve done that at any time I wanted. No, Coulson and I go way back. Back to the days when Nick Fury was teaching us tactics” he smiled at Coulson and mimics holding a gun “Clearing corners, slicing the pie. Remember, Phil?”

“Fury would bury you for this”, Coulson said all but angrily. He couldn’t believe it. Hydra was hiding within SHIELD and Garrett was one of them.

“Probably”, Garrett said “Instead, he’ll just have to roll over in his grave. He must’ve uncovered our secret. Top brass did what they had to do. Explains why we’ve suddenly come ‘out of the shadows’. Not a minor inconvenience, I might add”.

May frowned “’Top brass’?” she questioned. How high did this thing really go?

“Oh, my, yes. Tip-top”, Garrett answered “We had a good thing going, too”, he remarked “Waving the SHIELD flag as hard as we could. I guess we’ll be changing colours now”. Hayley’s jaw clenched. She wanted to smack that stupid smile from his face!

“For Hydra?” Coulson scoffed “You really believe all that crap, spreading death and destruction?”

Garrett grimaced “I wouldn’t say I’m a true believer”, he admitted “Let’s just say I felt the wind changing direction and swung my sail. You really should, too”.

“I would die before serving Hydra, you sick son of a bitch”, Coulson spat. _Damn straight_ Hayley thought, wholeheartedly agreeing with him. She too would rather give her life as a SHIELD Agent than betray the people that she considered to be family.

Garrett grimaced for a second time “I hate to tell you but…you’ve been serving Hydra all along”, he gave Coulson a smile “I guess death is the only alternative. It’s a sad thing, I consider you a friend. I was happy when I heard you’d made it through”.

“So happy you had me tortured for 3 days to find out how they did it”, Coulson shot back.

“I didn’t enjoy that”, Garrett confessed “Phil, t-this is me being honest”.

“No, John. This is you being a psychopath”, Coulson said smoothly. _Oooh burn_ Hayley thought. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Fitz’s head hanging down, tears in his eyes. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

Garrett let out a small laugh before he sighed, turning his attention to May. “I know you’d follow him to the grave, so…” he gave her a mock sad face to which May responded with her trademark emotionless expression. Garrett laughed again and walks toward Fitz. “As for you, Agent Fitz, you’ll hold a very high rank, run our tech division, if you volunteer”, he said. Fitz looked up at him, a tear rolling down his face “If not, you’ll have no rank and a lot of pain. Of course, either way –“ he bowed slightly to the young man “Your services will be required”.

Hayley squeezed his hand again making Fitz glance at her. She gave him a smile. That was all he needed to say what he truly wanted to say to Garrett “You’re gonna suffer for what you’ve done”, he sniffed and straightened his back, taking his hand out of Hayley’s “And I, I plan on being a very big part of that”.

Garrett laughs and claps Fitz on his shoulder “I like you, kid”, he said before moving onto Hayley “How about you Hales? You could be a specialist or you could be a part of our research division, focusing on history and archaeology of course”.

“Only my friends can call me Hales. You’re _not_ my friend”, Hayley said.

Garrett put his hands up “my apologies Hayley”, he said “so how about it, you ready to jump ship and join Hydra?”

Hayley glanced one way at Coulson, May and Fitz and then at the Doctor “they’re my family”, she said looking back at Garrett “I will _never_ betray them”.

Garrett sighed “I was afraid you’d say that” he turned to the Doctor “I’m guessing you won’t be joining us either”, he stated.

“You guessed right”, the Doctor said.

“I was hoping you two would willingly volunteer”, Garrett said looking at both Hayley and the Doctor “no matter, we have ways of making you cooperate”.

 _That’s not going to happen_ the Doctor thought knowing that the ways to make them cooperate was going to be nothing short of torture. And he wasn’t about to let this Hydra scum lay a hand on his girlfriend. If Garrett dared…then he would get a first-hand experience on why HE was called the Oncoming Storm.

Garrett turned to the Hydra soldiers still pointing their guns at the group “All right, let them have it”, he ordered “But shoot those three in the kneecaps”, he added pointing to Hayley, Fitz and the Doctor.

He just moved past the line of soldiers when suddenly an explosion rocks the base. The electricity blinks then goes out. The emergency lights kicked in and everything kicked off. Coulson snatched up a wrench and goes for Garrett. Fitz dived underneath a desk while the Doctor quickly used his sonic to free May from her cuffs. Hayley made a beeline for the Hydra Agent who mishandled her spear. She clocked him around the face with her fist before spinning around to engage another.

May and the Doctor took on two Agents each as well. Between the three of them it didn’t take long to take out the six Hydra Agents. They turn to watch Coulson fight it out with Garret waiting for a good opening so that they could help him.

Coulson wrapped his arm around Garrett’s neck, putting him a headlock. Garrett pulls a knife out of a holster on his belt and cuts Coulson’s arm holding him. Coulson cries out in pain and pulls his arm back and Garrett flips him over his back to land at his feet. Hayley flung out her hand, throwing time vortex at the man, tossing him back before he could stab Coulson in the face.

The doors bust open and Agent Victoria Hand and several SHIELD agents entered the room. “Hands up! Don’t move!” one of the agents ordered. Hayley, the Doctor, May and Coulson did just that. Fitz was about to when Jemma pushed past Hand and the other agents to give him a massive hug.

“I’m not Hydra”, Coulson told Victoria.

“We heard…everything”, she said looking over at Agent Shaw who was over by some piping by the wall. He pulled out a listening device from behind it and showed it to Coulson.

“Who is? How deep does it go?” Coulson asked Victoria. She looked down sadly to the floor then back up to Coulson.

\-----------

The group, along with Jack, Ward and Skye stood in the hall watching SHIELD soldiers lead several people in cuffs away. When Garrett was being led past them, Ward looked at his SO with a shocked look on his face. Trip, who was further down the hall, shouted at Garrett thoroughly hurt and betrayed by the man who trained him.

~Bus~

Glass crunched under Hayley’s boots as she walked through the destroyed aircraft. She stopped in the command centre, taking in the damage. She took out her SHIELD badge and opened it up. Hayley couldn’t help but tear up at everything that had just happened.

She felt a hand touch her lower back. Hayley glanced behind her and saw it was the Doctor. “It’s all gone”, she said, her voice trembling “I don’t know what we’re going to do now”. The Time Lord hugged her when she started to cry.

“It’s going to be ok Hayley”, he said gently “I’m not going to leave you, not matter what happens next”.

“Thank you”, Hayley mumbled, clutching onto him tighter.


	24. Game of Survival

_Ugh my head_ Hayley groaned as she regained consciousness. It felt like someone had used Thor’s Hammer to play whack-a-mole with it. She slowly sat up only to be stopped by someone. “You shouldn’t move”, a female voice said “not until the grogginess wears off”. Hayley stayed put, blinking several times to clear her vision. As soon as her vision was clear, she saw a young woman with dark brunette hair. “My name is Rebecca. But you can call me Becca or Becky”, she said, introducing herself “whats your name?”

Hayley opened her mouth to answer her and then frowned. What was her name? “I…can’t remember”, she admitted.

“That’s ok, its normal to have a little bit of amnesia. Its just the transmat, does your head in”, Rebecca explained.

“The what?” Hayley asked, confused.

“The transmat”, Rebecca repeated “its how you got here”. Hayley eased herself to her feet, Rebecca steadying her as she stumbled. The brunette put a hand to her head and looked around.

“Where are we?” she asked. It looked like a forest.

“This my friend is Total Wipeout”, Rebecca replied “the most deadliest obstacle course this side of the galaxy”.

Hayley snorted “trust me I’ve been in worse places than a forest”, she said “and survived”.

“Don’t let the appearance fool you, my friend…”

“Hayley”, Hayley cut in suddenly “my name is Hayley”. Her headache had abruptly vanished and everything she’d forgotten came rushing back. She remembered how SHIELD fell…the trip they took to Cardiff to refuel…she recalled it all.

“Hey, you’ve remembered!” Rebecca said happily.

“It’s not all I remember. I was with my friends and sister. We were travelling and then I was talking to Coulson on the phone…then there was this bright light…”

“That light was the transmat”, Rebecca said “it can beam you up from anywhere”.

“But we weren’t just _anywhere_ we were in the TARDIS”, Hayley said “that transmat thing must be pretty powerful. There’d be no way to beam out of the TARDIS if it wasn’t”.

“Right…ok”, Rebecca said not quite understanding what she was saying “we need to get into our places. It’s almost time”.

“I’m not going to play this game. I have to find the Doctor, Jack and Rose”, Hayley said. There was no chance in hell she was going to stay here and play Total Wipeout when the others could be in a similar predicament. She had to find them!

Rebecca stopped her from walking off “You have to play”, she insisted “the last people who tried to escape ended up getting disintegrated”. Hayley looked at her, not at all happy.

“Fine, I’ll play. For now”, she said. The first chance she got, she was getting out and looking for the others. Rebecca nodded and led her over to the starting point where 10 more people stood. Some looked scared while others looked confident.

“I’ve seen this show many times”, Rebecca said quietly to Hayley “stay as close to me as you can”. The brunette nodded.

“Contestants get ready!” a voice shouted over a loud speaker.

Hayley, Rebecca and the others got into readying positions.

“On your marks…get set….go!”

Hayley took off as fast as she could. “Listen out for the claxton!” Rebecca told her as they ran “when you hear it, you’ll have 1 minute to climb a tree high enough before you get swept away by a tidal wave!”

“Are you serious?” Hayley demanded.

“Nope! And this is only round one!” Rebecca told her “we got five more after this”. Hayley groaned. Why didn’t she just take her chance to escape before this started! She highly doubted there would be a way for her to break off now. All she could do is survive to the end.

A couple of minutes later, Hayley heard the claxton. She veered towards one of the trees lining the path. Hayley grabbed one of the branches and was about to pull herself up when she was yanked off by her legs. She looked up to see one of the confident contestants, a blonde haired man sneer at her. “Snooze ya lose!” he taunted.

Hayley jumped to her feet and ran for another tree. This time she was successful in scaling it and just in time too. She heard the roar of water and looked down to see it race past, shaking the tree she was in. Hayley leant against the bark, panting. This was only round one and she was already tired. But she wasn’t going to give up. She had to keep going for the others.

Another claxton sounded and the water level dropped rapidly. Hayley climbed down a couple of branches and saw some of the other contestants doing the same though they were going all the way down. She followed their example. Hayley dropped from the lowest branch and when she straightened up, she saw only ten contestants were left. They’d lost two.

“Ready for the next one?” Rebecca asked going over to her.

“As I’ll ever be”, Hayley answered honestly. Rebecca put an arm around her and they walked with the survivors to round two.

\-------------

Like the last one, round two wasn’t long. It consisted of a narrow gangplank stretched across a very deep hole. Every so often there were heavy swinging pendulums. Hayley got across though there were a couple of times she thought she was going to be knocked off. Rebecca survived too as did the blonde haired man who’d pulled Hayley out of the tree. They weren’t the only ones, four more made it across safely. Leaving the total of contestants as seven.

\---------------

Rounds three and four saw the loss of three more people, whittling the group of twelve down to just four. By this point, Hayley was bruised, her muscles were aching and she sported a nasty cut on her arm from barley dodging a flaming arrow of all things.

She walked with Rebecca and the other two contestants to where round five was being held. Hayley stopped and raised her eye brows at the giant pyramid before them “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said “I really hope there’s no xenomorphs in this one”. Rebecca shot her a look “don’t ask”, Hayley said. She took a breath to pull herself together and then entered.

The four of them walked down the stone steps and into a corridor. As soon as they entered, the walls in front them slammed shut. They watched the walls move, taking note of the timings. “I’ll go first”, Hayley said. She stepped forward but the annoying blonde man pushed past her. Hayley, Rebecca and the other contestant, another young man, watched the blonde walk forward.

“Kinda wanted him to get squished”, Rebecca said a tiny bit disappointed when the man made it.

“You and me both”, Hayley agreed “ok, I’ll go next”. She walked up to the moving walls, waited for the right moment and moved. The brunette let out a relieved breath when she made it through to the other side. A moment later, Rebecca joined her on the other side. They waited for the other man. Hayley and Rebecca turned away when they saw the man get crushed. Now they were down to three people.

“Hey, where’s the annoying one?” Rebecca asked seeing that he wasn’t there.

“I’m guessing Mr Impatient went on ahead”, Hayley answered “I don’t know about you but I want to get the hell out of this damn game”.

“Same here”, Rebecca agreed. They continued walking along the corridor and turned a corner only to stop abruptly when they found the annoying blonde impaled by some wall spikes.

“Looks like someone never watched Indiana Jones”, Hayley remarked nodding to the light “you always avoid the light”. The females skirted around it and carried on. Hayley and Rebecca dodged a couple more patches of light then the latter accidently triggered the next obstacle by stepping on a piece of raised floor.

A spiky pole swung down forcing them to duck. A second appeared which they jumped over. The third one swung down, much faster than the first one. Hayley quickly shoved Rebecca to the ground so it barely skimmed the dark brunette. But this meant that it struck her, sending her flying. Hayley landed heavily on the floor, gasping from the pain, blood appearing on her shirt where the spikes got her.

This was a game of survival and she’d lost.

_Guys…I’m so sorry…_

Hayley’s eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed.


	25. Finale

“You can't do this to me!” was the first thing Hayley heard when she finally came back around. She gingerly touched her stomach but didn’t feel any pain. The time vortex must’ve healed her again. Never had she’d been more grateful to have that ‘gold stuff’ within her. If she hadn’t, she would be dead. “You can't. Take me back!” Rose pleaded breaking her from her thoughts. Hayley slowly sat up to discover that she was in the TARDIS, her adoptive sister shouting at the console. “Take me back! No!”

“Rose? What’s going on?” Hayley asked, grunting as she pushed herself to her feet. Her stomach churned from the movement but she ignored it in favour of focusing on her sister.

“The Doctor tricked me!” the blonde exclaimed “you’ve gotta help me get back to him”. She turned back to the controls and continued pressing buttons. Hayley stumbled over to her side, grabbing hold of the console, a golden spark jumping unnoticed from her fingers into it. “Come on, fly”, Rose urged the ship “How do you fly?!”

Hayley opened her mouth to tell her that it was no use when her stomach lurched. She clapped a hand over her mouth and dashed out of the TARDIS. Rose ran after her sister when the doors suddenly slammed shut, trapping her inside.

Hayley fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach on the pavement. She wiped her mouth, groaning as she straightened up. Then she heard the TARDIS engines start up. She spun around and darted towards the vanishing box. “Rose!” she shouted as it completely disappeared before her eyes. What the hell just happened?! The TARDIS had taken off with her sister to god knows where, leaving her behind.

She was still staring at the spot where TARDIS used to be when Mickey ran up to her. “I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines”, he said. Then he noticed that the TARDIS wasn’t there “Hayley? Where’s the TARDIS?”

“She’s gone”, Hayley said quietly “took Rose with her”. She turned her gaze upwards “please be safe Rosie”, she whispered.

\------------------

Months later Hayley found herself standing outside the perimeter wall of Cybertek with Skye and May. She honestly still couldn’t believe how they got to this point. Turned out that they had a wolf in the team this entire time. Grant Ward, hers and Skye’s SO was Hydra. She never saw it coming. None of them did. To make matters worse he killed Eric Koenig. That man was like the annoying, geeky brother that she never had. She was so looking forward to making Ward suffer. And she knew May was too. The Doctor may have earned the moniker of Oncoming Storm but Hayley was going to show her former SO that she too can bring the storm.

Suddenly part of the wall exploded leaving a nice big hole for the trio to go through. “Nice work, guys”, May told Coulson and Trip through her walkie talkie “The window’s open”.

They entered the building and made their way through it to look for the room where the soldiers were being controlled from. Thankfully all they had to do was follow a guard to their destination. May took down the guard they followed with her ICER. She also took care of the second guard who was stationed just inside the room.

“Coulson, we’ve found the dealer”, Skye reported through her own walkie talkie.

 _: Copy that :_ Coulson replied. May positioned herself behind the guard counter while Hayley and Skye went deeper in the room, she latter holding a backpack. The people in the room look at the twins with shock and worry, even backing away from them. Skye holds the backpack up so everyone can see.

“This is a bomb. You know what those do”, she said. The head man, Zeller goes to his large command center in the back and hurriedly typed away at the computer. “And you’ve seen my sister here through the eyes of your super soldiers, so you know what she can do. You don’t want to mess with us, is my point”.

Hayley deliberately made eye contact with everyone making them all even more scared/nervous. “You’re not going to be able to highjack our soldiers”, Zeller told Skye as she drew closer to him “We’ve thought through every emergency scenario, including this one”.

“Don’t tell me you just switched the soldiers to default directive?” Hayley asked him raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I did”, Zeller said almost cockily. Skye and Hayley shot him identical ‘bad idea’ looks, which immediately sobers him. “A-and how did you know about that?” he asked. The twins just shared smirks. 

Hayley then walked forward so that she could take the backpack from Skye as she rung up Garrett. May then walked into the room and proceeded to round up the workers. They didn’t need any of them except Zeller.

“Hi, John. Just calling to catch up”, Skye said when Garrett picked up.

 _: Skye :_ the man said in a teasing tone which Skye ignored _: You sound different on the phone…huskier :_

“Are you curious why I’m calling from your soldier control center?” Skye asked him.

_: No, I’m not too concerned. You see, if anyone but the assigned handler gives a directive to one of my men, well, kaboom :_

“Ah, darn it”, Skye stamped her foot “Coulson didn’t think of that. You outsmarted us again”, she said. Hayley knew she was just playing it up for Garrett.

 _: Phil’s around? Great :_ Garrett said ‘excitedly’ _: We actually have a lot to talk about. Oh, and I wanted you to know – your scientist friends – They were brave until their last breath :_

Hayley watched Skye’s face harden and then throws the phone down angrily. “Did he mention Fitz-Simmons?” she asked carefully knowing that Garrett has him in his clutches, or at least he did. She had no idea on the fates of the science duo.

“Yeah he did”, Skye answered. She snatched the backpack from Hayley and turned back to Zeller. She forced the man to sit down and strapped the backpack to his chest. “Hayley, you got that thing set up on your phone right?” she asked glancing at her sister.

“Yep I do”, Hayley said taking her phone out. Skye then turned to the computer to search the floor plans to find out where the factory floor was.

“Looks like the back entrance to the factory floor is on the south side”, Skye said into her walkie talkie as soon as she found it.

_: Roger that :_

Skye puts the walkie-talkie down and addresses Zeller “my sister has to hit ‘snooze’ on her phone every minute to keep that from blowing”, she nodded to the ‘bomb’. Hayley made a show of hitting the snooze on her phone.

“I will die before talking”, Zeller said firmly “but there’s nothing to tell. There’s no way of controlling the soldiers unless there’s an actual handler at the machine”.

“I’m not interested in that. I’m more interested in why you’re willing to die for HYDRA”, Skye said. Zeller scoffed and looked away from her “Are you a true believer?” she asked “Is HYDRA the plucky little family you never had? Or are you here because of the incentives program?” 

That got Zeller’s attention, he quickly looks up at her. “She’s not going to kill you”, Ward said from behind them “neither of them will”. Skye and Hayley turn to see him standing there with his gun trained on them. “Skye had a chance to kill me before and couldn’t do it”, he continued “she hates me…a lot” his gaze flickered over to Hayley who was glaring at him, her grip on the phone tight, almost enough to turn her knuckles white “and Hales hates me even more”. 

“I feel sorry for you, betraying the only people who gave you a chance at being a decent human being”, Skye said calmly “Fitz was a hero because he still wanted to give you that chance after everything. But, some people are just born evil, I guess”.

“Yeah, maybe they are”, Ward agreed “I’ve learned things about you both…history, things you’ll want to know” he walked closer to the sisters “We three aren’t that different”.

Skye laughed at him while Hayley kept her mouth clamped shut. It was taking everything she had not to tear him apart there and then. “You’re not the evil I was referring to Garrett is evil”, Skye said “You’re just – weak – doing anything you’re told. I hope Garrett orders you to walk into traffic”.

“You’re right, Skye. You woke up a weakness inside me. And for the first time in a while, I wanted something for myself”, Ward said gently. He takes a few more steps towards them “Maybe I’ll just take what I want, wake up something inside of you, Skye”.

Skye steps up to him showing no emotion. “I’m not afraid of you, Ward”, she said confidently.

“Neither of you’re not going to kill us with the bomb. You’d go, too”, Ward stated.

“No. I have two weapons much better than a bomb that will absolutely destroy you”, Skye said giving him a smirk.

“And why’s that?” Ward asked.

“One you slept with and the other…you killed her friend. So now, they’re really pissed off”, Skye said. At those words, Hayley threw time vortex at Ward, knocking him of balance. May then used this opportunity to kick him through a door.

Hayley tossed her phone at Skye who just about caught it before she hurried over to the room where May and Ward were fighting it out. Her former SO had a cable around May’s neck and was strangling her with it. Hayley picked up a broken piece of 2 x 4 and smacked him around the head with it. It had the desired effect which was to release May.

Ward spun around to face her but was met with a fist to the face. Hayley then kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling across a work table. Before he had a chance to stand up properly, the brunette was on him and unleashed all her anger. May watched Hayley pummel Ward deciding to let her take everything she’d been holding in since discovering Ward’s betrayal and Eric’s murder.

Her former SO kicked her legs out from underneath her, knocking her to the ground. Before May could make a move Ward was on top of Hayley, hands around her throat. May grabbed the back his shirt and tore him away from her. She then started to dish out her own beating on the man.

Hayley sat up just as Ward managed to get in a couple hits in. He kicked May in the gut, sending her to the floor. Hayley spied nail gun laying by bench. She scrambled over to it. “May!” she called, sliding the gun across the floor. May grabbed it and fired two nails into Wards foot.

The man screamed in pain and dropped to one knee, grabbing his foot to try and free it. He looks up at May just in time to see her raise a fist. “Wait, May!” he cried holding a hand up.

May just ignored his plea, brought her arm back and punched him as hard as she could in the throat. Ward grabbed his throat with both hands, choking as she’d just fractured his larynx. Hayley stood next to May. “Want to do the honours?” May asked her.

“Gladly”, Hayley replied “this is for Eric”. She then did a roundhouse kick to Ward’s head, knocking him out cold. “Is it bad that I still want to tear him apart?” she asked May.

“No, it’s not”, she replied. She looked down at Ward “You can if you want. You’ve earned the right”, May added.

“I really, really want to May…” Hayley sighed “but I can’t. He doesn’t deserve a quick way out. He deserves to suffer first”.

\-----------------------

May and Hayley walked with a now awake and handcuffed Ward to the factory floor where Coulson was talking to Trip.

“You got a chance to express all of your feelings?” Coulson asked the two females after Trip walked off.

“Is he still breathing?” Hayley countered.

Coulson glanced at Ward “Guess they kept some of it to themselves”, he remarked. He knew how upset Hayley had been when she found out the news that the man had killed Ward. Scratch that, upset was an understatement. The brunette had gotten very, very angry and was ready to hunt down Ward then and there and make him pay.

His former specialist should count his blessings that both himself and Skye were able to convince Hayley to postpone her revenge mission. If they hadn’t, Ward would more than likely be 6 feet under by now.

Hayley and May walked around to stand behind Coulson. “He’s having trouble speaking”, May told him “I think I fractured his larynx”.

Coulson looked over at her for a moment “Oh, good”, he said, pleased to hear it. He took a couple of steps toward Ward. “Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed”, he said. _Oh thank god_ Hayley thought, extremely relieved to hear that. “But Fitz may never be the same again”, Coulson continued “So, I’m going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. And we’ll do whatever’s necessary to get HYDRA intel from you, but your torture – it’s going to be internal”.

“And a little bit external”, May added.

Without looking away from Ward, Coulson nods in agreement “Sure. Some of that”, he agreed “But you devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone, and now he’s dead. You’ve got the rest of your life to wrestle with the question – who are you, without him?”

Ward lowered his eyes away from Coulson. Hayley didn’t have the heart to feel sorry for him, not after he tore their family apart by his betrayal.

\------------

Several hours later the Bus touched down in an unknown destination. Apparently Fury had left a little cube to Coulson to help him in his new capacity as Director. The group stood together on the ramp as it slowly lowered. A happy smile appeared on Hayley’s face when they saw Jemma. She and Sky walked quickly down the ramp to embrace the British woman.

“Fitz, is he okay?” Skye asked stepping back with her sister “Please tell me he’s okay”.

Jemma looks at them all with tears in her eyes. “He’s alive”, she replied. They all relaxed hearing this. May looks around at their new surroundings.

“What is this place?” May asked.

“First thing I found in that box was these coordinates”, Coulson said. He glanced at Jemma “Another secret base?” he asked her. 

“I call it The Playground…”, a very familiar voice spoke up. Everyone except Trip who hadn’t met Eric, gaped at the newcomer. He looked identical to their fallen friend “…although, technically it doesn’t have a name because, technically, it doesn’t exist seeing as its a secret base and all”.

“Eric?” Skye asked still staring at the man in disbelief. 

“Billy…Koenig”, the man corrected her “Agent of SHIELD”. He lifts up his lanyard showing it to them proudly. “Although I totally understand the confusion. Eric passed away, sadly, but it’s great to have company, finally, and I did not mind minding this place”.

“Agent Coulson”, Coulson said introducing himself.

“I know. I know. And it is an honor to meet you, sir”, Billy hurried up the ramp and shook Coulson’s hand “I’ll get your lanyard shortly”. He looked at the others, more specifically Hayley. “Eric told me all about you Hayley” he stepped forward and hugged the brunette much to her surprise “I’m so glad to finally meet you in person” he stepped back “I just wish Eric could be here for this”.

Hayley gave him a small sad smile “me too”, she agreed.

“But you’re here now and hopefully ready to fight the good fight”, Billy said.

“More than ready Billy”, Hayley told him.

Billy turned his attention back to Coulson “I know we don’t have much, but what we have is yours, sir”, he said.

“Thank you”, Coulson said.

“So…” Billy headed down the ramp “Where would you like to start?” 

Everyone looked to Coulson who gestured for them to follow Billy. Hayley walked down the ramp with the others, taking in the large concrete hangar. As she walked, her thoughts turned to the Doctor and Rose. She hoped they were ok, wherever in the universe they may be.

The End!


End file.
